Equestria's Warriors of Light and Dark
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: After a failed mishap by the Cutie Mark Crusaders, two boys from another universe are teleported to Equestria with no way back to their world. Can they adapt to living in Ponyville while at the same time deal with a new threat in the land?
1. Spell gone Wrong

**(Hi guys and welcome to my latest fic that I've been thinking about for awhile now. Many of you might not have known but I am a fan of MLP FiM, and I'm not embarrassed or ashamed to admit it. I admit it's not perfect due to so many complaints many fans have given it because of the choices made in the series, but no amount of negative criticism will ever make me stop believing in it. Well enjoy this idea of mine.)**

_Many wonder if there truly existed other worlds besides their own. Human and ponykind have scoured for hints or even the most smallest of clues that would bring them closer to answering their hypothesis. This tale tells the story of two who would discover another world and learn the true power and magic of friendship._

**(Insert theme song)**

* * *

In a place known as New York City located in the world commonly know by its inhabitants as earth, were two eleven year old boys ducking behind a pile of junk located in a junkyard.

The first of the boys had short black hair done up in little spikes that weren't too puffy or too sharp, and green eyes hidden beneath a pair of sunglasses. His outfit included, white sneakers, blue jeans, a short sleeved red shirt, and a black opened long coat with no sleeves and a split tail going from the waist to the back of his knees.

The second boy had dark blue skin, pointed ears, crimson red eyes, and a mope of messy black hair that went down to his waist (Hairstyle is of Raditz the Saiyan of Dragonball Z). His outfit included black boots, black jeans, and a black unzipped leather coat revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

"Ok Alistair, you ready?" the boy in sunglasses asked.

"Ready and waiting, Dustin." The boy with the long hair answered.

They each motioned their right hands in the shape of a gun with their index fingers pointed out. From the tip of Dustin's finger came a small orb of blue energy while a small orb of dark energy started forming on Alistair's fingertip, "And… throw it!" Dustin called as they popped up from behind their cover and started firing multiple shots of blue and dark energy form their fingers at multiple empty soda cans set up on a table that kept getting knocked off.

They stopped firing and Alistair spoke, "Twenty one up twenty one down." He blew away some smoke emitting from his index finger.

"Nice shooting Alistair, your aim was totally on." Dustin congratulated him.

"Thanks, and your aim was in the zone too." Alistair admitted.

"Yeah-uhh!" they fist bumped.

Suddenly they heard rocket boosters and landing before them was a tall robot with a round torso, "Master Dustin and Master Alistair, there you two are." He spoke in a British accent.

"Hey Zyphon, what's up?" Dustin asked.

"I've come to tell you the both of you are meant to head home now. Dinner is almost ready." The robot explained.

"Oh he's right we completely lost track of time during our training." Alistair sighed.

"Well we better get going." Dustin said until a cry was heard.

"Oh no!" something black swoop passed them and crashed into a wall and fell onto the ground revealing to be a crow, "Oh my beak!" he groaned before stopping and feeling it, "It's still on! I'm ok!" he cawed in joy.

Scurrying up to the crow was a small white mouse, "You've really got to work on your landings, Domino."

"Hey that wasn't as bad as my other crashes!" The crow named Domino squawked.

"Domino?" Dustin asked motioning to the bird.

"Fievel?" Alistair asked motioning to the mouse.

The crow and mouse looked up at the two boys and cheered, "We found them! We found them!" they started dancing around in a circle hand in hand before Domino looked up at Zyphon, "See I told you we'd find them before you Zyphon! We told you! We told you!" he sneered in pride feeling they found them before he did.

"Of course you did." Zyphon sighed at their delusions.

"Well come on you guys, dinner's a calling." Dustin said as Domino the crow perched on Dustin's shoulder while Fievel the mouse crawled into Alistair's hand and went onto the boys shoulder.

"So how was spirit and shadow training today boys?" Fievel asked.

"Doing well this time actually," Dustin began, "Alistair and I have been honing our abilities well and soon I'll be an even better spirit warrior than my dad."

"And I will be a better dark warrior than my brother Xever." Alistair added.

"Don't be so sure, boys," Domino cawed, "Roswell and Xever are both skilled fighters in their respective fields. It'll take time before you two actually reach their levels."

"Which is why we both have to train as hard as we can." Dustin added as they all started walking.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of Equestria in the town of Ponyville, a trio of young fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, named because of their desire to acquire their 'cutie marks' which would determine their unique skills and ultimately their futures, were busy preparing a magic circle.

"Are you sure about this Scootaloo?" asked a young filly with a southern accent. The filly had a yellow coat, red hair, orange eyes, and a large pink ribbon tied onto her mane.

Scootaloo who was a pegasus filly with an orange coat, pink hair, and purple eyes answered, "I'm positive, Applebloom. After today we'll all be getting our cutie marks in sorcery!"

The third of the fillies was a unicorn, with a white coat, pink and purple hair, and blue-green eyes spoke, "But this book you swiped from Twilight's library is beyond my talent." She reminded her.

"Sweetie Belle, this book was given to Twilight from Princess Celestia when she earned her princess title," Scootaloo said, "If a book from the Princess of the sun can't help us get our cutie marks. I don't know what else could."

"Well I guess you're right." Applebloom reluctantly agreed with her pegasus friend.

"Ok Sweetie Belle, start it up!" Scootaloo ordered.

Sweetie Belle stood before the magical circle they tried to draw up as best as they could. Suddenly her horn started glowing which caused the symbol to glow as well meaning it was activating.

"It's working!" Applebloom gasped.

"I knew it would." Scootaloo smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Dustin, Alistair, their animal familiars, and Zyphon were walking until a ring of light appeared below them, "What's this?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know." Dustin said as he tried to walk away from it only to bump into an invisible force. They realized they were sealed inside the circle below them.

"We can't get out!" Zyphon called as he pounded on the force field.

"What do we do?" Domino cawed in a panic.

"Guys remain calm!" Fievel ordered.

"How?" Alistair cried as the light surrounded them started getting brighter and brighter until flash they were gone. Suddenly the group was falling through a pink swirling vortex screaming.

* * *

Back in Ponyville a group of six ponies were galloping their way through the town, well five were while one was flying. The first was an alicorn; a class of pony with both a horn and wings. It had a purple coat, dark-blue and bright-pink hair, violet eyes, and a cutie mark of a red central star and five smaller white stars surrounding it. The second was a unicorn with a white coat, dark-blue hair which had been permed into elegant curls, light-blue eye-shadows, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three pale-blue diamonds. The third was a yellow-coated pegasus with pink hair, blue-green eyes and a cutie mark of three butterflies.

The fourth was an earth pony that had a pink coat, darker-pink hair which was all poofed up, pale-blue eyes and a cutie mark of three party balloons. The fifth was another earth pony with an orange coat, blonde hair, pale freckles, green eyes, a cutie mark of three red apples, and wore a brown cowboy hat. The sixth of the ponies was a blue-coated pegasus with messy rainbow-colored hair, dark-red eyes, and a cutie mark of a cloud with a single rainbow-colored lightning bolt.

They looked up seeing the beam of magic in the sky casted by the three fillies. The alicorn said frantically as they hurried along, "I knew something was missing from the library when those three were there earlier!"

"What kind of spell do you suppose those girls are conjuring up, Twilight?" the white coated unicorn asked.

"I have no idea, Rarity. I just hope we're not too late." Twilight answered.

"What in tarnation was that little sister of mine thinking getting into this kind of mischief?" the cowboy pony asked with a Southern accent like Applebloom.

"How did this even happen anyway?" the rainbow haired Pegasus asked Twilight.

"Well the girls came to the library in hopes of finding a book on how to earn their cutie marks. I let them browse through the books and they must've snatched my new spell book from Princess Celestia while I wasn't looking." She admitted sheepishly.

"Wow Twilight, even I wouldn't have made such a boneheaded move." the pink pony chuckled.

"Ok it was my mistake Pinkie, but the problem now is there's no telling what kind of effects the spell those three activated could have! Because they were looking for their cutie marks they must've hatched some kind of locator spell."

Rarity looked shocked, "And with the way Sweetie Belle is with her magic already combined with such high level magic they could transport themselves to who knows where!"

"Or bring something terrible here." Twilight added in dread.

"Well what're we waiting for, let's pick up the pace!" The blue coated Pegasus ordered and took off like a speeding bullet.

"Rainbow Dash, hold on!" Twilight called as she flew after her forcing the others to pick up the pace.

* * *

Back with the three fillies, they were lying on the grass in a daze before coming back to consciousness, "Everypony ok?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo groaned as she lifted her head up, "I've felt better."

"Did it work?" Applebloom asked as she shook her dizziness off and they looked at their flanks to see they were still blank.

"Another failure." Scootaloo sighed in agitation from so much hard work. The three jumped upon hearing an extra set of groans.

They looked over by the magical circle they drew up to see five creatures, two they recognized as a crow and a mouse, but the other three were unlike anything they had ever seen. The biggest of them was silver looking and looked like it was made out of metal like pipes but looked harder. The other two were by far more surprising for they each looked different from each other in terms of the colors of their skin. They both were wearing the oddest type of clothes that some ponies have never worn before, particularly the pants. Their forms looked even more out of ordinary to them for they each had five appendages which were mostly familiar to creatures that had claws like dragons. They also noticed that they each had separate noses and mouths and not connected like a pony's muzzle.

"Whoa, what do you think they are?" Applebloom asked.

"I have no idea." Scootaloo gasped as the three fillies cautiously looked at what they unintentionally summoned.

"What's going on here?" a familiar tomboyish voice asked as they looked up seeing Rainbow Dash, "Well?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo gasped, "This isn't what it looks like."

Suddenly Twilight landed, "What it looks like is some fillies meddling with magic beyond their control." Soon enough the rest of the ponies arrived.

"Sweetie Belle what is the meaning of this?" Rarity demanded out of her little sister.

"Applebloom…" the cowboy pony began.

"Hey Applejack." Applebloom said sheepishly.

"Twilight lookie here!" Pinkie cried as she was jumping around the five unconscious creatures.

"What are they?" Twilight gasped until the yellow coated pegasus gasped and flew over to the crow and the mouse.

"Oh the poor things." She gasped and cradled them in her hooves.

"What in tarnation did you three summon?" Applejack asked the three.

"We don't know." Applebloom admitted as the other two were just as surprised as she was.

"Well whatever they are they're still breathing." Twilight noticed, "We better get them someplace else before other ponies start asking questions." She used her magic to levitate the spike haired one on her back. Rarity used her own magic to lift the black clad one on her own back while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were struggling with the giant metal creature.

"This thing weighs a ton!" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Twi, a little help please?" Applejack asked.

Twilight sighed using her magic on the metal creature taking a little of the weight off the two making it easier to carry, "Let's go to my place. It's closer to here." The yellow coated pegasus recommended.

"Good thinking, Fluttershy." Twilight said as they hurried off.

* * *

Soon enough the two boys were lying in beds until they started groaning as their heavy eyelids started opening. When their eyes opened their vision was at first blurry until it started clearing up and they saw they were looking up at a ceiling.

'Where am I?' Dustin thought.

'What is this place?' Alistair thought as the two lifted themselves up and suddenly saw to their shock, nine ponies. Three were regular ones, three more were pegasi, two were unicorns, and the last one had a horn and wings.

"Girls, they're awake!" Pinkie Pie cried as they suddenly rushed over surrounding them with the two older pegasi flying above them.

They looked around seeing all of the ponies staring at them as if they were expecting something remarkable to happen, "Alistair are we having the same sugar high fantasies we had when we had all those root beers?"

"I don't know." Alistair answered.

"They talk?" Twilight gasped.

"Oh my, they can speak!" Rarity gasped.

The boys looked back to each other, "Are they talking to us?" Alistair asked.

"I think so." Dustin answered.

"Maybe we're dreaming." Alistair suggested.

"Let's find out." Dustin said as the two pinched each others faces, "OUCH!" they cried.

They looked and saw nothing had changed, "They're still looking at us." Alistair said.

"Which means we're not dreaming. This is all real." Dustin concluded as they looked back to each other and burst out screaming, "WHERE ARE WE?!" which echoed throughout Ponyville and all the way to a royal kingdom where a white coated alicorn wearing a crown and had a sun cutie mark heard it and looked confused as to where that cry came from.

**(And that's the chapter. For those who're not aware, Dustin, Alistair, Domino, and Zyphon are OC characters I created for my Negima fic. Although in this fic the human boys are portrayed on a different scale compared to how I have them portrayed in my Negima fic. Next chapter I shall have them explain what they are to the ponies and how special they are compared to normal human beings. This is my first MLP fic and despite how some aren't gung-ho for humans in Equestria fics I felt like taking this approach rather than convert the boys into ponies themselves. Well for those interested enjoy.)**


	2. New species in Equestria

**(Welcome back to chapter 2. I'm glad to see some of you have taken an interest in it, and I hope more of you do as well. Enjoy away.)**

_Last time the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempted to gain their cutie marks in sorcery by using a spell book of Twilight's given to her by Princess Celestia. The spell however and their magical ring backfired on them and in the process teleported five unknown beings. The mane six brought them back to Fluttershy's to recuperate and upon their awakening panicked._

* * *

Back at Fluttershy's cottage, Dustin and Alistair were still screaming in a panic while jumping out of the beds they were laying on. When they stopped screaming they still looked edgy, "What is this? Where are we?!" Alistair demanded.

"And who're all of you?!" Dustin added in shock.

Suddenly the boys were surrounded by a pinkish aura and were forced to sit back down on the beds. The one causing this was Twilight who approached them cautiously, "You two need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Alistair asked with wide eyes, "We're in a room filled with talking horses and you want us to calm down?!"

"Excuse me," Rarity interjected, "But we are not horses. We happen to be ponies."

"Oh, talking ponies. That makes it _so_ much better." Alistair said in sarcasm.

"You act as though you never saw a talking pony in your lives." Applejack said.

"Never we're afraid," Dustin replied until he looked over seeing Zyphon sitting in a corner offline, "Zyphon!" he dashed from the bed passing Pinkie and Rainbow before reaching his robot, "Gotta reboot his systems." He opened up a hatch located on the back and did some tinkering before the robots eyes started awakening and spoke.

"Dear me what happened?"

The three small fillies jumped and hid behind Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow, "It's alive." Applebloom gasped.

"And it talks." Sweetie Belle gasped.

Zyphon groaned as he got back on his feet, "Master Dustin, Master Alistair where are we?"

"That's exactly what we want to know." Dustin answered as he and Alistair looked at the ponies.

"Hey, what's going on?" another voice called as they looked over at two small beds seeing the crow and mouse were awake and looking around in confusion.

"Domino Fievel!" Dustin gasped as he and Alistair went over to them, "Are you guys ok?"

"I feel like I flew through a twister." Domino groaned.

"And I'm feeling hungry. Anybody got any cheese?" Fievel asked. Suddenly he saw Fluttershy gently fly over offering him some.

"Will this do?"

"Yum, cheddar!" Fievel cheered as he started eating it, "Mm, pretty scrumptious," He then saw Fluttershy eyeballing him, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry it's just I've never seen a talking mouse or bird before." She admitted looking sheepish.

Dustin and Alistair face faulted, "They're talking ponies and they never saw talking animals before?" Alistair whispered to Dustin.

Dustin shook his friends question off and spoke to the group of equines, "Ok, would any of you please tell us what's going on and where are we?"

"Don't worry my friends and I will explain everything, but before we do could you five give us your names? You do have names don't you?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Of course we do." Alistair answered.

"However, I feel its common courtesy to introduce yourself first." Dustin countered.

Twilight obliging to these unknown creatures request nodded, "Very well I'm Twilight Sparkle." Suddenly Alistair looked ready to break out into laughter from the sound of her name, but held it in for the sake of making a good first impression.

Suddenly the pink pony started bouncing around them like she was on sugar rush, "I'm Pinkie Pie, nice to meetcha!"

"Uh nice to meet you too." Alistair said feeling awkward.

Rainbow Dash flew around them, "Names Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in Ponyville and future Wonderbolt!" she said dramatically.

"I have no idea what she just said." Dustin said to Alistair who nodded feeling the same way.

Fluttershy spoke softly while the five were confused, "What'd she say?" Domino asked.

"Sorry. Fluttershy is a bit shy around others she's not familiar with." Twilight explained while Fluttershy waved with a small smile.

Rarity straightened her mane before speaking, "I am Rarity, or Miss Rarity if you prefer," she slid over to Alistair, "I must say sir how ever do you manage to keep such long hair in perfect condition?" she marveled at his mullet.

"It's not easy." He answered.

"Ahem." Twilight cleared her throat so that they could finish the introductions. Rarity sheepishly went back to the others as Applejack spoke.

"Names Applejack, partners," she began and motioned to the three fillies, "And these here are the fillies responsible for your being here. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scotaloo." The three fillies waved sheepishly.

Dustin and Alistair looked at each other as the mullet boy spoke, "We were teleported here by kids?"

"Looks like it, but where is here?" Dustin asked.

"You're in Flutterhy's cottage, located in the town of Ponyville in the land of Equestria." Twlight explained.

"Ponyville?" Dustin asked.

"Equestria?" Alistair asked.

"Mhmm, now would you be kind as to introduce yourselves?" Twilight asked.

Dustin nodded and went first, "My name is Dustin Bowers, the big guy here is Zyphon, and the crow here is Domino."

"A pleasure ladies." Zyphon greeted them.

"How do ya do?" Domino greeted them.

"My name is Alistair Savage and this little guy here is Fievel." He motioned to the mouse on his shoulder.

"Hiya." Fievel greeted the ponies.

Suddenly Pinkie started bouncing around them and spoke in a fast pace, "Wow, how're you standing on your back legs, and why do you have different colored bodies? Oh Why Zyphon made out of metal? What is he? And how come your animals can talk?" she continued talking fast until Twilight used her magic to poof her friend back over to them.

"Pinkie calm down. Sorry Pinkie's always loaded with questions." She apologized to the boys.

"We'll glad explain everything, but first tell us about this land and how we got here." Dustin requested ponies nodded and decided to explain things to them.

* * *

When they were done Dustin, Alistair, and their three comrades were in shock, "Ok so let me recap what you all just said," Dustin began as he pointed to the CMC, "Those three were trying to use magic to help them find their cutie marks, which is a symbol you ponies gain when you discover your hidden talent." They nodded seeing he was on the right track as Alistair spoke.

"But according to you Twilight the magic ring they made along with the spell they used from your magic book backfired and brought us here to your world. Now you have no other spell that can send us back, and we could be stuck here for life?"

"Not necessarily, Alistair," Twilight injected, "I admit there are no spells in the books I have or even at the library, but maybe there are more in the ones my mentor Princess Celestia has."

The two sighed in relief until a thought crossed Dustin's mind, "Alistair, grab your cellphone!"

"What?" his friend asked.

"Maybe we can try sending a message or call to my dad or Xever," Dustin said as they pulled out their cells that beeped, "No service!" they cried in shock.

"Zyphon can you send a signal to my dad?" Dustin asked.

"I've been trying but my signal's not going through." Zyphon explained.

The two boys sighed once again but this time in despair, "Well things could've been worse. We coulda got teleported to someplace dangerous instead of here." Dustin said.

"Sure as sugar partner," Applejack answered and turned to the CMC, "Now what do yall have to say to nice boys?"

The CMC looked up at Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and guiltily approached the boys and spoke together, "We're sorry for taking you from your home."

"Hey come on no sweat. It was an accident right?" Dustin asked.

"And we've done some accidental stuff as well." Alistair admitted.

"Like what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We'd rather not say." Alistair answered.

"Now would you mind telling us about yourselves like what are you and what is Zyphon?" Twilight asked.

"I Ms. Sparkle am a fully sentient multi-functional automaton or in short, a robot."

"A robot?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Yeah a machine I invented." Dustin admitted.

"Machine? Oh no." Applejack sighed.

"You have a problem with machines?" Zyphon asked.

"I just have bad experiences with them." Applejack admitted recalling how she and her family the Apples were almost run out of business by two scheming stallion brothers who used machinery to make apple cider.

"Well don't worry, Zyphon's unlike other machinery. He's capable of feeling and understanding like a real sentient creature." Dustin explained.

"And you just created him?" Twilight asked.

"Yup, with my own bare hands." He explained.

"So then why is it you and Alistair look so different?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah like why is his body so blue, and why does he have pointy ears?" Pinkie said tugging on one of Alistair's ears before he swatted her hoof off.

"Please don't do that." He said.

"Sorry." Pinkie said sheepishly.

"To answer your first question about us is like this. Alistair and I are humans." Dustin explained.

"Humans?" they asked.

"Yeah, that's our species." Alistair answered.

"And humans aren't native to this land?" Dustin asked.

"None at all. So this makes you two the first humans in all of Equestria." Twilight said.

"So do all you humans look like this?" Rainbow said eyeing the boys up.

"Not all of them." Alistair answered.

"Most of which look like I do but are all different looking like you girls in this place," Dustin continued, "Alistair however is a special case, same said for me."

"Special? Special how?" Pinkie asked eager to know.

"Well I'm a spirit warrior and Alistair here is a dark warrior." The spike head answered.

"Spirit warrior?" Twilight raised a brow.

"Dark warrior?" Rainbow raised her own brow.

"Yes, we're warriors from our world that are capable of using our own spiritual or dark energies as a form of weapon." Dustin explained.

Spiritual energy and dark energy?" Twilight asked before realizing, "That must be what my horn was picking up off you two when we came into contact with you."

"My horn felt the same way." Rarity admitted.

"Yeah. Think of our energies as a form of magic." Dustin explained so they'd see it clearer.

"So what exactly are you warriors of?" Rainbow asked.

"Well a spirit warrior is a race of warrior who is mostly capable of using the light side of their energy. Their motive has been to defend, protect, and aid those they deem their allies, but their most important mission is to keep balance in the world and keep those who wish to disrupt the balance in their place."

"Balance?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, like when Discord cursed Ponyville with chaos and disorder? So in a way it's up to spirit warriors to keep order. Am I right, Dustin?" Twilight asked.

"Well in a sense." Dustin admitted feeling its best not to complicate things for them.

"So then what's a dark warrior?" Applejack asked.

Alistair explained, "Dark warriors are almost like spirit warriors, only our energies come from the dark side of spirit energy of the body. And most dark warriors who're humans tend to undergo or are born with looks like this." He motioned to his skin color, his eyes, and his ears.

"When Alistair steps outside in public he has to use a special camouflage charm to make himself look more like me. Believe me more than half the population of our home city isn't accustomed to seeing dark warriors." Dustin added.

"So what's a dark warrior's motive?" Rainbow asked.

"Well the thing is. Most dark warriors in existence have shown to be well… Evil." Alistair admitted while feeling guilty.

The ponies gasped as Applebloom asked, "Evil?"

"Don't worry, Alistair is not like that," Dustin quickly interjected before they started jumping to conclusions, "While it's true many dark warriors in existence have shown to be evil. There have been multiple ones who've proven that while they have dark energy they don't let the dark influence of their power go to their heads. In fact Alistair's not my only dark warrior allie in our world."

"That's right I also have my brother Xever and his closest friend Valmont." Alistair explained.

"And his twin brother Belmont is a spirit warrior and they love each other like siblings should, despite being born with different energies," Dustin added, "And for the record not all spirit warriors are good either. Some like to use their powers for personal gain which is an abuse of power."

"I've seen ponies like that." Twilight replied while remembering a stuck up unicorn that seemed to have turned over a new leaf, in a sense.

"But Alistair and I grew up together like brothers. We learned to not be biased against others who're different from us." Dustin said.

"What a valuable lesson." Twilight admired.

"Yeah." Alistair nodded.

"So what do you reckon we should do with them Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Well I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia tonight, maybe she can help us with sending them home." Twilight said.

"And I hope it's soon, otherwise my dad's gonna have an episode." Dustin feared.

"Same for my brother." Alistair added.

"Well that takes care of that, but where are we going to be bunking for the night?" Alistair asked.

"Um, if you want you're welcome to stay here with me." Fluttershy offered.

"Really?" Dustin gasped and the yellow coated pegasus nodded and found herself embraced by the spike haired, "Thanks Fluttershy, you're the best!"

"You're welcome." Fluttershy answered and smiled.

Alistair sighed and thought, 'I feel as if the strength of my masculinity is going to be tested here.'

* * *

Soon the other ponies left the cottage with Rainbow Dash showing Scootaloo home. Upon returning to her library home, Twilight motioned to her assistant Spike who was the towns resident baby dragon, "Spike I need you to take a letter."

"Ready Twilight." Spike said as he held up a quill over a piece of parchment.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you of an urgent matter. Earlier today, the Cutie Mark Crusaders had 'borrowed' the book you gave me to study and created a magic ring and ended up bringing two boys, a metal being, and their animal companions from another universe, parallel to ours. The boys are named Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage.__They say they're members of a race of two-legged beings known as humans, but are also warriors from where there from who use light and dark powers to fight and defends themselves and others. None of my magic books have any spells with the means of sending them home. I was hoping you had something that could help them. I feel this could also be a perfect opportunity for us to gather information about this new race of species and chronicle it for future reference. They really are confused and worried about being in our world and wish to return home as soon as possible. Please, help them._

_Your most faithful student and fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle._

"Finished," Spike said as he rolled it up and breathed green fire on the parchment that dissolved and traveled out the library window and off into the sky, "Now what exactly did you see today?"

"It's complicated, Spike." Twilight sighed still not sure how to explain it herself.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Canterlot inside the royal castle, the monarch of the land Princess Celestia had just received the letter from her faithful student. After reading through the letter carefully, she sighed and used her magic to place it down and spoke to herself, "If what she has informed me is true, then these boys most certainly need our help."

**(And that's the chapter. The boys are briefed on how they came to be in this magical land and the girls have learned what they could about the boys so far. Don't miss next time as the boys get a view of Ponyville before being royally summoned to Canterlot to meet with Princess Celestia to determine what to do with them and if she can send them home. The info about the boys is relatively similar to how they're portrayed in my Negima fic but with slight alterations to them growing up as friends instead of starting out as enemies. Be looking out for next time.)**


	3. Tours, Princesses, and Parties

**(Hi guys. Welcome to the next installment. Here's where the boys get to know more about the world they've been transported to.)**

_Last time, after Dustin and Alistair calmed themselves, the ponies were able to properly explain as to where they were and how the boys ended up in their world. The boys upon properly explaining to some extend to the ponies about what they are were welcomed by the six and promised they would help them find a way back to their own world… If it was possible._

* * *

As the sun rose that morning in Equestria, it cut to Fluttershy's cottage where, the two human boys Dustin and Alistair were asleep in a bed. Alistair was sleeping on his right side while resting his head on a pillow, and Dustin was resting his arms on Alistair's shoulder and his head on his arms while sleeping with his mouth open. As the sun shined through the window it got into Alistair's eyes making him slowly wake up. When he looked up and saw Dustin using his shoulder as a pillow he nudged him off, "Get off me!" Dustin after getting nudged off woke up while yawning, "What're you doing?" Alistair asked.

Dustin sat up along side Alistair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while groaning, "Oh I don't like mornings."

Alistair groaned as they looked around the room and remembering, "Right, we're not in New York."

"Yeah. We're in Equestria." Dustin remembered until an aroma caught their attention.

"You smell that?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, smells good." Dustin said as they got out of bed and grabbed their jackets before putting them on and went downstairs eager to locate that delicious scent.

Upon entering downstairs, they saw Fluttershy and Zyphon preparing breakfast, along with Domino eating some bird seed from a bowl and Fievel having some cheese. As the pony and robot saw them, Zyphon spoke, "Well good morning sleepyheads."

"Did you two sleep well?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Like a baby." Dustin answered while stretching his arms up.

"What've you two been up to?" Alistair asked the group.

"Zyphon and Fluttershy have been making us some grub, you'd be amazed at how many animals this pony has to feed." Fievel said.

"And while you were sleeping, Fievel and I made a friend," Domino cawed as he put a wing around Angel Bunny, "Angel here's quite the guy." Angel waved its paw.

"Well nice to see you and Fievel making friends here, Domino." Dustin said as they took a seat at the table as Fluttershy sat a tray of muffins before them.

"Zyphon said this is a common food in your world right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, muffins make for a tasty treat." Alistair answered as they each took one and bit into it.

"Yum, blueberry. My favorite!" Dustin cheered.

"I'm glad you like it," Fluttershy said, "Zyphon suggested I give you all a tour of Ponyville, before we meet up at the library with Twilight."

"Sounds good to me." Dustin answered.

"Alright I want to be clear with the both of you, what do you humans eat?" the pegasus asked.

The boys looked to each other nodding as Dustin explained, "Well Fluttershy, we humans eat all kinds of things. There's bread, milk, eggs, fruits, vegetables, candy, cake, and… I don't know if I should say this around you."

"What?" Fluttershy asked wondering what was so bad he couldn't say.

Alistair decided to answer, "Well humans also eat meat."

Fluttershy blinked in shock, "Meat? Like fish?"

The boys seeing she knew what they were getting at nodded as Alistair continued, "Yes fish and other types of animals. We understand how that poses as a problem here seeing how you ponies are vegetarians."

"But don't worry, we won't eat or mention anything about meat around your friends or any other pony we happen across today," Dustin assured her, "The last thing we want is to make anypony uncomfortable."

Alistair turned to his friend, "Dude did you just say 'anypony'?"

"I guess I did." He admitted sheepishly while Alistair sighed thinking this world was already getting to his friend.

"Thank you boys. I understand it's going to be hard for you to adjust to things here due to being from another world." Fluttershy said.

"Well we'll adapt as best we can." Dustin assured her.

As the two finished breakfast Alistair spoke, "You got a shower here, because personal hygiene is important to humans as much as any creature who needs to clean themselves."

"Of course I do," she answered, "Just up stairs on your right."

"Good. Zyphon, supplies." Dustin ordered as Zyphon's torso opened up and smaller robot hands offered the boys towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, body wash, deodorant, hair gel for Dustin, and a fresh pair of clothes for both boys.

"First one there gets to take theirs first!" Alistair called as the boys raced up the stairs making Fluttershy worry.

"Oh my."

"Don't worry, they're always like that." Zyphon chuckled.

Once both boys had their showers, and got changed, Fluttershy showed them, Zyphon, Fievel, and Domino off where they began their walk to town.

* * *

Soon as they were walking through the town Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon watched as numerous ponies who were passing by were giving them questionable looks. Alistair spoke, "I've never felt like such a minority in my life. I mean I never get looks like this even when I'm disguised as a normal boy."

"You ought to watch me more." Dustin joked while Alistair scowled.

"Remember boys, you're the first humans here in Equestria," Fluttershy reminded them, "Twilight said you should be honored."

'Honored?' Alistair thought, 'Yeah I'd feel honored if I was oh I don't know A FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL!'

Dustin looked around, "I do have to admit, this town look so clean, the roads, the air, everything."

"Yeah, it's almost like a paradise." Domino cawed.

"Well Ponyville is what it is," Fluttershy answered, "Everypony here does their job to make sure the town is perfect."

"Well I can say this; they sure know how to do their jobs." Alistair admitted.

"Well howdy fellas!" a familiar voice called as they saw the earth pony Applejack who was dragging a stand filled with apple based products.

"Good morning Applejack." Fluttershy greeted her friend.

"And what a glorious morning it is." Zyphon added.

"It sure as sugar is," Applejack said until she noticed Dustin and Alistair eyeing up the products on her stand, "Finding something ya like sugarcubes?"

"Sorry Applejack, but all these apple products look so good." Dustin admitted.

"Ya darn tootin'! At Sweet Apple Acres we make all kinds of apple products. We got apple pies, apple tarts, apple fritters, apples coated in caramel, and good old plain apples!"

"Neat, can we sample some?" Alistair asked.

"Sure ya can. First one's on the house." Applejack answered.

"Works for me." Dustin said as both he and Alistair took an apple each and took a bite.

"Wow, this is really good." Alistair gasped.

"Even fresher than the ones the markets back home sell." Dustin added as he took another bite.

"Why thank you, Dustin. Just bucked them this morning as a matter of fact." Applejack answered proudly.

"Bucked?" Alistair asked.

"It's how we earth ponies harvest apples from the trees." The orange earth pony explained.

Dustin whispered to Alistair, "Must be their only way of picking them since they have lack of hands." Alistair nodded in agreement.

"Well I best be off, gotta go deliver the rest of these here goods to the market. You folks should come by my farm some time. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh would love to see you. I'll catch yall later." Applejack said as she pulled the stand to the market district.

"Bye Applejack!" Fluttershy waved bye to her friend along with the boys.

"Well let's see what other places this town has." Dustin said as they continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Spike and Twilight were organizing the place up until Spike burped up a scroll, "Must be Princess Celestia returning my letter," Twilight gasped as she levitated the letter over and unraveled it to see its contents, "My dearest pupil and fellow princess Twilight. The situation you mentioned in the letter you sent me last night is indeed a matter of great importance. I request you and the rest of the elements of harmony escort these boys to Canterlot as soon as possible so I can personally meet them. Your mentor, Princess Celestia."

Twilight looked at her number one assistant, "Spike let's round up the girls."

"On it." Spike said saluting.

* * *

Back with Fluttershy and the boys, they had covered a majority of Ponyville. As they toured Alistair started getting used to the place's setting and feeling glad it wasn't too much of a girls storybook world. Suddenly Dustin halted him and gasped while looking at a building with a big pair of dice on top and a hoof of five playing cards, "Hey-hey! Alistair, look at that. A card game shop! Fluttershy let's take a breather can we? Can we? We've been walking all day and I'm exhausted!" he flailed his arms around like an idiot and ran like crazy to the game shop while slapping his arms around all excitedly while Domino flew after him.

Fluttershy held a hoof to her mouth in surprise while Alistair scowled, "You don't look all that exhausted," He said as he, Fluttershy, and Zyphon followed him. Upon reaching the entrance he spoke to his friend, "Jeez, Dustin you're like a five year old at times you know that?"

"Hey come on, you know you like card games as much as I do." Dustin reminded him as Alistair couldn't help but smile.

"Ok you got me," he looked up at the sign, "Wildcard's Shuffle?"

"Yes. Wildcard is rainbow Dash's cousin who moved from Cloudsdale to set up shop here awhile back." The shy Pegasus explained.

"Well let's check the place out." Dustin said as they entered the shop. They looked around seeing shelves loaded with all kinds of games ranging from card games to board games.

"Wow." Alistair gasped.

Suddenly they looked over by the counter seeing a pegasus with a tan coat, light blue mane and a tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark of three dice. He was wearing a black and white checkerboard pattern vest.

"Well Fluttershy. What brings you here this morning?" the pegasus asked the girl.

"Well Wildcard, some new friends of mine saw your shop and were interested." The pegasus explained as Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon presented themselves.

"And what do we have here?" Wildcard eyed the three.

Alistair whispered to Dustin, "You think he'll take our story well like the girls?"

Dustin decided to find out and spoke, "Nice to meet you. My name is Dustin Bowers."

"I'm Alistair Savage."

"And I am Zyphon."

"Guess you guys aren't from around here are ya?" Wildcard asked.

"Afraid not. See we're from another universe." Dustin explained.

"Seriously?" Wildcard asked with a raised brow.

"Seriously." Alistair assured.

Suddenly a smirk curled Wildcard's face, "Sweet."

"You really don't have a problem with them?" Fluttershy asked.

"What kind of pony would I be if I was biased against anypony who looks different from me?" he asked, "So what can I do for you boys?"

"This is a card game shop right?" Dustin asked.

"You bet. I got al kinds of card type games here." The game Pegasus explained.

"Perfect. Alistair and I are all about cards where we're from." Dustin said.

"Then let me give you boys a tour of the shop." Wildcard offered as he showed them around the shop.

Fluttershy smiled seeing the boys were getting along well with Rainbow Dash's cousin, and hoped they could make even more friends with several more of Ponyville's inhabitants. Suddenly the door flung opened as Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie entered.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called.

"Oh girls." Fluttershy gasped at their sudden appearance.

"Rainbow, what's up?" Wildcard asked.

"Hey cuz, looking good," The cousin's hoof bumped and she noticed the boys, "I see you've met my newest friends."

"Yeah, these boys are alright for beings that walk on their hind legs." Wildcard admitted.

"How'd you know we were in here?" Zyphon asked.

"Simple Rarity and I used our magic to hone in on Dustin's and Alistair's energies." Twilight explained.

"They're so strong they stick out like a sore hoof." Rarity added.

"So what's going on?" Dustin asked.

"I just received a letter from Princess Celestia. She wants to meet you boys in Canterlot right away."

"Canterlot?" Alistair asked.

"It's the royal capital of Equestria where the most sophisticated and elegant of ponies live." Rarity explained.

"I spent most of my life there studying magic at the academy for gifted unicorns." Twilight explained.

"Interesting." Zyphon admitted.

"So we better get moving, we don't wanna make the Princess wait." Twilight explained.

"Guess we better go." Alistair said to Dustin.

"Very well. Thanks for the tour Wildcard." Dustin thanks the pegasus.

"Come back any time!" he called as they left the shop.

* * *

Soon the mane six, Spike, and the other world guests were on the train heading for the kingdom. As Dustin looked out the window Alistair whispered, "Nice to see they have locomotives here."

"Yeah, guess this world isn't so different from our own." Dustin said.

Zyphon turned to the ponies, "So who is Princess Celestia if you don't mind me asking?"

"She's the monarch of the land. She has the title for Princess of the Sun." Twilight explained.

"Princess of the Sun?" the boys asked.

"Yup-a-roonie!" Pinkie began, "It's her job to raise the sun every morning."

"What? Are you saying a pony raises the sun?" Alistair asked.

"That's right." Rainbow answered.

"Just as it's her sister's job to raise the moon when the day turns to night." Twilight added.

The boys looked at each other as Dustin whispered, "This definitely goes against all scientific logic from our world."

"Well remember some of the laws in our world don't apply here," Alistair reminded him, "Remember Fluttershy told us that Pegasi are tasked with controlling the weather?"

"Yeah. How cool would that be?" Dustin asked while Alistair decided not to answer him.

* * *

Soon the train pulled up into the station and they all got up, "Ok boys, just follow us and try not to fall behind." Twilight ordered.

"Yes mother." Alistair joked as Spike cracked up until Twilight shot him a glare shutting him up.

"This is serious. Princess Celestia is our benevolent leader and the last thing I want you guys to do is make a bad impression."

"Ok, whatever you say." Alistair answered.

"We better hurry." Twilight said as they started walking away from the station and entered the kingdom.

Upon walking through the town, Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, Domino, and Fievel were surprised seeing the place looked much cleaner and refined than Ponyville, "Wow. Now this is some kingdom." Dustin said.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Rarity asked as she marveled at the place always feeling the kingdom gets better and better every time she sets hoof there.

"Take a look at the way they're dressed," Alistair noted half of them were dressed all fancy, "Showing up here dressed like this kinda makes me feel out of place." He motioned to his all black outfit with his bare chest sticking out.

"We're not at a fashion show, Alistair. Besides who cares what other ponies think of how we look?" Dustin asked.

After a good walk they finally reached the castle gates where two guards stood, "Halt state your business!" one ordered the group.

"At ease gentlecolts, we're here by order of Princess Celestia." Twilight explained as the guards noted her.

"Of course, Princess Twilight." The second guard said as they permitted the group to pass.

* * *

As they walked through the castle halls, the boys and Zyphon looked around in wonder. As they were passing through another hall, Dustin saw multiple stain glass windows that showed images like the ones found in churches. One contained Twilight and her friends defeating some dark looking pony, a second showed the six surrounding six gem stones, the third showed them defeating some kind of amalgam creature, and even Spike had his image depicted in a stain glass window.

"What're these?" Dustin asked.

"Each of these windows depicts a legend or tale in Equestria." Twilight explained.

"I notice you all seem to have made history here." Alistair noted.

"Yeah, we are cool aren't we?" Rainbow said obnoxiously.

As they approached a big pair of doors they opened and saw down the hall was a throne where a group of ponies were waiting for them. The first was Twilight's mentor Princess Celestia, the second was Celestia's sister Princess Luna; a shorter alicorn like Celestia only her coat was dark blue similar to Alistair's skin, blue eyes, blue wavy mane and tail, a black crown on her head, a black necklace depicting the crescent moon, and her cutie mark also depicted the crescent moon.

The third was Princess Cadance; a pink alicorn, with her mane and tail containing three mixed colors of purple, red, and bleach yellow, a blue heart cutie mark, and a crown on her head. She was not only Princess of the famed Crystal Kingdom, but Twilight's older sister as well having married her brother. The final pony was a male unicorn with a white coat, his mane and tail was a mix of blue and aqua, and his cutie mark was that of a shield with a purple star in the center. He was Shining Armor; Twilight's older brother and Cadance's husband.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! Shining Armor! Cadance!" Twilight cheered.

"Twilight!" Cadance cheered as the two princesses met and started doing some kind of dance while chanting, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they laughed while the boys watched from behind them looking confused.

"Twily!" Shining Armor noogied his sister.

"Shining Armor, it's good to see you two," Twilight began, "Though I wasn't expecting you two to be here."

"Princess Celestia sent us a message about what you told her and requested we join her." He explained.

"It's good to see you all could make it," Celestia began, "Now Twilight where are these new beings you mentioned about?" she requested.

Before Twilight could answer they looked behind the six and saw the two boys and Zyphon who continued looking around the castle in wonder.

"Well, well, well," Dustin observed, "Love what you've done to the place! It's homey."

"In a shining castle sort of way." Alistair added.

"A splendid décor in my opinion." Zyphon put in.

The three alicorns and unicorn saw them approach and were surprised indeed at their appearance, "Are these them?" Celestia asked her pupil.

"Yes." She answered.

Celestia and Luna stepped down form the throne and stood before them, "Greetings boys and welcome to Canterlot. I am Princess Celestia, and this is my younger sister; Princess Luna." She motioned to the darker alicorn.

The shorter Alicorn took a deep breath and spoke in the Royal Canterlot voice, **"WELCOME CREATURES FROM ANOTHER WORLD! MY SISTER AND I BID YOU GOOD TIDINGS!"**

The force from her speaking was so strong; Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were blown off their feet and landed on the floor. The three got up as Dustin spoke, "Whoa, you get a load of that?" he asked his friend.

"She's got some set of pipes." Alistair admitted in shock as well.

"My gears are ringing." Zyphon groaned.

"Luna." Celestia chided her sister playfully.

"What? I felt the newcomers from another world felt worthy to be greeted with the Royal Canterlot voice." Luna shrugged her hoofs.

The boys looked to the six, "So these two are royalty?" Dustin asked and the mane six nodded. Dustin and Alistair on sheer impulse gasped and rushed to the princesses and got down on one knee as Dustin took Celestia's hoof into his hand and Alistair did the same to Luna.

"Your majesties!" they said.

The two princesses smiled as the boys put their hooves down and stood before them, "Yes you've been acquainted with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. This is my older brother Shining Armor." Twilight continued introducing them.

"Nice to meetcha." S.A greeted them.

"And Princess Cadance."

"Charmed to meet you boys." She greeted them.

"Wow, three princesses in one day." Dustin said.

"And what're your names?" Luna answered.

"I am Dustin Bowers."

"My name is Alistair Savage."

"I am Zyphon, delighted to meet you my dears." Zyphon bowed his head.

"I'm Domino the crow."

"And I'm Fievel."

"Twilight said you all have come from a world that could be completely different form our own." Celestia began.

"Well hearing that you and your sister are responsible for day and night, that's already the biggest difference." Alistair explained.

"She also mentioned that you boys are warriors who control powers based upon light and dark. How is that possible for such beings?"

"Well Princess, I am a spirit warrior while Alistair is a dark warrior," Dustin began, "What most humans in our world are not as aware as much is that our bodies are made up of both spiritual and physical. Spiritual energy from within us can manifest as either spirit energy or dark energy, at least for some. Because of our different heritages I came out as a spirit warrior and Alistair came out as a dark warrior."

"Go on." Celestia beckoned them to continue.

"Well spirit warriors have throughout history been regarded as protectors of the world to keep balance in the universe in check." Dustin explained.

"Dark warriors however have had two sides. Most of which to upset the balance while some like me work to keep balance like most spirit warriors." Alistair explained.

"So are dark warriors bad?" Shining Armor asked.

"Some are, but I assure you there are ones out there like myself who're good hearted and don't let ourselves become corrupted by our own darkness."

"The two of us are in a way similar to you and your sister Princess Celestia," Dustin continued as he held out a palm and conjured an orb of spirit energy surprising the ponies, "Just like how you two maintain order by raising the sun and moon creating day and night…"

Alistair held out his palm and conjured an orb of dark energy, "The both of us preserve order in the universe with our powers of light and dark. Some say dark is bad because you don't know what's lurking within the darkness, and those who dive too deep into the darkness can go mad with power."

"But light can also be a danger as well," Dustin continued making the ponies confused, "When one strives too far into the light they can also be corrupted and blinded. Some who strive too far turn into extremists who while may have good intentions, their methods to achieve these intentions would come with gigantic costs such as sacrificing others for what they feel would be the greater good."

"But spirit warriors and dark warriors like us who work together side by side rather than be at war with each other are prime examples of keeping order in the universe with both light and dark side by side." Alistair continued as the boys moved their spirit and dark energy orbs closer until they combined to form a single spear showing the yin-yang symbol.

"Alistair's darkness guides me through the blinding light." Dustin explained motioning to his friend as a single black dot appeared in the yang symbol manifested in their palms.

"And Dustin's light shows me the way through the deepest darkness." Alistair added motioning to Dustin while a single white dot appeared in the yin symbol.

"And that's what makes us, the best force there is!" the two announced as their spirit and dark energies lit up the room.

"Very impressive." Celestia admired.

"You both have shown that your powers to keep order are similar to how my sister and I maintain order with day and night." Luna added as the boys smiled at each other seeing they were making a good impression.

"Although I am curious, just what else are your powers capable of?" Celestia asked.

"Well spirit and dark energy attacks allow us to manifest our energies in the form of weapons or blasts. Here's a prime example." Dustin held out his right hand and concentrated his energy into it as his spirit energy took the form of a saber made out of spirit energy.

"Wow!" Rainbow gasped.

"Boy howdy, that's sure something." Applejack admitted.

"Amazing." Shining Armor gasped.

"Behold my spirit saber." Dustin performed some sword tricks with it.

"And here's mine," Alistair concentrated his dark energy into his palm and was suddenly holding a buster sword made from his dark energy, "This is my shadow buster."

"It's huge!" Pinkie gasped.

"I didn't know swords could get that big." Twilight gasped.

"These weapons are a concentrated extension of our own energies." Alistair explained as he swung his sword around.

"Whoa, watch where you're swinging that thing!" Rainbow called as she ducked her head.

"Sorry about that." He said as the two powered their weapons down.

"But one of our real favorite abilities that come with our powers is this…" Dustin began as he and Alistair concentrated their energies to their feet and suddenly floated off the ground and flew above the ponies, "See?"

"You're flying!" Pinkie gasped in amaze.

"No way!" Rainbow flew up to their level to get a better view, "How're you two able to fly like this! You don't even have wings." He looked at Dustin's back seeing no wings."

"Like I said our different powers come with fascinating abilities such as this." Dustin answered.

"By concentrating our own energies to our feet we're allowed to fly off the ground as high as we want." Alistair said as he flew around the room circling the ground.

"Problem is if we're low on energy we won't be able to fly at all. So we make sure if we're ever in battle not to waste our energy." Dustin said as the two touched back down.

"You boys are absolutely full of surprises." Cadance admitted.

"We get that a lot." Alistair replied like it was nothing new.

"And what about you, sir." Celestia motioned to Zyphon.

"Me? Well my dear princess I am classified by the people of my masters world as a robot; a machine capable of performing various tasks that most humans are capable of doing. I was built by Master Dustin to be his assistant. Although some robots aren't capable of emotion like I am. I was designed to evolve and adapt to my surroundings."

"Interesting. In my thousand years of ruling I've never seen a sentient creature like yourself." Celestia said making the robot rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wait, you're a thousand years old?" Dustin asked in shock.

"That is right. Both Princess Luna and myself have ruled over the land of Equestria for millennia."

"And you two look positively much younger." Alistair noted making both princesses look a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"Now then, Twilight told me that you were all unintentionally brought here." Celestia said.

"That's right. Took us for a giant loop," Dustin began, "One minute we're living it out in our home city. Next thing we know, poof! We're in a land of talking candy colored equines."

"We were wondering if there was any way we can send them back." Twilight said as the boys looked at the monarch with hope.

"I'm afraid we do not have any known means for sending them back to their own world." She explained with remorse which got the boys looking down.

"So it's over? We're gonna be stuck here for life?!" Alistair cried.

"But that can't be!" Dustin cried, "I wanna go home!"

"Calm down boys," Celestia ordered them as they calmed down, "I said we don't have any known means of sending you back. I did not say it would be impossible."

"Wait you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Yes. There might still be a way to send you all back to your own universe, and if there is a way I promise you we will find it."

"How long will that take?" Alistair asked.

"I cannot be sure." She admitted.

"So then…" Dustin began as she continued.

"You will have to take up residence in Ponyville for the time being."

The boys sighed but accepted it as Dustin spoke, "Well it doesn't sound all bad. We've gotten a taste of Ponyville and it looks like a great place to live."

"I admit it is a quaint place to live, but I refuse to just lie around waiting for a chance to get back to our home. What could we possibly do while we're here?" Alistair asked.

"No sweat," Rainbow Dash explained, "I can always get Wildcard to offer you boys a job in his game shop."

"My fam and I could always use a spare hoof around the farm." Applejack offered.

"And working at Sugarcube Corner would be a blast for you guys. All the sweets you can eat!" Pinkie cheered while the boy's curiosity peeked further.

"And I could use some new fashion models," Rarity added, "Based on your physiques I could make an assortment of new outfits for you two."

"Thanks girls. I don't know what to say." Dustin said in joy.

"No need to say anything partner. If you're gonna be living in Ponyville than the least we can do is help our new friends adapt." Applejack said putting a hoof around Dustin.

"Oh my gosh! That reminds me, we still have one last thing to do for you boys as an official welcome." Pinkie said frantically.

"And that would be?" Alistair raised a brow.

* * *

It soon cut back to Ponyville where the mane six, and the boys were at Sugarcube Corners with everypony in town, "Your welcome party!" Pinkie cheered as she tossed some confetti up in the air.

"Wow a party for us?" Dustin asked.

"I'm liking the way they treat others around here." Alistair admitted when suddenly Pinkie wheeled in her music machine.

"And now allow me to properly welcome you two to Ponyville!" she kicked the machine that started playing and began to sing while dancing around them singing her famous welcome to Ponyville song.

When she finished singing she got in between the boys and spoke, "Wait for it." Suddenly the party cannon on her machine exploded launching confetti into the boy's faces. They looked shocked before facing each other and started laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

"Pinkie you really are the life of a party." Alistair said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now let's really get this party started!" Rainbow called as Vinyl Scratch the DJ unicorn pony levitated a record onto a turntable and dance music started playing.

"This is some sweet beat," Dustin said moving to the rhythm, "Hey Alistair! Let's show these ponies how we human folk break it down!"

"Way ahead of you!" Alistair called as he and Dustin went to the center and started dancing it out while showing off some impressive dance steps and moves, even going as far as to inviting some mares like Lyra and Bonbon to dance which they accepted with no problem.

As Twilight smiled at the boys fitting in she started writing a report to the Princess, "Dear Princess Celestia, whether you come from another land or another universe you must always remember that while we may look and act different from each other, deep down we're all not so different. This was a fact proven by our newest Ponyville residents Alistair and Dustin, who will no doubt fit in just fine here in Equestria. Sincerely, your faithful student, Twilight."

* * *

Meanwhile that night in the San Palomino Desert, located Southwest of Ponyville, were a group of five earth ponies excavating. They soon came across a giant stone structure shaped like a fang.

"There it is! The lost tomb!" one of the ponies said as he galloped to the structure followed by his crew. When they reached the entrance the lead pony gasped, "This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. Legend has it a great treasure was hidden inside to be kept out of the hands of thieves, but now that we found it. We will be rich!" he cheered.

"Think of what we could do with it." Another pony said in excitement.

The lead excavator found a lock on the door and opened it permitting them entrance into the tomb. They looked seeing nothing but bones that didn't look like they came from a pony.

"What happened in here?" the lead excavator asked.

"I can't see a thing!" One said looking deep into the dark tomb.

"Somepony grab a lantern." Another ordered.

One was about to until he was tripped off his hooves, "Hey watch where you're going!" he argued to the one next to him.

"That wasn't me." He answered.

"Then who…" suddenly the pony was cut off by a sinister laugh as a voice spoke.

"You ponies are out of your mind to come into my den."

The excavators started coming together realizing they were not alone. Suddenly the saw appearing the shadows of the tomb was a pair of light purple glowing eyes. The sight of them shining through the dark made the group scream as they ran out of the tomb for their lives. The voice snickered, "Free at last."

**(And that's the chapter. The boys got to see Ponyville, meet the princesses, and have a welcome party. However something had just been unintentionally released and who knows what trouble it'll bring. I own the OC pony Wildcard. Don't miss next time readers.)**


	4. A New Threat

**(Welcome to my latest chapter Bronies and Pegasistsers. This chapter's going to introduce the villains I have planned for this fic. Hope you enjoy it.)**

The next morning after the boys welcome party, in the kingdom of Canterlot, inside the palace was Celestia going through paperwork and thought, 'Please let something else come up to get me out of this.' She thought in desperation until a guard charged in, "Your highness! News from Western Equestria!"

"Yes?" she asked seeing it had to be important based off the guards worry.

"I've just been informed… _He's_ free."

A look of shock grew on Celestia's face and she turned to one of her guards, "Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor!"

"Yes your highness!" he galloped off.

She used her magic to levitate a scroll and quill and began writing as she thought, 'I wished this day would never come.'

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Dustin and Alistair were at Ponyville's library looking through a few books while wearing special translating glasses Zyphon supplied them with.

"I never would've guessed this land would have so much history." Dustin gasped as he turned a page.

"That's Equestria for you," Twilight explained as she used her magic to levitate more history books for them to check, "Although I'm surprised you both are reading through those so fast even with translating glasses."

"I know. I can barely get past one without dozing off." Spike added.

"I happen to like reading through history. Besides if we're going to be here for awhile, the least we should do is learn about this lands history." Alistair replied.

"Reason why I'm reading so fast is because this is like child's play to me." Dustin admitted.

"How can it be child's play to you?" Spike asked.

"Well I happen to be a teacher." He answered bluntly.

Twilight nearly tripped over her hooves from hearing that, "Wait. You're a teacher?"

"That's right." He confirmed.

"But you're just a kid." She replied.

"True, but beneath this child's exterior lies the mind of a genius many years ahead of my time." Dustin explained.

"You don't really look like a genius." Spike noted based off Dustin's appearance.

"You presume too much based off appearances, Spike," Dustin replied, "I mean since when was it law that geniuses have to look like stereotypical nerds?"

"Blame media." Alistair answered.

"So Dustin, if you're a teacher what classes do you teach?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well as of now I'm more of a substitute. After all I may be a teacher but I'm still a kid."

"Good point. So what's your field?"

"I specialize in foreign languages. I got English, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, and Chinese. Here you should check out my Qbert-ese." Suddenly Dustin started speaking in some bizarre language that just sounded like random noises.

Twilight and Spike watched him with odd expressions as the alicorn looked to Alistair, "What's he saying?"

"I have no idea." Alistair answered.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing Rainbow Dash, "Hey guys!"

Dustin cried as he flew up to the ceiling clutching it like a cat. Dustin looked down seeing Rainbow and the rest of the girls enter the library, "Don't do that!" he cried before floating back down.

"Morning yall." Applejack said.

"Morning girls." Twilight greeted them.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Rainbow asked.

"Just catching up on Equestria history." Alistair answered.

"You're reading history?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew up to the boys, "Bo-ring! If you want something to read, you should read this!" she held up the copy of her favorite book.

Alistair read the title, "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue?"

"Yeah! It's the coolest series out there." Rainbow assured them.

Alistair and Dustin looked at the book as the spike head thought, 'Wow. This world has its own version of Indy J?'

Suddenly Spike belched up a scroll. Dustin's eyes widened, "How does he do that?"

"Magical fire." Spike answered.

"It's a letter from the princess." Twilight said as she levitated the parchment up to her and read it to herself. As she read a look of concern started growing on her face which went noticed by her friends.

"Twi, what's up?" Applejack asked.

"Twilight?" Rarity was confused as to her friend's reaction.

She turned to her friends, "Girls, we have to get to Canterlot right away."

"Is something wrong?" Alistair asked.

"The princess has summoned us for an important matter." Twilight explained.

"Well then let's get going." Rainbow said as they left the library and were about to head for the train station until Dustin whistled for them to stop.

"Hold up girls. If we're going all the way to Canterlot again, then we're going my way." The human boy explained.

"And just what is your way?" Rarity asked.

"By air of course." He answered.

"You mean fly there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Exactly."

"Works for me." Rainbow answered.

"Maybe for you, Twi, and Fluttershy. But what about the rest of us?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack's right, we cannot fly." Rarity reminded them.

"No problem. Zyphon!" Dustin ordered his robot that approached them and picked Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity up with his arms.

"Be careful!" Rarity cried at how he was holding her.

"My apologies, Miss Rarity." Zyphon apologized.

Alistair took Spike in his hands, "Everypony ready?"

"Ready!" Rainbow answered as she and Twilight spread their wings while Zyphon activated his rocket boosters.

"Then let's ride!" Dustin called as he and Alistair concentrated their energies to their feet and flew off while Twilight followed them with Rainbow holding onto Fluttershy, and Zyphon took off following them while the three remaining ponies held onto him.

As Twilight flew up to Dustin's speed the boy spoke, "What do you think Princess Celestia wants us for?"

"All she said was that it was a matter of great importance." Twilight explained.

"Your mentor sounds like she loves being cryptic about stuff." Dustin noted.

"Tell me about it." Twilight nodded as they continued flying.

Rarity looked down and gasped, "Oh my! We're up awfully high!"

"Just don't look down!" Applejack warned her.

"And tried not to move so much." Zyphon added as he kept flying.

"This is sweet! I feel just like a bird in the sky!" Pinkie cheered.

"Don't we all?" Alistair asked as he flew besides them carrying Spike.

* * *

Soon enough they managed to land in Canterlot, "That was some flight." Pinkie said.

"Is it over?" Rarity asked clutching on Zyphon's back.

"Yes Miss Rarity it's over. You can remove yourself from me." Zyphon answered as the unicorn saw they were on solid ground again.

"Oh thank Celestia." She sighed in relief.

"We better hurry." Twilight said as they headed for the castle on foot.

Upon entering the castle they arrived inside the Princesses throne room seeing Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Cadance, and some kind of amalgam creature.

"Princess Celestia, we're here." Twilight greeted her mentor.

"And just in time." Celestia sighed in relief.

"What's Discord doing here?" Rainbow Dash noting the amalgam creature.

"What, are you not happy to see me Rainbow? I'm hurt." The creature named Discord answered while pretending to cry before blowing his nose into a handkerchief and showed his nose had become plastered onto it.

"Who is this guy?" Alistair asked.

Discord appeared before the boys, "So these are the new creatures in Equestria, Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage I presume?"

"That's us." Dustin confirmed him.

"And you are?" Alistair asked.

"Humbly I am Discord; former bringer of chaos." he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Dustin shook it and when he looked at his hand he saw he was shaking Discords hand that wasn't even attached to his arm. He shrieked as he dropped the severed hand.

Discord laughed, "Oh I'm sorry but I couldn't resist!"

"This guy has a weird sense of humor." Alistair whispered to Dustin who nodded.

"Discord, enough of your levity!" Luna scolded him.

"Luna is right, this is serious business." Celestia reminded him.

"I know. Proceed." Discord said getting his act together.

So the ponies, Spike, and the boys gathered around as the Princess spoke, "Now then, I've called you all here because an old enemy from the past has returned."

"Another old enemy?" Rainbow asked, "How many do you all have?" all she got in response was shushing from Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight.

"What's the threat this time?" Twilight asked her mentor who sighed before answering.

"Serpentine."

The ponies looked confused, "Serpentine?" they asked.

"What's a serpentine?" Dustin asked.

"Serpentine is a tribe of snake creatures that once terrorized Equestria." Luna began as Celestia used her magic to project an image of the Crystal empire before them.

"As you all know a thousand years ago King Sombra ruled the Crystal Kingdom with an iron hoof enslaving all the crystal ponies."

"Yikes." Dustin whispered to Alistair.

"What many were not aware of was that during Sombra's tyranny he was accompanied by a band of minions he created himself."

"Self created minions?" Alistair asked as Celestia nodded and continued showing an image of Sombra standing before five types of snakes on the floor. One was an anaconda, a boa constrictor, a spitting cobra, a pit viper, and an Indian cobra.

"Using his dark magic, King Sombra bestowed upon five types of snakes powers unlike any pony's ever seen giving them bigger and stronger forms."

They watched the flashback play as King Sombra's horn glowed and dark magic surrounded the five snakes as they went through a metamorphosis phase. When the transformation ended the five snakes were about the size of King Sombra and had gained a physical form like the boys. Each of the five snakes grew arms and claws like a dragon's while their bottom halves were still tails but they no longer had to slither or crawl on their bellies.

"It was then King Sombra granted each of the five snakes the title of generals of their own tribe of smaller less powerful serpentine." Celestia continued as the flashback showed Sombra using his magic to levitate a single golden snake like staff into each of the five snakes claws.

"The serpentine from then on served under Sombra's rule making sure any crystal pony did not go against his orders." The girls watched the flashback play as the snake creatures were ordering the captured crystal ponies around and abusing them which made them cringe.

"However as the years past, the serpentine started growing weary of serving under Sombra," Celestia continued, "Eventually the tribes rose up and the five generals attempted to overthrow King Sombra, but even they're strengths combined were not enough to defeat him. So King Sombra banished them from the kingdom and their armies with them. Eventually they found their way to our side of Equestria and attempted to take over Canterlot. It was only by using the power of the elements of harmony Luna and I were able to stop the five tribes and imprison them in five separate tombs to keep them apart."

"Alright!" Rainbow cheered until she was shushed again.

"But now one of the tombs has been opened and one of the tribes has been unleashed." She explained.

"And which tribe is this?" Dustin asked.

"It is the tomb of Pythor, general to the Anacondrai tribe." Discord answered.

"Anacondrai?" Alistair asked.

"One of the feared and powerful of all the serpentine tribes," Celestia explained, "It was he who inspired his fellow generals to revolt against King Sombra. Now that he has been released his plan will to unleash the rest of his fellow serpentine brethren."

"The five serpentine tombs were scattered all throughout Equestria, and knowing Pythor he's sure to find them and reunite the tribes once again." Luna feared.

"So what can we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I call upon your help in keeping Pythor and his serpentine from ever conquering Canterlot if not all of Equestria. I understand how much of a burden this seems on you, but I could not ask the help of any other pony." Celestia explained.

"We understand the importance of this matter, Princess." Twilight nodded.

* * *

Suddenly the doors of the throne room burst open startling everypony while Dustin, Alistair, and Shining Armor got on defense. Pinkie bounced to the entrance and didn't see anybody, "Nopony's at the door."

"Maybe it was just the wind." Fluttershy answered.

"Just the wind? Just the wind? IT'S NEVER JUST THE WIND!" Domino cawed.

Celestia and Luna wearily gazed around the room until a laugh echoed all around making the ponies gasp, "Well, well, well. It seems we've got us a full castle of celebrities," a voice spoke, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you two are looking radiant as always."

"Pythor." Celestia frowned.

"Ah you remember me. I was beginning to think everypony forgot about me." The voice continued.

"I hear him, but I don't see him." Applejack said as she and the other ponies looked around.

"**Where are you Pythor?!"** Luna demanded.

"Using the Canterlot voice Luna? I heard that tone went out centuries ago."

"That's what I keep telling her." Discord added as Luna shot him a look for agreeing with the enemy.

"Discord, my old chum. What brings you here with these ponies?"

"I'm not the same Discord you knew, Pythor. I've changed." The spirit of chaos answered.

"Changed? More like you've gotten soft!"

"Where are you Pythor? Answer us!" Celestia ordered.

"You really want to know, Princess. Well I'm over here," He said as the group looked at one corner of the chamber, "Or maybe I'm here!" they looked at another corner, "I could be anywhere." He snickered.

Spike was backing away into a corner in fright unaware of a pair of glowing eyes and fangs appearing behind him. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere was the source of the voice. The creature was in fact one of the Serpentine mentioned by Celestia. It has glowing light violet eyes, four large fangs, a very long curvy neck, and was about the same height as Luna if not a bit taller. He had purple skin, with black markings along his chest and forehead, light blue gems on his head and chest, purple dragon claws, and had a long tail instead of legs.

Spike seeing the giant snake appear behind him like that made him scream and jump back over to Twilight in fright, "My sincerest of apologies young dragon," he began, "Due to my unfortunate appearance I have an unsettling affect on ponies." He chuckled.

"Pythor." Celestia frowned.

"That is one big snake!" Twilight shivered.

Pythor looked at the smaller ponies and smirked, "Greetings ponies! I am Pythor; general of the Anacondrai tribe of Serpentine!" he showed them his staff signaling his rank, "You may bow now."

"We ain't bowing to no snake." Applejack answered while the others stood tough.

Pythor sighed, "So much disrespect, who raised you anyway?"

Before Applejack could answer Luna spoke, "You have no changed at all Pythor. You're still picking on ponies smaller than yourself."

"Oh spare me the lecture Luna. Day and a half out of the tomb and already I'm listening to a boring lecture. You two sisters locked me and my kind in your stuffy little den and tossed my tribe away into the depths like yesterday's garbage. Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked in a tomb for a thousand years?! It's boring. Not to mention repulsive with the odors we give off."

"Whatever you have planned it won't succeed, Pythor." Celestia warned him.

"You robbed me of my pride!" Pythor bellowed, "Because of you locking us away in that insidious tomb for so long without even a bite to eat I had to survive by feasting on my own flock!"

"Your own flock?" Pinkie asked.

"Then you?" Cadance asked fearing where this was headed.

"Yes. I went cannibal on my own tribe." He snickered while making everypony sick to their stomachs.

"Good heavens." Zyphon gasped.

"I'm gonna puke." Dustin muttered while looking green.

"I heard from all around the latest in what's been happening, specifically the final destruction of King Sombra. Now that you've taken care of him for me I have one less obstacle in my way. Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, I really must be going. It was lovely to see you all again." Pythor said about to turn tail and leave only to come face to face with Alistair.

"You're not going anywhere." He warned the snake.

"Alistair!" Dustin called.

"And who might you be my little appetizer?" Pythor asked pleasantly.

"The name is Alistair Savage and you my reptilian friend are my scaly new punching bag." The dark warrior smirked as he charged the snake and started throwing punches at Pythor who shielded himself with his arms before throwing a punch of his own at Alistair who took the blow.

"I think you deserve a trip!" Pythor joked before using his tail to trip Alistair off his feet making him land on his back. He grabbed Alistair by the gruff of his jacket, "You are a fool to challenge me, little boy."

"And you're a fool to underestimate me," Alistair replied revealing he had his right index finger aimed at Pythor's stomach with his finger charged with dark energy, "Shadow gun!" he blast it at Pythor who took the blow and dropped Alistair.

"Holy moly!" Pinkie gasped.

"So that's what both your fancy powers can also do?" Applejack asked Dustin.

"Correct." He answered.

Pythor groaned and got up, "You have made a serious mistake, child."

"Says you." Alistair replied.

"I'll be sure to feast on you, meat and all." He licked his lips before Dustin slid to Alistair's side.

"You want my pal; you gotta go through me too."

"With pleasure." Pythor acknowledged as the two boys started fighting the snake.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Luna asked her sister while Celestia shook her head.

"I want to see more of what they can do."

Pythor swung his tail for Alistair like before only instead of tripping he caught the tail in mid-swing, "Gotcha!" Alistair called.

"And here's one from me!" Dustin punched Pythor in the face with a spirit powered up fist. Pythor rolled across the ground before getting back up.

"Good form boys, but let's see how well you deal with this!" he extended his claws at them as multiple snakes extended from his palms that wrapped around the boys wrists and ankles.

"Hey let me go!" Alistair struggled.

"Get these snakes off me!" Dustin demanded while struggling.

"Hang on master!" Zyphon charged in throwing a punch to Pythor only for the snake to dodge.

"I don't know what you boys are, but I will take pleasure in feasting on your skins." Pythor hissed at them.

"Oh no ya don't!" Applejack charged and bucked Pythor in the back causing his snakes was using to bind the boys to release them.

Pythor frowned at Applejack, "So you want to play too, huh?"

"Yeah and I got a game for you! Snake tackle!" Rainbow tackled Pythor into a wall before he used his strength to knock the pegasus off him.

"I'd love to stay and play some more, but I have what I need." he held out a scroll taking the two Alicorn sisters by surprise.

"He's got the map of dens! Stop him!" Luna ordered as Shining Armor and Cadance charged for the Serpentine.

"Sorry foals, but it's time for me to go." He suddenly vanished. Upon seeing his camouflage himself to make his escape Shining Armor and Cadance ceased their charge.

"He got away." Shining Armor sighed.

"Now you see why that old snake is so dreadful, even for my taste." Discord said to the others.

"Princess Celestia, what was that map Pythor had?" Twilight asked.

"The map of dens," she began, "It's the only existing map that tells the exact locations of the five Serpentine tombs."

"And now that Pythor has it, he'll be able to unleash the other four tribes." Luna feared.

"And all of Equestria will be in danger." Discord concluded.

"So then we'll fight!" Dustin spoke up grabbing their attention, "If Pythor's gonna try and take over this land, we'll be here to stop them."

"Dustin." Celestia gasped.

"I agree," Alistair joined in, "If that snake thinks he and any of his other type can just come out of their holes and take over this land. Well they got another thing coming."

"I commend for your bravery warriors, but this isn't really your fight." Luna replied.

"How wrong you are," Dustin answered, "As of yesterday Equestria's become our home away from home. And if this place is overrun by Serpentine then we'll really have no way of returning home. So consider this spirit warrior and dark warrior at your command your excellencies." He and Alistair bowed their heads. The princesses looked surprised as Twilight spoke.

"We'll also take responsibility in bringing Pythor to justice."

"Ya darn tootin'." Applejack added.

"We won't stop until he's back in his tomb." Rainbow put in.

"And we're all in this together." Rarity said.

"Till the very end." Pinkie said.

"Because we represent the elements of harmony and must make sure that harmony is strong." Fluttershy finished.

The princesses, Discord, Cadance, and Shining Armor smiled at their dedication, "Thank you all for your support. We'll all do our part and make sure to inform you if we see or hear any hint of Pythor's whereabouts or other Serpentine sightings." Celestia explained.

The ponies bowed their heads in respect as Dustin looked at Alistair, "Well my friend, looks like we got us a responsibility here in this world."

"And it's a big one." Alistair nodded.

"Think we can pull it off?" the spike head asked.

"We'll do it or go down trying." Alistair answered as the two locked fists signaling they were ready for anything.

**(And that's the chapter. Equestria now has a new threat loose in the land. I don't own the Serpentine as they're owned by Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. I know I'm currently using another version of them in my Negima fic, but they also appear to be villains that could fit in well in the MLP world, at least I think they do. This version of Pythor is more like the Ninjago version where in my Negima one he was granted dark energy. And for those who saw Ninjago I'll tell you Pythor's ambition will not be entirely like the one he has on the show. I'll see you next time fans. Later.)**


	5. Ponies at the Theater

**(Hi guys. Welcome to the next chapter that'll feature the group's next fight and an encounter with more snakes.)**

One morning, Dustin and Alistair were running through Ponyville greeting everypony they came across before skidding to a halt at Wildcard's shop, "Phew, we made it." Dustin sighed in relief.

"Not a moment to spare." Alistair added.

So they walked into the shop and saw Wildcard setting things up, "Hey Wild!" Dustin called.

Upon hearing his name, the pegasus looked seeing the boys, "Ah right on time boys. We got a new shipment of supplies that could use some unloading."

"We'll get right on it," Alistair said until they saw flying into the room and landing on a stand was a parrot that was eyeballing Alistair. The dark warrior boy was getting weirded out and spoke, "What're you looking at?"

"Awk! What're you looking at?" the parrot repeated him.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"Are you mocking me?" the bird repeated.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Ok I'm gonna!" Alistair was about to attack but Dustin restrained him, "Alistair, you're getting into a fight with a parrot."

"Well he started it." Alistair replied.

"He started it!" the parrot repeated making Alistair shoot a death glare his way.

"I see you met my little friend, Baton." Wildcard said.

"Little friend! Awk! Little friend." Baton repeated.

"Why choose a parrot for a pet?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"Because they can talk back to you," Wildcard began, "And if you teach them enough words they can speak actual sentences like they have minds of their own."

"Good thing I didn't have to teach Domino. He was given that ability by some friends of my pop." Dustin admitted.

"Well come on boys, the supplies aren't going to unload themselves you know." Wildcard reminded them.

"Right, ok." Dustin said as the boys went around back and started unloading.

Coming into the shop was Rainbow Dash, "What's up, cuz?"

"Morning Rainbow Dash, but shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the weather?" Wildcard asked.

"Relax you know I can make it back faster than the eye can see." Rainbow Dash passed it off like it was nothing.

"Of course." He chuckled.

Dustin and Alistair came back in with some boxes and started setting them down, "Hey Rainbow, how's it going?" Alistair asked.

"Doing great, and by the way Twilight told me to tell you guys to meet up at the library after your shift ends." The cyan colored pony explained.

"Did she say why?" Dustin asked.

"No. She wanted it to be a surprise." Rainbow answered.

"Well we'll be there." Alistair assured her.

"Great. Well gotta go!" she zipped out of the store.

"She really must be the fastest thing alive here." Dustin said.

"That's my cousin for ya, always as quick as a flash." Wildcard chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, about Southeast from Ponyville in a place known as the Badlands which was a rocky terrain with bizarre rock formations and mountains, was Pythor slithering up a mountain. When he reached the top he panted for his dear life, "Why did they have to put our tombs so far apart?" he whined before getting enough air back and regained his composure.

"Well this is the spot according to the map," he said rechecking the map, "And now to bring out the first of my brethren Serpentine." He said as he spotted a switch on the ground.

Upon pressing it a hole started opening up below him granting him entry to the tomb, "Ah yes. Well down I go!" he jumped in while cheering.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Dustin and Alistair's shift ended at Wildcard's shop and were free to go, "Not bad for our first job here huh?" Dustin asked.

"Actually I really did enjoy it." Alistair admitted.

"This whole town makes community service actually sound fun." Dustin added as they continued walking until Pinkie popped up.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Pinkie. How's it going?" Dustin asked.

"Terriferiffic!" she cheered.

Alistair sighed, "That's not a real word."

"Isn't it?" Pinkie asked him suspiciously.

"No." he replied bluntly.

Pinkie shrugged her hoofs before speaking, "So where you guys headed? Me? I'm heading over to Twilight's she said she's got a surprise for us. Ooh maybe it's a party with cake and doughnuts! Ooh I hope they have sprinkles on them! I love sprinkled doughnuts, well maybe not as much as jelly filled ones. Especially if the filling's strawberry!" suddenly her mouth was clamped shut by Alistair.

"We get it." He said before letting go of her muzzle.

"We're actually on our way to Twilight's too." Dustin admitted.

"Yipee!" she bounced up high before landing, "Then let's go there together! Come on!" she started bouncing her way for the library making the two run after her.

Soon they arrived at the library while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Zyphon, Domino, and Fievel were waiting.

"Howdy yall ya hear the good news too?" Applejack asked.

"You bet, although I wish we knew what the good news was." Alistair said.

"Only one way to find out." Rainbow said as the group entered the library seeing Twilight and Spike.

"Yo, Twilight!" Dustin called.

"Oh you're all here, that's great!" Twilight cheered.

"So what's the good news you got Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Ok, well you all know of Muse, right?" Twilight asked as Rarity gasped.

"Muse? The pony of performing arts?"

"One and only." Twilight replied.

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"Muse is a famous play writer who's created some of the greatest plays this turn of the century." Rarity explained.

"I see." Alistair said.

"So what's this got to do with her, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"Well you all know she's having her latest play debut right here in Ponyville," Twilight began as the ponies nodded, "Well I got a letter from Princess Celestia this morning and she's given us tickets so we can go see it tonight!"

Suddenly the girls started cheering like stereotypical teenage girls, while Spike rolled his eyes, "Well you girls have fun at the play." Dustin said feeling they were called there just to hear good news for the ponies.

"Oh you're coming too boys." Twilight replied.

"We are?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah. You, Dustin, Spike, and Zyphon are also invited." She levitated four tickets to them.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Dustin said.

"A play sounds wonderful." Zyphon admitted.

"If this is the case we've got no time to waste!" Rarity said frantically, "If we're going to be attending a play made by one of the greatest ponies in performing arts then we all need to look our best," she turned to the boys, "Especially you boys."

"Well not to worry about me, I always keep my good suit with Zyphon at all times." Dustin admitted as Zyphon held up a suit on a hanger.

"Afraid I'm out of luck then. I don't have any formal wear. So I guess I'll have to stick with my main duds." Alistair said motioning to his casual outfit only for Rarity to slide into his face.

"I won't allow it! We can't have you walking into a theater dressed like this. So I'll take it upon myself to see that you look like somepony of high formality fitting to be scene in a theater."

"That's really not necessary." Alistair objected only for Rarity to use her magic to levitate Alistair up.

"Oh I insist, darling. There's nopony better for the job than moi. Come now we must get ready." She trotted off while levitating Alistair with her.

"Dustin, help!" Alistair called.

"Hang on, Alistair! We're right behind you!" he and Zyphon dashed off with Domino and Fievel while the five other ponies and Spike followed them.

* * *

Later at Carrousel Boutique, the girls were getting themselves ready while Zyphon was helping Dustin into his suit. Behind a screen, Rarity was outfitting Alistair who was struggling.

"No please don't do that!" Alistair's voice cried from behind the screen.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Alistair. I know exactly what I'm doing. A little more here, a touch up there." Rarity's said as she worked.

"Make it stop please!" Alistair cried.

"Is he alright?" Applejack asked Dustin who was having his tie tied around his neck by Zyphon.

"He'll be fine," Dustin assured them, "He just hates dressing formally."

Rarity stepped out from behind the screen and used her magic to slide it away revealing Alistair. He was now dressed in a Royal Blue suit with the lapel encrusted with some topaz and amethyst rubies, with a white dress shirt and red tie, along with black dress shoes. Rarity had his hair done up neatly while being tied up giving him a long ponytail going down his back.

"Now you just need a hat." Rarity levitated a matching top hat on Alistair's head.

"Wow." Pinkie gasped.

"Whoo doggie." Applejack gasped.

Rainbow chuckled as Dustin spoke, "Nice look, Alistair."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so well dressed before." Fievel added.

"This is definitely not my style." He groaned.

"Nonsense! You look absolutely fabulous darling. Quite dapper if I do say so myself." Rarity assured him.

"Agreed," Dustin replied as he slipped his jacket on, "Xever would be so proud."

"Well don't tell him I dressed like this." Alistair grumbled knowing if Xever ever found out he dressed fancy, he'd never let him live it down.

"Well Rarity, be honest how do I look?" Dustin asked as he stood in an all black suit, with a crimson red dress shirt underneath, a black necktie, his trademark sunglasses, and black dress shoes.

"You Dustin look positively smashing indeed." She complimented him.

"Thanks, this suit always does bring out the best in my more intellectual side." He chuckled.

"Indeed is does, Master Dustin." Zyphon said as he wore a simple black bow tie.

Soon Spike was outfitted in his little tux, while the girls were dressed as they were for Twilight's inauguration as a princess. Dustin and Alistair whistled.

"Wow, you ponies really know how to dress fancy." Dustin admitted.

"Very." Alistair agreed.

"Thanks guys." Twilight said.

"Well come on what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, we got us a play to see!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well let's go." Twilight said as they all left the boutique.

* * *

Later that night, the group had entered the Ponyville Theater where several ponies had showed up eager to see the latest story made by the famed pony playwright. They took their seats as Alistair whispered to Dustin, "You think there's gonna be any fat ponies singing at the end?"

"Alistair, don't say that." Dustin whispered.

"Just asking." He replied.

Pinkie took her seat while carrying a large variety of junk food, "This is gonna be so good." She ate some popcorn.

"Pinkie, lose the snacks." Twilight used her magic to poof them away while Pinkie pouted.

Suddenly walking on stage was an earth pony mare. Her coat was a brilliant rosy pink color, with morning glory blue eyes, her mane and tail color was black save for three white streaks, her cutie mark was theater masks one smiling one frowning.

"Welcome Mares and Gentlecolts. I am Muse; the pony of playwright." She welcomed the audience.

Alistair spoke to himself, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to the words they use here in Equestria."

Muse continued, "Tonight I'd like to share with you a classic tale that dates back to the beginning of Equestria itself. A time when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were just foals. During the age of the Rulers of Creation."

"Rulers of Creation?" Dustin looked to Alistair who shrugged.

Muse stepped off stage and the curtain opened up revealing an old medieval Equestria setting. Muse began narrating the tale, "Thousands of years ago the land of Equestria was ruled by the monarchs King Dusk and Queen Dawn."

Suddenly two pegasi wearing fake horns stepped on stage. The male wore a crown and black robes while the female wore a tiara and white robes.

"The two rulers were loved by their subjects and treated all earth, unicorn, and pegasi with the same respect," Muse continued, "But one day from darkest bowels of the land rose up a dark unicorn known as Ebon."

Alistair watched as a unicorn with a dark coat walked on stage and stood towering over the ponies pretending to be olden ponyfolk, while the King and Queen stood on the opposite side staring him down.

"The dark unicorn demanded the King and Queen hand over leadership of the land to him or else he would take it by force."

"Wow." Alistair gasped feeling drawn to how the dark pony looked almost as if it was a dark warrior.

"While Ebon was strong and had fierce minions," Muse narrated as earth ponies with dark coats went on stage and stood beside the dark unicorn, "Fortunately the king and queen had their own knights...The Five Unicorns."

Walking on stage were five unicorns wearing different colored armors. Dustin looked surprised and whispered to Alistair, "Hey don't those colors remind you of something out of Sentai?"

Alistair got a good look and was surprised, "You're right. What're the odds?"

They watched as the five unicorns fought the dark minions as Muse continued, "The five knights fought long and hard with their rulers."

"This is getting really good." Dustin whispered while Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.

"When it came down to the final battle, Ebon was defeated but at the same time the rulers of Equestria vanished into thin air," Muse narrated as smoke filled the floor of the stage as the dark unicorn, the king, and queen vanished backstage, "The five unicorns searched for the rulers not finding a single clue expect for six gems."

They watched as one of the unicorns levitated six colored gems above them, "The unicorns felt this was some kind of sign and brought them to the ruler's daughters," The unicorns showed them to two pegasi fillies pretending to be the princesses as children, "The sisters determined that each of the gems represented an element; elements that represent harmony in all of Equestria."

The six were gawking but said nothing as Muse continued, "The five unicorns promised the sisters they would cover all of Equestria to find their parents. To this day even after their deaths some have claimed to have seen five unicorns in armor running across the lands determined to find their lost rulers."

"My goodness." Fluttershy gasped.

"That's some legend." Alistair admitted.

"For real." Dustin agreed.

* * *

Soon the play closed up with everypony applauding. Afterwards the group was outside and saw Muse standing behind a table where fans were talking to her and asking for autographs.

"She sure is popular." Dustin noted.

"For making a play as awesome like that, how can she not?" Rainbow asked.

"Think we should go talk to her?" Alistair asked.

"I think we should." Twilight said as they approached when the ponies started leaving.

Muse upon seeing the group gasped at Twilight's appearance, "Why Princess Twilight Sparkle. I'm honored you could come."

"Yes well my friends and I really had to see it." Twilight answered.

"It was my kind of story." Rainbow added.

"Quite a performance indeed." Dustin added with Alistair nodding.

"A splendid feat of acting I must say." Zyphon added.

Muse seeing the three gasped, "Oh my goodness! These must be the two humans and the metal creature that've become the talk of Ponyville."

"That's us. Dustin Bowers, Zyphon, and Alistair Savage." Dustin introduced them.

"I think your whole dark take on Ebon was wicked." Alistair said.

"And those five unicorns were true embodiments of justice." Dustin added.

"Thank you both and it's all true about the play's story." Muse assured them.

"Even the gems they found after the monarchs disappearance?" Rarity asked.

"Of course."

"Well I think we might know more about them gems." Applejack said.

"You do?" muse asked.

"Yes. They're the elements of harmony, and that's what the six of us represent." Twilight explained.

"Oh my Celestia, you're right!" Muse gasped.

"So we're carrying something left by the Rulers of Creation?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Apparently." The play writer pony said.

"Why didn't Princess Celestia say anything about that from before?" Spike asked while the girls were concerned.

"This was a tragic part of Equestria's rulers past after all. You can't blame her for not sharing it." Muse said.

"I know there some things about yourself you'd have a difficult time sharing with others." Dustin said as he laid his hand over his heart.

"We've all been around that block." Alistair added.

Muse nodded until a stagehand came over, "Pardon me ma'am."

"Yes?"

"It's time we closed up for the night." He explained.

"Alright," she looked to the group, "It was nice to meet you all." She walked off with the stagehand back inside the theater while humming to herself.

"Well it's late. We better be getting back too." Twilight suggested.

As they started walking Pinkie's famed pinkie sense went off, "Oh no girls!"

"What is it Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"I'm getting a doozy!"

The girls got shocked while the boys were confused, "Say what?" Dustin asked.

"Pinkie has this unexplainable ability of prediction that actually comes true." Twilight explained while Alistair raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Pinchy knees. Something scary is going to happen!" Pinkie cried.

"Scary? At a time like this?" Alistair asked skeptically.

"Don't be taking it lightly, Alistair." Applejack said.

The boys looked all around feeling nothing was wrong until the ground started moving. They saw a crack in the ground trailing back into the theater.

"Come on!" Twilight called as they hurried back inside seeing the tearing trail in the floor heading for the stage where Muse was.

"Girls what's wrong?" Muse asked in concern.

"You need to get out of here now!" Dustin called.

"What's going on?" Muse asked in confusion.

Suddenly bursting up form the stage was a snake being who looked a little heavyset and was black and orange with yellow eyes, spikes on the top of his head, and black dragon claws. Like Pythor he also had a tail that wrapped around Muse putting her in a tight bind.

Rarity shrieked while Fluttershy looked ready to faint, "Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped.

"A serpentine!" Twilight gasped.

"I've been waiting for you. Pythor sends his regards." The Serpentine said.

"So why isn't he here? Too much a coward to face us?" Alistair asked.

The serpentine only tightened his grip on Muse and answered, "He's got other plans. So he left me to handle things. I'm Skalidor; General of the Constrictai tribe."

"And I am justice!" Dustin powered up feeling ready to fight until Twilight held him back, "Dustin if you try attacking him you could hurt Muse!"

"Yes, while you hesitate I act!" Skalidor said as he whistled and popping up from the hole were more Constrictai Serpentine guards.

His tribe consisted of two types of warriors. The first ones looked similar to Skalidor except they were shorter and had legs like dragons. The second type of Constrictai warriors were gray and orange with yellow eyes and large fangs. Unlike Skalidor and the first type of Constrictai warriors, they had no spikes on their gray colored heads.

"That's a lot of snakes!" Twilight cried.

"That just leaves more for me to knock down." Alistair said ready to fight.

"Well let's go!" Applejack called as he started bucking one Constrictai soldier after another.

Rainbow Dash started flying circles around some of them leaving them dizzy, while Twilight and Rarity were blasting more with their magic. Dustin was firing spirit guns at some while Alistair and Zyphon were using standard hand to hand combat moves.

Muse while still struggling to break free of Skalidor's hold managed to free her right hoof and whistled, "What's she doing?" Rainbow wondered until coming from behind the stage was a white tiger that roared at the Constrictai warriors frightening them.

"A white tiger?!" Dustin and Alistair cried.

The tiger saw Muse and growled at Skalidor, "Sick em, boy!" Muse ordered as the tiger went to attack the Serpentine only for Skalidor to use his Serpentine general staff to swat it away, but it wasn't giving up.

"Guards defend me!" Skalidor ordered as some of his guards started piling on the tiger.

Twilight and the girls managed to get clear of the guards and headed for Skalidor, "Alright fang face, let the pony go!" Rainbow ordered/

"I don't take orders from ponies." Skalidor answered being defiant.

Muse continued to try and get free until an idea popped into her head. She started relaxing herself up and took a deep breath before slipping out of Skalidor's bind. Seeing this shocked Skalidor, "What?!"

As he tried to attack Applejack bucked Skalidor making him roll across the stage. Muse got off the stage to safety where Fluttershy went over, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" she admitted.

Skalidor seeing his army were being overrun by the ponies, boys, and the tiger called out, Fall back to the hole!" So they started retreating and dove back into the hole they came out of, "We'll be back!" Skalidor promised as he dove into the hole as well.

The ponies sighed in relief that they could rest as the tiger went to muse and nuzzled her much to everypony's confusion, "I'm fine Saba. Everything's ok now boy." She said petting the tiger.

"You have a tiger for a pet?" Twilight asked.

"That's right. This is Saba. I found him years ago when he was badly hurt. So I took him in, treated his wounds and tamed him." Muse explained as Saba purred.

"Amazing. An actually white tiger." Dustin gasped.

"Is that kind of animal surprising to you?" Muse asked.

"Let's just say where we're from the white tiger is on the endangered species list. Like the panda." Alistair explained.

"Yeah, so please tell him I'm not a meal." Fievel said cowering in Alistair's pocket.

"What exactly was going on here?" Muse asked.

"Well you see there's sort of a loose threat in Equestria and we're trying to find a way to solve it." Twilight explained.

"Serpentine?" Muse asked.

"You know about those dreadful snakes?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. My grandfather is a famous historian. He knows all about legends in Equestria that date back thousands of years ago, including the Serpentine. I knew how to escape the Constrictai's grip through my grandfather's research. You have to loosen yourself up to slip free."

"Clever." Dustin admitted.

"Sorry you got dragged into it like that." Applejack apologized.

"It's fine." She brushed it off.

"It's fine? How can you say that when your life was just in danger moments ago?" Alistair gasped.

"My siblings are elite guards for the princesses. They taught me a thing or two about self defense." She explained.

"Wait your siblings are guards for the princess?" Twilight asked.

"Yup. You may have heard of them. They're known as the Elemental Trio."

Twilight gasped as her eyes widened, "Terra Quake, Aqua Blue, and Ventus Hurricane are your siblings?" Muse nodded in response, "My brother Shining Armor talks about them all the time."

"And they say they couldn't have a better captain," Muse replied, "So why were those Serpentine attacking here?"

"Pythor probably knew we were here somehow." Alistair theorized.

"And now that he's unleashed one of the other tribes from their tombs. There's no telling where he'll strike next." Fluttershy gasped.

"What do we do now?" Domino asked.

"We head home and report this to the princess." Twilight suggested as they nodded and left with Muse and Saba leaving as well.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the earth in an abandoned tunnel, Skalidor and his army burrowed up from the ground and landed before Pythor, "Well Skalidor?" the snake asked waiting for results.

"Sorry Pythor, but we ran into a little trouble." The Constrictai general said regretfully.

"You fool! I didn't let you out of your imprisonment to come back in failure!" Pythor shouted.

"I know Pythor, but trust me I won't fail next time." Skalidor assured his fellow general.

"Never mind that. We still have others to release." Pythor said dismissing his screw up.

"But one of the ponies I had caught found my tribes weakness." Skalidor explained.

"What's done is done and we still have to find the rest of our kin." Pythor said as he looked at the map of dens.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ponyville library, Dustin and Alistair were sitting around while Twilight and Spike were writing a letter to the princess while Zyphon sat some cocoa before them. Alistair spoke to Dustin, "Muse really knew how to handle herself while being restrained by that snake."

"Yeah now we know how to fight against Constrictai." Dustin added.

"And that will be a big step in helping us combat the Serpentine." Alistair said until he checked his watch seeing it was ten, "It's that late?"

"Well Twilight, Alistair and I will be heading back." Dustin said to the Alicorn.

"Oh you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean wouldn't want to make Fluttershy worry." He replied.

"Oh that's ok. I talked with Fluttershy and the others and we've decided for now that you're welcomed to spend the night with any of us just so we can get to know you both better."

"Really?" Alistair asked.

"Uh-huh." Twilight nodded.

"Well that works for me, what about you Alistair?" Dustin asked his friend.

"I don't have a problem with it." He admitted.

"Zyphon?" Dustin asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all, master." The robot replied.

"Well then, we're bunking with you two." Dustin said as he kicked back.

* * *

Elsewhere, Muse was in her office calming herself down from what happened at the theater while Saba was curled in his bed, "That really was scary back there. I guess my grandfather's research was accurate. Serpentine do exist and they're loose in Equestria," she then thought about her three sibs and smiled, "You guys would've been proud to have seen me today."

She yawned, "Well better turn in. More shows to put on and think of." She then looked out the window and gasped seeing two Constrictai warriors creeping around, "Uh-oh." She went outside deciding to follow them. She saw them creep into an alleyway where one opened up a sewer lid and dove in followed by the other.

She moved the lid and followed them into the sewers. She watched as the snakes continued down the sewers tunnel and followed quietly. Soon she followed them to a the abandoned tunnel where Pythor and Skalidor stood before the rest of the Constrictai tribe while holding their respective tribe staffs.

Pythor approached to address the Constrictai soldiers, "Attention my fellow Serpentine. It seems the ponies who serve under those Princesses who banished us in those insidious tombs are stronger than they look. Therefore we require the rest of our kind to combat them!" The Constrictai started muttering to themselves until Pythor continued, "And I promise you once we are all back together again we will take Equestria for ourselves and have every pony in the land locked away in their own tombs!" the Constrictai tribe started cheering for the idea.

'Oh no,' Muse thought in worry, 'I better hurry and warn eveyrpony.' She started to leave until she was grabbed by the two Constrictai warriors she followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" one asked.

"Away from you is what!" she buckled them off her and hurried off.

"Pythor! Skalidor!" the guard called grabbing their attention and saw who was escaping, "It's that pony from the theater!" Skalidor gasped.

"After her you fools!" Pythor ordered as more Constrictai warriors chased after her.

She ran through the tunnel heading back to where she entered. When she looked back and saw the guards chasing after her in determination she picked up the pace determined not to get caught. She finally reached the sewer ladder and climbed out. She bolted from the sewer as the guards started climbing out.

* * *

She looked around Ponyville, "There's gotta be somepony I can warn." She said to herself before spotting the library, "Princess Twilight lives there!" she looked back and saw the Constrictai coming, "Oh no they're coming!" she ran towards the tree and pounded on the door, Twilight please let me in!"

The door opened up revealing Twilight, Spike, and the boys, "Muse what's going…" Twilight trailed as they saw what was after her.

"Serpentine!" Spike cried.

Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon slid out the door seeing them, "So they want a second helping huh?" Alistair asked.

"Then we'll be happy to oblige." Dustin said as the boys and Zyphon charged and started fighting.

Two of the serpentine grabbed Alistair by the arms and held him in place, "Let go you!"

"Alistair, remember their weakness!" Dustin called as he was going hand to hand against one of the guards.

Alistair recalling it tried relaxing his arms loosening them up and was able to slip out of the two warriors hold before he jumped up and did a spun kicked the two guards, "That's how you kick snakes."

Zyphon stood before a few warriors before extending his arms out with blasters popping out, "Do ya feel lucky punks? Do ya?!" he started blasting the snakes who cried in pain.

"Get behind me!" Twilight ordered as Muse did along with Spike. She activated her horn and sent magic blasts at the Serpentine warriors who were knocked off their feet. Unfortunately more kept coming at her and restraining her.

"Twilight!" Spike cried.

Muse seeing her in trouble got stirred up inside and charged before bucking a few of them off, "You leave her alone!"

With Twilight having less of the Serpentine dog piling her she was able to shake the others off her, "We got to get rid of these pests."

"I got this!" Dustin said as he channeled energy into his fist, "Zyphon, Alistair, get them all together in my range!"

"On it!" Zyphon called as he and Alistair started fighting the warriors back until they were all close together with Dustin standing before them.

"Here's a little something from me boys!" he threw his powered up fist back.

"Uh-oh." The warriors said not liking this.

"Shotgun!" he fired a blast of spirit energy from his fist at the Serpentine guards who took the full shot and were sent flying backwards and rolling across the ground.

"We gotta get out of here!" one of the guards ordered the others.

"Post haste!" another cried as they burrowed into the ground making their getaway.

The two ponies, the boys, the dragon, and robot sighed in relief, "That was close." Spike said.

"Why were those Serpentine after you?" Twilight asked Muse.

"I followed two of them into the sewer and came across a meeting between them, their general and this purple snake." She explained.

"Pythor." Twilight said.

"He told the Constrictai the plan to unleash all the other tribes and imprison all ponies into tombs so that Equestria will be there's."

"Well we're not going to let them succeed. We'll stop them one way or another." Twilight promised her.

"If you're going to do that then you made need my help." Muse said.

"Your help?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. My grandfather's a historian, he has info about the Serpentine and their separate tribes. With that knowledge from me I can help you beat them."

"Muse I can't let you put yourself in harms way like this. You have a life and a job." Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle, weren't you the one who said that to the other elements of harmony when Nightmare Moon reappeared. You said you wanted to do it on your own, but you found out the magic of friendship was the key to stopping her. Well now's the chance for you to accept my friendship and my knowledge in order to defeat the Serpentine. Please I want to do this." Muse said looking serious.

Twilight looked hesitant until she looked at Spike, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon who nodded as if signaling she'll make the right choice in the end. She then looked back to Muse and smiled, "Alright, welcome to the group."

"Yes!" Muse cheered.

"You realize you'll have to explain that to the others right?" Alistair asked crossing his arms.

"Right, and you will be there to back me up." Twilight countered.

"We will?" Alistair asked with a groan.

"Well it's been a long night, I better get back to my office." Muse said.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said as she headed off.

"Well guys it's late and we got to get some sleep." Twilight told the guys.

"Yeah I'm bushed." Dustin yawned.

"That makes two of us." Alistair agreed as he followed him back inside the library.

* * *

Back underground in the tunnel, Pythor and Skalidor stood before the Constrictai warriors, "We're awfully sorry sir. Next time we will not fail you!" one pleaded.

"No, you won't." Pythor answered in disappointment as he slinked away with Skalidor.

"So where are going next, Pythor?" Skalidor asked.

"Well Skalidor my friend, according to the map, one of our other brethren tribes is located in what is called the Hayseed swamp. So let's head over there and bring out our friends of the Venomari tribe." Pythor snickered.

**(And that's the chapter. The Mane Six and the boys have made a new friend with knowledge of how to combat the Serpentine. What new trials and adventures await them? Find out next time.)**


	6. Swamp Serpents

**(Hi guys welcome to my latest chapter. Thirteen days have passed since I started this and at five chapters and thirty one reviews its coming along better than I had hoped and hope to continue making an impression. I hope you enjoy what I got in store for you this time around.)**

One morning at the Ponyville library, Twilight, he friends, and Spike were sitting around as Dustin and Alistair were showing them a photo album of themselves and their closest people while sipping some hot cocoa courtesy of Twilight's number one assistant and Dustin's assistant.

"Thanks for the cocoa Spike." Dustin thanked the dragon.

"No problem. Always glad to help." Spike nodded.

"As well as I am always glad." Zyphon added.

"Turn the next page I wanna see more!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Ok Pinkie, take a chill pill." Dustin chuckled as he turned the next page showing Dustin and Alistair with a group of kids about their ages composed of four boys, and five girls.

"Wow who're they?" Twilight asked.

"This is our Brooklyn All Star cast," Alistair explained as he motioned to the first of the boys who had short red hair and green eyes; his outfit included a pair of red cross-trainers, jeans, and a green tank top, "First we have Elroy Zoil, he's our renowned martial arts expert. Five time winner in his Dojo's annual tournament."

Dustin motioned to the next boy who had short blonde hair, blue eyes covered by blue lensed sunglasses; his attire included green sneakers, blue jean shorts, and a purple shirt with black swirl images, "This is Jethro Scott; our Sci-Fi guy. He has a personal dream to find intelligent life out in the universe."

"He spends a lot of time in his uncle's comic book shop to take advantage of all the latest issues of what's hot." Dustin added.

"And who's this?" Fluttershy asked motioning to the first of the girls. She had chestnut colored hair, violet eyes, wore sandals, blue jean short shorts, and an aqua blue top.

"That's Jade Wallace; she's cool, though you want to avoid saying or doing anything stupid around her because she'll smack you for stupidity." Dustin warned the girls.

"Her talents include gymnastics," Alistair added, "You should see they way she balances on a balance beam."

"And who's this charming young lady?" Rarity motioned to the second girl who had aquamarine eyes and short black hair. Her attire included a black shirt with a phoenix symbol on it, a long skirt, and boots.

"That's Aria Sanzo, she's very good with the violin, and I think she likes me." Dustin admitted.

"You don't say?" Rarity asked sensing child crush involved.

"Hey these two are twins." Rainbow noticed two of the girls looked similar. Both of them had long blonde hair, and dark red eyes. One of the two who was the stoic looking one was wearing a black gothic style dress with slip on sleeves and belts all along her legs finishing with black boots. The second one who looked a little shy wore her hair in long twin pigtails, and her outfit included sandals, a light purple skirt, and a blue shirt with a heart design done up in black beads.

"They sure are, they're Alicia and Alice Kingsley," Dustin explained, "Alicia's the stoic looking one, while Alice is more of a shy violet type. Though they're near polar opposites they both care about each other as siblings should.

"It's also worth noting both of them also have a thing for Dustin." Domino cawed.

"Domino!" Dustin scolded.

"What, I'm sure they'd be interested in how popular you are." Domino replied while Dustin rolled his eyes.

"So who're these two fellas?" Applejack motioned to the last two boys.

The first of them was a chubby boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, a red short, blue cargo shorts, and black and green sneakers. The last boy had short dark hair, green eyes, and wore a black coat, black shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Well the big guy there is Ralph Booker. He may be slow and eats like an animal but he's cool. The cool guy there is Dean Colt; he's the one who's got girls after him. You won't believe how popular he is."

Rarity looked at the final girl who had straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple dress with thin white vertical stripes going down it, "Who is this adorable little girl?"

"Ah that's Eu." Alistair answered.

"What? That's Rarity?" Pinkie asked eyeing the girl in the picture, "Doesn't look like her at all."

"No-no-no, Pinkie," Alistair corrected her, "Her name is Eucliwood Belthio; though to keep her name short we call her Eu."

"She's an absolute darling." Rarity said awed by her cuteness.

"She's a sweetie alright," Alistair agreed, "And her voice is as cute as her looks."

"The way you talk about her like that makes it sound like you like her." Twilight pointed out making Alistair blush.

Rainbow seeing his reaction smirked, "Hah! You do like her don't you?"

Alistair answered, "Yeah so what if I do? Is that a problem?"

Applejack hushed Rainbow and answered, "No problem at all sugar cube."

"You all look so close, just like we do." Twilight said.

"Yup, because we're all fighters." Dustin explained.

"So then they're all?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well not Eu, she's actually a witch girl who excels in dark magic." Alistair explained.

"Dark magic?!" they gasped.

"Don't worry she doesn't use her dark magic for evil." The dark warrior assured her.

"The rest of the guys in the group are spirit warriors. They have their strengths and weaknesses and some of them have been able to use their spirit energies in ways we can't use it."

"Such as?" Rainbow asked.

"Well Ralph here can use his spirit energy to increase his muscles size. When he does it in his arms they can grow giant sized, and with those giant arms he'll smash through anything. That's why we call him Wreck it Ralph." Alistair joked.

"Aria here can use her spirit energy in conjuncture with her violin playing to distort her opponent's senses," Dustin added, "And the twins work as a tag team with their spirit energies."

Fluttershy spoke seeing Domino and Fievel in the picture but also saw other animals in it as well. Alice was holding a white rabbit in her arms while Alicia was holding a black cat in hers, "What a cute rabbit and kitty."

"Yeah McTwisp is Alice's rabbit and magical familiar." Dustin explained.

"Magical familiar?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah he's actually a fairy spirit in the form of a rabbit who guides Alice through her training with words of wisdom and information pertaining to almost anything." Dustin explained.

"And that cat in Alicia's arms is named Salem Sanderson." Alistair added.

"The cat has a last name?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Well he wasn't always a cat." Dustin explained.

"He wasn't?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Nope, he was once a human. In fact he was a wizard who defended the medieval times from dangerous threats as dark sorcerers, monsters, etc, etc. One day however he ended up revealing his magic to normal people." Dustin explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Twilight asked not understanding.

"Magic is viewed differently in our worlds Twilight," Alistair began, "In the ancient times magic was viewed as witchcraft because the people back then were afraid of things that could not be explained and such. As such any person back then who could use magic were declared either a witch or a warlock."

"Well that doesn't seem right, aren't there people in your world who think magic can be used for good?" Twilight asked in outrage.

"There are, but some people are so warped by their own fears they don't look at it through others POV," Dustin continued, "But as time went on the order of wizards developed a rule about exposing magic. When one reveals their magic to normal people it can not only reveal the exposure of other magic but can also be forced to be used against their will. As a punishment to keep the wizards magic from being used against them they are stripped of their powers and are transformed into an animal. Salem was unfortunately a victim of this."

"How sad." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Well he's been like that for thousands of years, and he's gotten used to it. Though he has his complaints but who doesn't?" Alistair asked.

They showed another picture with Dustin and two others, one was a teenage boy and the other was an old man. The teenager was nineteen years old who had short black hair, dark eyes, and wore a green and white training robe. The old man with a long white beard and wore sage like robes.

"Who're these two?" Spike asked.

"That boy there is Burai Sanzo; Aria's older brother and our Spirit warrior senior student. He's taught us half of what we all know." Dustin explained.

"And who's the geezer?" Rainbow asked only to get elbowed by Twilight.

"Rainbow." She scolded her rudeness.

"That's Darius Mikael, our master. He's one of the oldest and most powerful spirit warriors there is. I owe all my training to him." Dustin explained.

"He must be pretty special to you then, huh?" Applejack asked.

"He's like a grandfather to me."

"Hey Alistair there's you." Pinkie said noticing a picture of Alistair with three eighteen year old boys, two were dark warriors, and one looked normal. However two of the boys were twins despite one being a dark warrior.

"Yeah that's me with my brother and two of his friends," Alistair explained as he motioned to the first of the boys who had brown eyes, short black hair, and long athletic legs, while his attire included black work boots, blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a black open leather vest, "My brother there is Xever, and he taught me everything I know."

"What about these two?" Twilight asked motioning to the twins who both had brown hair and green eyes, "They look like twins but one's a dark warrior."

"Well one's a dark warrior and the other's a spirit warrior. They're the Baliton brothers," Alistair explained as he motioned to the dark warrior twin who wore black sneakers, black jeans, and a green shirt, "First there's Valmont, and then there's Belmont." He motioned to the second twin wore blue and white sneakers, blue jeans, a short sleeved aqua blue shirt, and over it was a short sleeved unbuttoned red shirt.

"Now how in tarnation is one of them twins a dark warrior and the other a spirit warrior?" Applejack asked.

"Well you see their father's a dark warrior and their mother's a spirit warrior," Alistair continued, "As you can see which of them get their genes from."

Dustin then flipped the photo album to another picture of him as a young child with two adults being a man and a woman. The man was in his late thirties and had short black hair, green eyes, and wore dress shoes, black slacks, and a blue collared shirt. The woman was beautiful and had long scarlet red hair, blue eyes, and wore a light blue sleeveless blouse, and violet pants.

"Dustin are those?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, my parents; Roswell and Bianca Bowers," he explained, "Both of them were spirit warriors and a team during their fighting days."

"Wow they both look cool." Rainbow said.

"They sure are, or rather my mother was." Dustin said looking down.

"Dustin?" Fluttershy noticed his sadness.

"Sorry girls it's just my mother's dead." He answered leaving them in shock.

"Dead?" they gasped.

"Yeah, according to dad she died while they were on a mission a few years ago when I was still a child. I swore I would become a great spirit warrior for the sake of my mother's memory. My dad knew even though I was born with spirit energy I would eventually awaken it. He at first didn't want me getting involved in the world of spirit warriors, but Master Darius reminded him that if I was forbidden from becoming a spirit warrior I might end up becoming tempted to learn from others, others who would take advantage of my power. So my dad finally allowed me to train in the art of spirit energy, and as you've seen what I can do the lessons paid off."

"I'm sure your mother would be very proud of ya." Applejack said putting a hoof on his shoulder.

Dustin smiled, "Yeah, she sure would be."

They then looked at the next picture seeing a fifteen year old Xever and an eight year old Alistair with their parents. Their mother was a dark warrior who had long brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a purple blouse, black pants, and white shoes. Their father looked like a normal human, and had short black hair and brown eyes. His outfit included white sneakers, blue jeans, and a brown shirt.

"Is that your family Alistair?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure is. They're John and Mary Savage, but unlike my brother's friend's parents, ours aren't both warriors," Alistair explained, "Our mother's a dark warrior, but our dad's a regular human. He didn't know the woman he dated for years was a dark warrior until they were attacked by some enemies of my mothers who were gunning for her. She was afraid he would reject her, but as it turned out her dark powers and uniqueness is what made him all the more attracted to her."

"Your father sure has a taste in women." Rarity said.

"Yeah." Alistair chuckled.

"When Xever and I were each born we started out looking like normal boys. Until we hit a certain age and we underwent our dark warrior metamorphosis. Because of that our mother had to camouflage our new looking selves with illusion charms."

"And your dad was ok with how you two looked?" Rainbow asked.

"Believe it or not yes. He felt being different is what makes one all the more special. That's one of the greatest things he's taught me… Before he and mom passed away." He said looking down.

"Both your parents are dead?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Yeah, this was years ago. They were both attacked by other dark warriors who labeled my mother as a traitor to their kind for marrying a normal man. After that Darius found us and took us in until Xever was old enough to raise me by himself. It wasn't easy but we managed to make a good living with the help of Dustin and his dad. Still not a day goes by I miss them so much and wonder how things would've been if they were still alive." He sighed.

"Alistair." Dustin gasped remembering how he'd feel this way before when they talked about their families.

Alistair got up, "Please excuse me." He headed for the door with Fievel following him.

"Alistair!" Twilight gasped as Rainbow was about to go after him until Zyphon blocked her.

"I feel Master Alistair needs some time to himself." The robot explained.

"Will he be alright?" Rarity asked in worry.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Dustin assured them as he looked out the window watching Alistair head into Ponyville.

* * *

As Alistair walked through Ponyville deep in thought he thought to himself, 'Imagine what they'd feel if they saw where I ended up here? They'd be worried for sure, or happy that I'm making friends here as well as back home.'

As he continued walking he suddenly heard a voice singing, "Huh?" he followed the sound into the park and all the way to the pond. He found Muse sitting down on the bench and singing about flowers blooming.

'Muse?' he thought until he and Fievel noticed as she sang a couple of flowers on the trees started blooming. Their eyes widened in surprise as Muse smiled while smelling the lovely scent of the blooming flowers.

"Muse?" Alistair asked her.

Muse hearing the voice opened her eyes and saw Alistair, "Hi Alistair."

"What was that?" he asked.

She tilted her head in confusion, "What was what?"

"I heard you singing and then the flowers on the trees just bloomed." He explained while motioned up to the flowers on the trees that suddenly bloomed.

"They did?" she asked.

"You didn't notice?" Alistair asked putting his hands on his hips looking at her skeptically.

"I didn't." she admitted with a smile feeling just as surprised.

Alistair raised a brow still skeptical about her, "Well that's what I saw. It couldn't have been coincidence."

"Maybe they heard my song and felt ready to bloom." She suggested.

Fievel spoke, "Makes sense."

"Well that does sound logic, especially in a land like this," Alistair pondered, "But still..." he glanced at Muse.

She got up and spoke, "So what brings you out here?"

"Just went out for a walk." he answered.

By yourself?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to be alone." he admitted.

"I see."

"What about you?" Fievel asked.

"Just enjoying the beautiful day," She admitted, "It reminds me of when I have outings with my sibs and grandfather."

"You don't say?" Alistair asked.

She nodded, "We'd always go for walks on beautiful days."

Alistair smiled, "That does sound nice. My brother and our parents used to do the same."

"Yeah it was the best of our times." He explained.

Muse then asked, "What is it like to have parents?"

Alistair turned to her, "Why do you ask?"

"I never knew mine my sibs and grandfather are my adoptive family Terra found me when I was just a foal." She admitted.

"I see," he began "Well having parents was a wonderful thing. They were two people who loved you, cared for you, raised you, and taught you valuable lessons. At least that's what it was for me."

"Was?"

"Yeah. My parents died years ago. All I had left was my brother Xever."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's ok. They may be gone, but their spirits live on inside both me and Xever. So in a way they'll never leave us."

"I'm sure they'd be very proud of you." She smiled.

"Yeah. They would be." he smiled back.

Suddenly they heard Dustin call out, "Alistair!" they looked seeing Dustin, Zyphon, the girls, and Spike running over.

"Guys what's up?" Alistair asked.

"I just got a letter from Princess Celestia. There have been Serpentine sightings in the Hayseed Swamp." Twilight explained.

"You think Pythor's found another tomb?" Alistair asked in worry.

"With the map of dens in his claws there's no doubt he has." Twilight confirmed.

"Is their any hint as to what tribe is located there?" Muse asked.

"None I'm afraid." Twilight sighed.

"Well with me you don't have to worry about how to handle them." Muse said.

"We better get a move on the Hayseed Swamp is due East of Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said.

So Zyphon scooped up the Earth ponies, while Rainbow held onto Fluttershy, and Dustin took Spike and they flew off. Alistair went to carry Muse but stopped as he looked at her. He thought he saw another pony in her place that was bigger and had wings, a horn, and a shining glow brighter than Celestia's her cutie mark was that of a sun rising up from behind a small landscape. He blinked and saw what he thought he saw was gone, 'I'm seriously losing it.' he thought. He carried her through the sky as they headed east.

* * *

When they reached their destination they touched down, "We're here. The Hayseed Swamp." Twilight said.

"We better get moving," Dustin said as they looked around and saw a serpentine tracks, "That way." they headed further into the swamp.

As they walked Rarity was groaning, "Oh this swamp climate is going to damage my mane. Ugh and these bugs!" she tried swatting one.

"It's a swamp Rarity what do you expect?" Rainbow asked.

"I wonder what Serpentine tribe Pythor is after here." Fluttershy wondered in worry.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Alistair said motioning up ahead to a tree that had a burrow opening beneath it. They raced over and opened it releasing green fumes, "Ugh that reeks!"

"So repulsive!" Rarity gagged.

Zyphon did a scan, "I'm not picking up any life forms inside the tomb."

"So Pythor already got here?" Spike asked.

"Then we're too late?" Pinkie asked.

"There's no ay they could've gotten out of here this quickly." Muse said.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Twilight instructed them.

The group looked around from all sides. Pinkie walked up to a pond and looked down it seeing her face and started making goofy expressions.

"Pinkie shouldn't we be focusing on keeping an eye out?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie still looking at the water spoke, "And I am and so's my reflection." suddenly she saw something beneath the water looking up at her. She screamed.

The girls turned and popping up out of the water was a green serpentine soldier who spat green venom in Pinkie's eyes. "Owie!" Pinkie cried trying to blink. Suddenly she gasped and saw her friends and suddenly they became balloons, "Ooh look at all the balloons." She grabbed a purple one that was actually Rarity.

"Pinkie Pie let go!" Rarity struggled to get out of her grip.

"And it talks!" Pinkie cheered holding Rarity harder much to the fashion ponies misfortune.

"Now what's gotten into her?" Applejack asked in confusion until they saw the Serpentine warrior jump out of the water.

"Girls cover your eyes! I think I now what tribe this is." Muse said.

"How can we fight them if we can't see?" Rainbow asked until another one popped up and sprayed her eyes.

"This is the Venomari tribe! Their venom makes you see things." Muse warned them.

Rainbow gasped as she saw everything around her was warping and waving, "Guys why're you all moving around so much?"

"Not Rainbow!" Dustin gasped.

"Welcome ponies!" a voice said as Pythor approached with Skalidor and another Serpentine general. It had white spikes and tusks on his head, as well as four yellow eyes. His body was dark green with black, red, and lime green markings.

"Pythor!" The ponies gasped at the Anacondrai general.

"And Skalidor!" Dustin and Alistair gasped.

"Yes. Now allow me to introduce to you the general of the Venomari tribe; Acidicus!" he introduced his fellow general.

"Charmed and delighted." The general hissed.

"We're not afraid of a new tribe. We'll beat them just as we handled the Constrictai." Twilight warned him.

"Hey, we have feelings too!" a Constrictai warrior whined.

"Go get them boys!" Skalidor ordered his soldiers to attack.

The two Serpentine tribe soldiers started attacking with Applejack bucking some along with Muse. Twilight was using her magic to blast three Venomari soldiers into the water. Rarity finally pried Pinkie off her and used her own magic to levitate a Constrictai soldier and knocked it into four more. Spike tried spitting fire at them but his small flames weren't doing the job so he just hid inside a log.

Fluttershy was keeping Rainbow steady helping her move out of the way, "Why's everything jumpy?" Rainbow asked still in a daze.

"We gotta get you to safety." Fluttershy said trying to lead her fellow pegasus to safety.

"Surprise!" A Venomari soldier jumped out and sprayed Fluttershy's eyes.

"Eep!" Fluttershy cried as she looked around and saw the trees looking like they were all alive and trying to grab her. This caused her to drop Rainbow and hide behind a log in fright.

"They got Fluttershy!" Alistair called as he was fighting Skalidor.

"If this keeps up they'll spray all of us!" Dustin said as he jumped away from Pythor and caught Acidicus' tail whip. He suddenly saw the Venomari general was about to spit his venom in his eyes but Dustin's sunglasses shielded his vision.

"Nice try greeny!" Dustin said as he fired a spirit gun at the general who took the blow but shook it off.

"You were right Pythor, these new species of creature are a bother!" Acidicus said.

"Which is why they must be terminated!" Pythor ordered as the two snakes attacked him until Zyphon wheeled in extending his blasters.

"Hands off my master!" he started blasting them.

"Stop that rust bucket!" Pythor ordered as several Constrictai and Venomari soldiers were piling on top of the robot.

"Get off me you hooligans!" Zyphon ordered while trying to pry the snakes off him.

"Everypony close your eyes!" Muse ordered as the ones not affected did so.

"How can we fight them without vision?" Applejack asked.

"Dustin and I learned how to fight blindly." Alistair said as he and Dustin were dodging Pythor's, Acidicus', and Skalidor's strikes as if they were nothing.

"That's good for you but what about the rest of us?" Rarity asked as she stumbled around with her eyes closed.

Muse thought, 'There's got to be some way the others can sense where the Serpentine are without seeing them,' suddenly she recalled what Alistair said about what happened earlier with her, 'Of course. If what Alistair said was true, then maybe...'

Muse jumped to a ledge of a broke tree with Pythor seeing her, "What is that one up to?" he pondered.

Suddenly the play pony started vocalizing which echoed throughout the swamp and she sang the song she sang in Ponyville, that Alistair heard.

Alistair hearing that song again thought, 'What's she up to?'

The serpentine heard the music but what they didn't notice was the flowers on several trees surrounding them were blooming and letting out their fresh scents.

"The gentle breeze it stirs the leaves it stirs my soul my heart deep inside me Sense my words as one withers a great whole all connected as one." Muse continued singing as the flowers scent started catching the pony's attention as well as the boys.

"What is that heavenly aroma?" Rarity asked in wonder.

"Smells like fresh blooming flowers." Fluttershy gasped as she came out of hiding while keeping her eyes closed.

"But I smell something disgusting mixed in with it." Rainbow noted.

"That must be the Serpentine's scent." Twilight gasped.

"Hey we do not smell!" a Venomari soldier called before sniffing under his arm and looked repulsed, "Not much."

"Which means you girls can follow their scents right back to them!" Dustin realized.

"Hey you're right!" Pinkie cheered and started bouncing around kicking a few Venomari soldiers.

Rainbow flew around the some Constrictai knocking them into the water, "This is easy!" she cheered.

Pythor looked around seeing the soldiers were getting owned by the ponies, "How are they losing?" he growled before seeing Muse still singing, "That girl's singing must be the cause of it!" he extended his claws and sent snakes from them that ensnared her hoofs. Muse struggled but kept singing, "Sorry girl, but your stage time is up." Pythor said as he tried reeling her in only to get tackled aside.

Pythor looked up and saw it was another pegasus that tackled him, but it wasn't any pegasus. It was Wildcard.

"Didn't anypony tell you not to treat a lady that way?" The game master pony asked.

"Wild is that you?" Rainbow asked as she hovered in the air above the Serpentine.

"Yeah it's me."

""What're you doing here?" Dustin asked as he was using his spirit saber to block Acidicus' staff.

"I saw you guys heading off somewhere? I was curious and followed you. Guess it's a good thing I did," he looked over at Muse, "You ok over there?" Muse nodded while blushing a little.

Pythor looked seeing Zyphon finally throw the Serpentine soldiers that tried piling on him and the ponies were still outsmarting the Venomari's venom trick and knew they had to fall back, "Retreat!" he called as he turned invisible. The Constrictai burrowed into the ground as the Venomari tribe followed them.

Wild untied Muse of her snake bindings as the ponies unaffected by the venom helped the ones that did along with Spike coming out from hiding.

"Everypony ok?" Dustin asked.

"We'll be fine, but what about Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Don't worry the Venomari's venom is temporary it should wear off by the end of the day." Muse explained.

"Anypony else see that monkey in the bikini dancing other there?" Pinkie asked motioning to the side where they looked seeing a frog on a lily pad. The girls face faulted.

"I say we get out of this swamp post haste." Rarity suggested.

"Agreed!" they all said.

"But let's take the train back to Ponyville." Twilight suggested since Rainbow Dash can't fly in her condition and Pinkie would cause Zyphon trouble while flying.

They all started walking with their plan to get to Dodge City; the town outside the swamps and catch a train back to Ponyville. Muse looked back seeing the flowers that bloomed.

"Thank you for your help," She said and went on to join the others. As she walked beside Wildcard she pecked him on the cheek making him blush, "And thank you for saving me I'm Muse by the way." she said smiling.

"I'm Wildcard." He introduced himself as the two blushed.

Alistair continued glancing at Muse knowing there was something about her that was magical. He then chuckled to himself seeing how close she looked with Wildcard. When he looked closer he once again saw the same looking Alicorn form before in Muse's place and another in place of Wildcard. The one in place of Wildcard had a dark black coat and shadowy aura around him, his cutie mark was that of the moon rising up from a small landscape.

"Huh?" he blinked again and no longer saw the two alicorns, "I gotta get my eyes checked." He said to himself as he followed the others.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Luna was looking at a stain glass window somberly like looking at a grave. Celestia approached, "You appear troubled Luna."

"Forgive me Tia, but every time I look at this it makes me think back." The princess of the night explained.

"I know. I feel the same way." Celestia admitted.

The two looked at the window as it depicted their parents and the five unicorns defeating Ebon, "Where do you think they are sister?" Luna asked in worry.

Celestia nuzzled her little sister in response, "I wish I knew."

**(And that's the chapter. Pythor's unleashed another tribe of Serpentine and will keep getting stronger. Meanwhile Alistair is starting to see there's more to Muse than meets the eyes even though Muse and possibly Wildcard aren't aware of such a fact. I have plans for those two that will partially tie into this fic as well as a sequel I already have in mind. Until then enjoy.)**


	7. Snake Bite

**(Welcome back readers. Well with a pinch of luck I managed to find an uploaded Equestria Girls vid. I've watched it and made my decision. I really liked it. Granted it wasn't perfect, but it was cool enough for me to enjoy it without getting bored. Thanks to it I have all sorts of new information I can use from it for my planned sequel to this, but for now I shall continue on this for your enjoyment. Enjoy away.)**

One day in Ponyville's park, Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, Domino, and Fievel were following Twilight, Spike, and Twilight's pet owl; Owlowiscious.

"So you girls normally bring your pets to the park here?" Dustin asked.

"Mhmm, it's to help our animals get along. So hopefully Domino and Fievel will learn to bond with the other animals." Twilight explained.

"When it comes to bonding I'm a master of it." Domino cawed.

"Hoot." Owlowiscious hooted.

"Me." Domino answered him.

"Hoot."

"Me, you idiot!" Domino cawed in frustration while Fievel chuckled until Domino glared at him.

Soon they arrived at the park seeing the other girls with their pets, Angel Bunny, Opalescence, Winona, Gummy, and Tank flying around on his propeller.

"Hey guys." Twilight gretted.

"Hi Twilight." They greeted as Alistair eyed Tank flying around them and to Rainbow Dash.

"Why does your tortoise have a propeller stuck on its shell?"

"So Tank can keep up with me." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Well at least he doesn't have wings. That would be too weird." Dustin said.

"No kidding." Domino cawed.

Suddenly Dustin felt something on his arm and saw Gummy chewing on it, "Hey let go! I'm not your snack!" he shook his arm around to shake it off.

"Gummy stop that!" Pinkie ordered as she pulled him off.

Dustin groaned before he noticed no bit marks, "Hey there's no bite marks?"

"Gummy's got no teeth silly." Pinkie smiled.

"Thank goodness. I wouldn't want to lose my arm to a gator." Dustin sighed in relief.

Alistair was petting Winona and spoke to Applejack, "This is some dog you got, Applejack."

"Why thank you, Sugarcube." Winona reached up and licked Alistair's face making him chuckle.

Dustin looked to Domino, "Well go on Domino. Mingle with your fellow animals."

"Alright," he flew over, "What's happening yo? I haven't been properly introduced to some of you. I'm Domino the crow."

Fievel peeked out of Alistair's pocket, "I don't think I should go. I mean I'm the smallest out of all of them."

"Don't be so nervous Fievel. You'll fit in fine as long as you're with Domino." Alistair assured him.

Fievel nodded as he came out he was about introduce himself when he heard a meow from behind him. He froze before looking up above and saw Opal, "Oh my…" but he screamed and ran around with Opal chasing him as he scurried, "Get away! Help! Get away!"

"Opalescence, stop that right now!" Rarity ordered her pet, but her cat wasn't listening.

Fievel hid under the tree scared, "I should've stayed in the pocket!" he cried in fright as Opal tried to reach for him.

"Opalescence, stop that!" Fluttershy ordered as the cat stopped and looked at the shy pegasi who was using the stare, "Who do you think you are picking on poor little Fievel? I know you're a cat and you have instincts but Fievel is our friend and you have to treat him nicely. After all how would you like it if you were his size and had other animals mess with you because of that?" Opal meowed sadly.

Alistair went to the tree and spoke to his mouse, "Come on Fievel I think it's all safe."

"No!" he squeaked.

"Come on Fievel don't make me sing the song in front of the girls" Alistair warned him.

Fievel turned to him with horror in his eyes, "You wouldn't!"

"You know you can resist that song. You want me to sing it?" he asked with a smirk while the girls were confused.

"Please don't." Fievel pleaded.

Alistair smiled and started singing a familiar song another mouse sharing the same name as his familiar once sang. Zyphon started playing music to compliment the song as the girls were confused but saw Fievel was relaxing. Before Alistair could continue Dustin joined in standing next to the dark warrior.

As Dustin sang along, Fievel started moving his head to it as Pinkie was moving her head as well. Dustin continued a verse followed by Alistair continued until they came to the final part and sang it together. As they finished the mouse went to Alistair crawling up his pants and all the way onto his shoulder.

"That song gets me every time!" he moaned but smiled.

"That was fun!" Pinkie bounced up.

"What was that about?" Rainbow asked.

"A little song used to calm Fievel down." Alistair explained.

"Which is ironic cause that song was Alistair's parent's wedding song." Dustin explained.

"It was?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Alistair nodded.

"I liked it. It was cute." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it has its advantages." Dustin admitted.

Fluttershy spoke to Fievel as Opal approached with her, "Fievel, Opal has something to say to you. Go on." She motioned the cat forward while Alistair took Fievel in his hand and held him down to the cats level. Fievel awaited to hear the cat.

"Meow." She said as Fievel looked shocked.

"Really? Hey how could I be mad at a cute looking kitty like you?" he asked.

"Meow?" Opal said in confusion.

"Oh yes, you do quite a job in keeping yourself clean. I've never seen a cat with such a fantastic coat before," he continued complimenting her until he received a lick from the cat. He looked up at Alistair, "I think she likes me."

The girls chuckled at this until they heard a voice, "Well you all look like you're enjoying yourselves."

They looked up seeing Discord hanging by his tail from a tree branch only he was upward, "Discord, what're you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I was just minding my own business and saw you all gathered here. Looks like you're all having a good time. So what's up? Besides me." He chuckled.

"Just enjoying the day with our pets is all." Dustin explained.

"I can see that, literally." Discord said as he held out his eyes that weren't in his sockets before putting them back in.

"That really creeps me out." Alistair whispered to Dustin.

Suddenly Discord appeared besides the boys, "So boys, out of curiosity how're you holding up here in Equestria? Not having too many troubles I hope?"

"It's not bad really." Dustin admitted.

"Yeah we've gotten used to the place already." Alistair admitted.

"Good. That's good." Discord said.

Alistair looking curious spoke, "So tell me Discord, how is it a creature like you was known as the spirit of chaos?"

Discord hearing that question looked a little guilty while the ponies wondered how he'd explain it to them. Discord sighing answered them, "Well I wasn't always like this. Thousands of years ago I was the bringer of disharmony and chaos causing harm to ponies alike. Then the princesses using the elements of harmony turned me to stone. Until by luck I broke free of my imprisonment to continue what I began."

Rainbow butted in, "Yeah, by turning Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world."

"_And_ tricked us all into becoming the opposite of our true selves." Rarity added.

"_And_ making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight! Not a single dollop!" Pinkie cried.

"What a crime." Alistair said in sarcasm.

"So true," Discord continued, "I thought I had won but they managed to break free of my tricks and turned me back to stone. Then some time ago Princess Celestia had them break me free so they could reform me," He did air quotes, "I may have done a little more chaotic stunts even when the others were watching me like a hawk, Fluttershy however did nothing because she thought of me as a friend. However I pushed things too far and she broke off our friendship. I never had a friend before and when I finally made one, losing it felt painful. So now I understand what it means to have friends." He smiled.

"Yeah having a friend is a wonderful thing." Dustin said as he and Alistair smiled at each other.

"Well enough of the sappy stories. I must be going." Discord said as he vanished.

"So what now?" Spike asked.

"Let's go down to Sugarcube Corner for some milkshakes!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'm sold." Dustin said liking the sound of that.

"Um excuse me," A voice spoke as they group looked seeing Cherilee approached, "Sorry to disturb you all on this day but I just had to speak with Mr. Bowers."

"No problem Cherilee." Twilight said as Dustin looked to her knowing Cherilee was the teacher at the Ponyville schoolhouse.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Bowers…"

"Dustin. Please call me Dustin."

"Right, Dustin," she said sheepishly, "I heard from Twilight that you are a teacher."

"Sub actually, but yeah I have a degree in education." Dustin admitted.

"Well I know Twilight said that language was your field, but would you mind if you came down to the schoolhouse tomorrow to teach the fillies about your world? I would really appreciate it and the kids would love to hear about another universe."

Dustin looked curious as he thought about it before smiling and answered, "I'd be delighted Cherilee."

The pony teacher smiled, "Oh thank you so much, Dustin."

"However I do have a small request." He continued.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wish that Alistair join me as my assistant teacher." He requested.

"Me?" he asked.

"Permission granted." She answered.

"Excellent. We'll be there tomorrow." Dustin said as she left.

"Dustin, why're you dragging me into this? You're the one with the degree." Alistair reminded him.

"Alistair this is just to educate kids about our world. You don't need a degree for that." Dustin explained.

"Maybe, but I'll probably feel awkward and all." He admitted.

"Trust me, this is what you need. Besides would you rather be a student or the one giving orders?" Dustin tempted him.

Alistair's eyes lit up, "Giving orders sounds good. Giving orders I can do." He smirked as the ponies rolled their eyes.

* * *

Later that night somewhere far from Ponyville, Pythor, Skalidor, Acidicus, and their soldiers were trekking through a forest, "Pythor we've been moving for hours can't we stop and take a breather?" Skalidor asked.

"If we do that then we'll be behind schedule of releasing our brothers the Fangpyres." Pythor said.

"But Pythor, it's too dark out," Acidicus reminded him, "We'll never even find the path to the tomb in pitch black."

Pythor thought about that and looked around seeing they did have a point, "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Ok take five." He ordered as their guards dropped to the ground to relax.

"Those ponies we've been dealing with are definitely troublesome." Skalidor said.

"Indeed, that's why I will have them and those boys eliminated so that Equestria will be ours. And the Fangpyres are just the tribe we need to make it happen." Pythor snickered.

* * *

The very next day in Ponyville, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon stood outside the Ponyville schoolhouse. Dustin was dressed in his suit he wore at the play that one night, while Alistair once again wore the one Rarity made for him while keeping his hair in a ponytail.

"Alright Alistair this is it." Dustin said.

"Hope you know what you're doing." Alistair replied as Dustin nodded as the three went inside.

When they entered they saw the classroom with Cherilee before the blackboard while several fillies were in their seats. Three they automatically recognized as Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

"Settle down class," Cherilee got their attention, "Now then today we have an extra special surprise for class. Come in boys."

So the boys and Zyphon walked in making almost every filly surprised saved for the CMC. The three approached the front of the class as Cherilee continued, "I'm sure you all know of Ponyville's resident humans from another universe, but just in case please introduce yourselves boys."

Dustin nodded and turned to the class, "Good morning class, we're very happy to be here today. I am Dustin Bowers, but for now you shall refer to me as Professor Bowers," he said removing his sunglasses and places them in his coat's pocket, "With me here is my assistant; Alistair Savage."

"Please call me Professor Savage." He replied.

"And I am Zyphon, very delighted to be here." Zyphon bowed his head.

"How is it he's a professor when he doesn't look any older than us?" one of the fillies asked motioning to Dustin.

"I happen to have a degree in education for starters and I happen to be very smart for my age." He replied.

"It's true." Alistair confirmed.

"Now as you're all aware we're not from this world." Dustin began.

"Well, duh." A snooty voice said coming from Ponyville's schoolhouses resident stuck up snob Diamond Tiara.

Dustin hearing that scowled but kept it together, "Anyway today Cherilee requested we teach a class here about the differences between our world and your own. You may also be granted permission to ask questions."

"And don't be afraid to speak up." Alistair answered.

Applebloom quickly raised her hoof, "Yes Applebloom." Dustin said.

"Well I was wondering how did you humans start out?"

Dustin smiled, "Well Applebloom, the story of humanity goes back trillions of years ago. The world started off so primitive with multiple different species. In fact we humans started off like monkeys hence why we're able to stand on our hind legs like them."

"Wonder if they have the same brain size as them." Diamond Tiara muttered to her partner in crime Silver Spoon who snickered with her as Alistair frowned.

Dustin continued, "But as the years passed we've evolved and adapted for survival of our species. Eventually humans learned to be civilized and help each other creating civilizations and communities. Mankind will continue to evolve and adapt with the years to come as long as we all do our part for the sake of our world."

Sweetie Bell raised her hoof, "Yes, Sweetie Bell." Alistair said.

"So what're some of the differences in your world from ours?"

"Well we know how you ponies here are vegetarians aside from eating foods we humans enjoy like fruits, vegetable, sweets, etc. However we humans also are fond of meat." Alistair said making the fillies gasp while Dustin spoke.

"Did you really have to say that?"

"Well they wanted to know." Alistair reminded his friend.

"So you're cannibals?" Silver Spoon asked wanting to make them look dangerous.

"No, at least not all humans are. Some humans are cannibalistic like animals because they cannot get food like most folks are capable of; they have to fight for survival especially when they live out in the wild away from civilization." Alistair explained making some of the fillies calmer seeing how that they know there are some ponies out there who don't live in such civilized palces like Ponyville and Canterlot and have to make ends meat by other ways.

Dustin deciding to change the subject continued, "Another difference is the weather. You know how Pegasi are responsible with controlling the weather here? Well in our world the weather is unpredictable. Nothing can control it. The different weather occurs depending on the climate of course some of us humans are capable of changing the climate by doing stuff that affects nature, but there is something else you're going to want to hear. While we know that it's the job of Equestria's benevolent Princesses Celestia and Luna to raise the sun and moon for day and night, in or world it's all natural."

"How's that possible?" Scootaloo asked as all the fillies listened with interest.

Dustin smirked, "Zyphon," He ordered as Zyphon turned out the lights with his eyes glowing and projected a view of space with the planet earth orbiting the sun, "The world we humans live on is called earth and it actually orbits around the sun every day and moves in a motion. One side of the planet facing the sun indicates its day time, but as the earth moves around one part turns away from the sun and faces the moons direction hence how daytime turns to nighttime and vice versa."

"How's that possible?" a unicorn named Snips asked.

"It's all a science my young friend." Dustin answered.

"Well do all you humans look the way you two do?" Another unicorn named Snails asked.

"Actually most human's looks similar to me, but all have different types of appearances like you ponies look different in your own ways." Dustin explained.

"Me on the other hand I am a different case of being," Alistair continued, "But just because I look different from Dustin doesn't make me any less different from anyone or anypony else."

"How're you humans born anyway?" Twist asked curiously while the boys looked nervous.

"Actually we've never been told that." Dustin answered.

"And you call yourself a professor." Diamond Tiara remarked rudely.

"Hey there are some facts of life even I'm not ready to know about." He replied.

"Now class settle down," Cherilee said, "Please continue boys. I'd love to hear more about what you have to say." The boys smiling and were happy to continue.

* * *

Soon school was out and the fillies were leaving with Zyphon, Dustin, and Alistair saying goodbye to Cherilee, "Well boys you really did a good job in class today. Thanks again."

"No trouble at all Cherilee, always glad to help educate the young." Dustin said proudly.

So the two walked out of the schoolhouse and were outside, "Now we ditch these suits." Alistair said as he threw off his suit and was back in his original leather garb, while Dustin threw his off and was in his regular attire.

"Hey guys!" Scootaloo called as the CMC approached them.

"Hey girls." Dustin greeted them.

"We just wanna say we thought your lessons were great." Sweetie Bell said.

"Well thanks. We're just glad we didn't bore anypony." Alistair said.

"Your from a whole other world, how could anypony find anything you have to say boring?" Applebloom asked.

"Well I thought it was absolutely dull and pointless." A familiar voice said as they saw D.T and S.S smirking arrogantly at them.

"And how pray tell was it dull and pointless?" Dustin asked crossing his arms.

"Well who would ever want to know about your world since there's no way we'll even see it at all," Diamond Tiara remarked, "Especially when it's filled with freaks like him." She motioned to Alistair.

Dustin's eyes widened as he looked to Alistair who was fuming as he stomped over to the two snobby fillies, "Let me ask you something, princess!" he spat, "What's a freak, some pony that is different or some pony that's different from you?" he got in their faces, "You think you're any different from anypony here just because your flanks got a picture on it or because you're from some upper class? Well let me tell you something, you're not!"

The CMC watched with awe as Alistair was lecturing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, "You can go on talking so high and mighty when deep down you're not all that special as you act like."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon who were shaken up from his lecture just rebuffed it, "Whatever, see you around freaks." She said as they left.

Alistair frowned with Dustin as the dark warrior asked, "Can I blast them?"

Dustin paused while glancing at Alistair looking prepared to chide him for even asking such a question before answering, "Not in public."

"Wow Alistair, that was cool." Scootaloo said as the three went by him.

"I can't believe you just gave those two a lecture." Sweetie Bell added.

"You can never take a step back from bullies like that," Alistair started, "Take it from somepony who knows." The three fillies smiled at him in admiration.

Suddenly Applebloom gasped, "Oh my gosh I nearly forgot, we're suppose to meet up with Babs at the train station."

"Babs?" the boys asked.

"My cousin from Manehattan, she's supposed to be visiting us for a few days." Applebloom said.

"She's a fellow Cutie Mark Crusader like us who started our secondary branch in Manehattan." Sweetie Bell added.

"Hey why don't you come and meet her with us?" Scootaloo offered.

"That's a great idea. She'd love to meet you fellas." Applebloom agreed.

"Sure thing, how about it Alistair?" Dustin asked.

"Actually I was planning on heading for Sugarcube Corner." Alistair admitted.

"That's great we'll meet up with you there." Sweetie Bell cheered.

"Well let's get to the station, but how about we get there in style?" Dustin asked.

"Style?" they asked as Zyphon approached with Dustin flying up and sat on his left shoulder.

"Come on up for the Zyphon express." He offered as Zyphon lowered himself down far enough for the three fillies to get on his right shoulder.

"Hold on tight girls." Zyphon said as wheels came out of his feet and he started wheeling off with the CMC cheering. Alistair chuckled as he left the school on his way to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

As he walked there, Fievel popped out of his pocket, "Wonder what sweets they got serving up today?"

"Something sweet as usual," Alistair replied as they went inside seeing Pinkie and the Cakes behind the counter, "Hi Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"Well good afternoon Alistair, and how're you?" Carrot Cake asked.

"Doing great." He admitted.

"I'm so glad you came, Alistair! You're just in time!" Pinkie cheered.

"Time for what?" the dark warrior asked.

"I need some help in the kitchen. We're baking cupcakes." She answered.

"Cupcakes huh?" he crossed his arms looking interested.

"Yeah. Come on back and I'll show you how it's done."

Alistair rolled his eyes and spoke to Fievel, "She makes it sound like it's a delicate procedure."

"It probably is." The mouse replied.

Soon Alistair was in the back with Pinkie Pie while wearing a white apron, "Ok let's get baking Pinkie."

"And to make it better we'll do it through song!" she cheered.

Alistair thought, 'Saw that coming.' Suddenly Pinkie started singing her famous song about making cupcakes as she and Alistair were baking.

"Well this ain't so hard." Alistair said as he was filling up the trays with the batter.

"And now comes the fun part, we wait for them to bake. Hopefully they don't become bake bads." Pinkie shuddered.

"Bake bads?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah there was a time when Applejack was too stubborn to accept our help with bucking apples and the apples we made to make our treats turned out yucky." Pinkie stuck her tongue out with a gag.

"Well let's hope what I made doesn't turn out that way." Alistair said.

"Haven't you ever cooked before?" Pinkie asked.

"More like small time stuff. My brother's the one who does all the real heavy cooking being the older and more responsible one." Alistair admitted.

"Well when this is over you'll have made something you'll be begging your brother to try." Pinkie smiled.

"Let's hope." Alistair said as the oven beeped.

"Done!" Pinkie cheered as they took them out and started decorating them with frosting and sprinkles. When they finished they put them all on a tray and gazed at them, "They sure do look scrumptious."

"I'll say." Alistair added until they heard a voice from outside the kitchen.

"Hey Pinkie Pie you back there?"

"It's Applebloom." she said as they came out from the kitchen seeing Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Dustin, Zyphon, and Applebloom's cousin Babs Seed.

"Hey girls glad you could make it." Alistair said as he noticed the fourth fillie with them.

"This is my cousin Babs," Applebloom introduced him, "Babs this is Alistair Savage, Dustin's best friend."

"Nice to meet you Babs." Alistair greeted her.

"Right back at ya," she replied in a accent that reminded Alistair of a regular Brooklyn accent, "You girls weren't kidding he looks just as different as Dustin."

"That he does," Dustin began, "But just because he looks different from me doesn't mean he's 'different' different."

"I hear ya." Babs nodded.

"How'd she react upon seeing you, Dustin?" Alistair asked.

"She looked like her eyes were going to pop out." Dustin chuckled.

"You just caught me by surprise," Babs replied trying to preserve her pride, "So you and Dustin here are from another world?"

"Yeah, and it's thanks to us that they're here at all." Scootaloo said proudly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Alistair said in sarcasm while the three fillies looked sheepish.

"You're just in time. We made cupcakes!" Pinkie cheered.

"Really you baked cupcakes, Alistair?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, so?"

Dustin was holding in laughs, "Sorry, but I never thought you'd be able to cook before. Wait till Xever hears about this."

"Yeah well before you plan to blab it to my brother, come and try one." Alistair said.

The group each took one and ate it, "Hey this is very good." Dustin admitted.

"Delicious!" Applebloom said.

"Sweet." Babs added.

"I love them." Scootaloo put in.

"I could have another." Sweetie Bell finished.

"A success!" Pinkie cheered as she and Alistair high fived/hoofed.

* * *

Suddenly they heard screaming coming from outside, "What's going on out there?" Alistair asked as they looked out the window.

They saw multiple ponies running around in a panic. What was shocking is that they were turning green, scaly, had snake fangs, and their tails were turning reptile like.

"Are those ponies looking a little snake like to you?" Dustin asked.

"Good heavens." Zyphon gasped.

"My guts telling me, Pythor's behind this." Alistair said.

Pinkie turned to the four fillies, "You girls better stay inside here where it's safe."

Pinkie and the boys snuck outside and looked around seeing no trace of Serpentine, "No snakes in sight." Dustin said.

"Dustin, Alistair, Pinkie!" Twilight called as the rest arrived, "Twilight what's going on here?" Alistair asked.

"We were just about to get you and find Zecora to see what this outbreak is." Twilight explained.

"Zecora?" the boys asked.

"Who is that?" Zyphon asked.

"I am Zecora of whom you speak. I can feel you all look so meek." a voice said as they spun around and the boys jumped seeing a zebra.

"They have talking zebras here too?" Alistair asked Dustin who was just as surprised.

"Zecora, what's going on? Why's everypony looking like this?" Twilight asked.

Zecora studied the infected ponies and gasped, "This is a terrible situation. I will not be a liar. For this is the bite of the Fangpyre."

"Fangpyre?" the four CMC asked surprising the group.

"Didn't Pinkie tell you girls to stay indoors?" Dustin asked.

"We couldn't resist." Applebloom admitted.

"Nopony listens to me when it's important." Pinkie sighed.

"What're Fangpyres?" Rainbow asked.

"A treacherous tribe of snake with a fiendish ability, one bite and you become one of them. Mercy me." Zecora answered.

"She's right. Fangpyre's are some of the most dangerous of the serpentine tribes." Muse explained.

"Is there a cure?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"That there is, but it is no laugh. The cure lies in the general's staff." Zecora answered.

"So then we gotta find us the Fangpyre general." Dustin said.

"But it could be anywhere." Fluttershy said in worry.

Wildcard looked around seeing they were two ponies short, "Where are Rarity and Applejack?"

"Weren't they just with us?" Twilight asked as the others shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile Rarity and Applejack were searching around Ponyville, "I can't believe all the confusion got us separated from Twi." Applejack said.

"Well we better find the others soon." Rarity said until they stopped hearing voices with one sounding like Pythor.

"Well done Fangtom. Your tribe is turning just about all of Ponyville into one of us." Pythor's voice was heard.

The two peeked around a corner seeing Pythor talking with another Serpentine general. This one had red and white body markings and sharp fangs, but what was most shocking was that it had two heads.

"Does that snake have two heads?" Rarity whispered in fright to Applejack.

"Afraid so." A.J agreed.

"It will be a matter of time before Ponyville becomes... Snakeville!" one head of Fangtom started as the other head finished with both sounding like they spoke in a Transylvanian accent.

"You and your tribe continue your work and don't mess it up." Pythor ordered.

"Of course, Pythor."

"This is bad, we gotta warn Twi." Applejack whispered to Rarity.

As they tried to run four Constrictai soldiers jumped them and held them down. Pythor and Fangtom approached, "Well what have we here?" Pythor asked.

"It looks like we got…" Fangtom's first head began.

"Some intruders." The second head finished.

"Let us go ya varmints!" Applejack ordered.

"And don't mess up my coat!" Rarity warned them.

"I think we should make an example to the elements of harmony what happens when they cross a snake's path." Pythor said to his fellow general.

"Allow me, Pythor." Fangtom said as his two heads hovered above the two ponies showing them their teeth

"Rarity I got a feeling I know what comes next." Applejack said in worry.

"So do I!" Rarity feared.

The two snake heads lunged at them, "Spirit/Shadow gun!" the two blasts hit the general before he could sink his fangs into the two ponies. Rainbow and Wildcard tackled the Constrictai soldiers keeping the two captives pinned to the ground.

Pythor looked seeing Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, and the rest of the Mane Six.

"Leave our friends alone!" Twilight ordered.

"Oh I'm so sorry Princess, but I still have plans." Pythor chuckled as Fangtom's tribe appeared. The Fangpyre warriors looked like the Constrictai warriors only their bodies were red and white.

"Remember girls, avoid the Fangpyre's fangs." Muse warned them.

"Then let's go!" Rainbow called.

"Dustin, you and Alistair get the staff from the Fangpyre general!" Twilight ordered.

"On it!" Dustin called as he and Alistair flew at Pythor and Fangtom and started going at it.

Dustin threw a punch at Pythor who blocked it with his arms. When the Anacondrai general tried to trip Dustin up with his tail the spirit warrior jumped to avoid it.

"You Serpentine get more and more disgusting and dangerous with each tribe." Dustin said.

"That's us in a nutshell for you." Pythor chuckled.

"Then allow me to crack you like a nut!" Dustin called as he tackled Pythor into a wall only for the general to grab him by the collar and throw him aside.

Alistair was fighting Fangtom while avoiding both sets of fangs as the general spoke, "I think the snake look… would be just your style." The two heads said.

"I kinda like the way I look now," Alistair began, "But I'm gonna turn you black and blue!" he punched the general with his fist powered up with his dark energy. The force was so strong Fangtom ended up dropping his staff.

"My staff!" Fangtom called trying to get to it only for Alistair to run over both his heads distorting him.

Alistair picked it up and saw a red orb in the mouth piece of the snake shaped staff, "Ah-ha!" he pulled out a jar and held the staff above it as a red liquid was pouring into it. Soon the jar was filled up, "Girls I got the anti-venom!"

The girls meanwhile were avoiding the Fangpyre soldiers teeth while noticing Alistair got it, "Good work Alistair! Rainbow get that antidote to Zecora!" Twilight ordered.

"All over it!" Rainbow said as she dashed to Alistair and took the jar before zipping off.

"Stop her!" Fantgom ordered as he got his staff back from Alistair.

The Fangpyre soldiers left the group and headed off after Rainbow Dash, "Come on!" Twilight called as the group went after the soldiers.

Pythor seeing their enemies trying to stop their army looked to Fangtom, "After them!" he ordered as they slinked after the girls and boys.

* * *

Rainbow finally reached Zecora and handed her the jar, "Here's the anti-venom." She said.

"I will get started right away; just make sure nopony goes astray." Zecora said as she hurried back to the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow nodded and saw the Fangpyre soldiers arrive, "Ok boys, who wants some?" she challenged them as the soldiers pulled out spears and started aiming at her but were missing due to her being so fast.

Watching from the side were the CMC hiding behind some boxes, "Look at Rainbow Dash go! Isn't she awesome?" Scootaloo asked.

"Shouldn't we be indoors? Because I don't think this is safe." Sweetie Bell said.

"Don't worry you can't get much safer than this." Applebloom said.

"For real." Babs agreed while blowing her bang up.

Suddenly one of the boxes was lifted up and they saw Fangtom and Pythor, "How delicious." The Anacondrai general snickered as the four screamed in fright. As Fangtom was going to bite them a voice called out, "Shadow shot!" a blast of dark energy nailed the general who fell to the ground.

They looked seeing Alistair and the others behind him, "Leave those fillies alone!" Alistair warned him.

"Time to call in the big guns." Pythor said as he whistled and suddenly the Constrictai and Venomari soldiers popped up.

"Our competition just got bigger." Zyphon gasped.

"You girls handle the soldiers, the Fangpyre general's mine!" Alistair called.

"Then that leaves me with Pythor." Dustin smirked as they split up to take them.

Zyphon wheeled around tackling some Venomari soldiers who spat their venom in his face, "Nice try but my lenses aren't affected by your venom." He said grabbing one Venomari soldier and threw it into the others.

Twilight and Rarity used their magic to blast some Fangpyre soldiers while Applejack and Pinkie Pie were bucking some Constrictai soldiers. As Dustin fought Pythor the snake went invisible, "Oh great." Dustin gasped as he stood his ground knowing Pythor could be anywhere. He then felt himself get tail whipped in the back and fell to the ground.

Dustin looked up and aimed his finger, "Spirit gun!" he blasted Pythor breaking him out of his camouflage.

Alistair and Fangtom were going hand to claw until the general spun his tail tripping Alistair, "And now to make you just like me," He was ready to bite him until Applebloom and Babs frowned and both bucked a box hard enough it hit Fangtom diverting his attention to them, "You my dears will be sorry you ever crossed me."

"Applebloom, Babs!" Applejack cried as she was being blocked by the Constrictai soldiers.

"Leave them alone!" Alistair called running to attack Fangtom.

"Stay out of this boy!" Fangtom called as he swiped his claw at Alistair's shoulder making him cry from the pain before being tail whipped aside as he landed on his face looking unconscious.

"Alistair!" the CMC cried in worry.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry more about yourselves." Fangtom said as he wrapped his tail around the four.

"Girls!" The Mane six gasped.

Fangtom was ready to bite them until he heard a mutter from Alistair, "Let them go."

"Alistair?" Sweetie Bell asked wondering if he was ok.

Alistair was slowly rising to his feet with his eyes glowing darkly and he spoke with his voice growing deeper and deeper, "Let them go! LET THEM GO!" He roared as his wild hair was waving around. Suddenly a dark aura engulfed him shot from his body and into the sky.

The ponies gasped seeing it and found Alistair standing with a black aura surrounding him with his eyes still glowing, "When you go picking on me I can live with that, but when you go around and picking on helpless children. I will no tolerate that!"

Pythor who had knocked Dustin to the ground smirked triumphantly until Dustin spoke, "Pythor, you can knock me down all you want," he began as he was slowly ascending to his feet, and when he was on both legs he erupted like Alistair, "BUT I'LL ALWAYS GET BACK UP!" he roared as a bright light engulfed him shooting a pillar into the sky

From Canterlot Princess Celestia saw the two beams shoot into the sky, "The powers of light and dark working together."

Back in Ponyville Dustin stood with his arms pumped and the bright blue glow surrounding him along with his eyes glowing blue, "Now it's personal." He said.

"What's happening to them?" Fluttershy gasped.

"I don't know, but I can feel their energies are off the charts." Twilight added as her horn glowed.

"Oh this is big, Dustin and Alistair are about to use their most powerful attacks." Zyphon gasped with Domino and Fievel.

"Their most powerful attacks?" Rainbow asked.

"Dustin's most powerful attack is the Spirit Force; it concentrates all of a spirit warriors energy making their power grow to infinite." Domino explained.

"Same for Alistair's Shadow Force which concentrates all his dark energy making his power grow to infinite as well." Fievel added.

Alistair taking off at the same speed as Rainbow Dash slugged Fangtom's heads forcing him to release the CMC who took cover once again. The dark warrior not finished with the Serpentine delivered a spin kick to the general that was strong enough to send him skidding across the ground. The CMC watching Alistair fight so hard and saving their lives grew more and more enamored by his performance.

Dustin taking off like a bullet started beating Pythor with all his might as the general thought in fright, 'This is crazy no being besides Princess Celestia or Princess Luna should have this much power! What are these monsters?!'

"Look at them go!" Pinkie gasped.

"Oh my stars!" Rarity gasped.

After enough beatings both Dustin and Alistair threw the two generals so they crashed into each other. The boys stood before both of them side by side, "And now we're gonna show you what happens when you try to meddle in harmony!" Dustin called.

"So prepare to meet your matches!" Alistair called as the boys threw their arms back.

"They're going to unleash it now!" Zyphon gasped.

"Unleash what?" Twilight asked as they watched knowing they're about to find out.

"It's time!" Dustin called as both he and Alistair threw their arms forward launching a colossal blast of spirit and dark energy from both their fists aimed right at the generals while announcing, "SPIRIT/SHADOW FORCE!"

The two generals eyes widened in surprise as the two blasts collided with them launching them up into the sky flying across Ponyville screaming. The serpentine soldiers seeing them flying off looked terrified at what could happen to them, "Let's get out of here!" A Fangpyre soldier cried as they fled in the direction the two generals were launched.

The ponies cheered but gasped as they saw the aura around Dustin and Alistair vanish along with them dropping to their knees and almost falling forward but used their hands to keep themselves up.

"Oh no!" The CMC gasped as they all raced over to the boys who were panting in exhaustion.

"Dustin! Alistair!" Twilight gasped.

"Are yall ok?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, but using the Spirit Force really takes it out of ya." Dustin panted.

"Same for the Shadow Force." Alistair added while panting.

"Come on we gotcha." Rainbow said as she and Wildcard helped the two stand.

"Will you two be alright?" Spike asked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine once we've rested up." Dustin admitted.

"Let's get them to my place." Fluttershy recommended.

"You four better head on back to the farm." Applejack said to the CMC who nodded and turned to Alistair.

"Thank you for saving us." Sweetie Bell said.

Alistair smiled, "No problem."

Soon the ponies escorted the tired boys off. Meanwhile Pythor and Fangtom were lying on tree branches after falling from their long fly.

Fangtom groaned as the first head started, "Perhaps we should…"

"Unleash the last sealed tribe?" the second head asked as Pythor only growled at him.

* * *

Later that day, after Dustin and Alistair were rested up they found out Zecora had finished brewing the cure for the Fangpyre venom and all of the Ponyville residents who were bitten were cured, and a party was being held for the Mane Six and the boys at Sugarcube Corner.

"Come and get a muffin every pony! Made them myself!" Alistair called as they started accepting a muffin and ate them with satisfied looks.

Scootaloo meanwhile was speaking with other fillies from school, "And so then when those Serpentine generals thought they won, Alistair and Dustin take the fight to them! Bam! Kapow! And just when you thought it couldn't get any better it did! They unleashed these giant blasts of energy called Spirit Force and Shadow Force!"

The fillies gasped in awe while Diamond Tiara remarked, "Oh please, you honestly expect those two could take on all those snakes?"

Scootaloo and the others looked worried that they were going to lose the attention of the others until Babs jumped in.

"Are you calling Scootaloo a liar?" she asked getting into hers and Silver Spoon's faces, "Because I was there and saw it all. So believe what you want but don't ruin it for others, ya got that?" she asked giving them a good intimidating scare.

The two nodded in fear deciding to shut their muzzles. Babs smiled in satisfaction before blowing her hair and went back to her fellow crusaders as they high hoofed.

Dustin meanwhile was sitting at the counter enjoying a strawberry milkshake with Alistair, "I can't believe we did it." Dustin said.

"I know, with Spirit Force and Shadow Force we'll show those Serpentine who's the boss." Alistair added.

The boys looked behind them seeing the Mane six and the CMC, "We just want to thank you Alistair for saving our sisters." Applejack said with Applebloom close by.

"That was very brave of you." Rarity added while holding Sweetie Bell close.

"No problem, helping others is what I do." Alistair admitted as Dustin smiled patting his friends shoulder.

"And as special thanks from the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the girls and I talked it out and we've decided to make you Alistair Savage an honorary member!" Applebloom announced as Sweetie Bell used her magic to levitate a full size red cape with the CMC emblem on it as it tied around Alistair who wore it making him look like a superhero.

The dark warrior gasped seeing what they made for him, "You mean this is for me?"

The four nodded, "You're our hero Alistair." Sweetie Bell said.

"And we'll never forget what you did for us." Scootaloo added.

"Oh come here girls!" Alistair held his arms out and the four fillies went into his embrace as they laughed,

"It's a Kodak moment." Dustin chuckled along with the girls.

**(And that's the chapter. Four Serpentine tribes unleashed and only one more tribe to go. Can the group be prepared for the next tribe? Wait and find out. See you next time readers.)**


	8. Friends turned Enemies

**(Hi guys. Welcome to my next chapter. Hope everyone who's American had a good Independence Day. Well enjoy my latest chapter.)**

It was one morning in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends were heading out to the entrance to Ponyville to greet Princess Celestia who sent a letter to Twilight the night before that she'd be coming to Ponyville to check on the things with the boys. Accompanying the Mane Six were Wildcard and Muse who were eager to meet Princess Celestia.

Soon enough they saw Celestia coming down on her pegasus pulled carriage that came to a halt on the ground, "Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped.

"Good morning, everypony, and how are all of you doing?" the monarch of Equestria greeted them.

"We're doing absolutely fabulous today your highness." Rarity answered in her most jovial tone.

"Princess, we'd like to introduce you to two new friends we've made. This is Wildcard; Rainbow Dashes' cousin. He owns a card game shop in Ponyville." Twilight introduced them.

"I am honored to meet you, your highness." Wildcard bowed to her.

"An honor to meet you too, Wildcard." The princess replied.

"And I'm sure you've heard of Muse." Twilight introduced the earth pony.

"Yes, the pony of performing arts. I loved your biggest hit from last summer 'Night Shroud's Moving Castle'."

"Thank you, Princess." Muse bowed her head.

"Muse has also been helping us with fighting the Serpentine." Fluttershy added.

"Is this true?" The princess asked.

"Yes. You see my grandfather's a historian and knows all about the legend of the Serpentine," Muse added, "Even my siblings who serve in your guards the Elemental Trio have taught me a few things about history."

"Ah so you're the little sister those three would go on and on about," Celestia realized and looked around, "Where are Dustin and Alistair?"

"They're having some down time." Twilight said trying to give her the best answer she could.

"What kind of down time?" Celestia asked.

"Easier just to show you!" Pinkie cheered as the eight ponies showed the Princess off.

* * *

Soon they came over by Ponyville's swimming hole to see Dustin and Alistair were swimming around and having fun. Dustin swam around wearing a pair of red and black swim trunks while Alistair wore black and blue trunks.

"This is awesome!" Dustin called as he swam around.

Alistair who was standing above a rocky platform held onto a rope connected to a branch from a tree. He swung himself off calling out, "Jambalaya!" he swung from the rope landing in the water with a splash. He resurfaced and laughed.

Zyphon who was off to the side watched in amusement in seeing his master and friend enjoying themselves. When he looked he saw the ponies and Princess Celestia, "Oh my! Princess Celestia, I'm delighted to see you again." He bowed.

"Delighted to see you as well, Zyphon." The princess greeted him.

Zyphon looked out to the boys still in the water, "Master Dustin! Master Alistair! We have company."

The boys looked over by the shore seeing the ponies and the princess, "The princess!" Dustin gasped as she and Alistair flew out of the water and landed on shore, "Zyphon towels!" Dustin ordered as Zyphon handed the boys two towels and began drying themselves off.

"Princess Celestia, what a surprise." Alistair said as he wrapped his mullet in a towel.

"What brings you here?" Dustin asked as he dried off.

"Well it's been more than a week and I thought I'd check in to see how well you boys are adjusting to living in Equestria." Celestia explained.

"We've adapted very well actually." Dustin admitted.

"We got a job at Wildcard's Shuffle working as stock clerks. On our breaks Wild even teaches us some handy hints to remember in poker." Alistair added.

"Even Cherilee allowed me and Alistair to teach the fillies at the schoolhouse about our world as lessons."

"Well it looks like the both of you are managing quite well." Celestia noted.

"Thanks Princess." Dustin said.

"But that doesn't mean we don't wanna go back to our world if that's what you're thinking!" Alistair quickly injected.

Celestia giggled, "I understand."

After the boys dried off they put their jackets on as the Princess continued, "I also couldn't help but sense a surge of your energies yesterday."

"How do you mean?" Alistair asked.

"I could see two beams shooting into the sky yesterday, one appeared to be dark energy and the other was light energy," She explained, "What was that?"

The boys looked to each other and Dustin decided to explain, "Well what you witnessed yesterday was the both of us using a spirit warrior's and a dark warrior's most powerful of attacks; the Spirit Force and the Shadow Force."

"I'm intrigued. What are these two powerful attacks?"

"The Spirit Force concentrates all of a Spirit Warriors energy making their power level grow to infinite. I become faster and stronger when I use it and when enough of the power is built up I can unleash it on my enemies in the form of a big bang." Dustin explained.

"As for the Shadow Force," Alistair began, "It's in a way just like using the Spirit Force. It concentrates a dark warrior's dark energy increasing their power to infinite resulting in the same affects that follow."

"And just what were you using those attacks on that called for you to use them in the first place?" Celestia asked curiously.

"We had to use them on Pythor and Fangtom; general of the Fangpyre tribe." Dustin answered.

"So more tribes have been unleashed?" Celestia asked her pupil.

"Yes princess. Pythor's already unleashed the Constrictai, the Venomari, and the Fangpyre tribes." Twilight said regretfully.

"This is most troubling." Celestia said in worry.

"We know, there's only one tribe left for him to unleash." Applejack said

"Muse, you have just about info on all the tribes, what's the last tribe?" Rainbow asked.

"The final Serpentine tribe is the Hypnobrai." She answered.

"Hypnobrai?" Wild asked.

"Yes. They have the power to hypnotize their victims turning them into mindless slaves."

"That's so not good." Rainbow said.

"And if Pythor unleashes the final tribe then nopony in Equestria will be safe." Celestia added.

"And for all we know he could be on his way to the final tomb this moment." Spike said.

"Well if he unleashes the last tribe, we'll take them." Dustin promised.

"Oh yeah." Rainbow agreed.

"And I'll be there to make sure they don't get hurt." Wild offered.

"And with me and my grandfather's research on the tribes we'll know exactly how to combat them." Muse said.

"So rest assured princess we'll protect Equestria with our lives." Dustin promised her.

Celestia smiled at their bravery, "You all have such nobility. I am proud to rely on you all." The group smiled seeing how much they've pleased her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Crystal Mountains not far from the Crystal Empire, Pythor and the other three generals were trekking through the snowy terrain wearing cloaks to keep their cold blooded bodies warm.

"Why did the princesses have to put the Hypnobrai tomb all the way out here?" Acidicus asked while shivering.

"This land was once ruled by our former master, Sombra," Pythor began, "So it's only natural they would seal one of our tribes away in his backyard," Suddenly he stopped and looked to the ground seeing a serpent's face carved in the ground, "Yes! Here it is!"

They looked to the side seeing a stone shaped like a snake. Pythor pushed down on the head and the ground below opened up revealing a hole. They slunk down the hole and landed in an icy cavern, "I certainly hope they're home." Skalidor said while they slunk around the cavern.

"Skales?" Pythor called out, "Skales get out here!"

Suddenly a slithery voice spoke to him, "Pythor, is that you?"

Pythor and the other generals turned to see another snake slither out from the shadows of the tomb. This one had a cobra head with red eyes that had a ripple pattern in them. Its body was blue with yellow and light to medium gray coloring on its belly. Like the four other generals he also had a tail and carried a golden snake staff.

"Ah there you are, Skales." Pythor smirked.

"I see you brought Skalidor, Fangtom, and Acidicus with you," Skales began, "So to what do I owe this little reunion?"

"Come on, Skales," Skalidor began, "You know as well as the rest of us why we came here for you."

"We aim to take Equestria for our own and punish the ones who locked us in these retched tombs." Pythor explained.

Skales crossed his arms, "And do you think we can pull it off?"

"Alone we would fall, but this time I have an actual plan." Pythor snickered.

"What about Sombra? If he finds out we've been released…" Skales began until Fangtom cut him off.

"Sombra is no longer an obstacle," the first head began as the second continued; "He was defeated some time ago."

"But what of Princesses Celestia and Luna, surely with the elements of harmony they'll end up…"

"Those two are no longer connected to the elements," Acidicus countered, "Six new ponies are now connected with them."

"I feel so much better." Skales said in sarcasm.

"Not to worry their strength still fails in comparison to Celestia's and Luna's." Pythor assured him.

"I see." Skales replied.

"So are ya in or out?" Skalidor asked.

"I am intrigued, so count me and my army in." Skales said as his Hypnobrai army came out of the shadows and gathered.

"Excellent!" Pythor cheered with his other generals, "Now come along there is much we need to catch up on." Pythor said as the generals led their final fellow general and his army out of the tomb.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Celestia left needing to get back to Canterlot, and the group decided to have a picnic. Most of them were lying on a picnic blanket while Rarity being Rarity was relaxing on a fancy couch that she poofed up for herself.

"Ah this is the good life hey girls?" Dustin asked as he kicked back under a tree while adjusting his sunglasses.

"You said it." Rainbow agreed.

"So come on girls, tell us some more of your exploits and adventures." Alistair beckoned them.

"Well there was the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight said as she and the other elements of harmonylooked sheepishly.

"Grand Galloping Gala?" Zyphon asked.

"It's supposed to be one of the biggest events held every year in Canterlot at the castle." Twilight explained, "We were all invited there and we had so many plans to make it the best night ever. I wanted to talk to Princess Celestia about more of my reports and lessons, but I ended up having to stand at her side and greet every other pony that arrived. So I didn't even do anything there."

"Ouch." Alistair said.

"I was hoping to spread word of my family's business by selling some apple products," Applejack began, "I only got one real sell while everypony else just brushed me off for all them fancy eats. I tried to show them my apples were just as fancy, but that didn't work."

"I wanted to impress the Wonderbolts and hoped they'd consider in letting me join them one day," Rainbow Dash started, "I managed to get in their VIP lounge, but every time I tried to talk to them they were talking to other ponies. I even tried to stage situations where I could show them how fast I was, but I ended up toppling a statue." She said sheepishly.

"Good heavens." Zyphon gasped.

"I was hoping to meet the prince of my dreams Prince Blueblood," Rarity began while Spike's eye twitched which didn't go unnoticed by the boys, "But I found out the only thing royal about him was that he was a royal pain!" she shouted before calming down, "Oh forgive me for that."

"We understand," Alistair replied, "You have to watch out for the royal type. Sometimes they're so full of themselves they thing they deserve the best and are so sensitive."

"All I wanted was to befriend all the animals in the Royal garden, but they were so afraid of me," Fluttershy said, "I was so desperate to try and befriend them I kinda went and lost my self. It was so embarrassing." She admitted.

The boys looked at each other and could envision the extreme lengths she took just to try and get the animals to love her and could almost hear her shout in their thoughts, _'YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!'_ they shuddered.

"I wanted the Gala to be the party of the century, but every other pony there were so sour," Pinkie said, "I tried to liven it up but no they weren't all for it."

"Sounds like the Gala was awful." Dustin said.

"It was!" the girls answered and laughed.

"Princess Celestia herself said it's always been awful." Twilight admitted.

"Yeah, my siblings told me they attended it once. Terra said he fell asleep from boredom and Ventus came very close to going out the window." Muse added.

"Whoa." Dustin gasped.

"Sounds like those Canterlot folk who attend the Gala are so wrapped in the old school traditions." Alistair said.

"Yeah. If we attended this gala, we'd modernize it." Dustin promised.

"Yes something all class of ponies could enjoy." Zyphon agreed.

"That'd be entertaining." Wild chuckled.

"What about you Wildcard, you got any stories to tell?" Dustin asked.

"Well there was this one time I went to Las Pegasus for a weekend, and thanks to my natural good luck I hit over fifteen jackpots in a row and got banned from five casinos because of it. They threw me out private first class just to get rid of me." Wild explained.

"Well your bro said you lost everything and came back to Ponyville with a missing tooth." Rainbow said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh what did he know?" Wild asked knowing his older brother always liked to crack wise.

"What about you guys?" Muse asked.

"Yeah you must have super awesome adventures of your own!" Pinkie cheered while jumping around.

"Well given the fact we're still in our training years we don't get missions like you all do from your princess." Alistair admitted.

"But we do have humorous adventures while around New York," Dustin put in, "Why we once made a music video of ourselves standing on top of certain areas in New York most people aren't allowed to be on top of. We got so many hits out of it because of where we were."

"There was also the time we tried sneaking into one our friend's sleepovers by disguising ourselves as girls. Everything was going smoothly until we accidentally blew our cover," Alistair said sheepishly, "We ran like we were running a marathon."

"That's hilarious!" Rainbow chuckled.

Suddenly Spike's mouth filled up looking like he was going to barf until he belched up a letter, "A letter from the Princess," Twilight gasped as she used her magic to unravel it and checked it out. She looked shocked as she finished reading it, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong Twilight?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Princess Celestia's just been informed by Cadence and my brother some Serpentine have been spotted around the Crystal Empire."

"Oh no!" Spike gasped.

"You think it's the Hypnobrai?" Alistair asked about the final tribe.

"It could very well be." Muse nodded.

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked.

"Agreed." Wild said as he took a hold of Muse while Zyphon held onto Pinkie, A.J, and Rarity. Rainbow held onto Fluttershy while Spike got on Twilight's back.

"Let's fly!" Dustin called as they took off into the air and headed for the Crystal Empire.

* * *

When they arrived in the kingdom Dustin and Alistair looked all around, "They don't call this the Crystal Empire for nothing." Dustin noted.

"Yeah it's like walking into a giant china shop." Alistair added.

"Wonder where the Serpentine are?" Applejack wondered until they suddenly heard screams as multiple crystal ponies were running around taking cover, "Over there!" the group announced simultaneously as they ran for the kingdom's square.

When they arrived on the scene they saw multiple Hypnobrai warriors and soldiers running amok, "I was right they are Hypnobrai." Muse gasped.

"You say they hypnotize their victims?" Zyphon asked.

"Yes, so don't look them in the eyes." Muse warned them.

"No problem for us." Dustin said as she and Alistair got ready.

"Then let's go!" Twilight ordered as the group went into battle.

"Hey snake boy!" Dustin called as he slugged one in the face grabbing the Serpentine's attention.

"You're not welcomed in this kingdom." Twilight warned them.

"But this kingdom was once ours!" a voice hissed as Skales entered the scene with Pythor.

"Hello everypony." Pythor chuckled.

"Pythor!" they announced.

"So these are the ones you've told me about?" Skales asked the Anacondrai general.

"Indeed."

"So you released the final Serpentine tribe?" Dustin asked with a scowl.

"Indeed I have. Allow me to introduce to you my number two snake; Skales." Pythor introduced them.

"Well don't get comfortable because we're sending you varmints right back where you came from." Applejack warned them.

"You really think so do you?" Skales asked amusingly.

"That's right!" Rainbow added ready to buck them.

"Well we'll see about that," Skales began as he turned to his troops, "Serpentine go!"

So Skales' soldiers attacked once again as Muse spoke, "Remember don't look them in the eyes!"

Obliging by her warnings the group took off fighting the Serpentine head on while avoiding eye contact. Dustin and Alistair took off against fighting the two generals with Dustin going after Skales and Alistair against Pythor.

"Pythor wasn't kidding when he said there were others in Equestria who posed as a threat to us." Skales said as he blocked a punch from Dustin.

"Alistair and I get that a lot," Dustin admitted as he jumped up avoiding a tail sweep to his legs. Suddenly Skales started moving his body around like a snake dance, 'Whoa, what's going on my body feels all woozy.' He thought before Skales slithered up to him and whipped his tail upward at Dustin knocking him onto his back along with his sunglasses flying off his face.

"That was Fang Kwon Do; an ancient fighting art of the Serpentine!" Skales declared.

Alistair who saw Dustin was knocked down gasped, "Dustin!" but his distraction only allowed for Pythor to tail whip him thus sending him crashing onto Dustin.

The boys groaned as they looked up only to have fallen into Skales trap, "Look into my eyes," he began hypnotically as the boys eyes started turning dazed, "I will control you both."

The boys under the influence rose to their feet, "Yes, master." They answered in monotone.

Pythor snickered and ordered, "Attack the ponies."

Suddenly through the ponies fighting they were almost blasted by spirit energy and dark energy, "What in tarnation?" Applejack gasped until they saw Dustin and Alistair standing at the two generals sides with their index fingertips smoking and sporting stone faces.

"Dustin? Alistair?" Twilight gasped.

"What're you guys doing?!" Wildcard asked in outrage.

"Your friends are now under our control." Pythor explained.

"Oh no, Skales hypnotized them." Muse gasped.

"You let them go right now!" Pinkie ordered.

"You heard what Pinkie said, let them go." Twilight said.

"So sorry but these boys will prove useful to us in our plans of conquering Equestria." Pythor chuckled.

"Twilight!"

"Twily!"

They all saw Shining Armor and Cadence hurrying over as fast as they could, "Shining Armor! Cadence!" Twilight called.

"And that would be our cue to exit. Come along boys." Pythor snickered as he held the boys close while disappearing with them.

"Retreat!" Skales ordered as his minions fled.

"Master!" Zyphon cried while Domino cawed in shock.

"Alistair!" Fievel cried.

"What happened?" Cadence asked.

"Pythor and the Hypnobrai got away." Twilight explained.

"And they took Dustin and Alistair with them." Spike added.

"Oh no." Shining Armor gasped.

"We got to find them!" Pinkie cried.

"But how?" Applejack asked.

"Wait a minute. I might have a way." Twilight said confidently while the others gathered around.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest south from the Crystal Empire, the Serpentine were gathered in a secluded area, "Now that we got the boys on our side the ponies pose as a lesser threat." Pythor explained.

"We should celebrate our victory with a Slither Pit fight!" A Hypnobrai soldier recommended.

"A splendid idea, Mezmo," Skales agreed, "What about you, Pythor?"

"I agree and I have just the combatants to entertain us." Pythor smirked at the two hypnotized victims.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Empire Zyphon was holding out Dustin's sunglasses to Twilight who was concentrating her magic on them, "Are you sure this is going to work Twilight?" Muse asked.

"I'm positive. If I can concentrate on the spirit energy aura surrounding Dustin's sunglasses I can use it to hone in on his spirit signature." She explained.

"Sounds logical." Shining Armor admitted.

"Ok I got the signature," Twilight focused the magic in her horn sending out waves to pick up Dustin's spirit energy, "I got a lock, this way!" she started galloping off with the others.

"You two wait here in case more serpentine come back." Zyphon said to the couple who nodded as the robot wheeled after the ponies.

* * *

They traveled out of the kingdom and started hurrying across the land. Meanwhile back with the Serpentine, Dustin and Alistair stood on opposite sides in some arena made up created by the Constrictai Serpentine. In the stands was multiple Serpentine from the other four tribes as the five generals stood up by a royal box.

"Welcome Serpentine to the first Slither Pit Fight in a thousand years!" Pythor announced as the Serpentine cheered, "In the red corner we have that warrior of light and spirit Dustin Bowers!" the snakes cheered as Dustin emotionlessly waved at the snakes, "And in the blue corner the warrior of dark and shadow Alistair Savage!" Alistair waved emotionlessly at the snakes.

"Let the fight begin!" Pythor announced as the bell rang and the two warriors charged at each other and started fighting mercilessly with punches, kicks, spirit, and shadow attacks.

With the group they finally reached the forest as Twilight spoke, "The signal's getting stronger."

"They must be close." Wildcard said as they continued on through the dark forest.

"Hang on master!" Zyphon called as they trekked through the trees until Twilight halted them.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Rarity asked.

"We are entering Serpentine territory," she reminded them, "We can be certain they're not going to let us walk in uninvited."

Zyphon who used his eyes as telescopes looked ahead seeing some Constrictai guards on patrol, "She's right."

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"I'll draw them out," Zyphon said and without wasting a moment he flew out into the open, "Oh boys!"

The Constrictai guards spotting Zyphon ran over to attack but the robot knocked them out with little trouble. Zyphon gave the ponies a thumb's up admitting them passage.

"Zyphon you are so awesome." Rainbow smiled.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Zyphon asked feeling pleased.

"Will yall hurry up?" Applejack asked as they followed the rest.

When they reached the secluded area of the forest they looked seeing the Serpentine gathered around the arena cheering.

"What's going on?" Spike asked the ponies.

"They must be having a party, and we weren't invited!" Pinkie pouted.

"I don't think this is a party Pinkie." Muse said as they looked on the arena seeing Dustin and Alistair fighting it out without holding back.

"What're they doing?" Wildcard gasped.

"Why're they fighting?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Remember, they're under Skales' hypnosis," Muse reminded them, "He probably ordered them to fight each other."

"Oh no." Zyphon and the two animals gasped.

"This is awful." A.J said in sadness while watching them fight.

"They're best friends! They shouldn't be forced to do this!" Fluttershy said on the verge of tears.

Twilight watched with tears falling from her eyes as she remembered when Discord had made the girls become the opposite of themselves but this was worse. She watched as Dustin and Alistair were clobbering each other covering themselves with bruises.

"What're we going to do?" Pinkie asked.

"I'll knock some sense into them." Rainbow said preparing to fly over but Wildcard gripped her tail with his mouth and pulled her back.

"Rainbow it's too dangerous, besides you don't even know if knocking at them will break the hypnosis."

"He's right." Muse said.

"But if we don't do something they're going to take each other out." Rainbow reminded them.

Spike looked to Twilight wanting to ask her what she thinks they could do but saw she was looking deeply disturbed, "Twilight?"

Twilight's horn started glowing as she spoke softly, "Stop it… please Dustin, Alistair…"

The two just continued fighting it out without holding back or showing mercy. She then saw the Serpentine and the generals clearly enjoying their pain and something in her finally snapped, **"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"** she called in the Royal Canterlot voice.

The force of her voice combined with her magic sent a shockwave of magic from her horn that knocked the Serpentine out of their seats. Once it flowed past the boys the hypnosis in their eyes vanished and they stopped their fighting.

"Alistair, what're we doing?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but what happened to us?" he asked noticing how beaten they looked and groaned form his own injuries.

"What's going on?" Acidicus asked Pythor as they all saw Twilight fly down with her eyes glowing white as her element of harmony was activated.

"Whoa she looks pretty mad." Dustin said fearing.

The others ran onto the arena, "Are yall ok?" Applejack asked.

"Fine but my head's spinning." Alistair groaned while feeling his head.

"Well that's what happens when a Hypnobrai hypnotizes you to fight your best friend." Muse explained.

"Hypnotize?" Dustin asked.

"Fight my best friend?" Alistair asked until they looked to each other and gasped realizing what they did.

"Oh God, Alistair I'm so sorry." Dustin apologized in guilt.

"I'm the one that's sorry." the two embraced. They saw Twilight was blasting the Serpentine soldiers around.

"What's gotten into her?" Dustin asked.

"She doesn't like mind games being pulled on others." Spike explained.

Pythor and Skales frowned as Pythor shouted while pounding his fists, "NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!"

Twilight hearing the Anacondrai general's order turned to him and the generals with a frown before speaking once again in the Royal Canterlot voice, **"FRIENDS DO NOT FIGHT FRIENDS AGAINST THEIR WILL! IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO THEM AGAIN REMEBER THIS IS WHAT AWAITS YOU SERPENTINE!"** Twilight shouted sending out a large magic blast aimed at the five generals.

Pythor and Skales looked at each other, "Uh-Oh." they said simultaneously as the blast launched the five generals into the air and halfway across the forest.

"We're out of here!" A Hypnobrai soldier cried as they ran for their lives.

Twilight powered down, landed, and passed out as Alistair and Dustin caught her, "We gotcha!" Alistair said.

"It's ok." Dustin assured her.

Twilight smiled and spoke, "I'm glad to see you're both back to normal."

"We owe it to you, Twi. Thanks." Dustin said as the two embraced the Alicorn who embraced them back.

"I can't believe you scared the Serpentine out of their skin." Rainbow laughed hysterically.

"That was so funny." Pinkie chuckled.

"I just didn't want my friends against each other again." She admitted.

"Glad you put a stop to that." Alistair said as the Alicorn smiled but remembered

"Oh that's right! Dustin I believe these are yours." She levitated his sunglasses to him.

"My shades! Thank goodness, without these I was feeling totally naked." He joked and they all laughed.

The Serpentine generals meanwhile were lying on the ground on the forest far from where they were blasted from. Skales got up and saw Pythor trying to as well, "Perhaps we should regroup and come up with a new plan?" he suggested as he took Pythor's claw and helped him to his feet.

Pythor seeing this took his claw out of Skales' grip and screamed in fury, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

* * *

Later that night at the castle back in the Crystal Empire, Dustin and Alistair were sitting on a ledge with bandages on their faces, arms, and Alistair had some on his chest.

"Hey guys," Shining Armor said as she and Cadence approached with Twilight and the others, "How're you holding up?"

"Better now." Dustin answered.

"But still lousy." Alistair admitted.

"It wasn't your fault boys." Rarity said.

"Rarity's right. You two were hypnotized by Skales." Muse reminded them.

"We know, but we carelessly let ourselves fall into his trap." Dustin sighed.

"And if Twilight wasn't there we could've done worse harm to each other." Alistair added.

"But you didn't." Fluttershy said.

"We almost did." Alistair countered.

"Guys you may have been manipulated but you learn from your mistakes." Twilight explained.

"And having friends around can help you." Applejack said.

The boys thought about this and smiled, "You're right." Dustin said.

"We almost forgot about that." Alistair said.

"Why not write this to Princess Celestia?" Twilight suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Twi. Spike!" Dustin called as the dragon held up a parchment and quill.

"Ready!"

"Dear Princess Celestia," Dustin began, "In life we make mistakes, and sometimes they can make you feel guilty or crushed because you wished you could've done something to avoid making it."

"But we've remembered that even if you hit a number of bumps in the road of life you must always remember that as long as you have friends willing to lend a hoof to pick you back up when you stumble, then any life you have is worth living mistakes or not." Alistair continued.

"Sincerely, Dustin and Alistair." Dustin concluded.

"Finished." Spike announced and he rolled it up and breathed it with his magic fire as it was teleported back to Canterlot.

"Alistair," Dustin began as he turned to the dark warrior who looked back at him, "Thanks for being my friend."

Alistair smiled back before pulling the spirit warrior into an embrace, "Thanks for being mine too, Dustin." The girls cooed at the scene while Spike gagged.

**(And that's the chapter. Pythor has successfully released all the tribes and who knows what he will try next. At least with the boys freed from the hypnosis they are no more determined to protect Equestria from the Serpentine threat. Don't miss next time readers.)**


	9. The New Quest

**(Welcome back my friends to my latest chapter. This is going to feature just what plans the Serpentine have in store for Equestria now that they've been released. Enjoy away.)**

One afternoon in Ponyville, Muse and Wildcard were in the park enjoying the day out with a few laughs. Unaware to them, Rainbow Dash had been watching from behind a bush at a good distance so that she wouldn't be spotted and where she could hear them.

She smirked watching as the chemistry between her cousin and newest friend looked like it was improving, "Oh yeah that's it cuz, work your magic," She said to herself until she gasped seeing Dustin and Alistair walking too close to them, "Oh no!" before the two could call to the two ponies they were whisked away and brought back behind the bush Rainbow was hiding.

"Rainbow?" Dustin asked.

"What're you doing?" Alistair asked only to get shushed by the Pegasus and motioned them to look ahead.

"Why're you watching them?" Dustin asked.

"Did you set them up so they could meet here?" Alistair questioned her.

"I may have done a little talking." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why did you?" Alistair asked.

"Come on you saw the way those two were looking at each other during the Venomari incident and afterwards." Rainbow reminded them.

"So you're trying to play matchmaker for them?" Dustin asked.

"Sort of."

"And why?" Alistair asked.

"My cousin needs to get out of his shop more often," Rainbow began, "If he continues living out his days inside his game shop he'll forget how to socialize and just be alone for the rest of his life."

"Hey he socializes with us doesn't he?" Dustin reminded her.

"Maybe in a group with all of us, but I've never seen him look at another pony the way he's been looking at Muse." She said as she eyed her cousin continuing to chat it up with Muse who also appeared to be having a good time. So the boys decided to continue watching the two unaware of what they were whispering to each other,

"You know we're being watched right?" Muse whispered.

"Yeah, typical of Dashie, but why Dustin and Alistair are with her I have no idea." Wildcard whispered back.

Suddenly Twilight, Spike, Zyphon, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy hurried over, "Muse! Wildcard!" Twilight called.

"What's up everypony?" Wild asked pretending to ignore the groans from Rainbow feeling her friends spoiled the moment.

"I just got a word from Princess Celestia to meet with her in Canterlot right away." Twilight explained.

"Once we find Rainbow Dash, Dustin, and Alistair we can go." Applejack said.

"I think they're closer than you think." Wild smirked motioning to a bush and the three popped up from it.

"What're you three doing?" Twilight asked with a raised brow.

"It was her idea!" the two humans pointed accusingly at Rainbow.

"Traitors." Rainbow grumbled.

"Will yall stop messing around?" Applejack ordered.

"Applejack's right, we gotta get to Canterlot ASAP." Twilight reminded them.

"Well then let's get going." Dustin said as they hurried to the train station.

* * *

After the train ride the group arrived in Canterlot and headed for the castle. After being permitted entrance they went inside and through the halls. When they entered the throne room they saw Celestia, Luna, Discord, Shining Armor, and Cadence waiting for them.

"Your majesty." Dustin called as they presented themselves.

"I'm glad you all made it." Celestia began.

"Although you were all cutting it a little close I'm afraid." Discord said while checking a pocket watch before closing it.

"So sue us for not being roadrunner fast." Alistair answered sarcastically.

"Why did you summon us your highness?" Rarity asked.

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor informed us of the last serpentine tomb being unlocked by Pythor." Celestia explained making them all look down.

"Unfortunately it's true." Twilight admitted.

"The Hypnobrai were dangerous." Fluttershy said putting in her two cents.

"Yeah they brainwashed me and Alistair into fighting each other for their amusement." Dustin added.

"If Twilight hadn't fixed it Dustin and I would've been in worse conditions than we were." Alistair put in.

"We're sorry princess; we weren't able to keep Pythor from unleashing the rest of the tribes." Applejack said in regret.

"And now that they're united there's no telling what they'll do." Fluttershy added.

"I could take a few hints." Pinkie put in but the girls gave her a look signaling her to keep a zip lip.

"Do not fret my little ponies; it's not over until it's the end." Celestia assured them.

"But unfortunately the end could be closer than we think." Luna warned them hating to break up the assurance.

"But if all the tribes are released and united under Pythor, why aren't they already attacking Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah shouldn't the land already be overrun with snakes?" Pinkie asked.

"Pythor is too smart to just order the serpentine to attack the land," Celestia began, "I feel he must have other plans as well."

"But without other evidence we can't determine what." Cadence added.

Twilight pondered until an idea popped in, "Wait I think I got something."

"What is it Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Maybe if we checked out the Serpentine tombs we might find some sort of clue as to how to defeat them." The Alicorn suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan, Twilight." Shining Armor admitted.

"Indeed, but even though we found out where the tombs are, there's no telling if the Serpentine at are any of them with traps laid out for intruders." Discord warned them.

"For once I agree with Discord." Rainbow admitted.

"And it could take awhile to search all the tombs inside and out." Luna added.

"Wait a minute," Alistair spoke up, "I might have a way."

"You do?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I'll have to call upon some help." Alistair admitted resulting in Dustin giving him a cautious look.

"Hold up Alistair, you're not thinking about doing what I think you're planning are you?"

"I believe what you're thinking is right about what I intend to do." The dark warrior admitted.

"But Master Alistair it's dangerous for you to even try that." Zyphon warned him.

"I am the only dark warrior in this entire world, guys. There's better chances they'll listen to me here." He explained.

"They?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Still sounds risky." Dustin said.

"Right now it's our fastest option." Alistair reminded his friend who sighed having no other place to argue.

"Very well, just watch yourself."

"Thank you. I'm gonna have to ask you all to back away from me. This requires a lot of concentration." Alistair ordered as they did so giving Alistair plenty of space. Seeing he had plenty of room, Alistair closed his eyes and held his arms out with his fists clenched and started concentrating as his dark warrior aura was forming around him, but the four princesses, Shining Armor, and Rarity were able to sense a darker aura with their magic emanating off Alistair.

"What's Alistair doing?" Fluttershy asked Dustin and Zyphon.

"He's calling upon the darkness from deep within." Dustin answered in worry.

"His aura feels darker than before." Luna noted.

"What's he trying to do?" Pinkie asked.

"You're about to find out." Zyphon answered.

Alistair opened his eyes revealing them to be glowing red as he spoke with a bit of distortion to his voice, "Rise up my shadow soldiers!"

Suddenly seven shadows appeared on the floor surrounding Alistair. Rising up from the shadows were seven humanoid figures who had red eyes that appeared to glow, short black hair, pale blue skin, were about as tall as human teenagers, and each one wore black boots, black leather pants, black fingerless gloves, and tight fitting black tops.

"Eep!" Fluttershy gasped as she cowered behind Rainbow.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped.

"What are they?" Wild gasped.

"Shadow Soldiers," Dustin began, "Dark minions who serve under the order of Dark Warriors."

The dark minions looked ahead seeing the ponies before them and upon instinct charged for them planning to attack while the ponies themselves looked ready to defend themselves until Alistair called out, "STOP!" and the shadow soldiers froze, "Stand down!" they lowered their guard putting the ponies at ease.

"That was close." Shining Armor gasped.

The henchmen turned to face Alistair as he spoke, "I did not summon you here to fight, but I have a job for you all. There are five tombs in this land that each housed a tribe of snake warriors. Locate the tombs and report back if any of you have discovered any hints or clues we can use to defeat them. Do you understand? I said do you understand?!" he asked firmly.

The shadow soldiers stood almost defiantly before getting down on one knee and answered, "Yes… master."

"Good. Now go!" Alistair ordered as the shadow soldiers vanished before him.

Once they were gone the dark aura surrounding Alistair vanished and he almost collapsed if Dustin hadn't run over to keep him from falling, "Easy Alistair, you ok?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Alistair answered as he regained balance and took a few deep breaths before calming down.

"What was that all about?" Muse asked.

"Yeah you just commanded them and they followed their orders." Wildcard said.

"Even though you looked like you weren't in full control." Twilight added.

"Why didn't you use them before against the Serpentine?" Rainbow asked.

"I cannot completely control them, Rainbow." Alistair explained.

"You can't?" Discord asked.

"No. While its true shadow soldiers are servants to the dark warriors the only way to properly control them is to use more powerful dark energy from deep within. The kind that stems from anger and rage which is what makes up a pure dark warrior. Because I've strayed from the pure dark path most dark warriors take I cannot always control them. I was able to control them this much because I'm the only dark warrior in this world. They'll actually only serve the closest dark warrior to them who they deem is the strongest one around them. Believe me there are much stronger ones than me lurking about in New York."

"What about you Dustin," Twilight began, "Do you spirit warriors have the ability to call upon soldiers opposite of shadow ones?"

"We don't, because we spirit warriors don't require minions like that." Dustin answered.

Suddenly a shadow soldier rose up from the floor at Alistair's side surprising the group while Alistair turned his face towards it, "Hm?" the shadow soldier leaned in and whispered something into Alistair's ear while the ponies watched wondering what it was telling him. When it was done Alistair spoke, "Good you're dismissed." And with that the shadow soldier vanished.

"Well?" Celestia asked hoping there was good news.

"He said they found something in the Constrictai tomb located in the Badlands," Alistair began, "We should go there right away and check it out."

Celestia turned to Shining Armor and Cadence, "You two go with them and take our chariots."

"Yes your highness." Shining Armor saluted.

"Do be careful out there now." Discord said.

"And report back whatever you find." Luna added.

"We will, come on!" Twilight instructed her group as they left the throne room.

* * *

Later everypony except for Rainbow Dash and Zyphon were in their own chariot each pulled by two Pegasi guards, while Cadence and S.A shared one along with Twilight and Spike, and Dustin and Alistair.

"I got to say traveling by air through chariot is quite a way to travel in this world," Dustin began and called up to the two Pegasi pulling it, "Keep up the good work boys." The two guards nodded while supporting firm looks.

"Geez they're stiffer than the stiffs back home." Alistair whispered to Dustin who chuckled with him.

"We're approaching the Badlands sir." One of the guards pulling Shining Armor's chariot spoke.

Anypony see anything that might be the location of the tomb?" the captain of the Royal Guards asked.

"How about that?" Pinkie asked pointing to a mountain that looked almost like a snakes head pointing up.

"That's it." Muse said.

"Take us down, please." Cadence requested.

"Yes your highness." One of the guards said as they went downward and landed on top of the mountain.

"Are you sure this is right Alistair?" Twilight asked.

"Positive, let's go." Alistair said as they approached the opening.

"It's down there?" Wild asked.

"It looks dark." Fluttershy said.

"And who knows how far it goes down." Spike added.

"Somepony should go first just in case." Rainbow suggested.

Alistair eyeing Dustin looking down it closer slid closer to him, "Um… You first!" he bumped Dustin who fell down the hole screaming.

"Did ya really need to do that?" Applejack asked Alistair dryly.

"He would've jumped down first anyway." Alistair replied until they heard Dustin call from below.

"Come on down its all clear!"

Taking the hint, the two Pegasi, the two Alicorns, and Zyphon flew Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Shining Armor down with Alistair following. When they reached the bottom they found Dustin dusting his pants off.

"Are you ok Master?" Zyphon asked inspecting his creator's condition.

"I'm fine Zyphon, and Alistair if do that to me again and I just might shave your head in the night." Dustin warned him.

"Oh lighten up D; it's just for a bit of fun." Alistair chuckled.

"We need some light down here." Applejack said as Shining Armor activated his horn providing them with light.

"Look at that." Rarity gasped motioning to a wall.

They all looked seeing inscriptions on the wall depicting five snakes together and four fangs with an ancient writing on the bottom of them, "Didn't mama snake tell them not to draw on the wall? Somepony's gonna get in trouble." Pinkie said in sing song.

"They're inscriptions, very old inscriptions." Twilight said.

"Can any of you translate it?" Domino asked the group.

"Not without a translating guide." Cadence answered regretfully.

"Perhaps I can give it a try," Zyphon said as his eyes glowed and shined across the inscriptions while he tried decoding and translating them, "Translation complete."

"You actually translated this?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"Never underestimate a robot of my skill," Zyphon said and cleared his robotic throat, "Now then the inscriptions depict a prophecy of the Serpentine. One day the five tribes will be released and unite once again. When that happens they will be able to find the four Crystal Fangs that will lead them to a greater power."

"Four Crystal Fangs?" Twilight asked.

"A greater power?" Muse asked.

"That's about all it gives us." Zyphon answered.

"Well it sounds like a start." Cadence admitted.

"Crystal Fangs, any of you hear about that?" Alistair asked the ponies.

"Nothing I've ever read about." Twilight admitted.

"Hmm. I wonder perhaps we can find something on these Crystal Fangs in the library in the Crystal Empire." Cadence suggested.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course!" Twilight realized, "If King Sombra was the one who created the Serpentine then he must've known something about the Crystal Fangs. And if he's chronicled them down as a reference we can use it to find out what they do."

"Good work you two." Shining Armor said with a smile.

Dustin turned to his bot, "Zyphon think you can fly back to Canterlot and let the princesses know about this while we head for the Crystal Empire?"

"I'm on it Master." Zyphon said as he flew out of the hole and off into the sky.

"We better get going too." Cadence said as they got out of the hole and into their chariots.

"To the Crystal Empire!" Shining Armor ordered the guards who nodded and flew off carrying their chariots.

* * *

After a flight that once again felt like forever to the boys they touched down onto the Crystal Empire. Once they arrived they headed for the library and Twilight began looking through book after book while the others did the same in a slower pace.

"I'm not finding anything here." Rarity sighed.

"I knew trying to find info on the Crystal Fangs wouldn't be easy, but this is ridiculous." Twilight said.

"We have to keep looking." Cadence said as she looked through a book.

"Hey look at this! Crystal Fangs a reference guide!" Pinkie held up a book.

"Pinkie where did you find it?" Twilight asked in shock.

"I was under 'C' of course, Twilight." Pinkie giggled.

"Of course," Twilight replied feeling silly. She opened the book and looked through it and read it to the others, "The Four Crystal Fangs are four artifacts made from pure crystal in the shape of snake fangs. Legend has it when they're brought together they can combine to create a great power. For further information see Orochi Sword."

The group looked at each other before nodding to Twilight who looked through the book coming upon a page titled Orochi Sword which displayed an image of a long sword with a snake like hilt, "Here it is the Orochi Sword. It was created by King Sombra himself. He intended on giving it to the Serpentine generals as a present to make them stronger, but when they rebelled against him he divided the swords power up into four Crystal Fangs and scattered them throughout Equestria in hopes the Serpentine would never find them."

"So that's their game?" Applejack asked.

"They want to find the four Crystal Fangs to combine them to recreate the Orochi Sword that will grant them untold power." Muse pieced it all together.

"So we just have to find them first before Pythor does." Spike concluded.

"One problem, we don't know where they are." Rainbow said bursting their bubbles.

"She's right." Wild sighed.

"And this book says nothing about their locations either." Twilight sighed.

"Hey come on let's not put on sad faces now." Dustin tried to lift their spirits.

"Dustin's right, turn those frownies upsidedownies." Pinkie said putting a smile on.

"Yeah after all we came this far didn't we?" Alistair asked helping to lighten their moods.

"Yeah, you're right." Applejack agreed.

"And according to the guide all four Crystal Fangs are required to remake the Orochi Sword." Cadence began.

"So all we need to do is get a hold of one." Pinkie added.

"We should still try and get all of them just to be safe." Twilight replied.

"I agree with Twi." Rainbow agreed.

"Yeah, so let's make a new vow, girls." Alistair said.

"We swear that we will find the four Crystal Fangs and stop Pythor no matter what." Dustin pledged with a raised hand.

"We promise!" the ponies agreed.

Suddenly Dustin's cellphone rang and he looked seeing the ID was Zyphon. He answered it, "Zyphon?"

"_Master Dustin, I've relayed the message to Princess Celestia. What about you?"_

"We're ok, and we found out more about the Crystal Fangs. Twilight will send Princess Celestia a letter about what we discovered." He replied.

"_Very good I'll see you back in Ponyville later."_

"Until then." Dustin said as he ended the call.

* * *

Later on that night back in Ponyville, Dustin and Alistair were sitting on a tree branch marveling at Luna's moon and the stars above. Dustin turned to Alistair and spoke, "Hey Alistair?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering about something."

"What?"

"If none of the Serpentine were at any of the tombs when the shadow soldiers scoped them out then were do you think they are?"

Alistair realizing that was also confused, "I don't know. They could be anywhere now."

Elsewhere somewhere far underground were the Serpentine and their generals. The generals were discussing the next phase of the plan with Pythor.

"Pythor, we've gone over the inscriptions in the tomb countless times," Skales began, "And it said nothing about where the four Crystal Fangs have been hidden."

"We have no other leads aside from that." Acidicus added.

"I remember something once told that when the five fangs unite as one the path toward great power has begun." Pythor explained.

"But we're already united." Fangtom reminded him.

"And nothing has happened." Skalidor added.

"If you don't find out soon, our tribes will start asking questions and feel you have no idea about what you're doing." Skales warned the Anacondrai general.

"I know what I'm doing you simpleton!" Pythor hissed, "I'm trying to recreate the Orochi Sword. Sombra may have separated it into four pieces, but we will find those pieces and restore it. And then we will be granted power unlike anything Equestria has seen."

"And how're we supposed to do that when we don't even know where to begin looking?" Skales asked.

"The legend had spoken of a map that shows the exact locations of the four Crystal Fangs, and if we can find that map then we'll be one step closer to fulfilling our destiny." Pythor snickered as the scene faded to black with only his glowing eyes showing before fading as well.

**(And that's the chapter. The group has discovered just what Pythor and the Serpentine will try next. Can they find these Crystal Fangs before the snakes do, and will the snakes find the map in which tells their locations? Be looking out for next time. And yes I'm tweaking the plan instead of Fangblades they're crystals in the shape of fangs that combine to form a weapon that won't unleash a monster snake, but will do something else. See you all then.)**


	10. Raise this Home

**(And here I am with another chapter everyone. Hope you're all ready for some more excitement and entertainment.)**

One morning in Ponyville, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were looking over some blueprints of a building, "Oh yes this is perfect." Dustin said.

"And brilliant." Alistair added.

"Yes, but can it be done?" Zyphon asked looking at both boys.

"It can if the three of us work together?" Dustin encouraged them.

"What about getting the girls together?" Fievel asked while perching on Alistair's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure they could pitch in and help out." Domino agreed.

"You know they have their own stuff to do, and we can't bother them. After all only Alistair and I have free time 24/7 in this world, at least when we're not taking up jobs in town." Dustin answered.

"Well we better get to work, our new HQ isn't gonna build itself you know." Alistair said.

"Actually with the form of magic in this world that could be possible." Dustin put in making Alistair face fault.

"Let's get busy." Alistair said as the boys put on hard hats, safety gloves, tool belts, and work boots.

* * *

Soon Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were gathering up some pieces of wood and lumber and began working on putting them together with hammer and nailing to try and piece it together.

"OUCH!" Alistair cried, "I think I got a splinter!"

"That makes two of us," Dustin groaned as he removed his glove and popped a splinter out, "Oh where's my dad when you need him?" he complained.

"Come on you two let's not let a few splinters stop you from working." Zyphon said as he was carrying some lumber with no problem. The boys sighed as they shook it off and continued working as best of their abilities.

About two hours later the three were sitting around looking at their blueprints seeing the design of their dream HQ look so awesome.

"Well our HQ doesn't exactly look like the way we pictured it." Alistair said as they lowered the blueprints down revealing a rickety old shack that looked like it was built by monkeys.

"Well as long as we got a roof over our heads it'll do." Dustin said positively until they saw a single bird land on top of the roof and the whole place came down.

"Well that was all for nothing." Zyphon sighed.

"The home workers make it look so easy on TV!" Dustin exclaimed in exasperation before sulking his head down with Alistair and Zyphon.

Peeking down from above them was Rainbow Dash, "Whoa looks like you guys got a dark cloud hanging over your heads," she began revealing that a big dark cloud was hanging over their heads being drawn to their sulking, "Let me take care of that." She moved the cloud away.

"Thanks Rainbow." Alistair thanked her.

"Not a problem. So what's up guys what's got ya down?" she rested a hoof on Dustin's shoulder.

"Well, oh its nothing." Dustin dismissed it.

"What?" The Pegasus poked around them.

"Forget about it." Alistair pawned it off.

"Come on tell me." Rainbow insisted.

The boys sighed, "Well ya see, we thought it was high time Alistair and I got a place of our own just so it doesn't seem we're mooching off the others by crashing at their place." Dustin began.

"Even though they say it's not a big deal we just didn't want to intrude on their hospitality," Alistair continued, "But as you know there aren't a lot of free places open in Ponyville as of now and those that are require rent that we just can't afford to pay."

"So we thought we could build our place in our own design," Dustin added before motioning to the wrecked pile, "That is the result of our two hour hard work."

Rainbow eyed the pile of wood and lumber and whistled, "Looks like you guys aren't really that good at making houses."

"Well we are eleven years old, so sue us." Alistair replied.

"Why not use your shadow soldiers?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"Need I remind you Rainbow Dash, I cannot control the shadow soldiers completely even in this alternate world where I am the only dark warrior." He dryly explained.

"I could handle half of it, but I am only one robot and not a miracle worker." Zyphon put his two cents in.

"Hmm," Rainbow started pondering, "Then it looks like you guys are gonna need some help."

"But from who? Everypony's off doing their daily jobs and shouldn't you be doing yours?" Dustin asked.

"I already took care of weather monitoring in record time, thank you very much." She boasted.

"You know anypony else who may be able to help us?" Zyphon asked.

"Sure let me go ask around. Be back in a flash!" Rainbow zipped off.

"Think she can really find us some help?" Dustin asked Alistair.

"With our luck I have no idea." The dark warrior answered.

* * *

Three minutes later Rainbow came by with the rest of the mane six, Wildcard, Spike, Big Macintosh, and many more of Ponyville's inhabitants.

"Whoa, Rainbow Dash how did you…" Dustin gasped until Twilight spoke up.

"When Rainbow Dash told us you were looking to build your own home she added that you guys didn't wanna feel like you were exploiting our hospitality by staying at each of our places." She motioned to the rest of her friends.

"We find that really sweet of you guys thinking about us so much." Fluttershy smiled.

"So we all came over and we're here to help!" Pinkie added while bounding around.

"Really you'd do that for us even though you have your own kind of things to do?" Alistair asked.

"Ya darn tootin, why we're always glad to pitch in and help out our friends." Applejack assured them.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh nodded.

"Wow thanks everypony." Dustin said.

"You can thank us after the place is built," Twilight began, "Everypony let's get busy!" the crowd of equines cheered and soon construction was under way.

Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were in sweet relief seeing things were going by faster and smoother. Each of the three types of ponies were using their own special abilities to help raise walls, beams, and a roof before they hammer and nailed it all together.

Once they completed the exterior and put up the walls making sure the foundation was stable and safe from rain leaks or other natural disasters it was time for painting. Everypony was helping the boys paint inside and out. Pinkie was occasionally goofing off by covering herself with paint just to get some laughs out of the ponies working.

* * *

In a matter of hours the inhabitants of Ponyville, the Mane six, Spike, Wildcard, Muse, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon stood before the new building they completed. It stood about as tall as Golden Oaks Library and wider than Sweet Apple Acres barn and was in a Tudor like fashion. It had a standard door, a balcony up front and four windows on each side two for each of the two levels. The paint job on the outside was white with brown outlines, and the roof top was colored brown.

"Wow!" Alistair gasped.

"How marvelous." Zyphon gasped as he cleaned his eye frames.

"It's more beautiful than I ever dreamed it could be." Dustin said whipping away a tear.

Mayor Mare approached a ribbon before the new house and spoke, "As Mayor of Ponyville I officially declare this new house opened!" she had the ribbon cut and the door was opened. The boys and the ponies entered seeing the place was big enough to hold everypony. It had everything from a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, a guest room, even a Jacuzzi to relax in. The paint on the inside was yellow like Fluttershy's mane.

Inside Dustin and Alistair stood before everypony, "Thank you everypony once again for helping us build this home. We couldn't have done it without you all." Alistair began.

"We really are lucky to have Ponyville as a home away from home and to have all of you as friends… No scratch that… We're lucky to have you all as a second family for both of us." Dustin smiled as the ponies smiled back feeling touched.

"And now if any of you are looking for assistance in whatever just come here and schedule an appointment with us and we'll see what we can to help you out. After all we're glad to help out friends just as you helped us out." Alistair finished.

The ponies cheered as Pinkie slid in, "And now to make your home complete… A HOUSEWARMING PARTY!" she used her party cannon to shoot out decorations and stuff so that the party could begin.

As the music played everypony was socializing, dancing, eating, etc. Applejack and her family supplied some apple products while the Cakes and Pinkie brought over numerous candied treats and cakes to serve as food. Dustin and Alistair were each given a cup of punch and gathered the mane six, Wild, Spike, and muse together.

"This was a total success." Dustin said.

"No problem at all." Rainbow added.

"Unless you count how many times Derpy accidentally crashed into the walls while we were working." Alistair said dryly while motioning to a familiar cross eyed Pegasus who was bumping into stuff.

"Ok everypony cheers to hard work and friends." Dustin began as they clink their punch cups together.

"Cheers!" they announced followed by laughter.

* * *

Once the party ended the eight ponies and Spike stayed behind to help Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon clean up, "Having a party is really fun," Dustin began, "Cleaning up after it… Not so fun." He joked and Pinkie chuckled.

"Once again thanks for helping us build this place." Alistair thanked them.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Twilight asked.

"But I must ask what will you do with this place when or if you return to your world?" Rarity asked.

"Simple, we'll leave it to you all." Dustin answered.

"To us?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. When we return home you can think of it as your own meeting house." Zyphon answered.

"As long as you'll keep it in shape after we've left." Alistair added.

"Of course." Applejack nodded.

"Well it's getting late we better head home." Muse said.

"Have a good night you guys." Wild said.

"Thanks Wild." Alistair said.

Soon they started heading out with Fluttershy being the last before Dustin spoke, "Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Dustin?" she looked back at the boy.

"Alistair and I want to thank you for being the first to house us when we arrived here in Equestria."

Fluttershy smiled and flew over embracing the two boys with her hooves, "You're very welcome. And if you boys still get lonely you're still welcomed to sleep over at my place."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind." Alistair said.

"Have a pleasant night Miss Fluttershy." Zyphon bid her a goodnight.

"You too Zyphon," she smiled as Domino perched on her hoof and Fievel on her wing, "Goodnight Domino and Fievel." She nuzzled the two animals who returned the gesture.

When the Pegasus left the boys smiled and locked up for the night, "So our first night sleeping in our own home. You know what comes next?" Dustin grinned.

"What?" Alistair asked with a raised brow.

Dustin pulled out two pillows from behind his back, "Pillow fight!" he started pummeling Alistair who glared and smirked.

"Oh it is on!" Alistair grabbed two pillows and the boys went at it with Zyphon caught in the middle taking a few hits much to his misfortune.

* * *

Meanwhile far from Ponyville under the ground, Pythor was still trying to find a clue to the map of the Crystal Fangs. The other generals were beginning to get irritated by Pythor's prolonging of not being able to find the map, while their tribes were getting restless in waiting.

"Pythor we've been at this a whole day and night." Skalidor warned him.

"What if there is no map." Fangtom questioned the Anacondrai general.

"Our tribes are growing restless." Acidicus warned him.

"I warned you about this, Pythor." Skales reminded him of his warnings.

"I know!" Pythor snapped, "I really just don't know where to look!"

"Then let's forget about this crazy scheme of yours and just invade Ponyville like we should've done!" Skalidor suggested.

"What he said!" Fangtom agreed as they went to grab their staffs lying on a table only for both of their claws to collide and knock their staffs off together, "Watch it!" the Fangpyre general argued with the Constrictai general.

"Why don't you watch it?!" Skalidor argued as they grappled.

Through their petty squabbling Pythor looked seeing the venom leak out from both their staffs and the puddles they were producing started combining into a red liquid. Pythor gasped, "Skalidor Fangtom that's it!"

"What's it?" Skalidor asked.

"The map of fangs!" Pythor called as he gathered up the five staffs.

"What where?" Acidicus asked looking around.

"We've been carrying it with us all this time." Pythor explained.

"Explain." Skales said.

Pythor sat the five staffs on top of the table so they were together, "When the five fangs unite as one the path toward great power has begun. The prophecy isn't talking about the five tribes themselves. It's the venom in each of our staffs!" he slipped some blank parchment under the staffs as bits of venom from all five staffs dripped onto it.

The generals watched as the five venoms started mixing and appearing on the parchment was a map of Equestria with five marked locations, "At last! The map of fangs is ours! Now we're one step closer to finding the four Crystals Fangs and when we have them in our grasp the Orochi Sword will be ours, and soon all of Equestria with cower before us!" Pythor declared as the generals and their tribes started cheering.

**(And that's the chapter. Dustin and Alistair with the help of Ponyville's inhabitants have built themselves their own home to use as an HQ. But now Pythor and the Serpentine have the map with the location of the Crystal Fangs. Will the group be able to stop them from finding them before they can recreate the Orochi Sword? Don't miss next time.)**


	11. Las Pegasus

**(Hi guys. I got my latest chapter all ready for you that will begin the hunt for the Crystal Fangs. Enjoy away.)**

One morning at Sweet Apple Acres, Dustin, Zyphon, and Alistair were helping the Apple Family around the farm. Both Dustin and Alistair were decked out in overalls and work boots so they wouldn't get their good clothes dirty. Zyphon was carrying a bag of grain and was pouring it into a whole line of troughs for the cows, "Come and get it!" he called as some cows were gathering around to eat.

Over by the pig pens, Alistair was pouring some slop for the pigs, "Here boys. Come on eat 'em up!" Alistair ordered as he continued pouring their slops. Suddenly he heard pig squeals and Applebloom called, "Alistair look out!"

Alistair turned and saw a big pig racing right for him, "Come on, Porky!" Alistair called as he side stepped the pig and climbed onto its back as he rode him around before it calmed down, "Back it up boy." He ordered as the pig started walking back to Applebloom.

"That was amazing!" Applebloom cheered.

"No problem at all." Alistair chuckled as he got off the pig.

Meanwhile Dustin was helping Applejack and Big Macintosh buck apples. Dustin watched as A.J and Big Mac were bucking the trees with their back hoofs and looked at the tree he was supposed to work with, "Ok Dustin, concentrate." He focused some of his spirit energy into his right fist. He threw his arm back and punched the tree. Suddenly all the apples from the tree fell from their branches and landed in the baskets, "I did it!" he cheered as the two sibs looked at him.

"Not bad for your first shot, Dustin." Applejack said.

"You think so?" Dustin asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I didn't channel too much spirit energy otherwise I would've punched the whole tree out of the ground." Dustin joked and the three laughed.

"Well come on we still got a lot more trees to cover." Applejack said.

"Bring them on!" Dustin said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

About an hour later all their chores were done and the group was inside the house with Dustin and Alistair in their regular garb. They were sitting at a table as Granny Smith cut them each a slice of homemade apple pie. As Alistair took a bite he smiled, "Wow, you make the best apple pie, Granny Smith."

"Ya darn tootin." Applejack agreed.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh added.

"Why thank you, Alistair." The elder pony smiled.

"Much better than store bought apple pie," Dustin added as he ate his, "Oh my dad would flip his gums just to taste this."

"So would Xever." Alistair added until they remembered their families.

"It's been a month since we were transported here. You think they've flipped their lids by now trying to find us?" Dustin asked his friend.

"Knowing your dad and my brother they probably are." Alistair confirmed.

"I just hope they don't think we're dead." Dustin feared.

"That would be most unfortunate." Zyphon dreaded.

"Don't worry boys," Applejack began, "Princess Celestia promised she'd send you two home when she finds a way."

"Yeah, we just gotta be patient." Dustin nodded.

"Let's just hope she finds it after we stop the Serpentine." Alistair added.

"Speaking of them snakes, where do you think they are?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. We haven't heard word of their whereabouts for a few days." Dustin replied.

"They're probably still looking for those four Crystal Fangs." Alistair noted.

"And we got to get to them before they do." Zyphon added.

"Until then we just got to be on high alert." Dustin finished as he took another bite out of his slice of pie.

* * *

Meanwhile in the big city of Las Pegasus, Pythor, Skales, and a few Hypnobrai and Constrictai soldiers burrowed up from a hole in the ground and looked around, "Maybe we should wait till nightfall, so we don't attract any unwanted attention from the ponies." Skales suggested.

"I suppose you're right, Skales," Pythor agreed and turned to the Serpentine soldiers; "We'll wait here till it gets dark, but prepare yourselves in case we run into any unwanted company."

"Yes, Pythor!" they saluted.

Pythor looked over at a casino titled 'Horseshoe Casino', "That is where we'll find the first Crystal Fang."

"But that place is so big, it could be anywhere." Skales warned him.

"No matter, we'll search it top to bottom even if it'll take us all night." Pythor replied.

* * *

Hours later it was nighttime, and in Ponyville, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon returned to their HQ looking tired, "What a long day this has been." Dustin yawned.

"Yeah," Alistair began, "From helping the Apples on the farm, stock duty at Wildcard's shop, re-shelf books at the library with Twi, baking with Pinkie and the Cakes, tending to animals with Fluttershy, and being fashion models for Rarity. Between all those things I am pooped."

"So am I." Zyphon said as he went into recharge mode.

"Well let's be getting to bed." Dustin said, but as they were preparing to turn in the door to their place was burst open as the Mane six, Wild, and Muse ran in, "Dustin! Alistair! We got a situation!" Twi called.

"Calm down, Twi. What's the buzz?" Dustin asked.

"I just received a letter from Princess Celestia," she began, "Serpentine have been spotted in Las Pegasus."

"What?" the boys gasped as Alistair spoke, "You think they already found a Crystal Fang?"

"There's no doubt about it." Muse replied.

"So we gotta get there and fast!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Problem, Rainbow," Dustin cut her off, "Zyphon's in charging mode and won't be at full power until tomorrow morning. So we're out of luck using him to fly most of you there."

"That won't be a problem actually." Twilight countered.

"How so?" Alistair asked.

"I've been working on my teleporting magic for awhile now and I can finally use it to teleport us to any part of Equestria." The alicorn explained.

"Sweet." Dustin admitted.

"But you're sure it will work?" Alistair asked wearily.

"I'm positive." She confirmed.

"Where's Spike?" Domino looked seeing no sign of the alicorn's number one assistant.

"I put him to bed, it's late and he needs his sleep." Twilight explained.

"So it's just us." Pinkie added.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's get us a Crystal Fang!" Dustin called.

"Ok everypony stay together." Twilight instructed as she activated her magic.

"I hope this doesn't have any side affects on us." Alistair said to Dustin.

"Well it's not like it'll turn us inside out for a brief moment." Dustin replied.

"It might." Rainbow teased making Fluttershy worry and Alistair stare at her dryly.

"Oh that I needed to…" Alistair was cut off as the group suddenly vanished in a poof of magic.

* * *

Suddenly they all reappeared outside Las Pegasus that was all lit up at night, "Whoa. Viva Las Pegasus." Dustin gasped.

"You act like you've been here before." Rarity noted.

"Well not here per say…" Dustin corrected as Alistair spoke, "Where we're from there's a place just like this place known as Las Vegas. Only it's not as pony themed." He motioned to a giant neon light sign of an Earth pony in the same style as Vegas Vic.

"Come on, Princess Celestia mentioned the Serpentine were spotted around here." Twilight said as the group followed her before stopping in front of the Horseshoe Casino.

"In there?" Fluttershy asked.

"In there." Twilight nodded.

"Well let's go!" Pinkie cheered but Wild spoke up, "Girls wait a minute."

"What is it, Wild?" Muse asked as the lucky Pegasus spoke.

"I can't go in there."

"Why not?" Rarity asked.

"This was one of the five casinos I've been banned from last time I came here." He explained.

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked as he nodded.

"Well they can't keep you out if you're not going to gamble right?" Twilight asked.

"No exceptions, Twi." Wildcard sighed.

"So then we'll just have to make sure nopony recognizes you." Rarity said with a smirk.

"Rarity, why're you looking at me like that?" Wild asked feeling uncomfortable until Rarity poofed up a changing screen. She dragged Wildcard behind it and soon Rarity removed the screen revealing Wildcard wearing a jacket, hat, sunglasses, his cutie mark was covered by a fake one with the image of a ruby ring, and his tail was dyed red.

"And voila, you can't even tell it's him." Rarity declared.

"Well this should hopefully fool them." Wild hoped.

"Good then let's hurry." Twilight said.

"Twi, another problem." Dustin said as the alicorn sighed in exasperation and looked at him.

"What is it now?" she asked getting impatient.

"If you haven't noticed Alistair and I are underage so we can just waltz in like you all can," Dustin began but noticed Twilight's glaring as if she couldn't take anymore excuses or hold ups, "So we'll go in from above."

Twilight sighed, "Alright you two do that. Come on everypony." She said as the ponies followed her while Dustin and Alistair flew above the building while carrying their familiars.

* * *

The ponies entered the building and were permitted entrance into the casino and looked around seeing the place was jumping with tourists and gamblers, "Where do we start looking?" Fluttershy asked.

"We'll split up. First one of you to see a Serpentine give a shout as loud as you can." Twilight ordered as they nodded.

"It shouldn't be hard finding a Serpentine in here." Applejack noted.

"Well let's go," Twi turned to Wild, "Do you think you can manage yourself without gambling?"

"Hey I have gifted luck not a gambling problem." Wild scowled at her accusation.

"Then we better hurry." Twilight said as the eight ponies split up.

Meanwhile on top of the casino building, Dustin opened an air duct, "Ok Alistair let's go." He said climbing into the vent with Alistair following behind with Fievel and Domino.

"You think this vent blows or sucks?" Fievel asked while following behind.

"Let's not find out." Alistair said as they continued on with Dustin leading.

"Guys I found an opening," Dustin said as be busted open a vent below them and poked his head out seeing no pony in sight, "All clear!" he dropped out and landed on the floor followed by Alistair and their familiars.

"Well infiltration was a success." Domino cawed.

"Yeah, but now we gotta find Pythor and the Serpentine." Alistair said.

"Easier said than done." Dustin said as he peeked around the corner of a hall seeing nothing. He finger motioned his friends to follow him and they did so. They continued down the hall not hearing the sounds of others until they look and saw a bunch of pony workers.

"Oh no." Alistair gasped.

"We'll need a diversion." Dustin said until Fievel stepped forward.

"Leave this to me." Fievel smirked as he started scurrying down the hall as a female pony shrieked, "MOUSE!"

The male pony workers tried capturing Fievel but he was too fast for them and led the workers away, "Good going, Fievel." Domino cawed.

"Let's go." Alistair said as they continued on.

* * *

Back downstairs on a lower floor each of the ponies were searching around. Twilight was checking out the casino area seeing no sign of the Serpentine. Fluttershy meanwhile was at the pool area and also saw no trace of the snakes. Rarity had been searching around the lobby seeing nothing.

Pinkie Pie was popping up all over the place from under tables behind slot machines surprising every pony that was occupying them. Applejack was at the dining area while fighting the urge to sample some of their food. Rainbow was at the gym area resisting the urge to show off her own strengths with the workout equipment. Muse was patrolling a few hallways while trying not to look suspicious.

Meanwhile, Wildcard was also wandering around the casino area seeing no signs of the Serpentine. He then stopped in front of a slot machine and look tempted, "Come on Wildcard you promised you'd help them search for the Serpentine. Well maybe one slot," He put a coin in the slot and pulled the lever. He waited until it hit three of a pair and many coins started coming down. He was about to take them and go until he looked around seeing no pony was watching him, "One last time." he did it again.

Fluttershy soon left the pool area and looked seeing an area labled under construction. She started hearing voices coming from it and snuck over and saw Pythor, Skales, and the Serpentine warriors with pick axes and shovels. She watched as they were digging in a spot.

"Dig faster!" Pythor ordered as a Hypnobrai soldier struck something.

"I hit something." It said.

"Out of my way!" Pythor got into the hole and used his claws to dig the rest of the way and found a Crystal Fang just like the image in the book the ponies looked at.

"Is that really it?" Skales asked.

"Yes," Pythor snickered as he looked at his reflection in the Fang, "One down and three to go."

Fluttershy seeing that they found it knew she had to alert the others. Remembering what to do to signal them she took a deep breath and let out a scream that signaled the ponies, Dustin and Alistair.

Wildcard who had two buckets of coins from not stopping his luck at the machine heard the Pegasus cry. He groaned at being forced to stop but did so and left his coin buckets behind to go find Fluttershy.

The Serpentine heard the cry and the Constrictai cornered Fluttershy as Pythor approached with Skales, "Well if it isn't Fluttershy?" The Anacondrai general smirked.

"I'm warning you Pythor; give me the Crystal Fang now!" Fluttershy ordered putting on her stare face only for Skales to hiss at her making her quiver, "If you don't mind at least."

The Serpentine laughed at her attempts as Pythor spoke, "Well since you asked so nicely. Sure." He offered it out to her.

Fluttershy believing she won smiled, "Thank you, Pythor. You're doing the right thing." She went to take it only for Pythor to pull it back from her.

"Psyche!" he called making the Serpentine laugh that the pony fell for it so easily, "Did you really think I was going to just give up the Crystal Fang that easily?"

"No. That's why I was waiting to do this!" a voice called as he turned and gained a slug to the face from Dustin making him fall to the floor and the Crystal Fang slid out of his claw and across the floor.

Alistair saw Pythor dropped it, "The Crystal Fang!"

"Grab it!" Skales ordered the soldiers who ran to grab it.

Before the snakes could grab it Rainbow Dash swooped in and snatched it, "Nice try boys!" she laughed only for a Constrictai soldier who was hiding on a pillar to jump from it and land on the Pegasus making her drop the artifact.

"I got it!" a Hypnobrai soldier reached up to catch it. Applejack slid in a bucked the soldier and caught it.

"No, I got it." Applejack smirked as she caught it.

"Good work, Applejack!" Twilight called as she and the others slid in on the scene.

Pythor frowned seeing the other ponies arrive on the scene as Wildcard spoke, "Well Pythor, it looks like you're out of luck here."

The Anacondria general smirked, "Don't be so sure of yourself." He snapped his claws as some Venomari and Fangpyre soldiers that surrounded them.

"Oh great." Muse sighed.

"Attack!" Pythor ordered as the snakes obeyed the order and attacked the ponies and the boys who all fought back.

As a Fangpyre soldiers tried to get it from Applejack, he succeeded in knocking it out of her hold sending it above them, "Somepony grab it!" Pinkie called.

"It's mine!" Wild flew up to grab it only for a Venomari soldier to grab him by the back hooves and pulled him down allowing two Constrictai soldiers to knock it out of his grip and it was caught by a Hypnobrai.

"Pythor I got it!"

"Yoink!" Domino called as he swooped by snatching it out of the Hypnobrai's claw; "I got it, Dustin!" he cawed from above them.

"Good job, Domino!" Dustin called.

"Get that bird!" Pythor ordered the soldiers who all started jumping up for Domino but were missing.

"Domino, fly out of here!" Twilight called.

"I'm on it!" Domino took off.

"After that Crystal Fang!" Pythor shouted as the Serpentine ran after the crow.

"Come on!" Twilight called to her friends as they chased after the snakes.

* * *

Domino flew through the casino with the snakes on his tail. The sight of the Serpentine made the tourists and gamblers cry in fright as they hid from the snakes. Pythor jumped onto a card table, extended his right claw, and launched a snake that knocked the crystal artifact out of Domino's leg. Skales jumped up and caught it.

"I got it let's go!" Skales called as the Serpentine ran out of the casino with the group following them.

"They're getting away!" Rarity called.

"Come on!" Dustin called as they ran out seeing the Serpentine dive into a hole. Pythor turned to them with a smirk, "Sayonara, Elements of Failure!" he dove into the hole.

They skidded to a halt and looked down the hole seeing it was too dark and knowing the snakes they'd already be making new tunnels to throw them off.

"They got away." Fluttershy gasped in sorrow.

"We couldn't stop them from getting the Crystal Fang." Twilight said feeling the same way.

"Sorry guys I should've been more careful." Domino cawed sadly.

"Buck up sugarcube," Applejack said, "We're all at fault here."

"And besides this was a minor setback." Rainbow added lifting their spirits.

Twilight realizing it smiled, "Rainbow's right, there are still three more Crystal Fangs out there and all we need is at least one."

"So next time let's make sure we get it," Rarity said confidently as they al nodded until Fluttershy looked around, "Where's Fievel?"

Alistair, Dustin, and Domino gasped, "Fievel! He's still in the casino!" Alistair cried as he was about to run back in only to see Fievel scurrying over wearing a giant salad leaf for cover.

He threw the leaf off revealing him to be covered in salad dressing, "You would not believe what I've been through tonight," he began, "So did we get the Crystal Fang?" he asked hopefully while the group looked guilty.

"About that," Pinkie began, "Funny story true story actually." Fievel raised a brow.

* * *

Meanwhile underground the Serpentine were marveling at the Crystal Fang, "It's beautiful." A Fangpyre soldier said.

"More importantly, valuable," Pythor began, "Now that we got one of the Crystal Fangs in our possession all we need is three more to create the Orochi Sword. And then the real fun can begin." He smirked.

Later the ponies were just walking around Las Pegasus before planning to head home. Rainbow looked back seeing Wild was depressed more than they were, "Come on, Wild. We'll be sure to get the next Crystal Fang."

"It's not that Rainbow."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I had those buckets of coins in my hoofs, but the Serpentine got in the way and I left them!" he cried.

"You were gambling?" Applejack asked in shock.

"Not gambling per say. I was just testing my luck." He countered he gasped, 'Maybe there's a chance I can still win it back!" he turned preparing to fly back only for Twilight to use her magic to keep him still and levitated him behind her.

"And you said you didn't have a gambling problem." Twilight scowled at him.

Wildcard looked sheepish before calling out, "I'll be back, Las Pegasus!"

**(And that's the chapter. The ponies unfortunately lost the first Crystal Fang to the Serpentine, but they still have three more shots, and all they need is one. Will they be much successful next time? Wait and see.)**


	12. Glass Crystal Fangs

**(Welcome to my next chapter fans and lovers. Hope you're ready for some more surprises I have in store for you all.)**

One night in Ponyville, the full moon shined down upon the town and the rest of the land. At the residence of Dustin and Alistair, both boys were asleep until they were suddenly floating up from their beds and saw each other, "Hey Alistair what's going on?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"I don't know we're flying, but we're not doing it." Alistair replied as the window opened up and the boys were flying for it. As they flew past their coat rack they grabbed their jackets and put them on. Fievel who woke up from the sound of their shouts saw them flying for the window.

"Hey where are you going?!" the mouse called.

"We don't know!" they cried as they were pulled out through the window.

Soon they were flying above the clouds seeing an armada of fillies from all three types of ponies, "How're non pegasi flying?" Alistair asked Dustin who was just as confused as the dark warrior was.

"How nice of you to join us tonight Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage. A familiar voice said as Princess Luna appeared before them as they flew.

"Princess Luna, what gives?" Alistair asked.

"This is a tradition I have begun in remembrance to something I did long ago." The princess of the night began.

"And that is?" Dustin asked.

Luna sighed and explained to them, "Over a thousand years ago when my sister and I first defeated Discord the land was still in ruins from his chaos."

"I can imagine what it was like." Alistair replied.

Luna nodded and continued, "It was then I formed an idea that we should start a new colonization with ponies selected by my choosing. But my sister forbade it feeling that such an action could shatter the broken kingdom even more. In response I decided to take matters into my own hooves. One night I set out into Equestria bringing forth orphan fillies to another land far away."

"Whoa." Dustin gasped.

"You kidnapped orphans in the night?" Alistair asked.

"I only wanted to bring them happiness. They followed me and raised themselves in the other land calling themselves my Children of the Night. That act was one of my many actions that would eventually lead me into becoming Nightmare Moon." Luna sighed.

"Whatever happened to them?" Dustin asked referring to the fillies.

"They grew up as fillies are meant to; some had children that would learn the teachings as children of the night and there's and so forth. I believe it is what my sister called the gypsy ponies." The princess explained.

"Gypsy ponies?" the boys asked and she nodded.

"And now in memory I set out this very night bringing fillies all over Equestria on a nightly fly as if I were once again bringing forth my children of the night. Seeing as how you boys are still young you also qualify to partake in this tradition."

Dustin noticed the young fillies were enjoying the flight, "Well they look like they're having fun."

Alistair turned to Luna in worry, "You're not going to drop us all off in another land are you?"

Luna could only chuckle in amusement, "Of course not. I shall return the children to their beds once the dawn approaches." Alistair sighed in relief.

"I got to say Luna, this is one swell tradition you came up with." Dustin admitted.

"I thank you, Dustin Bowers."

Alistair looked over seeing the CMC flying around and having fun while flying through the clouds, "Hey there are Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo!"

Dustin looked in another direction and smirked, "Hey Alistair check it out." he motioned to Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon who were flying upside down unable to control themselves.

"Ha! Serves them right" Alistair said to his pal.

"Yeah-yuh!" they fist bumped as Luna moved up for the front humming a tune to herself.

"You hear that?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah. It sounds beautiful." Dustin admitted as they flew to the rhythm with the other fillies.

Alistair saw the two Ponyville filly snobs were still unable to flight right and were still upside down. He smirked and flew above them smirking while they had no choice but to look up at him, "Not so easy is it, girls?"

"Oh shut up." D.T scoffed.

"Hey attitude like that won't improve on flight." Alistair chuckled as he flew on ahead with Dustin as they joined the CMC.

"Hey girls!" Dustin called.

"Dustin! Alistair!" Applebloom called.

"You guys are partaking in this flight too?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, lucky us." Alistair said.

"This is so much fun!" Sweetie Bell cheered as she flew through a cloud.

"We do this every day now you really know how we feel." Dustin said as he did a corkscrew spin through some clouds.

"Hey guys!" another voice called as Babs flew up to them signaling they were already passing over Manehattan.

"Babs!" the three Ponyville fillies cheered as the four flew together.

"Nice of you to join us!" Alistair called as the boys flew with them.

"What's going on?" Babs asked in shock.

"Princess Luna says this is a new tradition she's started for fillies that happens this night every year from now on." Sweetie Bell explained.

"Where she takes us all for a fly through the skies of Equestria!" Applebloom cheered.

"Neato!" Babs called.

So Luna continued flying through the skies picking up more of the fillies to join them. As more joined them Dustin and Alistair were racing each other through the skies while not passing up Luna who was meant to lead them. When they covered all of Equestria they were all being lowered back through their bedroom windows and into their beds once again. Soon they were flying above Ponyville again and the three CMC were being put back to their respective homes while Dustin and Alistair hovered above their home with Luna.

"Thanks for the great night fly, Luna." Dustin thanked her.

"You're very welcome." Luna replied and suddenly found herself embraced by the two boys.

"We hope this new tradition makes more fillies happy with the years to come." Alistair said as he embraced the alicorn princess of the night.

Luna smiled and returned the embrace to the boys, "I hope so too."

"Goodnight, Luna." The boys bid her a goodnight.

"Goodnight, boys." Luna replied as the boys were lowered back through their window and watched as Luna flew onward to return the other fillies.

Dustin turned to his friend, "This was some night huh?"

"For real," Alistair let out a yawn, "Well night, Dustin."

"Night, Alistair." Dustin replied as the two returned to their rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile up by Neighagra Falls, Pythor and the Serpentine were going up to it, "According to the map, the Crystal Fang is supposed to be behind these falls." Pythor explained to the snakes.

"Then we better hurry and get it before others try to." Skales suggested as the group moved in behind the falls seeing a cave was behind the falling waters.

They followed the caves path until Pythor stopped them, "Why're we stopping, Pythor?" Fangtom asked.

Pythor touched the ground below them leading up ahead resulting in a part of the floor caving in save for a small path, "What good is reclaiming the Orochi Sword if we're not there to do it?" Pythor asked and motioned to a Venomari soldier, "You! Continue on the trail and retrieve the Crystal Fang!"

"Yes, Pythor!" the soldier nodded as he stepped lively across the small path against the wall of the cave. The snake started triggering more booby traps that it just kept ducking and dodging fearing for its life until he reached the end of the cave seeing a pedestal on top of some rocks.

He ran up to it but saw no trace of the Crystal Fang, "It's gone!" he called out to Pythor and the others.

"It's gone?!" Pythor gasped in shock.

"Where is it?" Skalidor asked.

Pythor growled, "This has complicated our search now!" he slinked out of the cave with the Serpentine following him and the Venomari soldier running after them from behind.

* * *

The very next morning, Dustin and Alistair were talking to the Mane six and Spike about what happened last night, "So you were also taken along just like Applebloom?" Applejack asked.

"That's right." Dustin nodded.

"It was a blast flying all through Equestria." Alistair added.

"And that story Princess Luna told you, I never would've guessed she'd decide to make a whole tradition based off it." Twilight said.

"So then you know about the Gypsy ponies?" Dustin asked.

"Yes," Twilight began, "They were said to be the orphan fillies that Princess Luna brought with her to another land far away. She taught them how to read the stars and how to make food grow with the moonlight. Some ponies say that each of the stars above is the soul of a child reaching out to their mother of the night."

"How mystical." Rarity gasped.

"It's beautiful." Fluttershy agreed.

"Guys!" Muse called as she and Wildcard arrived.

"Hey there you two are. Dustin and Alistair were just telling us this awesome story about what they did last night." Rainbow said.

"Really, about what?" Wild asked.

"We went on a nightly fly with Luna and all the fillies of Equestria." Alistair explained.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Muse asked.

"New tradition the princess made." Dustin answered.

"Well you can explain it later; I need to get to the Crystal Empire." Muse said.

"What's going on there?" Zyphon asked.

"I need to go to a glass and crystal shop there owned by a stallion named Crystal Stone. I need some glass props for my next feature. Princess Cadence assured me he was the best glass maker in Equestria. So I sent him a letter a few days ago to schedule an arranged meeting with him and he finally sent me a letter back."

"And she wants us all to go with her." Wild added.

"Of course any chance to see my brother and Cadence is a good day." Twilight agreed as the girls started agreeing as well.

"Guess it's unanimous." Alistair said.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Applejack asked.

"Yay! We're going to the Crystal Empire!" Pinkie cheered in excitement.

* * *

Elsewhere, underground in the Serpentine's lair, Pythor was waiting impatiently with the other generals until a Constrictai soldier popped up from the ground, "I assume you bring me good news?" Pythor asked.

"Yes, Pythor," the soldier began, "After countless hours of searching for leads I managed to come across some hard evidence on the whereabouts of the missing Crystal Fang."

"Get on with it!" Pythor demanded.

The soldier nervously grabbed a magazine and shows him a picture of a male earth pony that had a gray body, his mane and tail were pure white, his eyes were golden amber his cutie mark was a round glass ball in a furnace.

"This is Crystal Stone, a glass and crystal sculpturer from the Crystal Empire who is not only said to be an excellent creator of glass sculptures but is said to have the biggest collection of crystal artifacts in all of Equestria."

The other generals were curious about this but Pythor remained skeptical, "And you believe he may have the Crystal Fang out of hunch?"

"Not hunch, Pythor. I believe he does because of this." He showed the Anacondrai general another picture of the pony holding what looked like the Crystal Fang.

Pythor's eyes widened, "That's it!"

"The Crystal Fang!" Skalidor gasped.

"We must go to the Crystal Empire and retrieve it." Acidicus suggested.

"Please allow me to do this," Skales insisted, "If we all went we'd only put the entire kingdom on alert and would attract the attention of you know who."

"Good point," Pythor admitted, "Very well, Skales. Go to the Crystal Empire and retrieve the Crystal Fang."

"As you wish, Pythor." Skales slinked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Crystal Empire, while Twilight and the others were at the castle, Muse was looking up at the crystal shop known as Crystal Paradise. She went inside and saw little glass statuettes of animals and ponies, vases, bowls, and even jewelry made from either glass or crystals.

"Wow, amazing!" she gasped.

"They are, aren't they?" a stallion asked revealing to be Crystal Stone.

"Oh hello you must be Mr. Stone." She said.

"That's me, Crystal Stone; the glass and crystal sculpturist pony of fine arts." He nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Muse."

"Ah the pony of media and performing arts."

Muse only smiled seeing her reputation still preceded her, "Well I'm here today for your help I need some glass pieces for my next performance"

"Ah yes I remember the letter."

"I need a vase and bowl. I also need a necklace like..." Muse began as she noticed a pendent around Crystal's neck that looked like a sakura blossom, "That one. I must say Crystal that pendent is beautiful."

Crystal smiled sadly and spoke, "Yes isn't it? This is one of my greatest creations, but I'm afraid it's not for sale."

"Oh no I wasn't looking to purchase it." she said sheepishly.

"Right. Well since you seem to have a knack for noticing fine creations let me show you something more personal," Crystal said leading her for the back, "This is something I rarely show anypony."

When they went in back, Crystal turned on a light revealing a life like statue of a pony made out of crystal. It was of a female unicorn that looked like she was in a mid dance with a tambourine in her front hooves and was in a gypsy dress.

"Whoa." Muse gasped.

"A beauty isn't it?" Crystal asked while marveling at it himself.

"She's beautiful all right. How long did it take to make this?"

"It took many years my dear, even for somepony of my talent. I wanted her to be perfect right down to the sense," He explained while smiling at it lightly while touching it with his hoof. He spoke sadly, "This was in fact modeled after my wife."

"Oh… She's beautiful."

"She was a magician and dancer. My beautiful Magic Flower."

"What a lovely name," Muse gasped, "What happened to her?"

"Well you see years ago when I first met her my family didn't approve of her."

"Why not?"

"Well I came from a rich society of ponies and she was a gypsy. My family didn't trust them thinking they were like witch ponies."

"That's wrong." Muse frowned at the biasness towards others.

"Yes. They though she cast some kind of love spell on me." He explained.

"They seriously thought that?" Muse asked in outrage.

"Yes, for you see she was born a child of the night." He explained.

"Child of the night?" Muse gasped having been told about it through Dustin during the train ride to the Empire.

"Yes. I assume you're aware of the legend?"

"I was briefed on it moments ago. Some friends of mine partook in a tradition that happened last night based off the events of the legend."

"I see. Well yes Magic was born from a line of Children of the Night that Princess Luna once took away to another land. When she learned about her ancestry that was one of the reasons she decided to become a gypsy dancer," he touched the pendent, "This was once hers. I gave it to her as an engagement present."

"What happened to her?"

"She was chased away from me and I went to find her. But I never did." He said looking sad.

"I'm so sorry." Muse apologized.

"It's ok." He assured her.

"Did you have any foals?" she asked.

He shook his head, "None, but we wanted one. We always dreamt of being parents. She would've made a great mother as I would've been a great father." He smiled making Muse smile as well.

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're very welcome, my dear."

"So why did you come here to the Crystal Empire?" she asked.

"Well I traveled all around Equestria collecting crystal objects to help inspire me to make my own kind of glass and crystal creations. When I heard the Crystal Empire was restored to its former glory I decided to settle down here and set up shop."

"And what a marvelous shop it is." She admitted.

"Why thank you."

"Now about those glass sculptures for my next play…" Muse began.

"I can have them ready for you in a jiffy." He assured her. Muse smiled until they heard something enter the shop.

"Oh wait here I'll be right back." Crystal said going to see the next customer.

Muse listened in and heard two voices with one being Crystals. Crystal spoke, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a very special crystal." Another voice spoke.

Muse peaked out from the back and saw Crystal was talking to something hidden beneath a cloak but didn't look pony shaped, "How special are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

"Something particularly, fang shaped." The customer explained.

Muse froze upon hearing that and recognized the voice, but to clarify her theory she looked down and saw the tip of a blue tail sticking out of the bottom of the cloak, 'Skales!' she thought in shock.

"Well I do have something like that." Crystal admitted.

"Get down!" Muse called out. Muse charged and bucked the disguised Serpentine. The cloak fell off exposing himself.

"Whoa!" Crystal gasped.

Muse turned to the Crystal shop owner, "Get out of here! Get Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They should be at the palace with Princess Cadence."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go quickly!"

Crystal ran out as Muse got ready to buck Skales should he attack. The Hypnobrai general got up and glared at the pony, "You have once again stuck your muzzle where it doesn't belong!" he warned her.

"With you and Pythor trying to take over Equestria it is where I belong." She answered.

Skales started slinking over slowly, "Well I'll put a stop to that. Look into my eyes." he started using his hypnosis.

"Musn't look." Muse struggled to keep her eyes away from his gaze by closing them.

"Resist all you want, because I will be victorious," Skaled warned her as he got closer and grabbed her, "Open your eyes!"

"I won't!"

He squeezed Muse tighter forcing her eyes open, "Now you're mine!" he said as he started his hypnosis while she continued to try averting eye contact, "Resistance it futile." he hissed unaware of the girls watching from outside.

They were about to charge in until Dustin motioned them to stay put. He snuck inside and creeped along the floor before coming up behind Scales. The snake was so preoccupied he didn't even feel Dustin lift his tail up from the floor. He held it to his mouth and took a huge bite into it.

"YEOOOOWWWW!" Skales cried in pain as he stopped his hypnosis process and dropped Muse. Skales held onto his head and slinked out of the shop whimpering in pain.

"Thank goodness that was close." Muse said while panting.

"Too close for comfort." Applejack added as the others entered.

"Blech!" Dustin gagged while shaking his tongue around trying to get the taste of snake out of his mouth, "Toothbrush!" he pleaded.

"Here ya go!" Pinkie pulled one out. Dustin took it and began cleaning his mouth.

"Why do you have that with you?" Alistair asked the party loving pony.

"For emergencies." She answered.

"How's Mr. Stone?" Muse asked in worry.

"He's perfectly safe." Twilight assured her.

"He came here all crazy saying that a snake was here and you were holding it off." Rainbow explained.

"Yeah. I think Crystal has a Crystal Fang in his collection here." Muse deduced.

Rarity looked around and marveled at all the collection of crystal and glass artifacts and sculptures, "I must say Mr. Stone has quiet a collection of glass."

"It's so shiny." Pinkie said while her face was a little too close to a sculpture so she could see her reflection in it.

"You break it you buy it." Alistair warned her and Pinkie backed away from the sculpture in worry of breaking it.

Dustin after finished washing his mouth out turned to Zyphon, "Zyphon make a memo. 'Never bite a Serpentine in the tail'."

"Noted." Zyphon made a check on that.

Twilight looked around the shop, "Where would he keep the Crystal Fang?"

"We should probably ask him." Muse suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest outside the kingdom a few Hypnobrai soldiers were bandaging Skale's tail up, "Oh sir your beautiful tail." One of the soldiers said.

Skales growled, "I will have that boy for dinner when I'm done with him!"

"Pythor suddenly appeared startling the Hypnobrai general, "So you failed to get the Crystal Fang and got yourself bitten in the process?"

"That boy had teeth like a Fangpyre!" Skales argued.

"Why was that one pony in there though? There's no way she and the others could've tracked you there so soon, unless they know about the Crystal Fang as well." Pythor wondered.

"I do not know, but with all of them there now getting the Crystal Fang will be harder." Skales warned him.

"I will not let anything get in our way of finding the fang blades so we can take Equestria," Pythor replied and smirked, "Skales my number two. I have just the plan." He snickered as Skales listened with interest.

* * *

Later that night, back at the Crystal Empire, Muse was escorting Crystal back to his shop/home, "I'm so sorry that happened today."

"Oh It's quite all right." He assured her.

"Though I must ask, did you really have a fang shaped crystal?" Muse asked.

"As a matter of fact yes." He nodded as they went into the shop.

"Mind if I see it?"

"Well ok." He said as they went into the back and he took a sheet off something revealing the Crystal Fang that was missing from its location on a pedestal.

"That's it!" she gasped.

"I found this little beauty when I was a young colt. My family and I were camping around Neighagra Falls. I wandered behind the falls and found a tunnel. I checked it out and found this inside it. I was so fascinated by it I tried to recreate it as a glass sculpture."

"And did you?"

"I did it was actually how I first became interested in glass making." He explained showing her a box of glass fangs modeled after the Crystal Fang itself.

"Amazing," she gasped, "But I should warn you. The Serpentine are after the four Crystal Fangs. They already got one of them."

"What could they have use for such things?" Crystal asked.

"They intend to fuse them together to form a weapon that will make them stronger." She explained.

"And will not be around to witness it!" a voice called as Muse and Crystal gasped and saw Pythor appearing before them spooking Crystal.

"Pythor!" The pony of performing arts gasped.

"My most humble of thanks for leading me to the Crystal Fang." Pythor chuckled.

"Well you're not getting it!" Muse called as she grabbed it off the pedestal.

"On the contrary. I am!" he extended his snakes from his claws ensnaring her.

Muse struggled before tossing the Fang to Crystal, "Run!"

"But I can't leave you!" Crystal argued.

"I'll be fine I have the ultimate magic on my side I have courage!" she explained with passion. Crystal stood looking surprised as he recalled Magic Flower saying that to him years ago, "Now go!" she called.

He tried to leave only to bump into Skales and three of his soldiers, "I'll take that." he tried grabbing it only for both of them to drop it on the floor, "Get it!" Skales ordered his soldiers who ran for it.

Muse noticing the box of replicas bucked it making them all spill on the floor mixing the real one up with them, "No!" the Hypnobrai soldiers cried unable to tell the difference. Pythor growled at the fast one pulled on them.

"Try finding it now." She challenged them.

"Take them all!" Pythor ordered. Muse struggled out of her binds bucking two of the Hypnobrai soldiers along side Crystal.

One of the Hypnobrai soldiers gathered up all the replicated Crystal Fangs, "I got them!"

"No!" Muse called.

"Sorry but we win this round again!" Pythor vanished and the others fled.

"Dang it!" Muse cursed.

"I'm so sorry." Crystal said feeling he messed up.

"It wasn't your fault." She replied.

"If I had run instead of hesitating they probably wouldn't have got it."

"You did all you could." She assured him.

"You know Muse, you remind me of my wife."

"I do? Well thank you." She smiled.

"And you know if we had a daughter. I'd wish she would've turned out like you." He added.

"And I would have loved to have parents like you and Magic. After all I don't even know who my real parents are."

"You don't?" Crystal asked in surprise.

"No." she answered feeling sad about that concept.

Soon Muse headed back for the castle as Crystal watched her leave while thinking, 'I wonder?' he thought and flashed back to when he last saw his wife.

"_But Magic, what about our plans to start a family?"_

"_I'm sorry Crystal but there's somepony that needs me more than you..." she explained._

"_Who?" he asked._

_Magic was about to answer but heard a sound of a mob, "I have to go...remember Crystal I love you!" she kissed him._

"_Magic I…" but she took off before he could answer, "I love you too." He looked down whimpering before he shot his head up and screamed to the heavens in anguish._

As the flashback ended Crystal smiled before shedding a tear when he realized what she was trying to tell him and upon realizing who he was talking to, "Magic, we really did start a family," He went outside his shop and looked around, "Where'd she go?"

Unaware to him, Pythor was watching around the corner of an alley. Since all the replicas looked so authentic, neither he nor any of the other Serpentine could tell the difference. Because of that he decided the best way to determine the real one from the fakes would be to use the source, "Only he can tell which is real." He said to himself.

Crystal had decided to head for the castle and said to himself, "Maybe the princess knows where I can find her." Suddenly he was caught in Pythor's tail.

"So sorry, but you'll have to meet with the princess another time," Crystal struggled, "I need your help." He dragged the glass making pony off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Muse found the others as she looked a little down, "Hey Muse, what's up?" Rainbow asked.

"Is something wrong?" Wild asked in concern.

"What's got ya all moody?" Applejack asked.

"Pythor got the Crystal Fang." She admitted.

"What?!" they gasped.

"But now he has two of them." Alistair said.

"And about fifty glass copies." Muse added.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Crystal made multiple copies of the Crystal Fang. With our luck it'll take them forever to find the real one."

"I hope you're right," Dustin began, "Because with two in his grasp all he needs is two more."

"And how was Crystal?" Twilight asked.

"He's ok." Muse replied.

"He must've been crushed to have lost so many glass replicated Fangs." Wild believed.

"I know I would be crushed if I lost many gems." Rarity admitted.

"Me too." Spike agreed.

Muse nodded until she gasped and suddenly had a premonition of Pythor dragging Crystal out of the kingdom and heading for the forest outside it. She snapped out of it, "No!"

"Muse what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Pythor's got Crystal Stone!"

"What?" they gasped.

"How do you know that?" Wild asked in confusion.

Muse didn't want to say anything about having the vision, "I have this gut feeling that he does."

"Should we go?" Dustin asked Twilight.

"We probably should and it could give us a chance to get the Crystal Fang back. Lead the way, Muse." The Princess commanded. So Muse led the way out of the castle with the others following her out of the kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest outside the empire, Pythor, the other generals, and some soldiers from each of the four tribes were forcing Crystal to determine for them which of the glass fangs was the real one.

"Well?" Pythor asked as a Fangpyre soldier held out another.

"Not that one." Crystal answered.

"You better be telling us the truth or you may find yourself covered in scales." Fangtom warned him being beady to sink his fangs into his body.

"I'm serious." Crystal assured him.

They continued holding out for glass fangs for him to identify and they kept going through duds, "This is taking forever, Pythor." Skales warned him.

"Perhaps but we will get the Crystal Fang no matter what." Pythor assured him.

"And when we do what will we do of him?" Skales whispered to Pythor.

"We'll simply dispose of him of course. Can't have witnesses now can we?" Pythor smirked.

"Jambalaya!" a voice called as Alistair dropped down preparing to chop the Serpentine with his Shadow Buster.

The snakes dodged before Alistair's attack could nail them, "It's that dark warrior!" Skalidor called.

"And I brought back up." Alistair smirked as Dustin, Zyphon, Spike, and the ponies arrived.

"Muse!" Crystal gasped.

"Crystal are you ok?" Muse called.

"I'm alright." He assured her.

"But he won't be for long." Fangtom chuckled.

"Let the pony go, Pythor!" Twilight ordered.

"Not until he finds me the Crystal Fang!" Pythor called.

"Doing things the hard way are ya?" Rainbow smirked.

"Why don't they ever learn?" Dustin asked.

"Come on yall! Let's take 'em!" Applejack called.

"I'm way ahead of you, Applejack!" Dustin called as he summoned his Spirit Saber.

"Come on!" Pinkie called as they charged.

"Serpentine, go!" Pythor ordered as the soldiers charged into battle against the ponies, the humans, and Zyphon.

A Constrictai soldier and Venomari soldier were coming at Wildcard who flew around dodging them, "Come on guys I'm right here," He landed on the ground. The two soldiers tried to jump him only for Wild to fly up causing the two to land on the ground, "Eating dirt? That's just like you snakes!" Wild chuckled.

Pinkie and Rainbow saw a Hypnobrai and a Fangpyre soldier charging at the two from both sides, "Hey Rainbow Dash. What animal is white orange and goes quack-quack?" Pinkie asked.

"A duck?" Rainbow asked catching on.

"Correct!" Pinkie cheered as the two ponies ducked resulting in the two soldiers to crash head first into each other.

Applejack was bucking some Hypnobrai soldiers until she saw some three Constrictai coming right for her. She went to a tree and saw a tree branch. She pulled it back and right when the soldiers were on top of her and released the branch as it swung forward whipping the snakes in their faces knocking them down.

"Take that ya slithering varmints!"

Fluttershy was busy flying above the Serpentine to keep away from them, but the snakes tried jumping for her, "Leave that pony alone!" Zyphon called as he blasted the snakes trying to get at the shy Pegasus.

"Thank you, Zyphon." Fluttershy said in relief.

"My pleasure, Ms. Fluttershy," Zyphon said only to get attacked by Acidicus who was whacking his staff around the robot, "Don't dent the chrome!" he launched his right fist from his arm like a rocket that slugged the Venomari general in the face as the launched fist returned to Zyphon's arm.

Twilight and Rarity were using their magic to blast against any incoming Serpentine. Spike saw Skalidor, three soldiers of his tribe, Skales, and two soldiers of his tribe coming up from behind them, "Girls watch out!" Spike called as he took a deep breath and spat fire on the ground below the snakes.

They looked down and started jumping up and screaming from how hot the ground felt for the generals tails and the soldiers feet. They ran to a nearby pond and dunked their feet or in the generals' case their tails into the water.

"Nice going, Spike!" Twilight called.

"That's my little Spikey Wikey." Rarity smiled at the baby dragon who blushed.

Dustin ran past the snakes reaching Pythor using his saber against Pythor and his staff, "Your efforts will be in nothing but vain once we get the second Crystal Fang." Pythor warned the spirit warrior.

"Keep flapping your lips, Pythor, because we will stop you!" Dustin called as he kept deflecting Pythor's strikes with his staff.

In the midst of the fighting, Muse snuck around back to Crystal and bucked Fangtom away, "Come on we better get you to safety."

"But the Crystal Fang." He whispered.

"We'll get it once you're safe." She replied.

"No I know which one it is." He whispered.

"Which one?"

"The one right there." He motioned to one of the Crystal Fangs that seemed to have a faint symbol on it that appeared to be the symbol of Ouroboros while the rest of them did not have it.

"I'll get it." She went to grab it only for Skales to lay a claw on her hoof.

"Thank you for finding it." He hissed while using his free claw to take the Crystal Fang..

"Let go of me!" Muse shouted as she tried to break free.

Crystal saw how Muse was getting pulled away and flashed back seeing his wife Magic Flower in a similar situation when one of his family's guards was trying to take her away by order of his parents. He frowned at this repeating situation and called out, "Get your claw off my daughter!" he shouted before charging Skales tackling him off Muse and made the general throw the Crystal Fang up into the air for every pony and snake to see.

"That must be the real Crystal Fang." Rarity gasped.

"Grab it you fools!" Pythor ordered as he knocked Dustin down.

"Zyphon retrieve it!" Dustin ordered as his robot flew up to grab it only to be piled on by some Venomari soldiers.

"Rainbow! Wild!" Alistair called.

"We're on it!" Rianbow called as the cousins flew to snatch it and succeeded.

"We got it!" Wild called.

"You mean you had it!" Skalidor called as he swung his staff at the two knocking it out of their grasp.

"No fair!" Rainbow called as Skalidor caught both the Crystal Fang and his staff.

"Pythor I got it!"

"Then go!" Pythor called as the Constrictai general burrowed into the ground with all the other Serpentine fleeing in their own ways.

"Skalidor got away with the Crystal Fang!" Fluttershy called as Pythor laughed and stood before the group.

"And soon the other two will be ours. You should've quit before you even begun…" Pythor continued giving a lecture to them was unaware of Dustin sneaking up behind the general and just like he did to Skales he did the same to the Anacondrai general by taking a gigantic bite into his tail, "YEOOOOOWWW!" Pythor screamed before crying in pain and slinking off.

"Thank you for that." Spike said feeling irritated from listening to Pythor's speech.

"Ugh! I'm gonna need my whole mouth disinfected because of this," Dustin gagged, "Mouthwash!" Pinkie offered him a bottle of it which he took.

Alistair looked at the pony and guessed, "For emergencies?"

"Righty-o!"

"Well good news we're all safe, bad news the Serpentine got the second Crystal Fang." Wild sighed.

"And we were this close too." Twilight added.

"I know, but we saved Crystal from the Serpentine so we succeeded in something." Muse noted.

"Yeah. You're right." Applejack admitted.

"Thank you all for what you've done for me." Wild thanked them as he put his replicated Crystal Fangs back in a box.

"No trouble at all, Crystal." Muse replied.

"Mr. Stone, when you attacked Skales it kinda sounded like you said daughter." Rarity noted.

"You're right he did say that." Fluttershy gasped. Muse turned to Crystal in confusion until Twilight spoke.

"Maybe we should talk about this after we get back to the Crystal Empire."

"Good idea, Twi." Applejack agreed as they all started heading off.

* * *

Meanwhile the Serpentine were in their underground lair, as Pythor was getting his tail bandaged up by some Constrictai soldiers, "Getting bitten by that boy! He'll pay for that."

"I told you so." Skales reminded him.

"Oh stuff it. What good came out of this is we have the second Crystal Fang. Now all we need is the final two and Equestria will be ours." He chuckled.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Empire, the group returned to Crystal Stone's shop as he explained to the group about his wife and his latest theory.

"What?!" they gasped.

"You think Muse is your daughter?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, but this is mostly a theory for the moment." Crystal explained.

"How do you figure this?" Wild asked.

"I just have this kind of gut instinct. Muse does remind me so much about my wife, and I realized that one of the reasons she fled wasn't just to protect me, but to protect our unborn child as well." The glass maker pony explained.

"Well we could have Princess Celestia put in some words and arrange something to see if it's all legit." Twilight explained.

"Thank you, Princess Twilight, but before that you all have something bigger on your hooves." Crystal reminded them.

"Yes. The Serpentine are still at large." Alistair noted.

"Until they're defeated this will have to be put on hold," Muse said but looked at the older stallion, "But if you also believe I am who you think I am, then I couldn't be happier to think that there's still hope of me finding out my roots." The two hugged as the others smiled while Pinkie shed some tears.

"We better be getting back to the castle now." Wild said as they started leaving with Crystal smiling at the possibility of him becoming a father after all.

As they headed for the castle, Dustin and Alistair looked behind them seeing Rarity using her magic to levitate Spike up to her level as she started kissing his face repeatedly, "Oh my little Spikey Wikey! I knew you'd save us." She said in between kissing his cheeks as Spike was blushing up with hearts around his head.

The boys chuckled seeing their little dragon friend get some love as Muse thought to herself, 'How was I able to get that vision of Crystal being taken by Pythor? I just don't understand it.'

**(And that's the chapter. Now it stands Serpentine 2 and Ponies zip in the Crystal Fang Search. It's not over yet however. Can they find the other two before Pythor does? Stay tuned for next time. I want to give a special shout out to the Duo Cartoonist team Spiritto and Lionheart for creating the Fan-animated film 'Children of the Night' which I've made reference to in this chapter. Thanks to the work of these two for creating a perfectly good fanmade legend centering on Princess Luna have opened a new door for fans perspectives. A big thank you to the both of you. See you all next time.)**


	13. Fashion Fiasco Invite

**(Hi guys welcome back to my next installment. Before getting closer and closer to the rest of the Crystal Fangs I decided to do this little bit as filler. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One afternoon at Carrousel Boutique, Rarity was hard at work making outfits, with Spike, Domino, Fievel, and Zyphon assisting her by bring over materials and all. Dustin and Alistair however were busy being fashion dummies for the fashionista.

"How did we get roped into this?" Alistair asked Dustin.

"We have a lot of free time on our hands, Alistair." Dustin reminded him.

Alistair sighed in exasperation, as Rarity spoke, "Oh come now, Alistair. You'll simply enjoy the new long line of outfits I have in store for you boys."

"You really think so?" Alistair asked.

"I know so, darling. Spike." Rarity called over and Spike zipped at her side.

"Yes my lady?"

"Do be a sweetheart and bring me over that box of gems, without snacking on them?" Rarity asked.

"You got it!" Spike zipped over and brought a box of gems over.

"Thank you, dear." Rarity smiled as Spike blushed.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened and the bell rang, "Oh wait right here boys," she said going to the door, "Hello how may I help…" she trailed off seeing none other than Sapphire Shores; the pony of pop, "Sapphire?"

"Well good afternoon, Rarity." Sapphire greeted her in her sassy voice.

"Oh so sorry, Sapphire. I didn't know you were coming over today." Rarity said trying to contain her excitement and nervousness.

"Oh that's quite all right." The famous pony answered as Dustin and Alistair looked over.

"Who is that?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know, but she sure knows how to style." Dustin admitted.

"That's Sapphire Shores; the pony of pop," Spike explained, "She's a famous pop star pony all the way from Canterlot."

"She certainly looks very refined." Zyphon noticed.

Sapphire noticed Rarity's supplies out and spoke, "Oh my goodness, darling. I really hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no trouble at all Sapphire," Rarity dismissed it, "I always have time for a colleague."

Sapphire noticed the boys, "Ooh and who have we here?" she trotted around the two boys still standing on the modeling table.

Rarity went over to the table, "Sapphire Shores allow me to introduce to you my newest friends. This is Dustin Bowers, Alistair Savage, Zyphon, Domino, and Fievel. You of course met Spike at Canterlot's last fashion show."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Dustin bowed his head.

"Charmed and delighted." Zyphon said taking her hoof and pretended to kiss it.

"Delighted as well, darlings." Sapphire answered.

"So Sapphire, to what do I owe this little visit?" Rarity asked.

"Well I've come to extend this opportunity for you." Sapphire began as she extended a letter to Rarity who used her magic to open it and read it.

"Dear Ms. Rarity of Ponyville. I am pleased to extend this invitation to you in hopes that you will partake in this years Fashion Fiasco held in this years location; Prance, to display your newest ideas and looks of fashion for all the ponies looking for style. Kindest regards, Hoity Toity." The fashion pony gasped.

"I take it you are pleased?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm more then pleased," Rarity began as her excitement was bubbling to the surface, "I'm overjoyed!" she cheered but saw she was being too excited for her own good and calmed down before clearing her throat, "I would be honored to partake in the Fashion Fiasco this year, Sapphire."

"I figured as much," the pony of pop replied, "I'll be sure to give Hoity Toity your message ASAP."

"Thank you so much." Rarity thanked her.

"My pleasure darling, and if you're looking for models to show off any ideas you have, might I suggest using these young colts?" she offered while motioning to the boys.

"Us?" they asked.

"Them?" Rarity asked.

"Why of course. The way I look at it, these two would be the talk of Equestria when the day is over."

"We will?" Alistair asked Dustin who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind Sapphire," Rarity began, "Once again thank you so much for extending this to me."

"You're very welcome." Sapphire said as she took her leave.

"Us in a fashion show?" Dustin asked.

"Sounds like an honor." Zyphon admitted for the boys.

Rarity pondered as she looked over Dustin and Alistair before smiling, "You know what boys? She's right."

"She is?" Alistair raised a brow.

"Of course. You two would make fabulous models to show case my newest ideas for colts wear. And it will even be the perfect opportunity to show off the newest trend. Imagine the entire fashion world introduced to attire for humans."

"But would they even sell?" Dustin asked.

"Well naturally I would convert your attires into pony version of course." Rarity replied.

"I say you guys should go for it," Spike voiced his two cents, "I mean as much as you're already famous in Equestria for being the first humans in our world, you could be even more famous for being fashion models."

"But I've seen what models look like in interviews," Alistair began, "They're anorexic and wear makeup."

"Well it's not like this would be a permanent thing for us." Dustin reminded him.

"So what do you say boys?" Rarity asked batting her eyelashes at them.

The boys unable to resist that charming face of hers when making a request gave their answers, "Well I suppose I could give it a shot." Alistair answered.

"Being a male model would be something I can add to my list of accomplishments in my life. So I'm in too." Dustin answered.

"Oh thank you so much boys. You have no idea how important this is to me." Rarity embraced the boys who were blushing from her show of appreciation.

"If you need help Rarity, I'm here for you as well." Spike offered his service.

"Oh Spikey Wikey you're so generous." Rarity answered giving him a peck on the cheek putting a smile on his face, "Oh, but if we're going to do this then we're going to need a lot more supplies to put these outfits together as well as gems. It looks like we're taking a trip to Canterlot, gentlecolts."

"Sweet!" Dustin cheered.

"Might I suggest we tell the others as well?" Zyphon suggested.

"Yes Zyphon, an excellent suggestion. Let's go." Rarity said as the boys removed the outfits they were sampling and they headed out.

* * *

Soon the group met up with the others at Golden Oaks Library, and explained the situation, "Wow Rarity to be invited to partake in Fashion Fiasco is really big for you." Twilight said feeling glad for her friend.

"Oh I know, and with Dustin and Alistair showing off my new line of gentlecolt attire for humans we'll really be a hit." Rarity explained.

"I can't believe she talked you two into performing in it." Rainbow said to the boys.

"Hey in our world male models get a lot of publicity." Dustin replied.

"They also get less freedom." Alistair added countering Dustin's example.

"Tell me about it." Fluttershy added recalling her time as a model much to her own dismay.

"But this is only going to be for this one fashion show." Dustin assured them.

"Sounds like you're really going to be busy Rarity." Muse said.

"Indeed, that's why I need to go to Canterlot and pick up some supplies personally." The fashionista explained.

"So we were wondering if you would care to join us." Zyphon said.

"Of course. We got the time." Twilight replied.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Wild called as they headed out to catch the next train ride to Canterlot.

* * *

After the train ride, the group arrived in Canterlot and was helping Rarity carry multiple bags filled with fashion supplies and fabrics.

"Oh thank you so much girls and boys, with these supplies and a little extra gems I can get started right away on the outfits. Although I hope I don't cut into too much of your time boys." Rarity motioned to Dustin and Alistair.

"Well about our job at Wild's shop." Dustin motioned to the game pony who answered.

"Don't worry about it. You guys have earned some time off with all the extra shifts you've been pulling this last week."

"Thanks a lot, Wild." Alistair thanked him.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," A refined male voice said as the group stopped and turned seeing two of Canterlot's most sophisticated of ponies Fancypants and Fleur De Lis, "Rarity how wonderful to see you and your friends."

"Fancypants and Fleur. It's so good to see you two." Rarity went over to greet them.

"An honor as always my dear," Fleur began, "What brings you here to Canterlot?"

"Well my friends are just helping me pick up some supplies. You see I was invited to partake in this year's Fashion Fiasco in Prance."

"Well no surprise about that," Fancypants began, "So it looks like I'll be seeing you there."

"You will?" Rarity asked.

"Of course. I happen to be one of the judges." He explained.

"Why that's wonderful!" Rarity gasped.

"Yes, I do enjoy checking out the latest in the world of fashion, and I look forward to seeing you there." The unicorn stallion said.

"As do I to you, and just for a heads up please allow me to introduce to you my new models." Rarity said motioning the boys forward as they stood before the two sophisticated ponies.

"Well, and who might you charming young colts be?" Fancypants asked.

"I am Dustin Bowers, sir."

"And my name is Alistair Savage."

Fancypants and Fleur pondered until it dawned on them, "Of course I remember hearing about you now," Fancypants began, "You're the two humans from another world."

"Even you've heard of us?" Alistair asked in surprise.

"Very much so," Fleur answered, "You boys have been quite the talk of Equestria for some time now. And seeing you stand before us we have confirmation it was not exaggerations."

"So you two will be modeling some of Rarity's newest designs?" Fancypants asked.

"Indeed we will, and I can't wait to show those ponies Dustin Bowers is all about looking suave." He smirked while lowering his sunglasses a bit to show his eyes.

"Well I'll be looking forward to seeing you there." Fancypants chuckled at Dustin's smoothness.

"I'm sure you will." Dustin answered.

"Well it lovely to see you to again, but we really must be getting back to Ponyville. Lot's to do you know." Rarity reminded them all.

"Of course. I'll see you in Prance." Fancypants said as the two unicorns walked off.

"They seem like a nice bunch." Zyphon noted.

"Oh indeed they are." Rarity replied recalling how worried she was that some of the upper class ponies would look down on her just because she associated with Twilight and the others, but found out that Fancypants wasn't stuck up like most of the upper class ponies in Canterlot.

"Well we go the supplies so now we can get back." Twilight said.

"Agreed, let's get going." Rarity said as they headed off catching the next train back to Ponyville.

* * *

Soon everypony returned home, with Dustin and Alistair once again being used as fashion dummies for Rarity, "Oh this is simply going to look marvelous boys."

"We pull this off we'll go down in fashion history." Dustin added.

"That's assuming all goes well." Alistair warned him.

"The only worse thing that could happen is if someone sabotaged our work." Dustin answered while the group was unaware of prying eyes looking through the window.

* * *

Outside the shop, it turned out Diamond Dog Spot was spying on them. He started running off until he was out of Ponyville and headed for the rock quarry. He dug a giant hole into the ground until he found himself in the Diamond Dogs cavern. He raced through the tunnels before stopping in front of his two fellow dogs Rover and Fido.

"Well what did you find?" Rover asked awaiting Spot's report.

"Well I found out the pony is going to a fashion show in Prance." Spot answered.

"Excellent, she will no doubt be bringing with her an assortment of gems, which we will take for ourselves." Rover said rubbing his paws together.

"However I don't think she will be alone." Spot warned him.

"Is that dragon with her like before?" Fido asked.

"No, it's these two hairless ape creatures."

"Hairless apes?" Rover asked.

"Yes, but they do not look so tough. Not like those ponies of course."

"Excellent. Round up the guards, we're going to Prance." Rover snickered.

**(And that's part one of the filler. If you haven't guessed Prance is supposed to be the Equestria version of France. Don't miss next time where the group is off to the fashion show unaware of a group of dirty dogs planning to crash it just for gems. See you then.)**


	14. Crashing the Fiasco

**(Welcome everyone to part two of last chapter. With the group off to Prance to partake in a fashion show along with un-welcomed Diamond Dogs. It's sure to be one heck of a show.)**

_Last time, Rarity got an invite in the mail to partake in a fashion show in Prance, and decided to nominate Dustin and Alistair to show off some of the new outfits she made for them in order to acquire good business. However the mongrels known as the Diamond Dogs caught word of this and decided to invite themselves._

* * *

Two days after getting the invite, Rarity, the boys, along with the rest of their friends were on a boat ride heading across the sea to Prance. They were on deck with Wildcard and Muse playing shuffle board, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight were busy relaxing on chairs while staying in the shade as Spike was on standby to assist Twilight or Rarity, Rainbow Dash was in the pool with Alistair, Applejack was at the food table with Pinkie, and Dustin was laying on a chair while tanning with Zyphon at his side.

"Ah this is the life." Dustin relaxed.

"Be careful Dustin, or you'll burn!" Alistair called.

"I will not." Dustin replied.

"Hey remember last time?" Alistair reminded him as Dustin glared.

"All right, Alistair."

"What happened last time?" Twilight asked.

"Here we go." Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Ok one day we were at this pool party and Dustin was sitting in this inner tube just lounging around in it," Alistair began explaining, "When the day was done and we all went inside. We saw Dustin's knees, stomach, arms, and half his face, save for his eyes were red as an apple." He finished with a laugh.

"Ya serious?" Applejack asked.

"Oh yeah, Dustin got cooked that day. Alistair laughed.

"That couldn't have been pleasant." Twilight cringed.

"It wasn't," Dustin answered, "I spent a whole week rubbing stuff on me."

"So why are you doing it again after something like that?" Wild asked.

"Because this time I put on sunscreen. Besides if I'm gonna be walking that catwalk I'm gonna need to be prepared." Dustin said as he continued relaxing.

"Well don't stay out basking too long like last time." Alistair warned him.

"I know." Dustin replied.

"Hey guys!" Fievel called as he was on the high dive above the pool, "Cannonball!" he shouted as he cannon balled into the pool, but didn't make such a big splash due to his size. He surfaced and shook his head seeing Alistair and Rainbow look at him questionably, "Well it would've been bigger if I wasn't so small!" The ponies chuckled at his attempts.

* * *

Meanwhile down below in cargo hold, Rover, Fido, Spot, and their guards were hiding out.

"Are we there yet?" Spot complained.

"No!" Rover barked.

"Are we there yet?" Spot continued complaining.

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Enough! You're sounding worse than that pony!" Rover growled.

"But it's so boring down here." The smallest Diamond Dog groaned.

"Spot's got a point, there ain't no food down here at all." Fido agreed.

"Settle down," Rover ordered, "There will be plenty to feast on once we get to Prance. Because once we finished collecting as many gems we find there, we'll feast like kings!"

"Kings!" the Diamond Dogs cheered but quickly hushed themselves fearing they would be heard.

* * *

Later that day, the boat reached the harbor and the group was let off with their luggage that would be taken to the hotel, "Well the show isn't until tonight, so we have plenty of time to see the sights." Rarity instructed them.

"That's great," Twilight said, "Well come on ponies and humans…" Zyphon, Spike, Domino, and Fievel eyed her, "Robots, dragons, and animals. Let's tour." The group cheered and left the harbor. Unaware to them the Diamond Dogs snuck off the boat.

"We're here." Rover said as the looked at the city.

"I can't wait to get my paws on the glorious gems." Spot rubbed his paws together.

"Come on let's follow them, but be hidden." Rover ordered his two partners and the guards who nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

Soon in the city of Prance, the ponies and boys were touring around the city. As Dustin and Alistair took in the sites they felt like they were in Paris France, their worlds counterpart of Prance. As Rarity would pay a visit to multiple shops picking up gowns and jewelry, Twilight and Muse were busy buying regular souvenirs. Applejack was trying out some of the food there, while Dustin and Alistair were posing with Zyphon, their animals, Pinkie, and Rainbow in front of various tourist sites and landmarks like a ponified version of the Eiffel Tower. As they were sightseeing the Diamond Dogs kept an eye on them making sure not to let them out of their sights.

After the sightseeing, the group was on their way to where the fashion show was said to take place seeing it was at an outdoor stage in the park with dressing rooms in the back. Around the area were numerous worker ponies setting things up for tonight.

"So this is the place?" Dustin asked looking around.

"Yes, isn't it marvelous?" Rarity asked.

"It's something all right." Rainbow answered not sure what to say.

"And we're going to be walking on that?" Alistair asked seeing the catwalk on the stage.

"Yes, so you can display yourselves and my spectacular designs," Rarity said, "Oh but the joy alone to be here at Fashion Fiasco is like a dream come true!" she sighed in awe as she was about to faint only for Spike to keep her form fainting.

"Pull it together girl." Applejack said.

"Oh right, due forgive me," Rarity said sheepishly until she saw Hoity Toity walking around appearing to be supervising the preparations, "Oh there he is. Mr. Hoity Toity, sir!" she trotted over bringing her friends with her.

Upon hearing his name, Hoity Toity turned seeing the group, "Ah Ms. Rarity. I'm overjoyed you could come ant participate in Fashion Fiasco."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Rarity answered.

"Well I look forward to see what you have in store," the fashion pony began, "And if they're anything like your dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala, I doubt I'll be disappointed."

"Indeed you won't," Rarity assured him, "And now allow me to introduce to you the models who will be displaying my newest idea." She stepped aside revealing Dustin and Alistair who presented themselves.

"Hmm, and who might these charming young colts be?" he asked curiously.

"This is Dustin Bowers and Alistair Savage. They're humans from another world parallel to our own." Rarity explained.

Hoity Toity raised a brow, "Ah yes, I recall hearing about these two. I must say your casual outfits are quite interesting." He eyed their normal outfits as if mentally evaluating them.

"You think these are something? Just wait till you see us in the outfits Rarity designed for us." Dustin explained.

"They're to die for." Alistair added.

"Well I look forward to that tonight. I'll see you all then." He said as he trotted off to check in on the rest of the preparations.

"Oh we better get ready for tonight boys. Come on. Come on. Let's go." Rarity started nudging the boys off while the others followed.

Watching form a tree were the three Diamond Dogs, "So this is the place?" Fido asked.

"Yes. Once the show begins we'll take every gem we can find." Rover mapped out the plan.

"Oh I'm so excited. I can't wait!" Spot cheered almost ready to jump in only for Rover to pull him back up.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Rover smacked the back of Spot's head.

* * *

Soon it was nighttime, and ponies from all over Prance were gathering in the park and around the stage eager to see the new fashion designs. Over by the judge's stands were three ponies with one being Fancypants who looked as eager as the crowd. Hoity Toity was sitting on a pillow in the front of the catwalk to get the best view. Twilight and the others minus Rarity who was in the dressing room with the boys were excited.

"Oh I can't wait to see them come out!" Pinkie cheered.

"And I thought the Wonderbolts shows were packed." Rainbow said eyeing all the ponies that showed up.

"Think the boys will be ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Twilight assured her.

Inside the dressing room, Dustin and Alistair were getting dressed with Zyphon helping them, "I can't believe this is actually happening." Dustin said.

"Well believe it, Dustin. We're gonna be remembered after this for sure." Alistair answered.

"I just hope they won't be so critical of us being humans and all." Dustin said.

"Hey if they got a problem with us, then it's their problem." Alistair answered as he had his hair tied in a long ponytail.

Rarity entered and saw they were almost ready, "Ah yes boys. You look marvelous."

"Thanks Rarity, after all these suits you made really brings out our good sides." Dustin said.

"It's my pleasure, Dustin," Rarity said until she heard a drum roll, "Oh the show's starting up. You better get to your places." Dustin and Alistair nodded as they headed for the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stage was Sapphire Shores speaking into the mike, "Good evening, Prance! Yeow!" she cried with excitement, "I am Sapphire Shores and welcome to this years annual Fashion Fiasco!" she called as the ponies cheered with energy and excitement.

"Tonight we have a long line of special guests and fashionistas eager to share with us their latest designs for all you fashion lovers. So let's get started! Bring em out!" she announced with energy as a spotlight shinned on the first pony that walked out wearing a dress.

The ponies ooed and awed at the ponies wearing dresses or suits made by various other fashionistas while Fanypants and the others judges evaluated them. Twilight and the others waited patiently for when Dustin and Alistair would be called. Meanwhile in the tree like before, the Diamond Dogs watched as the ponies were taking the stage.

What they were mostly focused on were the little gems and jewels that some of the dresses had embedded into them. Some had one, some had a few, and some had a lot.

"Oh glorious gems." Spot gasped as his eyes sparkled.

"Should we take them now?" Fido asked Rover.

"No! We'll wait until they're all together at the end." Rover explained as they continued to wait patiently.

Behind the curtain on the stage were Dustin and Alistair waiting for their names, "Scared Alistair?"

"You'd wish." Alistair replied as he had to stay strong for Rarity's sake.

"And coming up now is a colt from out of this world and land itself. Dustin Bowers sampling suit made by Ponyville's very own Fashionista Rarity!" Sapphire announced.

"That's my cue, wish me luck." Dustin said to his pal as he walked out form behind the curtain and started walking the catwalk.

The ponies were astonished by not only Dustin's appearance, but also by his outfit as well. He was dressed in a red zoot suit with matching pants, black dress shoes, and a fedora hat. The suit itself was decorated in rubies of sapphire and topaz. Dustin walked the catwalk strutting while saying under his breath, "Strutting my stuff. I'm strutting my stuff."

Rarity watched from behind the curtain seeing the crowd was really enjoying not only her designer outfit, but Dustin as well, "Oh yes this is good. This is very good."

"Hey Dustin!" Spike cheered.

"Looking good, bro!" Rainbow called.

"That's showing them!" Applejack called as Domino whistled at his boy showing his stuff off.

As he walked he smiled and gave looks to the ponies complete with finger point gestures making some of the ponies cheer. As he reached the front Hoity Toity got a good look at him and gave a side smile as Dustin started walking back giving the judges a better view of him.

"Oh yes, isn't he adorable?" Sapphire asked the audience, "Work that out baby! Work that out!"

As Dustin was walking back for the curtain he gave a wave to the crowd before going back stage. Upon going back he sighed in relief and looked to Alistair, "That was cool!"

"I'm just glad you didn't throw up." Alistair joked.

"Now you just have to make sure you don't." Dustin joked back.

"Good show master." Zyphon applauded.

"Yes you were simply marvelous out there." Rarity added.

"And coming up next is yet another colt from out of this world sampling another of Rarity's works. Please give a round of applause for Alistair Savage! Yeah baby!" Sapphire cheered.

Alistair walked out from behind the curtain and started walking the catwalk himself. The ponies were once again astonished by the appearance of Alistair being similar yet different from how Dustin looked. His designer outfit was a blue tuxedo, with matching pants, black dress shoes, and a black tie encrusted with some emeralds. His tuxedo jacket and pants were encrusted with red rubies and sapphire diamonds that sparkled.

Alistair smiled as he walked the catwalk showing off for the crowd of ponies, Hoity Toity, and the judges.

"Looking good, Alistair!" Twilight cheered.

"That's the ticket!" Fievel clapped his little paws.

Alistair smiled at the positive attention he was receiving and started waving to everypony while strutting just like Dustin was. When he reached the curtain, he went backstage and took deep breaths.

"You did it, Alistair!" Dustin cheered.

"You were wonderful." Rarity added with a smile.

"Nothing to it." Alistair brushed it off like it wasn't that hard.

* * *

Soon multiple other models were showing off other designers outfits, until it was time for all of them to walk out together. As the ponies and the two human boys started walking the catwalk together the Diamond Dogs were getting ready.

"Do we do it now?" Fido asked Rover.

"On my go." Rover answered.

"Let's give them all a big round of applause mares and gentlecolts!" Sapphire cheered as the models took a bow while the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Now!" Rover barked as they jumped out of the tree followed by the Diamond Dogs guards.

One pony screamed as the sight of them alerting all the others ponies who noticed the dogs as well. When Twilight and her friends saw what the commotion was coming from they gasped.

"Oh no." Twilight gasped.

"Not these varmints again." Applejack sighed.

"Who're they?" Muse asked.

"Diamond Dogs." Fluttershy explained.

Rarity looked out from behind the corner looking horrified, "Oh no, not the Diamond Dogs again."

"The who?" Zyphon asked.

"The Diamond Dogs. Those mongrels once captured me and tried to make me find gems for them, but I outsmarted them."

"What could they be here for?" Zyphon was confused.

"They love hunting for gems. No doubt they came here to try and take the gems used in several of the outfits here." Rarity theorized.

"Oh dear." Zyphon gasped.

On the catwalk, the models started running for their lives while Dustin and Alistair remained while eyeing the dogs creatures, "Ever see dogs like that?" Dustin asked Alistair who shook his head, "Me neither."

"Dustin, Alistair!" Rarity called as she galloped on the stage with Zyphon behind her, "We've got to get you two out of here. Those Diamond Dogs will try and take the gems in your outfits."

"Say what?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"It's a long story, but we don't have time to explain!" Rarity called wanting them to take cover.

"We ain't going anywhere. If those dogs want these gems, then they'll have to try and take them." Dustin said as he and Alistair jumped off the catwalk and whistled to the Diamond Dogs grabbing their attention.

"Hey dogs, you want gems? Why don't you dig them up like the animals you are?" Dustin joked.

"Ooh you have an assortment of gems on yourselves." Rover eyed the gems on his and Alistair's suits.

"Let's start with them." Fido suggested as the other dogs agreed.

"Come on Dustin, let's take these dogs to the pound!" Alistair called only for Dustin to turn at his friend.

"Seriously? That's what you're going for?"

"What?" Alistair asked in confusion.

"Take them to the pound? That's too obvious."

"Then what would you say?" the dark warrior asked in sarcasm.

"Something unexpected like 'Let's put these dogs through obedient school'." The spirit warrior answered.

"Is that really so important?" Alistair argued.

"Well if we're going to threaten an opposing group we need to have a snappier line." Dustin argued back while Rover was getting annoyed by their sarcastic argument.

"Enough!" Rover barked, "Sick them!" the guards started charging.

The boys snapped out of it as Dustin spoke, "Never mind the line, let's go!" the boys took off and started fighting the dogs while dodging attacks.

"Come on we gotta help them!" Twilight called as she and her friends galloped onto the scene and started assisting the boys using their own pony abilities with Muse, Applejack, and Pinkie bucking some of the guards. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to blast Fido and four guards off their back legs. Rainbow Dash and Wild flew together tackling Spot and five guards away.

Dustin aimed his index finger at a guard trying to attack Fluttershy from behind, "Spirit gun!" he blasted it away.

"Thank you, Dustin." The shy pegasus thanked him.

"No problem." Dustin said as he dodged another guard.

Alistair was blocking punches and scratches from Rover, "Why don't you dogs try digging for bones? Surely they're easier to find then gems. I mean what would you do with the gems anyway?" the dark warrior asked as the two grappled.

"That is none of your business." Rover barked in his face.

"Ugh! When did you brush last?!" Alistair gagged from his repulsive breath before breaking the grapple and spun kicked the dog in the face knocking him to the ground.

As the boys fought Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, and the judges watched the boys and the girl's fight which left them in nostalgia with how their fighting complimented the style of their outfits.

"Dance boys!" Zyphon started blasting at the Diamond Dog guards feet forcing them to dance.

"I say we finish these guys. Applejack can ya round them up?" Dustin called.

"Can do!" Applejack called as he started herding the dogs all around until they were all together, "Get along doggies!"

"Zyphon rope!" Dustin ordered as Zyphon opened up his torso and threw him a rope, "Alistair, let's hogtie them!"

Alistair took the other end of the rope and the two flew at the rounded up Diamond dogs and flew around them in a circle tying them all together. Soon the group stood before the bounded Diamond Dogs who looked humiliated.

"Now that was a fiasco," Dustin said as he and Alistair announced, "Whoa-oh!"

"Magnificent!" Hoity Toity cheered as the crowd who came out of hiding applauded.

The group looked around seeing everyone was excited, "They really loved us." Alistair said.

Hoity Toity, Sapphire, and Fancypants approached, "You were all simply marvelous!" Hoity Toity began.

"You were all sensational. Oh!" Sapphire called.

"A jolly good performance indeed." Fanypants finished.

"Thanks it's what we do." Dustin said.

"Your fighting performance brought out the flare and marvel in your outfits than they already have. Ms. Rarity I cannot wait to see these outfits converted into pony design." Hoity Toity turned to the fahsinista.

"Really?" she gasped as he nodded in assurance.

"Oh yes. I dare say every colt I know will be looking forward to purchasing them." Fancypants added.

"Well I don't know about everypony else here, but this has been the best Fashion Fiasco ever!" Sapphire cheered as the ponies followed in her cheering with equal excitement.

Soon all the models were gathering together with Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, and Fanypants for a commemorative photo. Dustin and Alistair were up front posing with Rarity in the center of them. With all of them gathered up, Photo Finish readied her camera and took the picture.

* * *

The picture zoomed out revealing it to be the front page of the paper two days later, with a side image of Rover with title 'Diamond Dogs taken to pound'. The one who was reading it was Rarity who was in the middle of getting a hooficure by Lotus Blossom and Aloe at the Ponyville spa. In fact all her friends were there getting something done. Even the boys were enjoying some spa treatment themselves. Wild was getting his mane done, Alistair was in a robe, while his hair was tied up in a towel, while he sat in a lounge chair getting a massage, and Dustin was in the Jacuzzi with Rainbow Dash who was too ticklish to let any pony near her hooves. Zyphon was getting polished up, Domino was getting his feathers cleaned, and Fievel was getting washed.

"I never knew going to a spa could be this relaxing." Alistair said as he relaxed and enjoyed the massage.

"Yeah, we've really been missing out." Dustin said as he was lounging in the tub.

"Just imagine what the guys back home will say when they hear this." Domino said

"They'll think we've lost our minds." Alistair said as the group chuckled.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where the group meets Muse's sibs, the elemental trio of guards. See ya then.)**


	15. Visiting Siblings and a New Play

**(Hi guys and welcome back to my latest chapter.)**

One morning in Ponyville, Muse was cleaning her office until there was a knock at her door, "Saba can you grab the door?" she called as Saba walked over and used his paw to open the door revealing Derpy the mail pony.

"Special delivery for Muse!" Derpy announced while holding out a letter.

"Oh thank you miss." Muse said accepting the letter.

"Not a problem." Derpy said taking her leave only to crash into a wall.

"Are you all right?" Muse asked in concern as Derpy got look looking unfazed.

"I'm ok." She said before taking her full leave.

Muse closed the door, and went to her desk with her pet, "Saba claw please," She ordered as he used his nail to unseal the envelope and Muse took the message out, "Dear Muse, I know it's been a while. Sorry we haven't written as much you know how life in the castle is," Muse began, "But we have exciting news to share with you in person. So we're coming to Ponyville for our annual visit. Hope to see you soon Terra, Aqua, and Ven."

Muse gasped in surprise, "My subs are coming for a visit!" she galloped around, "Oh boy this is big Saba, this is very big!" The tiger looked curiously at his mistress as she continued, "I finally have a chance to introduce them to my friends. Granted they probably already know Twilight. And I'll also be able to introduce them to Wild. Imagine what they'll think of him."

Saba let out a small growl, and nuzzled her, "I better set you up a grooming appointment with Fluttershy you need a bath and trim." she added and the tiger sniffed under his arm and cringed.

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage, the Pegasus, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were caring for some of the animals as Domino and Fievel supervised, "Good work boys." Fluttershy told them as they were washing her bear friend.

"Just doing our job." Dustin replied as they continued working.

Suddenly a knock came at the door surprising Fluttershy, but relaxed when she heard who it was, "Fluttershy, are you home?"

Fluttershy opened the door and saw Muse and Saba, "Oh Muse, good morning."

"And a good morning to you too. Listen you think you could squeeze Saba in for a little grooming?" Muse asked.

"Why no problem at all, Muse. What's the occasion?"

"My sibs are coming for our annual get together." Muse answered.

"Your sibs? The guards at the castle?" the Pegasus gasped.

"Yup, this is our annual get together once a way."

"Whoa! Once a year?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, being guards at the castle is a time consuming job you know? Same for my own career. Because of this we see each other every chance we get." Muse reminded him.

"Family gatherings, those are the moments to savor," Alistair began, "They'll never come around again."

"Don't they still with you?" Muse asked in concern.

"Oh yeah. Xever and I still have family, but they've all been too busy to take care of us back then. Now that Xever's more mature enough he's able to handle things without relying on them." The boy dark warrior explained.

Fluttershy watched as Saba walked over, "Well hello, Saba. Are you ready for a little cleaning?" Saba responded with a small growl.

"I guess that means yes." Dustin replied.

"Well I can have it done in a jiffy." She assured.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." Muse thanked her.

"What're friends for?"

Domino who was perching on a ledge, turned to Muse, "How much of a wash does this guy normally get?"

"It normally takes me about half an hour to get him clean." She answered truthfully.

"Half an hour on this big guy alone?" Domino asked eyeballing the big tiger.

"It's not that difficult since he doesn't struggle." She replied as they watched seeing Saba step into a washtub willingly.

"A cat willing to step in water? Now I've seen everything." Fievel said while rolling his eyes.

"Well we better get to work." Dustin told Alistair and Zyphon.

"I leave him in your care." Muse said as she took her leave needing to go elsewhere.

Soon she went to Wild's shop. She entered and saw him relaxing behind the counter looking bored out of his mind, "Slow day today, Wild?"

"Well sort of. But hey a slow day can also be a relaxing day for me." Wild admitted. Baton suddenly flew in and landed on his stand while looking at Muse, "Muse! Muse!"

"Hello, Baton." She answered.

"Try not to answer him you'll give yourself a headache." Wild warned her remembering when Alistair tried talking back to him.

"Muse is a gorgeous pony!" Baton blurted out putting s shock look on Wild's face while Muse blushed.

"I didn't teach him that!" Wild waved his hoofs around in protest.

"Of course," Muse answered, "And I got good news. My siblings are coming to visit soon. This will be the first time you and everypony will get to meet them."

"Yeah I know." Wild said feeling a little nervous.

"Are you not excited?" Muse asked sensing his worry.

"Oh no I'm thrilled," he answered, "It's just you think I'd amount to anything through their eyes? I mean look at me. I'm the owner of a game shop."

Muse realizing what this was about went to her coltfriend, "Now Wild, my sibs are not that critical."

"Even so how much could I possibly tell them that's so important? I mean the girls represent the elements of harmony. The boys are creatures from another universe. Me? All I got is getting banned from five casinos." Wild continued putting himself down.

Muse responded by nuzzling him, "Wild you have much more than that. Think about it? This last month you've been taking on an ancient tribe of snakes not many in Equestria even knew about."

Wild realizing that started to smile, "Well you got a point."

"I still got some time before I pick up Saba" Muse said to him.

"Well it's a slow day I can close up early. So you wanna do something?" Wild asked curiously.

"If you want to." She flirtatiously smirked.

"You know it." He replied.

"Great."

The two smiled at each other as Baton spoke almost like he was singing, "Love! Sweet love!"

Muse turned to Wildcard, "What about that?" she wondered if that was something he taught his parrot.

Wild blushed and answered, "I was speaking my mind randomly."

"I'm sure." Muse giggled before galloping out of the shop.

"I was!" Wild called and turned to Baton, "You just lost your cracker snack tonight."

"Cracker snack!" Baton repeated.

Soon the two were walking through Ponyville and saw Sugarcube Corner, "Can I fancy you in a milkshake?" Wild offered.

"Yes you can." Muse answered as they went inside seeing the Cakes and Pinkie Pie working.

"Morning Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake." Wild greeted them.

"Welcome you two, so nice to see you." Carrot Cake greeted them.

"Thank you." Muse thanked them.

"What can we do for you today?" Cup Cake asked.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, extra mocha sprinkles." Wild ordered and in no time the two were given their milkshakes as Muse spoke to Pinkie.

"By the way Pinkie, I was wondering if I could order some cake."

"Ooh you want cake?" Pinkie gasped going into her sugar high mode, "What kind? One with chocolate? One with strawberry, ooh maybe one with extra frosting and ice cream?!"

"I was hoping you could replicate a cake I had a long time ago."

"Like what?" she asked.

"It was called The Carnival Cake Supreme." Muse explained as Pinkie suddenly went quiet and froze.

"Pinkie are you alive?" Wild asked as Dustin and Alistair walked in seeing what was going on.

"Is this an awkward moment?" Alistair asked.

"She just froze." Wild answered as Dustin walked up to Pinkie and started finger snapping in front of her face.

"Pinkie! Anybody home?"

"Wow she's really like a statue." Muse said as Wild was waving his hoofs in her face trying to get her to snap out of it.

Suddenly Pinkie snapped out of her state and spoke fast pace, "THE CARNIVAL CAKE SUPREME?! THE MOST YUMMY DELICIOUS LAYERED CAKE THIS SIDE OF PONYVILLE THAT YOU'D HAVE TO BE CRAZY TO TRY AND RECREATE BECAUSE IT'S NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE SO PERFECTLY AND YOU'D FAIL EVEN AT THE SMALLEST OF SLIP UPS?!" she calmed down.

"And I thought I spoke fast when on sugar rush." Dustin joked to Alistair.

"Yes. That's the one I'm talking about, Pinkie." She answered.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she pulled Muse's face into hers, "You're almost asking the impossible even with the Cakes helping me. I don't think I have the strength."

"Pinkie, if anypony can do this it's you. I need you for this." Muse replied.

'Is it really that difficult?" Wild asked never having heard of such a cake.

"Supposedly." Muse admitted.

"Supposedly?!" Pinkie gasped, "It's complicated! Seven layers each of a different flavor with matching frosting, and on the top…" Pinkie trailed with a dreamy smile, "A strawberry dipped in a mix of dark chocolate and white chocolate."

Dustin and Alistair who had been envisioning the cakes description by Pinkie, started salivating, "Sounds delicious." They spoke together.

"Please Pinkie my sibs are coming today I wanted to surprise them." Muse pleaded.

"Your sibs?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Yeah they're coming for our annual visit." Muse explained the importance.

Pinkie froze for a moment before cheering, "Well why didn't you say so?! For any other occasion it would be too much to handle, but for you and an occasion like this I can and I will pull it off!" Pinkie stood on her back hoofs crossing her right hoof over her heart as a Ponyville flag waved in the background only for it to be rolled aside by Dustin.

"So you'll do it?" Muse asked with renewed hope.

"Of course!" Pinkie cheered.

"Wow you really know how to motivate a pony to do the impossible." Wild said to Muse feeling impressed.

"All she needed was a push." She replied and they chuckled.

Later that day, after picking up Saba from Fluttershy's, Muse was at the train station awaiting her siblings arrival, "They should be arriving soon," she saw a train arriving into the station, "This is it." She said as it pulled in. She saw three ponies exit the train, an earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn.

The earth pony was a stallion that had a dark brown coat, his mane and tail were in a lighter shade of brown, his eyes were brown, and his cutie mark was a sword stuck in a rock. The unicorn was the only female of the three who had a blue coat, her eyes shined like sapphires, and her short mane and tail were colored aqua. Her cutie mark was a magic staff with an ocean wave behind it. Finally the last was a male pegasus who was the shortest of the three but still taller than Muse. His coat was a golden earth shade and his spiked mane and tail were tan. His cutie mark was of a gust of wind blowing across a shield.

"Guys!" she called galloping over.

The three saw who was galloping over smiled, "Muse!" they cheered as they opened their hoofs up inviting the pony in a group hug.

"Oh guys it's so good to see you." Muse smiled as she nuzzled with them.

"It's great to see you to, and how're you doing here in Ponyville?" the earth pony asked.

"Doing great, Terra. I've been making all sorts of friends here and getting better inspirations for my theater works." She admitted.

"We'll we're glad to see your living conditions are too your liking." The unicorn said.

"Thanks, Aqua. And how're you guys doing?"

The Pegasus identified as Ven answered, "We're doing great, and have we got news for you."

"I know you said it was something exciting in your letter, but how about you tell me elsewhere?" she asked.

"What'd you have in mind?" Terra asked curiously.

"Follow me." She said leading them out of the station.

Soon they walked through Ponyville, as the three were taking in their surroundings, "Wow Ponyville looks so wonderful." Aqua said in admiration.

"Yeah a nice change in pace compared to Canterlot." Ven added.

"If I could retire I'd definitely choose this place." Terra joked as the four chuckled.

"Well guys this is the place I had in mind." Muse said motioning to Sugarcube Corner.

"Wow, check out the shop." Aqua gasped.

"Ooh, looks good enough to eat." Ven gasped as he was getting hungry.

"Come on inside and I'll treat you guys to some delicious treats." Muse said leading them in seeing the whole place was dark.

"Hey why's it so dark?" Aqua asked as she was prepared to use her horn to give some light, only for the light to shine on.

"Surprise!"

The three looked seeing multiple ponies were gathered inside the shop. The ceiling had streamers and balloons, a table filled with snacks ranging from sweets to apple products from Sweet Apple Acres, and a signs hanging above reading 'Welcome Terra, Aqua, and Ven'.

"Muse." They gasped seeing their youngest sibling smiling.

"Welcome to Ponyville." She answered.

"Wow you all really know how to welcome guests." Terra chuckled.

"Well come on I got so many to introduce you guys too." Muse said as she nudged them over to join the party. All her friends stood by as she introduced them, "Guys allow me to properly introduce my three older siblings, Terra Quake, Aqua Blue, and Ventus Hurricane."

"Call me, Ven." He replied.

"Guys I'm sure you already know Twilight Sparkle." She began.

"Ah yes good to see you again, princess." Terra teased.

"Now Terra, just because I'm a princess now doesn't mean you have to start treating me like royalty." Twilight replied.

"Right."

"Nice to see you guys again." Spike greeted them.

"nice to see you Spike, you look like you're getting bigger." Ven admitted.

"Really? I mean I noticed I have been feeling bigger than before." Spike started admiring himself as the sibs rolled their eyes while smiling.

"Anyway this is Applejack, she's the owner of Sweet Apple Acres here in Ponyville."

"Howdy do there fellas." The earth pony greeted them.

"A pleasure Applejack," Aqua greeted her, "So your family's responsible for making such tasty treats like the Zap Apple Jam and the Apple Cider?"

"We sure as sugar are." She nodded with her chin up.

"This is Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in Ponyville."

Ven eyed the pegasus, "So you're Rainbow Dash? You know Soarin and Spitfire have been talking about you for a while now."

Suddenly Rainbow's eyes lit up, "Really? They're talking about me?" she asked getting into the guards face.

"Uh yeah, more or less." He answered a little freaked as she continued boasting about herself.

Aqua turned to A.J, "She's seriously hyped up on joining the Wonderbolts isn't she?

"Girl, I could tell you stories." The earth pony answered.

"Moving along this is Fluttershy, she cares for animals here in Ponyville."

"Ah yes we heard you were the cause of a lot of commotion in the Canterlot palace garden." Terra winked while Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry I never lost control of myself like that before." She said sheepishly.

"This is Rarity she owns the town boutique shop. If you need a new outfit, she's your pony."

"A pleasure to meet you three." Rarity bowed her head in respect to the guards.

"Likewise, so you're the pony who was mentioned about at Fashion Fiasco in Prance," Aqua realized, "I have to say you really know how to make garments. I may have to ask you to make me a dress next time I go to a party."

"I would be honored." Rarity said as he eyes lit up.

"But Aqua when would you ever have a chance to go someplace where you need to dress formally." Ven reminded her.

Aqua glared at him, "Very funny, Ven."

"Anyway this is Pinkie Pie, and she's responsible for throwing you all this amazing party."

"Hi!" Pinkie cheered as she was bouncing around the three.

"You did all this?" Terra asked.

"Yup-aroonie! I sure did."

"Well that's very kind of you." Aqua added.

"These are Dustin Bowers, Alistair Savage, and Zyphon. I'm sure you've all heard of them."

"Indeed we have, you three have been really helping Twilight and the others in keeping Equestria safe from those Serpentine." Ven said.

"It's what we do." Dustin answered.

"Besides we gotta find something to do as long as we're here in this dimension." Alistair added and the group laughed.

"And this here is the colt I've been telling you about in my last few letters. Meet Wildcard; the game master pony."

"Hi." Wild waved while sporting a smile.

The three circled Wild while he continued to sport a smile, not wanting to show how nervous he was deep down inside. When they finished Terra spoke.

"You seem like a nice colt."

Wild's eyes lightened up, "Really?! Uh I mean, you think?"

"Oh yeah, she's said nothing but great things about you in her letters." Ven added.

"Like what?"

"Well is it true you saved her from a Serpentine not too long ago in the Hayseed Swamp?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, I did do that."

"Well thanks for looking out for her," Terra patted his back, "Muse always does end up getting into messy situations. Even as a filly." He joked.

"Terra!" Muse cried from embarrassment as the group laughed.

"Well come on yall, this party's in your honor!" Applejack called as the group led the three to join in the festivities.

Soon they were sitting around the table talking, "So is it true you fell asleep while on patrol at the Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow asked Terra.

"Yeah. I got so bored with it my eyes didn't want to see it." He explained.

"And you threatened to go out the window?" Alistair asked Ven.

"Yeah, and more so I threatened to go out it and not fly away." He added.

"You mean you were willing to drop from how high the window was?" Zyphon asked in shock.

"Yes. I was desperate to escape." Ven said while trembling.

"I finally decided to tell Shining Armor to let us punch out early because we got bored." Aqua added.

"So what's this big secret you guys have?" Muse asked curiously.

"Well Princess Celestia has transferred us from duty in Canterlot to the Crystal Empire." Terra explained.

"What, really?" Muse gasped.

"So you'll be working under Cadence and my brother?" Twilight asked.

"That's the plane." Ven answered.

"What brought this on?" Muse asked.

"Well ever since the reports of how Pythor and the Serpentine infiltrated the Crystal Empire twice, Princess Celestia felt it was best if we were transferred there." Aqua explained.

"Well that's a smart idea." Twilight admitted.

"So when do you three transfer officially?" Muse asked.

"As soon as we get back to Canterlot," Ven began, "We sign the form and its official."

"I guess this means you'll have even lesser time to see Muse, then?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well our visits will be shorter, but we'll still see her." Terra admitted.

"That's why we're making the most of our visit here." Aqua added.

"I'm glad." Muse said as she hugged them.

"Make way! Coming through!" Pinkie called as she cleared a path as they saw seeing a seven layer cake being wheeled over by the Cakes.

"Hey isn't that?" Terra began as they started recognizing the cake.

"The Carnival Cake Supreme?" Ven asked as he salivated at the sight of it.

"Oh yeah." Muse replied.

"Wow it really does look delicious." Dustin gasped at the height and size of it.

"Ralph would eat that in one bite." Alistair joked as the humans chuckled.

"Pinkie you outdid yourself." Twilight admitted.

"It wasn't easy, but it worked." Pinkie admitted as she fainted showing them her exhaustion.

"Well who gets the honor to cut it?" Spike asked looking at the ponies.

"I think it should be Muse." Wild suggested.

"I agree." Aqua agreed.

The group waited as Muse smiled and fulfilling their wishes started cutting the cake and passed out a slice to every pony. As they started eating Dustin and Alistair's eyes widened, "OMG, this has to be the best cake I've ever tasted!" Dustin gasped.

"It's downright delicious!" Alistair added.

"Scrumdiddlyumptious!" Domino cawed as he stuck his beak into his piece.

"Oh yeah, this is tasty." Fievel added as his fur was covered in cake bits.

"Just like how I remember it." Muse smiled as she ate her slice.

"So where are you three staying during your visit?" Rarity asked.

"Well we have hotel arrangements here, so not to be a bother to our sister." Terra explained.

"You three are never a bother to me." Muse replied.

"That makes us happy to hear from you." Aqua said hugging her. Soon the party was over and everyone headed home for the night.

The very next day, Muse, Twilight, Wild, Spike, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were on their way to Muse's office to see some of her newest ideas while her siblings were getting a tour of Ponyville with Pinkie Pie, "I apologize for what you guys are about to see. It's sort of been awhile since I cleaned up" Muse warned them.

"How bad could it be?" Dustin asked.

Muse opened the door and the group was shocked. The whole office was cluttered in papers, "Wow all of a sudden my apartment doesn't look so messy." Alistair said.

"Even the library's never been this messy." Spike added in equal shock.

"Yeah sorry." Muse said sheepishly.

"How can you work in this condition?!" Twilight asked Muse in shock.

"It's not easy." She admitted.

"Well I can't let this office be cluttered like this." Twilight declared.

"What're you suggesting Twi?" Wild asked.

"Let's help clean this place up." Twilight suggested.

"What?" Spike complained.

"You don't have to do that, Twi." Muse replied.

"Actually I agree with Twilight," Wild put in, "I mean it's easier to work in a cleaner office right?"

"Well you got a point." Muse admitted.

"Well then let's get to work." Twilight ordered.

"Right away, princess." Zyphon saluted.

So eventually the boys started helping out around the office picking up and sorting papers while throwing some away, "Thanks for helping me out here guys." Muse thanked them.

"No problem at all." Twilight answered.

Dustin was carrying some old scripts from past plays Muse wrote and placed them on the desk, "Jeez you wrote all of these?"

"Yup, those are from my fantasy period." She explained.

"Fantasy period?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"Sometimes I write a bunch of different scripts based on a genre." She continued.

"And how often do you do a particular genre?" Twilight asked while using her magic to dust a shelf as the dust got into Spike's nose. He quickly opened a window and sneezed some fire outside.

"Gesundheit." Zyphon excused him.

"Thank you." Spike replied.

"Well Twilight, I get into a frenzy every so often like right now I'm in bit of a horror mode." Muse continued explaining.

"Horror?" Alistair asked in interest.

"Oh yes."

"Anything good in that genre you got going on now?" Wild asked as he straightened out some files.

"Well this is my latest it's in my typewriter." Muse said going over to collect the script.

Alistair whispered to Dustin, "Thank God we live in an age of computers," Alistair checked the title, "This title…"

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

"I call it the Underworld Pony."

"Oh dear. Kinda gory isn't it?" Zyphon asked.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Muse replied.

"She's got a point," Alistair admitted and began reading a little out loud, "There was once a filly who grew up in a village somewhere in the high mountains of Equestria, but one day as part of a horrifying tradition she was used as a living sacrifice," he sat down and continued reading as the others listened while Muse smiled to see their reactions, "They buried her alive and left her. She rose up from the ground and torched her village burning it to the ground with herself."

"Whoa! Doesn't sound like something children should see." Twilight said in shock.

"Well it can be traumatizing to the faint hearted." Muse admitted.

"Says here that to avoid being condemned for eternity she becomes a messenger of death and drags the tormentors of other ponies to the netherworld." Alistair added.

"Whoa. That sounds wicked." Dustin gasped.

"Sounds thrilling." Wild added.

"Good heavens, how can you say that?" Zyphon asked.

"It's horror Zyphon, what's not to love?" Dustin asked.

"Well horror isn't exactly my cup of tea." Zyphon admitted.

"How'd this come to you?" Twilight asked Muse.

"I've read a lot of horror literature," She explained, "I also got a drawing for the Underworld Pony."

"Show us." Wild requested.

Muse walked to her files and took it out showing them. The group first thought they were going to see a menacing creature of a pony, but to their surprise they saw a cute little unicorn filly with a gray coat, red eyes, blank flank, a black mane and tail, "Not as terrifying as I thought." Alistair replied a little disappointed.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Muse reminded him.

"Yeah we know a lot about that." Dustin admitted.

"So beneath her exterior is supposed to be frightening?" Twilight asked.

"Well see for yourself." Muse said taking out another drawing of the pony wearing a gown decorated in different flower patterns.

"Nice robe." Alistair admitted.

"Reminds me of something Aria would wear." Dustin added seeing how it looked like a Japanese kimono.

"So what's with the outfit?" Spike asked.

"It's what she wears when she takes a tormentor to the underworld," She answered and pointed to the flowers, "The flowers are what blinds the tormentor and they wake up on a boat ride to the gates of the underworld."

"It sounds totally neat." Alistair admitted.

"You think it is now, but you haven't heard the real frightening bits," Muse smirked, "You think the Underworld pony would just bring vengeance upon others tormentors free of charge? Oh no, she requires special payment for requesting her services."

"What kind of payment?" Zyphon asked not sure he'd want to know.

"When it is time for the pony who makes a contract with the Underworld Pony to die then they will also be dragged into the netherworld." Muse explained creepily.

Spike's eyes widened looking ready to have a heart attack while Dustin and Alistair looked the same before calling out, "Awesome!"

"How can that be awesome?" Twilight asked failing to see why they're so excited.

"Because Twilight, that's just the kind of element needed for a horror production." Dustin answered.

"I'm glad you think so. Before my sibs leave I plan to hold some auditions to play the underworld pony. I'm allowing Cherilee to bring the students in to try out."

"The students?" Dustin asked, "You think any of those kids could pull off such a character?"

"You'd be surprise." She answered.

The very next day, Muse and Cherilee stood before the group of school ponies, with the teacher pony speaking, "All right kids settle down."

Muse began, "Now you're all here because you will all be participating in these tryouts for my latest play in the making."

Scootaloo spoke to her friends, "This could be our big chance. Any one of us could have an opportunity to earn our cutie marks in theater acting."

"Imagine the possibilities." Applebloom added in hope.

"I can't wait." Sweetie Bell added in excitement.

"Like you have a shot?" a familiar voice asked as they turned seeing Diamond Tiara and groaned at her bringing down their morale.

"Now everypony form a line, and we can begin." Muse instructed as they did so.

Sweetie looked at the end of the line and saw another pony with a blank flank. It was a unicorn filly with pale pink coat like a cherry blossom, her mane was black, and had cherry red eyes, "Hey Sakura Gem, how're you?" Sweetie asked. The sister of the fashionista met her while on an outing with Rarity. Sakura's grandmother made necklaces and bracelets for a living.

"I'm ok." The other unicorn answered her friend.

"Are you as excited as we are?" Scootaloo asked.

"I just hope I'm good enough." Sakura admitted.

"I'm sure ya are." Applebloom replied.

"Ok everypony I'd like to introduce you to my best three actor ponies that will be playing the servants of the Underworld Pony. They will be guest judges please introduce your self and your character please. The kids nodded and watched as the three older ponies started introducing themselves.

The first one, was a young male earth pony who had a green coat, black mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a flute, "My name's Pied Piper and my character is named Malice Aura." The kids applauded at his intro.

The second was a female unicorn with a blue coat, and had long black mane. Her cutie mark was a harp, "I'm Harmony Melody, and the character I play is Spirit Whisper." The kids applauded.

Finally the last of them was a pegasus who looked as old as Granny Smith but was a bit more nimble. His cutie mark was a rain cloud, "I'm Downpour and I play Elder Voodoo." The kids gave the last one the biggest applause.

"Now let's begin the auditions for our little lovely Death Bloom the Underworld Pony." Muse smirked as the kids cheered.

Muse sat with three as the tryouts began, as more of the kids performed giving them their critiques. After each of the CMC took their turns they along with Sakura watched as Diamond Tiara started to boast on how she would get the part before she even auditioned, "Any of these fillies who thinks they can get the part over me is out of their mind." She trotted up and spoke some of the lines, "If you truly wish vengeance upon your tormentors, then untie the scarlet thread from the dolls neck. I shall then ferry your tormentor straight to the depths of the underworld."

The four then began their critiques, "Well not bad, but not as stoic as I'd like it." Pied noted.

"Yes but it's not very good either." Harmony put in.

"Your thoughts?" Downpour asked Muse, "My rational self is agreeing she's good, but I just can't see her as a pony of death. She's too much like a tormentor but personally I'm also disgusted about her boasting that isn't good in this business." Muse said.

Diamond Tiara was appalled by their critique, "How can you say that about me?"

"I'm Sorry Diamond Tiara, but I'm afraid the part just isn't for you." Muse broke it to her.

D.T groaned in frustration before joining the others, "Next we have Sakura Gem." Pied called. Sakura galloped before them, and looked at the lines before speaking them.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh cursed soul wallowing in your sins...Perhaps...it is time to die?" she said in a stoic tone.

Pied smiled, "Well now this one is a bit more believable."

"Indeed." Downpour agreed.

"I thought she was splendid. She really captured the tone." Harmony told Muse who replied.

"Agreed, but just let me hear this line from her." Muse handed her another line as Sakura read it out loud.

"This is vengeance, and I am ferrying you to the depths of the underworld."

"Beautiful," Muse smiled, "Sakura, tell Cherilee I would like to talk to your grandmother about you taking the role."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura answered as Downpour spoke to her.

"I look forward to working along side you."

"What?! This is an outrage!" Diamond ranted.

"Well look who's a sore loser?" Pied replied, as the filly frowned.

"Sorry, but you can't always win them sweetheart." Harmony answered.

Other kids tried out for other parts earning either the roles of a troubled pony or a tormentor to that troubled pony, with Diamond getting the role of a tormentor, much to her ire. Muse noticed Scootaloo and spoke, "Scootaloo, you mind if I talk to you?"

"Not at all." She replied going over to Muse.

"Good because I want to talk about the auditions."

"Was I no good?" Scootaloo gasped thinking she wasn't good enough.

"Oh it's nothing like that," Muse replied, "I want you to perform these lines for me." She handed the Pegasus filly some lines.

Scootaloo looked at the lines and spoke them in a shocked tone, "I saw her! I saw the Underworld Pony."

Muse spoke another set of lines in a similar shocked tone, "What? What do you mean you saw her?"

"I saw her. She was talking to another about vengeance." Scootaloo continued her lines.

"Who was it? Did you see anything specific?" Muse continued reading the lines herself.

"Not much, it was a dark room." Scootaloo finished as Muse stopped their script reading and spoke.

"Magnificent. You're perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" the filly asked.

"For the character whose lines you just read." She answered as the filly's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me? Really?"

"That's right, do you accept the part?"

"I do!" Scootaloo cheered putting a smile on Muse's face.

Later that day, at the theater the prop ponies were putting the set together as Muse was inspecting everything, "Good work everypony, keep it up."

"Hey Muse!" Wildcard called, as he, the boys, Zyphon, her sibs, and the girls approached.

"Hi guys!" Muse went over and hugged Wild.

"Sure is busy around here." Aqua noticed all the ponies were hard at work.

"They sure are, this new play that I have being put on will be the pinnacle of my horror genre works." Muse explained.

"How do you figure that, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Because I've hired the perfect candidate for the special affects, a real chaos creator if you will." Muse smirked and waited for something.

"Did somepony say chaos?" they looked around and saw a microscopic Discord appear on Muse's head, "I simply adore chaos!" he made himself his regular size and floated above the group.

"Hi Discord, how's it going?" Dustin asked.

"I'm doing fabulous, thank you very much." Discord answered.

"You hired Discord to help with your play?" Rainbow asked.

"Just you wait for the special affects I intend to use for my play, they're the kind only Discord can pull off." Muse explained.

"I'm just so excited to be a part of this I can't contain my excitement!" Discord cheered as the top of his head burst open like a volcano unleashing little Discords cheering in excitement.

"Now he'd be the life of a party." Ven told his sibs.

Discord spotting the three other ponies poofed himself to their sides, "And who have we here?"

"Discord I'd like you to meet my siblings, Terra Quake, Aqua Blue, and Ventus Hurricane." Muse introduced them.

Discord rubbed his chin with his gryphon talon before it dawned on him, "Ah yes the Elemental trio of guards in Canterlot. Charmed and delighted." He bowed his head.

"Well we're not going to be working Canterlot much longer." Aqua answered.

"You're not?" Discord asked.

"Nope, we're being transferred to the Crystal Empire." Terra answered.

"Well hooray for you!" Discord cheered as multiple Discords appeared and applauded.

"So exactly how scary is this play going to be?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Relax Fluttershy, remember it's just a play." Muse calmed her.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see Scoots perform." Rainbow added.

"Same for Sakura, her grandmother was so overjoyed to hear she got a part." Rarity put in.

"Well another few days and the show will be ready to go on." Muse explained.

"Ooh I can't wait!" Pinkie cheered as she bounced around.

Soon it was three days later, as everypony in Ponyville was gathered at the theater. The seats were packed as the girls, the boys, and Wildcard were in the crowd with Muse's siblings, "I can't wait to see Muse's play." Twilight said.

"I know, and just wait till we see Applebloom and the others." Applejack added.

"Shh, here she comes." Terra shushed them as they watched Muse come on stage.

"Good evening everypony and welcome to tonight's presentation I like to call 'The Underworld Pony'!" Muse announced as the crowd applauded.

The ceased their applause as Muse went back stage and the curtain opened up revealing the setting of an old village. Muse narrated the opening tale that Alistair read to Wild, Twilight, Spike, and Dustin when he read the script about Death Bloom being offered up as a sacrifice unfairly and in returned burned her village to the ground with herself included. Muse ended the first narration that to avoid being dragged into the netherworld she would close off her emotions and bring vengeance upon the tormentors of other ponies.

The first act began with Applebloom acting as a school filly, and Diamond Tiara being her tormentor. Applejack smiled as Applebloom performed while backstage Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo did as well. Applebloom's character listened upon hearing a way to summon the Underworld pony by writing magical summoning in the ground of a forest. She did so as smoke filled the stage as Sakura Gem appeared in costume.

"You have summoned me, my name is Death Bloom." Sakura greeted in a stoic tone.

"You're the underworld pony?" Applebloom's character gasped.

Sakura handed Applebloom a voodoo pony doll with a red thread tied around the neck, "This is for you. If you truly wish vengeance upon your tormentor then untie the scarlet thread around its neck. Doing so will bind you in a contract with me. I will drag the soul of your tormentor into the underworld."

"Wow." Applebloom gasped preparing to untie it as Sakura continued.

"Be warned, everything comes with a price. When it is your time to die your soul will also belong to the netherworld. You will never know the joys and peace in the afterlife, but the pain and sorrow as will your tormentor. The rest lies within you." Smoke filled the stage as Sakura faded into it, returning backstage.

"Oh Applebloom's doing so great." Applejack whispered to her bro.

"Yeuup." Big Mac agreed.

They continued watching the play as Diamond Tiara's character continued bringing pain and suffering on Applebloom's character as she grabbed the voodoo doll and untied the thread as Downpour's voice echoed on the stage, "Your suffering will be rectified."

Discord watching from above the stage smirked seeing his cue, "It's show time." he snapped his lions paw digits and suddenly the stage started looking like a crazy nightmare fuel show with Diamond Tiara getting really scared despite it being part of the show.

The crowd watched as the other actors Pied Piper, Harmony Melody, and Downpour appear on the stage giving Diamond's character more fright until Sakura Gem appeared before her in the flower designed robe, "Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain upon the innocent. Oh cursed soul wallowing in your sins...Perhaps...it is time to die?" suddenly she held out her robe as Discord made the flower patterns emerge and blinded everypony.

Suddenly the scene on stage shifted to Diamond Tiara lying on a boat in a dark gloomy area as Sakura Gem was pretending to row it across the stage, "Hey where am I, what're you doing?" Diamond said her lines.

"This is vengeance, and I am ferrying you into the underworld for eternity." Sakura explained as Diamond let out a pretend scream of terror as the boat was pulled off stage.

As soon as act one ended the ponies applauded and cheered with Dustin speaking to the girls, "Man only the first act and already I'm shaking in excitement."

"That was awesome," Rainbow added as she saw Fluttershy cowering under her seat, "Come on Fluttershy it wasn't that horrifying."

"I know. I just feel more comfortable down here." She squeaked.

So they waited as the second act continued with another story leading up to Scootaloo playing a character that had a connection with Death Bloom allowing her to see what the Underworld Pony saw. Scootaloo's character and another stallion pretending to be her character's father started searching for the victims who were trying to make a pact with the Underworld pony but were unable to persuade most of them to not take vengeance upon their tormentors. Rainbow watched in pure amazement as Scootaloo acted feeling prouder at how her surrogate little sister was doing.

Soon the finale had come, and the cast had bowed their heads as the curtain closed while everypony applauded on the performance. Later on the cast was being congratulated while giving out autographs. The CMC and Sakura high hoofed as the others approached, "You all did great." Muse congratulated them.

"Better than great, they were all perfect." Terra said.

"Really?" Applebloom asked.

"Absolutely." Aqua assured.

"And I see you got a little something there, Sakura Gem." Ven noticed.

Sakura turned to her flank seeing a cutie mark appeared representing a stage between two velvet red curtains. She gasped, "I got my cutie mark!" she cheered.

"Congratulations." Applebloom congratulated her.

"Good job." Zyphon added.

"Well we may not have gotten our cutie marks, but this was a lot of fun." Sweetie Bell said.

"You got that right." Scootaloo agreed.

"Sakura, would you consider trying out for other plays I have in the making?" Muse offered the filly whose eyes lit up and nodded now that she knew what her special talent was.

"Well sis ya did it again," Terra ruffled Muse's mane, "You put on a show of wonder."

"We can't wait to see your next performance." Ven added.

"Thanks guys, next time I'll have to have it at the Crystal Empire." Muse added and they all agreed to that.

**(And that's the chapter. The play idea was inspired by a fave anime of mine Hell Girl. Don't miss next time where the ponies are forced into an unlikely alliance with the snakes. See ya then.)**


	16. Trapped Underground

**(And here's my latest chapter, MLP lovers.)**

One morning, at Sugarcube Corner, Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, their pony friends, and Spike were there as the human boys were making something for their friends to try, "I still say this is a crazy idea." Applejack said as she and the others sat at a table.

"Don't knock until you've tried it." Dustin replied as he and Alistair were keeping an eye on something they had cooking in the over.

"Trust us you girls are going to flip for this tasty delight from our world." Alistair added as he and Dustin took some pot holders and opened the oven reaching inside.

When they pulled it out, they placed it on the table where the ponies were as they looked down at what was placed before them. It looked like a mix of melted cheese covering tomato sauce on top of a circular disk of crust, "Ponies and Spike, we present to you the greatest food in our world, pizza!" Dustin announced.

"Pizza?" Wild asked as he eyeballed the food that was cut into eight slices by Zyphon using a cutter.

"Give it a try, you may be surprised." Dustin beckoned them.

"Yummy!" Pinkie picked a slice into her hoof.

"But you best be careful, it's no doubt…" Zyphon warned her as she took a bite out of her slice. Suddenly her face turned red and smoke poured out of her ears, before she spat fire out of her mouth, "Hot." The robot finished.

"It can be hot at first, so take smaller bites before working your way up." Dustin explained.

Taking their words, each of the other ponies took a slice each and took a small bite to avoid their mouths getting burned off. The boys watched as they chewed before swallowing. Rainbow spoke up, "I think this food is… AWESOME!" she cheered.

Dustin and Alistair smiled, "What'd we tell ya?" Dustin asked.

"Boy howdy this sure is tasty." Applejack agreed as she ate more of her slice.

"While it's not caviar, I have to admit it does have its delicious taste." Rarity admitted.

"Mixing melted cheese, tomato sauce, and bread dough is quite the combination." Wild added as he ate.

"You got that right." Spike agreed as he had a slice from a second one he was eating with Dustin and Alistair.

"And this is a common food from your world?" Muse asked the boys.

"Oh yeah, in fact it can also include toppings as well." Alistair answered.

"What kind of toppings?" Twilight asked.

"Well some of which include meat," Dustin began but listed others to keep the ponies from losing their taste for it, "There's also mushrooms, green peppers, tomatoes, olives, pineapple, and all sorts of combinations."

"Dustin and I personally stick to plain cheese." Alistair added.

"Maybe we should share this with all of Ponyville, think of the kinds of customers we could attract." Pinkie suggested.

"It would be the best thing since the Zap Apple jam." Applejack agreed.

"And it looks so easy to make." Wild added.

"I'd like mine with gems." Spike added as the girls chuckled until Spike burped up a letter.

"It's a message from Princess Celestia," Twilight gasped, as she levitated the letter over and unraveled it, before reading it, "Oh no."

"What's wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"She just informed me Pythor and the other generals have been spotted in the White Tail Woods!" Twilight explained frantically catching their attention.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shrieked.

"If they get the third Crystal Fang, then they'll only need one left." Alistair said.

"And they'll recreate the Orochi Sword." Muse finished.

"We gotta hurry, come on," Dustin called as they ran outside Sugarcube Corner, "Zyphon girls, we're going airborne." He announced as he and Alistair took it to the air, with Zyphon carrying Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie, while Wild held onto Muse, and Spike rode on Twilight. They took off flying East, heading for the White Tail Woods.

* * *

When they flew above the woods, they landed slowly, "Ok let's begin looking." Twilight instructed.

"How? We don't even know where to begin looking in this whole place." Wild said as he motioned to the whole woods.

"Leave that to me," Zyphon said as he activated his scanner and looked around, "I have my scanner locked on anything that has crystal properties to it."

"There can be no room for error this time, everypony," Twilight began, "We have to get that Crystal Fang."

"No sign of Pythor, the generals, or any of their armies anywhere." Dustin peered around the woods, as Domino kept his eyes peeled as well.

"I've got a lock!" Zyphon called.

"Good job, Zyphon." Dustin smiled.

"Lead the way, partner." Applejack ordered as Zyphon led the group through the woods.

Fluttershy stood close to Twilight and Rainbow in fear of the woods, as they continued following Zyphon who stopped, "Zyphon?" Twilight asked.

"It's in there." He pointed at a pond.

"I'll get it!" Pinkie cheered as she jumped into the pond and swam under it.

"How long do you think she can stay down there?" Alistair asked the girls.

"You'd be surprised." Rainbow replied until they heard a splash.

They looked over seeing Pinkie with her head out of the pond with the Crystal Fang in her mouth, "I got it!" she mumbled with a full mouth.

"Pinkie, you found the Crystal Fang!" Twilight gasped as she levitated it over, "We actually have one." She tucked it in her sack.

"We got the fang, so we better get going before…" Alistair began until they turned only to come face to face with Pythor, Skales, Acidicus, Fangtom, and Skalidor, "They show up." He groaned.

The generals chuckled as Pythor spoke, "Our humblest of thanks for finding the Crystal Fang for us, ponies."

"No way Pythor!" Rainbow called, "We found the Crystal Fang fair and square."

"Does it look like we care?" Skales asked only for Pinkie Pie to get up into his face and inspect it from all around.

"Nope doesn't look like they care at all." She concluded before going back to the others.

"We're not letting you get your scaly claws on the Crystal Fang!" Alistair warned them.

"We'll fight you to protect it." Applejack added.

Pythor chuckled, "I was hoping you'd say that, boys." He motioned to his fellow generals who lunged forward at the group as they started fighting with Dustin and Alistair fighting Pythor, Twilight and Applejack against Skales, Muse and Wild against Skalidor, Rainbow and Fluttershy against Acidicus, and Zyphon, Rarity, and Pinkie against Fangtom, while Spike was off to the side spitting fire at each of the generals tails to distract them.

Dustin and Alistair leaned back and jumped aside, as Pythor launched the snakes from his claws at the two, "Surprised we found it before you guys even when you have a map," Dustin began, "You guys losing your touch?" he mocked.

"Don't start taunting with us, boy." Pythor hissed as he swatted his staff at them and they were knocked to the ground, only to get back up to continue their fighting.

In the midst of all their fighting, Domino was trying to listen in on the sounds in the woods feeling he was hearing something, but couldn't hear it clear enough through the guys fighting, "Guys? Guys! HEY!" he squawked loud enough making them freeze in place.

"Domino, we're in the middle of a fight here!" Twilight reminded him in irritation.

"I know that, Twi. But listen." Domino cawed as the group listened in and started hearing frightened bird caws. They looked up at the sky seeing multiple sparrows and crows flying away from the woods cawing in a warning fashion.

"That's never a good sign." Alistair noted.

"They're all so scared." Fluttershy gasped.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"They're saying something's coming, something big." Domino explained.

"Like that matters to us." Skales replied wanting to get back to their fighting, only for the ground to start shaking.

"What's happening?" Muse asked.

"Earthquake!" Pinkie cried.

"No, worse!" Dustin shouted as he pointed ahead and they looked over and saw emerging from the woods, was a twenty foot rock creature who was growling.

"What is that thing?!" Rarity shrieked.

"It's a golem!" Twilight called, "A living creature made entirely out of rock!"

"What do we do?" Fluttershy gasped in fright.

"Let's get out of here!" Wild called as they were about to run only for the Serpentine generals to push them out of the way.

"Out of our way!" Pythor called as the generals were slinking away in fright.

"Come on!" Zyphon called as they ran after the snakes, as the golem was still following them.

"Quick into the air!" Alistair called as they tried to fly away, but didn't get far as the golem slammed its over sized rock hand on them knocking them to the ground, crashing onto the generals.

"Get off us!" Acidicus ordered as the good guys got off the snakes and prepared to rush off again, only for the golem to punch the ground close to them and they felt the ground crack.

"Uh-oh." Dustin gasped as the ground they were all above broke, and they fell into a pit screaming.

* * *

Soon, far under the ground in a giant cavern, were the ponies, the boys, Spike, Zyphon, and the Serpentine generals lying on the floor of the cavern. Alistair groaned as he and Dustin started regaining consciousness followed by the ponies, and the snakes, "Wipeout." Alistair groaned.

"Everypony ok?" Twilight asked.

"I'm still in one piece." Applejack answered.

"Me too." Pinkie added.

"Oh the horror!" Rarity cried as they all looked at her, seeing she was holding out her dirty hoofs, "I just had a hooficure." She sighed and they face faulted.

"Where are we?" Wild asked as they looked around.

"Some kind of cavern." Twilight explained.

"But we fell didn't we?" Spike asked.

"So we must be underground." Muse deduced.

"Good, we feel right at home." Pythor chuckled with his fellow generals.

"What say we pick up where we left off?" Rainbow asked as she got ready to fight.

"Works for me." Skalidor agreed as they were about to fight only for the ground to shake again.

They looked seeing large shadows approaching, "Hide!" Twilight gasped as they all went behind a huge boulder. They watched seeing multiple golems were wandering the cavern as if they were on patrol. Fluttershy was sweating in worry while covering her mouth to contain any screams trying to slip out.

When the golems were out of sight, they sighed in relief and looked back at each other, "We're getting out of here!" Skalidor cried as he tried to burrow into the walls but bumped his head into it, "Hey!" he tried to bury into it again but failed, "What gives?"

Zyphon knocked on the walls, "This is solid rock. I doubt you'll be able to burrow through this. Even my drills wouldn't be able to penetrate it."

"We'll worry about getting out later. Right now we need to get the Crystal Fang!" Pythor ordered as the two sides were ready to go at it again, until Dustin called.

"Stop it!" they all turned to the boy, "Don't you all see the bigger problem here? We're all trapped underground with who knows how many more of those golems. We have no way of getting out except for finding an exit ourselves."

"What're you getting at boy?" Skales asked impatiently.

"I propose we work together." He answered as the groups gasped.

"Ludicrous!" Fangtom answered in outrage.

"Outrageous." Rarity gasped.

"Are you nuts or something?" Rainbow added.

"Actually, I agree with Dustin." Twilight injected.

"What?!" the ponies and snakes gasped.

"Sugarcube, I think maybe you're not feeling right in the head today." Applejack felt the Alicorn's head.

"No Applejack, Dustin's right. We're all in the same boat no matter how we look at it. If we continue to squabble like this none of us is going to get out of here. So we'll have to form a truce until we're out of harms way." The princess explained as Dustin smiled at her support.

"Preposterous," Skales hissed, "Pythor can you believe what they're trying to get us to do?"

"Yes, and I agree." Pythor answered.

"Huh?!" they gasped again in confusion.

"Pythor, are you out of your mind?" Acidicus asked in outrage.

"Whether I like to admit it or not, but the princess is right," Pythor began, "What's the point of trying to recreate the Orochi Sword if we're all trapped down here?" the generals listened, "We don't know any way out and neither do they. With those golems down here we don't stand a chance taking them all on," The generals processing all this was nodding in understanding while Skales still felt skeptical. Pythor turned to them, "Very well Princess Twilight Sparkle, my fellow generals and I accept your truce."

"Then let's shake on it." Dustin approached and held out his right hand.

Pythor looked at it before offering his claw and shook Dustin's hand, "The rest of you do the same." Twilight motioned to the ponies and the other Serpentine generals who hoofshaked on it, while Fluttershy was shaking the generals' nervously, Rainbow shook theirs while glaring suspiciously, Applejack shook theirs while scowling at the idea of working with them, Rarity shook theirs with repulse on how scaly their claws were, Pinkie shook each of their claws wildly causing their bodies to shake. Only Muse and Wildcard shook their claws with a neutral expression. Once Spike, Zyphon, and Alistair shook the Serpentine generals claws Twilight finished it off by shaking all of their claws with her hoof.

"All right the truce is made, we should start looking for a way out." Alistair suggested.

"Were do we begin looking?" Skalidor asked.

They looked around and saw a tunnel, "Let's start there." Dustin suggested as they started down the tunnel.

As they walked Rainbow was next to Twilight and whispered, "Twilight you don't really think we can trust these guys, do you?" she motioned to the Serpentine generals in back.

"Right now we have no choice, Rainbow Dash." Twilight reminded her.

"But they'll turn on us the first chance they get." Rainbow countered.

"We'll just have to play it out for now. As long as we got the Crystal Fang, we're safe." Twilight said as they continued through the tunnel using their unicorn magic to provide them with light.

**(And that's the chapter. What a predicament for them huh? Can the ponies and the boys trust Pythor and the other generals in getting out of the golems cavern, or will their alliance fall apart? Find out next time.)**


	17. Ponies and Snakes Working Together

**(Welcome back fans. I got the second part of my last chapter ready to go.)**

_Last time, Twilight Sparkle and her friends traveled to the White Tail Woods in hopes of acquiring the third Crystal Fang. Upon arriving they got it away from the Serpentine generals only for them to run into a golem that attacked them, resulting in them falling underground into the golem's cavern. With no known way out, and golems just about everywhere, the ponies and the snakes forged a truce to work together until they escaped._

* * *

After making their truce, Twilight, her friends, the boys, Zyphon, Spike, and the Serpentine generals were wandering down a tunnel with Twilight and Rarity using their horns to shed some light, "It sure is spooky down here." Fluttershy trembled as they wandered.

"No kidding." Spike agreed feeling scared as well.

When they came to a fork in the tunnel up ahead, Dustin halted them and crept to the end of the tunnel. He peeked around both sides seeing no sign of the golems, "All clear." He whispered as they approached and looked down both paths.

"Now which direction do we go?" Applejack asked.

Skales looked down the left path, "Let's try there."

"What makes you so sure?" Rainbow asked him skeptically.

"You know a better path?" Skales asked as the two glared at each other.

"Rainbow Dash!" Wild scolded his cousin.

"Skales, stand down!" Pythor ordered as the two stood down.

"We won't get anywhere if we get into squabbles," Dustin reminded them, "All right we'll go down the left path." They went down the path continuing on.

* * *

They continued walking down in silence so not to attract unwanted attention from the golems, and out of awkwardness for not sure what to say to each other. Suddenly feeling tired of all the silence, Rainbow Dash spoke up, "So tell us Pythor, exactly what led to you and the other generals to rise up against King Sombra?" the ponies looked at her surprised she asked the question while they themselves were curious as well.

"You know I'm curious about that myself." Alistair added wanting to know just as much as the ponies did.

Pythor and the generals, feeling surprised that somepony actually asked them something like that made them sigh as Pythor answered, "Well when we think about it, it's been our goal ever since we took these forms." Pythor began as he flashed back to their years under Sombra's rule.

"_Sombra used his magic and gave us these new forms as well as our enhanced serpent like abilities," Pythor began, "He showed us his trust by granting each of us the title of general over smaller snakes who would eventually become our armies. For years we served as Sombra's guards, making sure none of his pony servants would step out of line. The job for us was very pleasing. As the years progressed Sombra had gotten too cocky and self absorbed with himself and his position as king. When we tried voicing our own opinions to him in certain matters he'd only brush us off claiming all we needed was to focus on our jobs. Eventually we realized we outnumbered him with our armies and that we shouldn't have to serve a pony. So one day when Sombra was alone in his chamber, the five of us attempted to overthrow him. We thought we had the upper hoof, but his magic was by far too strong for us at the time. He defeated us and threatened to make servants out of us as well, but instead we fled the empire."_

_Skales decided to voice the rest, "We were homeless, lost, unwanted. But then our travels took us to the Kingdom of Canterlot. We tried to take it as our own in hopes of one day we'd get even with Sombra. That dream was shattered thanks to your Princesses who used those elements of harmony to banish us all into those cursed tombs."_

"_During our travels we discovered that Sombra planned on giving us the Orochi Sword as a gift to make us more powerful," Pythor continued, "But when we rebelled against him he separated it into the four Crystal Fangs and scattered them throughout the land. For over a thousand years we've been planning this and we've come this close."_

Their flashback ended, as Wildcard spoke, "What an amusing tale."

"You should write a book about it." Twilight admitted.

"Not a bad idea," Pythor admitted it, "Perhaps I'll have it written once we've taken over Equestria." He snickered.

"Watch it Pythor, we got our eyes on you." Rainbow warned him.

"And I got mine on you." Skales replied looking ready to hypnotize them only for Pythor to hold his arm down and shake his head at him, making the Hypnobrai general stop.

"Look there's light up ahead!" Fangtom called as they looked at the end of the tunnel.

"We're out!" Rarity squealed as they all ran to the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Upon reaching the end they saw they weren't outside, but rather were in a bigger part of the cavern that looked bright enough for them to not need their magic light, "Oh man." Rainbow groaned.

"Now where do we start looking?" Acidicus asked.

"Might as well keep going forward." Dustin suggested as they did so.

As they continued on, Zyphon looked around, "These really are beautiful caves." He marveled.

"Quite so." Pythor agreed.

Suddenly Pinkie stopped, "What's with her?" Skales asked the ponies.

"Pinkie are you ok?" Muse asked.

"Guys I'm getting a doozy." She answered.

"A what?" Fangtom asked.

"She means something frightening is about to come." Twilight explained.

"You don't honestly expect us to believe she can make these predictions?" Skales asked skeptically until they heard growling sounds. They looked behind them seeing a golem charging for them making Rarity and Fluttershy shriek.

"We should run!" Dustin called as they did so.

"Where'd that one come from?" Wild called to the others.

"Well this place is filled with them." Alistair reminded him.

"It's getting closer!" Skalidor called as he slinked along side Acidicus and Pinkie Pie.

"Shadow gun!" Alistair fired his attack at the golems face distorting it for a bit but kept chasing them.

"Bigger problem!" Dustin called as they looked up ahead seeing a cliff.

They all skidded to a halt, but Skalidor didn't skid fast enough and almost fell off the cliff, only for Rainbow Dash out of instinct to grab his claw and pull him back up, "Did I just save you?" Rainbow asked the general who looked just as surprised.

Suddenly the golem stomped over to them cornering them off, "Oh no we're trapped." Spike gasped.

"We'll have to fly to the other side." Twilight motioned to Rainbow, Fluttershy, Wild Zyphon, Dustin, and Alistair.

"There's no way we can carry all of you at the same time." Zyphon warned her.

Dustin looked around and behind him smirked, "Wait a minute guys, I got an idea. Somepony make the golem charge us!"

"What?!" the ponies gasped.

"Dustin what're you crazy?" Rainbow called.

"Trust me on this, now one of you make it come charging!" Dustin ordered.

Pinkie normally being the one good at drawing attention was about to do something, but to hers and the others surprise, Skalidor beat her to it by putting his claws on both sides of his head and waved them at the golem, "Neh-neh-neh! Your mother wears high healed shoes!"

"Oh, well I never!" Rarity scolded on such an insult to be used. She was cut off as the golem growled and charged the group just like Dustin wanted.

"To the sides!" Dustin called as each of them jumped to either side. The golem was tricked into charging right off the cliff and fall into the chasm far below.

They all looked down into the chasm until they heard a thud, "Ooh, that'll leave a mark!" Pythor chuckled and the rest couldn't help but laugh.

"That was actually good thinking, boy." Fangtom complimented Dustin.

"Why thank you, and good work, Skalidor. You sure brought him charging." Dustin complimented the Constrictai general.

"But did you have to make a mockery about high heels?" Rarity asked still taking his joke as an actual offense.

"I went with the first thing that came to me." Skalidor shrugged his shoulders, while Rarity rolled her eyes.

"From this point on we're gonna have to be extra careful." Twilight suggested.

"Right, if that one golem could find us, more probably will." Dustin added.

"We need to find us an exit and fast." Applejack put in.

"Wait a minute I'm picking up activity on the other side of this gorge." Zyphon spoke up looking across the cliff.

"What kind of activity?" Dustin asked.

"I'm picking up the signatures of more golems." The robot continued.

"How much more?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"About ten." He answered.

"Ten golems on the other side?" Alistair asked.

"Holy moley that's a lot of golems." Pinkie added.

"Might I suggest we avoid crossing paths with them?" Rarity suggested.

"I agree with Rarity." Spike quickly replied.

"Problem, I don't see any other ways to go." Dustin said looking around seeing no other tunnels.

"So we have no choice?" Muse asked.

"It appears that way." Zyphon sighed.

"Well I guess we better hurry. Come on everypony." Twilight said using her magic on Rarity, Muse, Pinkie, and Applejack flying them across the gorge, while Spike rode on her back.

Zyphon turned and held Pythor and Skales under both his arms, "Beg your pardon generals."

"Hey put me down you hunk of scrap!" Skales struggled until Pythor called.

"Skales quit struggling or he'll drop you!" Skales realizing that stopped moving.

"Thank you, now hang on tight, and don't look down." Zyphon warned them as he flew the two generals over the gorge.

Dustin took hold of Fangtom's claw and flew him over, while Alistair flew Skalidor over the gorge. When they were on the other side Twilight used her magic to levitate Acidicus over to join them, "Well come on we better hurry." Domino cawed as they continued on.

* * *

They went through a tunnel and peeked out the end of it seeing ten golems busy constructing new tunnels, "Oh great." Wild grumbled.

"There's no way we can take them all on." Muse said.

"Wait, that tunnel up ahead I'm picking up sunlight rays outside." Zyphon gasped.

"So that's our way out?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." The robot answered.

"Well what're we waiting for, let's go!" Rainbow called ready to fly off only for Applejack to grab her tail and pull her back.

"Whoa there sugarcube, now we ain't gonna go and rush out there in front of all them golems." The earth pony replied.

"Applejack's right, we gotta go around them." Twilight added.

"Look there." Spike whispered as they saw a clear path surrounded by stuff they could use for cover.

"Perfect, ok we need to move quietly." Twilight instructed as they started moving.

The ponies were still terrified that they might get caught, but pressed on making sure not to expose their location to the golems. Soon they reached a huge boulder that was the halfway point to the exit, "All right we're almost there. Stay together now, and not a sound." Dustin whispered.

As Pinkie crept along with the others, some of the gravel from the ground got into her nose and she could feel a sneeze coming on. Suddenly she let out a loud sneeze making the group go wide eye. The golems hearing that looked in the direction they were in. The group was smiling sheepishly as they ducked behind the boulder, "Maybe they didn't see us." Skalidor whispered to them.

Unfortunately for them, the boulder they were hiding behind was lifted up by a golem who discovered their hiding place, "Yeah I'm going with they did see us." Dustin replied.

The golems started growling at the intruders, "Everypony spread out!" Twilight shouted as they all did so with Fluttershy panicking and looking for cover.

One golem tried to grab Rainbow Dash, but the Pegasus was flying all around it like a fly, confusing it. Fangtom and Alistair were running from one before jumping into opposite directions making the golem going after Alistair, "Oh why're you going after me?!" the dark warrior complained.

Dustin saw one was about to attack Pinkie and Rarity so he aimed his finger at it concentrating his spirit energy, "Spirit gun!" he blasted it's head diverting his attention from the two ponies and was coming after him.

Skales, Pythor, and Applejack were galloping/slinking away from one golem only to get swatted aside by another and landed near Twilight and Dustin, "How do we stop these things?!" Skales asked Twilight desperately.

"Golems may be strong, but they're not too smart." Twilight explained as Dustin continued.

"Then let's go bat-something crazy on these rock heads. Are ya with me Alistair?" Dustin formed his spirit saber.

Alistair hearing his idea smirked and formed his shadow buster, "All the way, partner." The two stood side by side and let out a war cry before charging at the golems swatting their weapons at their legs. The golems reached down to try and grab them, but the boys flew off and were darting around the rock creatures from all sides swatting their weapons at them.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Zyphon called as he took it to the air and activated his blasters, taking shots at three of the golems.

"I think those boys have gone nuts." Applejack said in shock.

"Actually I admire the way they work." Pythor admitted.

"What now, Pythor?" Skales asked as the other generals looked to him who looked at the boys fighting, and the ponies before smirking and raised his staff and aimed it in the direction of the golems.

"Serpentine and ponies go!" he ordered. With that the ponies and the serpentine generals took off joining the boys and Zyphon in fighting the golems.

Skales was slinking around one golem drawing its attention, unaware of Rainbow Dash and Wildcard coming up from behind it. They tackled it in the back of its head making it fall forward, while Skales dodged the falling rock creature. The Hypnobrai general looked up at the Pegasi and nodded.

Pythor was slinking away from one but looked ahead seeing another was coming at him front up front. He smirked and stood his ground, "Come and get me boys!" the two golems dove at Pythor, only for the Anacondrai general to go invisible and flee, resulting in the two golems skull bashing each other.

Twilight was flying around with, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon, while using her magic to project blasts against a golem, followed up by Dustin powering up his fist and launched it backwards, "Shotgun!" his blast nailed the golem in the face, and was so powerful its head fell off and landed near Spike and Fluttershy who shrieked seeing that the head still growled while being detached from its body.

"Follow me big guys!" Muse called to three golems who were chasing her. She was leading them to Skalidor and Pinkie Pie, who were on opposite sides and hiding behind two big boulders.

Skalidor was holding one end of a rope, while Pinkie held the other half in her mouth, "On my signal, Pinkie!" Skalidor called as Pinkie said 'Right' with her mouth full. Muse ran past them and the Constrictai general shouted, "Now!" they pulled the rope out turning it into tripwire.

The first golem ended up tripping over the rope followed by the other two with a crash, "Yippee!" Pinkie cheered.

Domino was flying around one golem and started leading it away, "NOW! Now Applejack now!" he cawed. Applejack was on top of a ledge and bucked a boulder that fell down landing on top of the golems head. The boulder broke into pieces while the golem fell on its back unconsciously.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack called as Domino flew up to her and she high hoofed his wing.

Rarity was using her own magic to blast a golem, but the creature was still stomping for her, "Get back you brute!" Rarity ordered it.

Spike who was on top of a higher level in the cave saw this and frowned, "Nopony touches my Rarity." He picked up a rock and threw it down as it hit the golem in the head. The rock creature looked up seeing Spike laughing at it for getting hit by his rock. The golem angrily smashed its fist against the wall causing the platform Spike was on to crumble.

Spike screamed as he tried to head to higher ground but ended up falling, "Spikey!" Rarity cried as she watched her little admirer was falling right for the golem.

Spike closed his eyes awaiting the golem to grab him until, "Tally ho!" Fangtom swung in while holding onto a rope that was connected to the wall and snatched the drake out of thin air before the golem could grab him.

Spike looked up seeing Fangtom holding onto his arm, "Fangtom!" he gasped.

"Close call… wasn't it?" the two heads asked as they landed on the ground safe.

Fluttershy was flying up while holding onto Acidicus' tail, "Is this right?" the pegasus asked.

"Perfect, now spin me," Acidicus ordered as she did so, "Taste Venomari venom boys!" he called as he spat into the faces of the golems confusing their vision.

The golems ended up crashing into each other and they fell to the ground groaning. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Zyphon, and the boys landed on the ground and looked around with the rest seeing they won. They started cheering in excitement and dancing around with some of the ponies dancing with the Serpentine generals.

They suddenly realized what they were doing and ceased their celebrating, "Come on we gotta get to the exit." So they hurried to the exit, but because Twilight was in such a hurry up ahead she tripped.

"Oh Twilight." Spike sighed at how clumsy she was.

"Here princess, let me help you." Pythor helped her to her hooves.

"Oh thank you, Pythor." Twilight thanked him.

"Don't mention it." He smiled as they continued on through the tunnel.

They went through it as Skalidor spoke, "I see light!"

* * *

So they followed the light and found themselves back in the woods, "Now to make sure those guys don't come out." Twilight used her magic to blast the opening of the cave plugging it up.

"We made it out!" Fluttershy cheered with Pinkie.

"Good, now that we're safe, why don't we get back to business?" Rainbow asked only for Dustin to interrupt her.

"No Rainbow, we did what we needed. They helped us, and the noble thing to do is to let them go." He motioned to the generals.

"What? Let them go?!"

"Are ya crazy?" Applejack asked.

"No girls he's right. They helped us get out, so it's only right we let them go, for now." Twilight answered while the ponies sighed at hers and Dustin's nobility.

The fiver Serpentine generals stood together opposite of the girls and bowed their heads to the group, "Thank you." They said together.

"Your welcome." Pinkie replied as the five slinked away, with Skalidor burrowing into a part of the ground as the other four followed him.

"I still can't believe you let them go like that?" Rarity asked them.

"Well look at it this way girls, at least we still got the…" Twilight began as she looked into her sack, but her eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Twi?" Applejack asked.

"What is it, Twilight?" Muse asked.

"He took the crystal fang, PYTHOR TOOK THE CRYSTAL FANG!" she shouted.

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"How did he get it?" Spike asked until Twilight realized he must've snatched it from her sack when he helped her to her hooves.

"Why that yellow bellied snake in the grass!" Applejack huffed.

"I don't believe this!" Rainbow grumbled.

"After all that hard work we put in just to keep it safe." Wild added.

"We should've just captured them." Alistair grumbled.

"I admit, sometimes being noble can backfire on you." Dustin grumbled regretting letting the generals go.

"Well we know one thing we can write to Princess Celestia in a friendship report..." Zyphon began as they all announced together.

"NEVER TRUST A SNAKE!" the group looked at each other before they burst into laugher about how stereo they were when they announced it together.

**(And there you go. The group successfully worked together to escape the golems cavern, only to realize they were double crossed by the Serpentine generals, and lost the third Crystal Fang. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	18. The Generals Unite

**(Hi guys. Welcome to the chapter that kicks off the finale of this. You'll all be shocked as to what's about to happen.)**

One morning in Ponyville, at Dustin's and Alistair's HQ, the boys and Zyphon were dancing to music done by the King of Rock and Roll, "I'm all shook up!" the three sang as they were doing some disco moves. Alistair spun and saw the ponies and Spike watching them while suppressing laughs. Alistair halted the other two as they saw them, "How long have you all been there?" Alistair asked.

"About ten minutes." Twilight answered while containing her giggling.

"This is what you guys do with your spare time?" Rainbow asked.

"Not all the time." Dustin answered.

"What kind of music is this?" Rarity asked.

"It's done by the king of rock and roll himself," Zyphon began as he announced, "All hail Elvis!"

The ponies turned to Dustin hoping to get some answers, "He's a die hard Elvis fan. I didn't program him for that. He discovered him on his own."

"So what're you all doing here?" Alistair asked.

"Princess Celestia has summoned us to Canterlot." Twilight explained.

The boys looked to each other, "Did she say why?" Dustin asked.

"Only that it was important and it involves you guys." Twilight answered.

"Well then let's go." Dustin said as they headed out to catch the train to Canterlot.

* * *

Soon after the train ride, they entered Canterlot's castle where they rendezvoused with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Discord, Terra Quake, Aqua Blue, and Ventus Hurricane, "Guys!" Muse cheered as she embraced her siblings.

"You all came just in time." Celestia welcomed them.

Domino looked over as his eyes widened seeing a majestic and lovely female phoenix perching on a stand. Romantic music played through his perspective before squawking, "She's a babe!" this surprised the group as he flew over and perched beside the phoenix grabbing its attention, "I've never seen you around these parts before. I'm Domino," The phoenix replied with a squawk of her own as Domino replied, "Philomena, a fitting name for such a lovely bird like yourself." Domino continued to hit on Philomena, while Fievel rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother." He sighed as Alistair chuckled.

"I see you've met Philomena, she's quite a sight isn't she?" Celestia asked Domino.

"A sight indeed for my dark eyes," Domino answered, and spoke to Philomena, "You aren't seeing any other birds are you?"

"Domino!" Dustin called.

Domino sighed at Dustin spoiling the moment, "Excuse me my dear, my master calls." He flew from Philomena's perch all the way back to Dustin's shoulder. Dustin shook his head at his familiar's attempt to flirt with a mythological bird.

"What is the situation Princess Celestia?" Muse asked.

"I've called you all here because I have good news, particularly for you boys," Princess Celestia began as she motioned to Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon, "You'll be happy to know that after weeks of research I've finally found the portal spell to send you back to your own world."

"You what?!" the boys gasped.

"You mean we can go home?" Alistair asked as the princess nodded, "Yes! Dustin we're home free!"

Dustin sighed, "Alistair while I'm overjoyed that we finally have a way to get back, we can't go now. Have you forgotten the Serpentine problem?"

"Oh right." Alistair replied sheepishly.

Dustin spoke to the princess, "We appreciate your efforts princess, but until this Serpentine thing is resolved we're still sticking around here."

"I understand." Celestia nodded.

"This proves you boys truly are honorable and dedicated warriors." Luna added in respect.

"But it's unfortunate at where you all stand with the Serpentine." Discord put in.

"He's right. Pythor and the Serpentine only need one Crystal Fang left to complete the Orochi Sword." Twilight explained.

"If they get the last one its all over." Spike added.

"Oh the horror!" Rarity cried a little too dramatically before she smiled sheepishly.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Shining Armor said.

"If only we knew how." Cadence put in.

They pondered until Dustin called out, "Brain blast!" the group looked at him, "Instead of trying to go after the last Crystal Fang, what if we try and steal the other three from them?"

"Steal the other three?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hear me out do you all think Pythor and the others would just carry around the other three Crystal Fangs? I highly doubt that." Dustin continued.

"I did say Pythor was too smart to do such careless things." Celestia admitted.

"So all we have to do is find the other three and destroy them somehow…" Muse added it up.

"Then the Orochi sword will never be recreated." Twilight finished.

"That plan is awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yipee!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well thought out plan you guys, but there's still a problem." Terra spoke up.

"We still don't know where the Serpentine are." Shining Armor said hating to admit it as the others dropped their heads at that dead end.

Dustin and Alistair suddenly brightened up again, "No worries. If there's one thing we've learned during our training is that when you don't know the answer to something, find someone who does." Dustin explained.

"I assume you boys have a plan?" Luna asked.

"Oh yes." Dustin smirked with Alistair.

* * *

Soon the group was flying above a forest as some of the castle guards were pulling their carriages, "Do you see any?" Spike called to Zyphon who was flying beside him and Twilight.

Zyphon using the tracers in his eyes answered, "None so far. Wait a minute I'm picking up one right below us."

Pinkie pulled out binoculars and looked through them seeing a single Constrictai soldier, "Constrictai soldier down below."

"Ok Alistair, you ready?" Dustin asked his partner.

"Let's go in for a close up," Alistair began before shouting, "Dive!" he dove down.

"Dive!" Dustin called as he followed the dark warrior. They flew right down for the Serpentine soldier, as it saw shadows coming down on it. It looked up and screamed as it was ambushed.

The next thing the Constrictai soldier knew, he was tied to a chair in the Canterlot dungeon as a light was shined on its face, "What gives?!" he demanded.

"You have some information we need." Dustin answered as he approached the bounded Serpentine.

"Well you're not going to find me the type who spills the beans." The serpentine replied defiantly.

Alistair suddenly appeared at his side, "It's your call scaly. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Alistair said with a shadow gun ready to be launched as he pointed it under his jaw.

Outside the cell, the others were watching, "This'll make for an excellent show." Rainbow rubbed her hooves together.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Wild sighed.

Back in the cell, as Alistair continued threatening the serpentine with a shadow gun to its jaw, Dustin was leaning against him, "We require the whereabouts of your lair."

"Nice try, but I see what you're trying to do," The serpentine started, "You think by having me reveal the location of our lair you hope to steal the three crystal fangs we've collected. Well I hate to break it to you but it won't make a difference. Pythor's already on his way to retrieve the fourth one. Once the Orochi Sword is in our possession we'll be running this land!" he laughed superiorly.

Alistair sighed seeing his Shadow gun to the jaw wasn't going to break him, "We didn't want to have to do this, but you leave us no choice. Fluttershy!" he called as the shy Pegasus stepped inside looking nervous.

"I really don't think this is right." She said feeling unsure.

"Trust me, we don't like this either, but it's the only way," Alistair began, "Now bring them in."

Fluttershy nervously stepped aside as a whole family of mongooses entered the cell looking at the Constrictai with smirks on their faces, "Mongooses!" the serpentine cried and began shaking around wanting to get out.

"If I were you I'd start spilling." Dustin warned him.

Alistair smirked as he snapped his fingers and the mongoose family started crawling their way over to the bound snake who cried, "All right, all right I'll talk!"

Alistair hearing that snapped his fingers again making the mongooses stop in their tracks, "We're listening and you better tell us the truth, or else…" Alistair began feeling ready to snap his fingers again as the mongoose family were on their marks awaiting the finger snap.

* * *

So the serpentine started spilling the location of their H.Q, and soon enough the boys, ponies, Spike, Zyphon, and Muse's sibs were on their way through the Everfree Forest, "I sure hope that snake was telling the truth." Applejack hoped.

"After what we threatened him with, how could he not?" Alistair asked.

Dustin was looking around until he spotted a boulder near a bush. He went over to it and moved it aside revealing a hole in the ground, "Over here this is it!"

"Ok everypony let's go." Twilight said as they each went down the hole and slid into a cavern.

"That soldier said their lair should be right through there." Aqua said while motioning up ahead through a tunnel.

"Let's go." Ven said as they went through the tunnel as Terra spoke.

"Keep an eye out everypony. This is the serpentine's lair and all. No doubt they'll have the place guarded."

Dustin and Alistair nodded as they powered up their fingers with their respective energies while proceeding with caution. They made it out of the tunnel seeing the next part of the cave was decorated with snake statues and pillars, "Ugh what a ghastly décor." Rarity shuddered.

"Look there." Rainbow whispered as they saw another tunnel.

"That must be where they're keeping the Crystal Fangs." Twilight theorized.

"Let's go." Pinkie said ready to move only to be halted by Applejack.

"Hold on there Pinkie, we might have a problem." She motioned to the many Hypnobrai soldiers were patrolling the area.

"How're we going to get past all those snakes without alerting the others?" Terra asked.

"Not to worry, I got a plan," Twilight began, "We might be able to charm these serpentine just like regular snakes can be charmed."

"Might Twilight?" Spike asked if she was seriously putting so much faith in a might.

Twilight smiled nervously but spoke, "Girls follow me. You boys stay back here until its ok to sneak by. Zyphon on my signal play a little charming type of music."

"Yes ma'am." Zyphon nodded as the girls left the hiding place.

"Hey Hypnobrai!" Twilight called to the Serpentine soldiers who looked over.

"It's the ponies!" one of them called.

"What're they doing here?!" Another called.

"We've just come for a little fun." Muse said playing along with Twilight's plan.

"Fun?" a Hypnobrai asked.

"Of course," Twilight replied, "We happen to find you guys are the best among the serpentine tribes."

"They're buttering us up." One of the serpentine whispered to another.

"We just came here in hopes of wondering how we could get closer to you guys. You know to better understand you." Twilight began as Zyphon started playing music.

The serpentine were curious as to where the music started coming from, but were interrupted as Twilight started singing with the other ponies following her lead. They sang about getting luck, while the serpentine were at first suspicious of them started falling victim to their singing and the music that went with it. Eventually they started dancing to the rhythm and even danced with the girls themselves who weren't even objecting, even Rainbow was dancing it out with a Hypnobrai soldier. Of course some of the Hypnobrai soldiers were cutting into each others dancing to dance with the pony they were occupied with, mostly with Fluttershy and Rarity.

The boys watched feeling mildly disturbed, "This is beyond the levels of weird." Wild said.

"I'll say." Ven agreed.

"At least we got a show here." Alistair admitted.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the girls were enjoying this." Terra noted.

"Hey at least they're charming the Hypnobrai into submission." Dustin reminded them.

"Yeah a little too much." Spike grumbled as he watched a Hypnobrai dance with Rarity.

The girls continued to charm and entrance the Hypnobrai soldiers until Twilight saw the opening to the next tunnel was clear. She motioned the boys to come, and they crept past the dancing snakes and made it onto the other side. They were about to leave until Twilight looked seeing they were one pony short, "Where's… Pinkie!" she gasped seeing Pinkie was still caught up in singing and dancing with the Hypnobrai. Twilight in annoyance used her magic to hover Pinkie over to them as they left the Hypnobrai who were still caught up in the dancing to realize they were duped.

* * *

They ran through the tunnel before coming to a halt at the exit of it. They looked ahead seeing the three crystal fangs on top of a table, "There they are." Aqua whispered.

"I don't see any snakes around here." Dustin said looking around.

"I'm not picking them up either." Zyphon said as he looked around as well.

"Rainbow, can you snatch them fast enough to get back here?" Wild asked his cousin.

"No problem," Rainbow said as she flew over and snatched the Crystal Fangs, but before she could return to them a cage dropped on her but she flew off avoiding it, "Whoa!"

"Traps!" Ven called as arrows were launched from the walls at them.

Twilight and Aqua used their magic to project a barrier around them, deflecting the arrows, "Let's go!" Twilight called as they tried to go out the way they entered only for it to seal.

"No!" They cried.

"Oh yes!" a slithery voice said as a Fangpyre soldier rose up form the ground followed but, several Constrictai, and Venomari soldiers.

"But how? Zyphon your scanners showed they weren't in here." Alistair reminded the robot.

"Look at them." Terra motioned to the snakes who were wearing debris from the cave to camouflage their bodies.

"They covered themselves in the caves minerals to hide their presence." Twilight gasped.

"Oh dear." Zyphon gasped.

"Get them!" a Venomari soldier called as the snakes ran to attack the group.

So the group split up and started defending themselves from the snakes using their pony abilities, or in the boy's case, their energies. Muse was surrounded by some Constrictai soldiers. She tried fighting back but they started piling on top of her, "Muse!" the group called.

"Leave us alone!" Muse screamed as a large glowing aura pushed the snakes off her, as her eyes were glowing, "What's happening to me?"

"Her eyes are glowing, but how?" Wild gasped.

"I don't know." Terra replied in equal shock while Alistair squinted having remembered the first time something magical happened with her in the Hayseed Swamps.

Suddenly Muse's eyes started losing their glow as she looked tired, "Muse!" Wild tried to go for her only for a Venomari to jump him and soon the other ponies were being piled on, even with the Elemental trio siblings struggling to get them off.

Suddenly the door opened as Pythor, the other generals, and the Hypnobrai entered, "Well-well, what have we here?" Pythor asked.

"It looks like they tried to steal back the other crystal fangs, Pythor." Skales hissed.

"Well nice try ponies, but your too late." Pythor held up the fourth crystal fang making them gasped.

"Number four." Dustin gasped.

"Yes, and now with all crystal fangs in our possession, we can fulfill our destiny!" Pythor snickered as he took the other three crystal fangs back and laid the four on top of the table in a circle as the group watched.

Pythor, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor, and Acidicus surrounded the table and joined hands before chanting, "Crystal Fangs of four become the Orochi Sword once more!" suddenly the four crystal fangs started glowing and hovered above them and combined. The ponies were shocked as the Orochi Sword appeared and landed into Pythor's hand.

"Yes, yes! It's all ours!" Pythor cheered.

"The power of the Orochi sword is finally in our grasp!" Acidicus cheered.

"Victory is ours!" Fangtom called.

"Well come on let's get stronger!" Skalidor pleaded with Pythor.

"Yes Pythor, let's use its power and take Equestria as our own!" Skales added.

"Of course," Pythor said turning to the good guys, "Take one last good look at us ponies. For this will be the last you see of the five Serpentine generals! Boys gather around as we truly become one!" he held the sword up high as the other generals stood surrounding Pythor.

The sword started glowing as it projected a beam that shot out from the cave and up into the sky. The princesses, Discord, and Shining Armor could see it from the distance and looked shocked. Back in the cave, the guys managed to knock the serpentine soldiers off them, "We got to stop them!" Twilight called as they rushed to stop the ceremony, but ere repelled back by a force field.

The Serpentine generals started screaming as their bodies were coming closer together and looked they were molding together and getting bigger, "What's happening to them?" Ven gasped.

"I don't know." Alistair replied in shock.

Suddenly the molding generals were getting too big and rose up from the ground putting a huge hole in the ground, uncovering their lair. Suddenly the glowed died down, and to everypony's shock they stood in place of the five serpentine generals was a hundred foot tall white snake with gold markings on its belly, in its right claw was the Orochi Sword and in it's left claw was a giant serpentine general's staff, but the most shocking part of the giant white snake was that it had not one but five heads, "Whoa nelly." Applejack trembled.

"No way." Alistair gasped.

The giant snake announced from all five heads in a mix of the fiver generals voices, "Tremble with fear before me, I am the Serpent King!"

Pinkie's eyes widened as she spoke, "Holy Giant Meanie Snakey Snake!" the others were in as much shock seeing the Serpentine generals really did unite as one.

**(And that's the chapter. The group failed to stop the snakes from creating the Orochi sword, and now its power has made them into one that's bigger and badder than ever. Will they manage to stop this monstrosity before all of Equestria is conquered? Tune in for the epic battle folks.)**


	19. The Magic of Light, Dark, and Friendship

**(Welcome back to the battle that determines the fate of Equestria.)**

_Last time, the ponies and the boys sought to take back the three Crystal Fangs by infiltrating the Serpentine's underground lair. At first they thought they were successful, but the Serpentine ambushed them. With Pythor returning with the fourth Crystal Fang, they remade the Orochi Sword and using its power fused the five generals into what he now calls himself the Serpent King._

* * *

Serpent King laughed down at the ponies and the boys who were still in shock, "The five generals have become one." Twilight gasped.

"And it's big!" Spike cried.

"Feel the power of the Serpentine!" Serpent King called as he tried to drop his sword on the group who jumped away avoiding the strike.

"Now what do we do?" Dustin asked the group.

"We need the elements of harmony." Twilight answered.

"Problem, first we gotta get past them." Applejack said motioning to the Serpentine warriors surrounding them.

"Guards!" Serpent King called from above. The Serpentine warriors looked up at their master who continued, "Never mind them, we have bigger prizes to take. First we'll take Ponyville, then Canterlot, and then Equestria!" he announced. The warriors called as they started following their master's lead as he slunk off heading in the direction of Ponyville.

"No, if they reach Ponyville before we do nopony will be safe!" Twilight gasped.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll go on ahead and alert everypony in town." Ven suggested.

"Be careful, Ven." Muse warned him.

"Always." He answered before taking off.

"How're we going to get to Ponyville before he does?" Rarity motioned to Serpent King.

"Don't worry," Dustin answered as he and Alistair powered up their energies, while Zyphon activated his blasters, "We'll stall him as best as we can."

"Let's do it everypony!" Alistair called.

"Yeah!" they called as the ponies hurried off with, Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon flying up to Serpent King darting around him.

"You're not setting foot in Ponyville!" Dustin called before realizing, "Wait a minute, snakes don't have feet."

"You annoying pests will not stand in my way!" Serpent King called as he was swatting his sword and staff around them forcing them to fly away from the attacks.

"Spirit gun!" Dustin started firing attacks at the snake heads, distorting him a bit.

"Shadow gun!" Alistair fired his own attacks at the Serpent King.

"Taste my missile barrage!" Zyphon called as he fired missiles onto the giant snake.

* * *

In Ponyville, Ven had arrived to explain everything to Mayor Mare who sounded an alarm for every pony to head for shelter. When Twilight and the other ponies arrived in Ponyville they saw everypony was running for cover from all the Serpentine warriors, "We got to get to the library." Twilight ordered the girls.

"Uh Twi, I think that's going to be a problem." Spike said as they saw all of Ponyville was being overrun with the Serpentine warriors.

"How're we going to get past all these snakes?" Pinkie asked.

"You go on ahead, Aqua and I will handle them." Terra ordered as he and Aqua stood ready to fight.

"Not alone you're not." Muse said as she and Wild stood at their sides.

"Good luck guys." Rainbow said as the six ponies and dragon raced to the library.

"Think we stand a chance against all these snakes?" Aqua asked the others.

"I don't know, but we have to try!" Terra called as he charged and started bucking at some Constrictai warriors with Muse bucking some Hypnobrai snakes.

Aqua was using her magic to blast at some Venomari soldiers, and Wild was flying around some Fangpyres before tackling them, while avoiding their fangs. Ven flew in and joined the fight tackling some Venomari and Hypnobrai warriors, "Doesn't it feel great that we're actually getting to do our job?" Ven asked the older ponies.

"Well we're getting a work out I'll admit it." Terra said as he bucked a Fangpyre sending it landing down a well.

Wild was darting around more of the snakes only to get ambushed by five Venomari warriors, "Wild!" Muse called.

"There's too many of them!" he called as he barely shook them off.

"I'm coming!" Muse tried to go to help him, but was being overpowered by multiple Constrictai Warriors.

"Muse!" her sibs called as they tried to get past their opponents to help her, but to no avail.

Wild watched as Muse was getting the life squeezed out of her by the snakes. Suddenly his eyes started turning firm as a dark aura was surrounding him until they glowed, "LET HER GO!" he shouted as he flew at the snakes surrounding her and started attacking more and more snakes about as fast as Rainbow Dash can move.

"What's going on with him?" Aqua gasped.

"I didn't know he was able to fly that fast." Ven noted.

"He can't." Muse gasped.

"You know it's almost like when you attacked those snakes in the cave." Terra spoke to Muse who was almost confused as if not remembering it.

Suddenly the aura surrounding Wildcard vanished and his flying speed returned to normal, "Oh boy." He said as the Serpentine started piling on him.

They continued fighting, until another blast of magic nailed them. Approaching was Shining Armor and Cadence, "Captain, Princess!" Terra gasped.

"You guys ok?" Shining Armor asked.

"We're fine." Aqua answered.

"Where's Twilight?" Cadence looked around.

"She and the rest of the girls headed back to the library to retrieve their elements f harmony." Muse explained.

"What about Dustin and Alistair?" Shining Armor asked.

"They're holding back the Serpent King before he reaches Ponyville." Wild answered as he motioned to the incoming giant snake.

"Shining Armor we have to protect Ponyville with our magic, it's our only hope." Cadence said.

"Right." Shining Armor nodded as the two crossed horns and both started glowing. Their combined magic and love for each other projected a barrier spell around all of Ponyville, keeping the Serpentine Warriors inside, but the Serpent King outside.

* * *

Outside the barrier, Serpent King saw the barrier and laughed, "You can try to keep me out of Ponyville, but it will be all in vain!" he started striking at the barrier with both his sword and staff. The harder he was striking, the harder it was for both Cadence and Shining Armor to keep the barrier stable.

"They can't keep that barrier up for long if he keeps pounding it!" Dustin called to Zyphon and Alistair as the dark warrior responded.

"Then let's pound him back!" Alistair covered his fists with dark energy and started upper cutting one of his heads after another confusing them.

"Stay out of my business!" Serpent King called as he swung his snake tail at Alistair knocking him off balance.

"Alistair!" Dustin called.

"I'm ok!" he answered as he regained altitude.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight and the others had been charging through Ponyville, knocking away any Serpentine trying to ambush them before reaching the library. They ran inside and Twilight retrieved them, "Ok everypony, this is our last chance to stop these snakes." So the other ponies put their elements on and stood ready with their princess, "Come on let's save Ponyville."

"This is so exciting!" Pinkie cheered.

"Pinkie, the fate of Equestria is in our hoofs!" Rainbow lectured her.

"I know that's what makes it so exciting." She replied with excitement as the girls sighed.

"Let's go!" Twilight ordered as they hurried back to help the others.

* * *

Back at the fight, Serpent King despite the attacks Dustin, Alistair, and Zyphon were unleashing upon him was still striking at the barrier. Finally with one powerful strike the barrier broke as Shining Armor and Cadence dropped to their knees in exhaustion, "Captain!" Aqua called.

"He broke the barrier." Shining Armor groaned.

Serpent King looked down on the town, "Hello Ponyville! Your master has arrived!" he laughed maniacally as the ponies who hadn't reached shelter yet were screaming in terror while trying to find cover.

Alistair frowned about to attack him, until he heard other screams. He looked down seeing Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon about to be attacked by five Hypnobrai snakes. He gasped knowing that while they were bullies, not even they deserved to be attacked by Serpentine. He dove down and blocked a Hypnobrai who tried to hypnotize them. The two fillies were shocked to have seen Alistair save them, "Hey you!" the snake called as he and the other four were knocked back by the dark warrior who turned to the two fillies.

"Get out of here, go!" he called. The fillies taking his advice bolted before meeting up with DT's father who led them to safety. The dark warrior saw more Serpentine soldiers were gathering, "All right boys, I'm gonna slice me up some snakes!" he summoned his shadow buster and started attacking the warriors.

As Dustin was helping Zyphon keep Serpent King distracted, he saw Alistair was taking on some of the Serpentine warriors, along with Wild, Muse, and the Elemental Trio protecting the tired Shining Armor and Cadence, "Alistair needs my help, but…"

"Go Master Dustin!" Zyphon ordered.

"But Zyphon."

"Alistair's your friend, and he needs you the most right now. I'll be ok." Zyphon assured him.

Dustin nodded and flew down to his pal attacking the Serpentine, "You mess with a dark warrior, and you mess with a spirit warrior!"

"Nice of you to join me down here." Alistair said in sarcasm.

"And what leave you to have all the fun?" Dustin asked as he summoned his spirit saber and the two started attacking the snakes giving other ponies a chance to take cover.

Up above with Serpent King, he was striking all around Ponyville with his sword and his staff, knocking down buildings and everything, "Glorious destruction!" the King declared, "What do you think, Sombra?" he called to the sky, "Who's the king now?!" he laughed maniacally.

"Allow me to dethrone you!" Zyphon called unleashing more lasers and missiles upon the giant five headed snake.

"I'll squash you flat!" Serpent King called as he was swinging his sword around Zyphon scraping his body, sending sparks.

"No one messes up my chrome!" Zyphon called as he blasted the five heads with multiple lasers, trying to blind them.

"Enough!" Serpent King called as he swung his sword slicing of Zyphon's left arm that fell to the ground.

"Oh dear." Zyphon gasped seeing he lost his arm with sparks shorting out through it.

"Farewell!" Serpent King announced as he jabbed the sword through Zyphon's torso sending more sparks flying as he was shorting out while screaming.

On the ground, Dustin, the elemental trio, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Alistair saw what happened as Dustin screamed, "ZYPHON NO!"

Suddenly a female robotic voice came from Dustin's watch, "Warning! Warning!" they looked at the watch hearing it speak, "Zyphon power level dropping 95 percent, weapons offline, shut down imminent!"

"Shut down?" Dustin gasped as Zyphon slid off the sword and fell to the ground with a thud. Dustin ran over to his robot to see all the damage his body took during the fight and the large hole in his chest left by Serpent King's sword, "Zyphon!" he cried shaking his robot.

Zyphon struggled to lift his head to see his master, "Master Dustin." He spoke with a distorting voice.

"It's gonna be ok, Zyphon just hang in there." Dustin pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Master. I have no choice but to shut down." His voice grew deeper until he went offline and his eyes closed.

"No." Dustin trembled seeing his robot shut down.

Alistair and the other ponies watched looking horrified, "Zyphon." Muse and Wild gasped.

Serpent King looked down at the defeated robot, "I broke him? What a shame. I was hoping I could play with him a little longer!" he let out a mocking laughter unaware of Dustin's spirit energy firing up.

Dustin growled as he looked up at the giant snake, "You monster!" he burst from the ground like a rocket and started striking at Serpent King all around throwing every spirit gun and shotgun attack he could muster up. Even when he was taking hits in return he wasn't backing down.

"Dustin, hang on!" Alistair called as he flew up to join his friend in fighting the snake who took their robot friend from them.

The ponies gathered around Zyphon looking horrified, "This can't be." Shining Armor gasped.

"Poor guy." Terra added.

Muse and Wild looked up at Dustin and Alistair seeing Serpent King was barely affected by their attacks, due to them getting weaker, 'We lost Zyphon, we can't lose them too.' Muse thought in sadness.

'If only we could help them, but what can we do?' Wild thought sadly until suddenly they felt something brewing up inside each of them. Suddenly a beam shot out from each of them. A bright light shot out of Muse, while a dark beam shot out from Wild.

Dustin and Alistair were engulfed by the beams of their respective power or element. Dustin spoke, "Alistair my power is growing!"

"Mine too, but how?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know, but let's use it!" Dustin called as he and Alistair started attacking Serpent King harder than before, actually putting more damage on him.

"What is this power level, it can't be natural!" Serpent King shouted as he struggled to defend himself.

"Guys!" Twilight called as she and her friends arrived on the scene.

"What's going on with Muse and Wild?" Applejack asked seeing they were standing still as if in a trance.

"Maybe they're in a staring contest." Pinkie suggested.

"I doubt that." Rainbow answered.

"Twily!" Shining Armor called as he and Cadence got to their hooves.

"Shining Armor Cadence, are you two ok?" she asked going to them.

"We're fine," Cadence assured her but looked sad, "Although the same can't be said for Zyphon." She motioned to the motionless robot on the ground.

"Zyphon!" the girls gasped seeing his near destroyed condition.

"Where are Dustin and Alistair?" Fluttershy asked.

"Up there." Terra motioned up to Serpent King who was still getting attacked by the boys.

"Whoa, they've never fought like that." Spike gasped.

Suddenly they saw Muse and Wild snap out of it, "Girls you made it!" Wild called.

"And you've got the elements." Muse added.

"Are you two ok?" Rarity asked.

"We think so." Wild replied while rubbing his head.

"You two were glowing light and dark almost like magic." Ven explained.

"Magic?" they asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to stop Serpent King." Twilight said as she and the others activated their elements and were ready to join the boys.

"Hey snake!" Rainbow called out, "How about a helping of this?!" she dashed at the center head knocking it upside, before striking at the head on the far right from its side.

Twilight flew up and used her magic to blast at the Serpent King's left arm making him drop his general staff, "We need to get the Orochi Sword out of his hold!"

"We got that!" Dustin called as he and Alistair combined their shotgun and shadow shot attacks blasting the sword out of his hold.

"NO MY SWORD!" Serpent King called as it landed onto the ground of Ponyville. He tried to reach for it only for Rainbow to swing Applejack into him.

"Oh no ya don't!" she used her back hoofs to buck him in the head on the far left, distorting him.

So the six ponies and the two boys stood together hovering in mid air before the giant snake, "Your time of terror is over Serpent King. No matter how powerful you get you will never be able to destroy harmony as long as the magic of our friendship is strong." Twilight ordered.

"And with the power of light and dark at their side!" Alistair began as he was powering up to use shadow force.

"We will ensure order is restored to Equestria itself!" Dustin called out powering up to use spirit force.

All six of the ponies eyes glowed as a bright rainbow beam shot from them at the Serpent King. The eyes of the five snake heads widened in shock as the beam started encircling all around the struggling snake as he was lifted off the ground and into the sky with the inhabitants of Ponyville watching, along with Celestia and Luna from the castle balcony.

"No! No this wasn't supposed to happen!" Serpent King bellowed as the elements of harmony were subduing him.

"You don't get it Serpent King!" Dustin called.

"If there's one thing we've both learned during our stay here, we've learned…" Alistair began as the two shouted out.

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" the elements of harmony engulfed the powers powering them up some more as they stood side by side with their spirit and dark energies mixing like a Yin Yang symbol aura surrounded them. They threw their arms back and launched their attacks with everything they had.

"SPIRIT FORCE!"

"SHADOW FORCE!"

The two blasts of energy blasted at Serpent King who screamed in pain from the combined powers of light, darkness, and the elements of harmony that engulfed him, resulting in a explosion knocking everypony back as the power of the elements restored the damage done to Ponyville because of the Serpentine and Serpent King. Even the shockwave knocked all the Serpentine Warriors unconscious. While the fates of both the Serpent King and the good guys have yet to be decided.

**(And that's the battle. What will become of Serpent King and his army of warriors, will Zyphon be ok, and will the boys ever return home? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion next time.)**


	20. That's the Power of Friendship

**(And here we are with the finale. It took three to four months of work and twenty chapters, not bad for my first attempt at an MLP fic. Hope you all enjoy the finale.)**

_Last time, after Serpent King rose, he stormed for Ponyville with his army to take it for their own. The ponies and the boys fought hard to stop him, with Zyphon taking heavy damage. But with the combined forces of the elements of harmony and the boy's powers, they were able to defeat the Serpent King. What lies in store for them now will be uncovered._

* * *

After the elements of harmony and the powers of light and dark defeated Serpent King, their magic restored all the damage done to Ponyville and knocked the Serpentine Warriors unconscious. The Orochi Sword was returned to its regular size while the Serpentine general staff was destroyed. When the magic died down, the ponies and the boys were lying on the ground. They each groaned before regaining consciousness, "Everypony ok?" Wild asked.

"I am." Muse replied.

"Same here." Rainbow added.

Fluttershy looked around Ponyville seeing it was restored, "Girls we did it!"

"Ponyville's safe!" Applejack cheered as the girls did a group hug while S.A, Cadence, and the trio smiled. Suddenly descending before them was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princesses." Twilight gasped.

"Congratulations all of you." Luna began.

"Thanks to your work Equestria is safe once again," Celestia continued, "And I'm glad you're all ok."

The ponies joyed looks shifted to sorrow, as Twilight spoke, "Not all of us are ok, princess." The princesses' were confused as their subjects motioned to the side. They looked seeing Dustin, Alistair, Domino, and Fievel looking down on Zyphon's destroyed body.

Dustin looked at his robot assistant with tears, "Zyphon, look what he's done to you."

The ponies approached as Twilight spoke, "Can't you fix him?"

"Not without the right tools from our world. Even with them I couldn't truly bring him back the way he was." Dustin explained.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked curiously.

"All of Zyphon's memories have been stored on a flash drive back at my home," Dustin began, "The problem is I couldn't save the memories he's earned here as back up. I could rebuild him back home, but those memories he had of this place would be gone forever. He wouldn't remember any of you. Zyphon." He dropped to his knees and his tears fell from his eyes landing on his robot's torso.

The other ponies looked saddened, as Pinkie and Muse shed some tears, while Pinkie's mane and tail turned flat. Celestia put a hoof on Dustin's shoulder as he looked up at her trying to give him comfort as he wrapped his arms around her neck as she nuzzled into him. Domino and Fievel were comforting each other as Fluttershy was helping them. Twilight looked at the fallen robot and then at her friends, growing determined, "It doesn't have to end this way for him."

"Huh?" the girls asked as Pinkie's mane and tail poofed back up.

"It doesn't?" Dustin asked in confusion along with Celestia.

"No," Twilight replied, "Maybe, just maybe we can use the power of the elements of harmony to restore Zyphon."

"Are you serious?" Rainbow gasped.

"Twilight, while that may sound like a reasonable plan, we have no idea the consequences of mixing our worlds magic with something like Zyphon from the boys world." Luna explained.

"Luna is right. If you're not careful Zyphon could end up in worse condition than he already is." Celestia added in worry.

"Zyphon's our friend princess, and we're not about to abandon our friend." Twilight explained as the six elements of harmony stood ready.

Dustin spoke in shock, "You'd really do that for him, for me?"

Twilight smiled, "It's least we can do after you and Alistair have done so much for all of us."

"What do you think, Dustin?" Alistair asked knowing it was his decision to accept or reject it.

Dustin looked at Zyphon and then at the girls before smiling, "Let's bring him back."

The girls smiled at his answer as Twilight spoke, "Then you and Alistair come over here and join us. We'll need the magic of friendship the both of you carry for Zyphon to help it work."

Dustin and Alistair nodded as they took a position on both sides of Twilight while taking one of her hoofs in one of their hands. The eight closed their eyes and concentrated as the magic of the elements and the boys energies. The magic of the friendship Dustin and Alistair had for Zyphon was able to help power the elements of harmony as beams shot from the necklaces and crown. The beams started surrounding Zyphon, levitating him up as he hovered over the group. The princesses, S.A, and the trio watched in amaze as the magic was actually started to repair Zyphon's body with all his wires and circuits being reconnected and looking good as new, as well as the hole in his torso was reconfiguring until it looked like his body was scratch-free. Suddenly Zyphon's severed arm floated over and reattached itself to the robot.

Zyphon was lowered onto his feet by the magic as it faded, making the ponies and the boys cease the magic spell. They looked at Zyphon seeing while his body was properly restored with zero damage he yet to awaken. Suddenly Zyphon started twitching, until his eyes shot open and he gasped in shock, "Oh dear me, what happened?" he asked looking around. The group was concerned wondering if his memories were still in tact. He looked at the group and gasped, "Master Dustin, Master Alistair, and my pony friends!" he said joyously.

The group smiled seeing he remembered everything, signaling he was ok, "Zyphon!" they cheered as the boys and ponies rushed over and piled on him with laughs and hugs.

"I though we lost you forever!" Fluttershy said hugging his side.

"You can't keep a good robot down." Zyphon answered only to receive pounding on his torso from Dustin who shouted at him.

"You big bucket of bolts, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Truth be told I scared myself a little." He chuckled as they all got off him with the princesses approaching.

"It's good to have you back, Zyphon." Celestia smiled.

"So good to be back princess," Zyphon looked around, "What happened to Serpent King?"

Suddenly as if answering him, they heard grumbling before popping up from the ground looked like Pythor, only he had the same white and gold coloring as Snake King, and only one head. The power of the elements not only transformed him back to his original form with different colorings on his scales, but the consciousness of the other four generals were locked inside his body. He growled and spoke in his regular voice, "They cheated! So help me when I get my claws on those ponies they'll be begging for mercy!" he swore as he slinked over with determination, until he saw he was facing a bunch of legs. It zoomed out to reveal he had been reduced to the size of garden snake, if not a bit smaller. He gasped and looked up seeing the mane six, the princesses, Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, S.A, Cadence, Muse, Wild, and the trio looking down at him with smirks on their faces.

"You were saying Pythor?" Rainbow asked mischievously.

Pythor shrieked in fright as he spun and tried to move while swinging his arms, but wasn't moving anywhere due to Twilight having her hoof pinning the end of his tail to the ground. Twilight used her magic to levitate the former general above them as he looked terrified, "My how the Serpentine generals have fallen." Dustin asked with crossed arms.

"I believe that the elements have a strange sense of humor." Ven said.

"I think this is a fitting demise for him." Celestia smirked.

"What do yall reckon we should do with him now?" A.J asked.

"I say we serve him up to the animals of the Everfree Forest." Wild suggested.

"Or we can put him on hook and let the birds peck at him." Muse suggested mischievously.

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THAT I BEG YOU!" Pythor pleaded in fright.

"Whose the one begging for mercy now?" Dustin taunted him.

"Ooh, ooh! I know! I know! Let's keep him as a pet!" Pinkie cheered while the others looked at her with deadpanned looks.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Well we gotta do something with him." Alistair replied.

"Any ideas?" Luna asked everypony.

"Allow me to deal with him." Zyphon said gripping Pythor by the edge of his tail, much to the tiny snake's horror. The robot's body spun around at a fast pace, with Pythor screaming in dizziness. Zyphon stopped and released Pythor sending him flying across the land screaming.

"And it's out of here!" Dustin called like a baseball announcer.

"Home run!" Alistair cheered, while Pinkie waved some flags.

"I wonder where he'll land." Fluttershy wondered.

"Wherver it is, guarantee it won't be pretty." Terra replied.

Meanwhile, Pythor landed in the waters of the Hayseed Swamp and surfaced, "So help me! One of these days I'll get my strength back and reunite the Serpentine. Then Equestria will be ours!" he declared until he heard breathing. He looked seeing two crocs rubbing their stomachs hungrily at him. The micro Serpentine shrieked as he zipped across the waters as the crocs swam after him.

* * *

Some time later in Canterlot, inside the castle throne room, many of Ponyville's and Canterlot's inhabitants were gathered around on two sides as Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Spike, Zyphon, Shining Armor, the Elemental Trio, and Discord stood before them. The doors opened as some of the guards were playing fanfare as Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Muse, Wildcard, Applejack, and Fluttershy walked forward, while Dustin and Alistair were up front strutting it out while smiling at all the ponies who showed up.

When they reached the royals, they turned to face the crowd as Celestia spoke, "Today we gather here to once again honor the courage and bravery of not only the bearers of the elements of harmony, but four new friends they have made. They stood up to the Serpentine and their generals. Even when the odds were stacked against them, they did not give up hope. They stayed true to themselves knowing that the friendship they had inside them would overcome any obstacle."

The crowd of ponies cheered for their heroes as Celestia used her horn to unveil a new stain glass window depicting their victory. At the bottom it showed the Mane six, Muse, and Wild smiling while beams shot out from their bodies upward. In the middle was an image of Serpent King defeated by them. Above the Serpent King's image was a big Yin Yang symbol with Dustin on the right side of it and Alistair on the left side of it. Both boys were facing each other with smiles as they each had a raised hand as if they were holding up the yin yang symbol.

The elements of harmony smiled along with Muse and Wild who spoke to his marefriend, "What an honor to have your image in the castle."

"I know." Muse agreed as she saw her siblings smiling at her.

The ponies noticed Alistair was feeling his chin, while studying his image in the window, "Is my chin really that big?" he asked them, and they giggled.

"Alistair," Dustin began as he faced his friend, "We did it man, just as we promised."

Alistair smiled, "Yeah. We saved Equestria. Not bad for a dimensional trip huh?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dustin replied as the two friends shook hands. Dustin pumped a fist up to Alistair who nodded sensing what to do. The two friends stood facing the crowd of ponies while raising their arms up conjuring their spirit and dark energies that each took the form of both a yin symbol and yang symbol above them. The two symbols moved closer until they combined forming the one symbol that glowed with the light and dark auras making the crowd cheer and their pony friends smile.

* * *

The very next day, Dustin stood outside his and Alistair's temporary H.Q locking it up, "I'm sure gonna miss this old place." Dustin said to Domino on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but we know the girls will take care of it." Domino squawked.

"Coming, Dustin?" Alistair asked as he and Zyphon were waiting.

"Coming." Dustin answered as he went to join the two as they headed into Ponyville square.

Upon entering they were met with a huge surprise, literally, "SURPRISE!" Pinkie cheered as the boys saw all of Ponyville, even the princesses, Cadence, S.A, Discord, and the elemental trio gathered for a going away party for their human guests.

Dustin and Alistair smiled as the spirit warrior spoke, "Thanks Pinkie."

"No problemo." She answered and brought the two over so the party could begin.

The boys were partying with the group of ponies knowing this would be the last known chance they would have with them. Alistair was kneeling before the Cutie Mark Crusaders as well as Babs who was invited to join them in seeing the boys off. They were each wearing their Cutie Mark Crusader capes along with Alistair who was kneeling before them, "Stay strong fillies. Applebloom, you keep hard at work and you'll earn that cutie mark."

"Thanks Alistair."

"Sweetie Belle, try not to get on your sisters nerves too much."

"I promise, Alistair."

"Scootaloo, keep those daredevil stunts up and you'll be more awesome than you already are."

"You got it, Alistair."

"And Babs, keep looking out for your friends as always."

"It's a promise, Alistair."

"Oh, come here and give me a hug, girls!" Alistair beckoned with open arms.

The four fillies jumped into Alistair's embrace as Sweetie Belle spoke, "We're sure gonna miss you, Alistair."

"I'm gonna miss you girls too." Alistair smiled until he heard a throat get cleared.

They looked seeing Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon. The four crusaders scowled expecting them to ruin their moment, "What do you two want?" Scootaloo asked.

The two stuck up filles looked nervous as D.T began, "Well we just wanted to… that is to say…"

Silverspoon finally spoke, "We just wanted to thank Alistair for saving us yesterday from those snakes."

The four crusaders looked confused wondering if they were actually thanking Alistair, while the boy was just as curious, "Really?" he asked.

D.T sighed, "Yeah, you were very brave there. A lot more than we gave you credit for. You're not a freak at all. You're actually… great"

Alistair smiled as he approached the two and ruffled their heads, "Was that so hard to admit?" he chuckled which resulted in the two to chuckle with him.

Over by the Apple family, Dustin was having some of their apple pie, "Boy I'm gonna miss this pie. Granny Smith I don't think I'll ever taste another pie as delicious as yours."

"Well thank you, youngster. We're sure gonna miss not seeing your muzzle around here." Granny Smith said cheerfully.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded in agreement.

"Likewise."

"Hey Dustin, Alistair!" Rainbow called as she stood with the Wonderbolts, "Better watch the sky, because have we got a show for you two." And with that she and the Wonderbolts took it to the sky and started giving everypony an air show.

Dustin and Alistair watched in amaze almost like they were watching a regular air show back home, only instead of jets, they were watching Pegasi. For the finale Rainbow had performed her specialty the Sonic Rainboom which left everypony in surprise. The boom was so powerful it left Alistair's mullet standing on straight, "Now that was awesome." Alistair gasped.

"Very awesome." Dustin agreed.

"A spectacular show." Zyphon put in.

* * *

Soon the party was ending as Mayor Mare stood with the boys on a stand, "It has been over a month since these boys had come to our world, and though they must go, they will always be welcomed here in Ponyville, if not all of Equestria." The ponies cheered as the boys took it from there.

"Thank you Mayor," Dustin began, "Alistair and I are overjoyed that you all could throw this going away party for us."

"You know when we first arrived here in Equestria we were shocked, scared, and confused. But spending time here and getting to know all of you have been one of the greatest things that ever happened to us." Alistair added.

"We want to thank you all for putting up with us and showing us things we never even knew about," Dustin continued, "You know at first Alistair and I thought we knew everything there is to know about friendship, but it was thanks to a group of ponies, we learned the true magic of friendship is probably one of the strongest forces in the universe, we just never gave enough credit for."

Alistair first turned to the three Ponyville Cutie Mark Crusaders, "First to these three fillies, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. If not for their mishap in trying to earn their cutie marks we never would've found our way to this beautiful land, met all of you, and save it from certain doom. Thanks you three." The three fillies smiled.

The two walked to Fluttershy, as Dustin spoke, "Fluttershy bearing the element of kindness. When we first got here, she volunteered to shelter us for awhile until we got a place of our own. Her act of kindness has touched our hearts and we will never forget this sweet pegasus." The two hugged her as Alistair spoke.

"Thanks again, Fluttershy."

"You're very welcome boys." She smiled as she embraced them back.

Off to the side, Domino and Fievel were saying their goodbye's to Angel Bunny, "Thanks for the fun times, Angel." Domino cawed.

"You're one cool rabbit." Fievel added as Angel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The boys went to Applejack, "Applejack representing the element of honesty, has been there to let us know when we'd make mistakes or let us know if we'd have good ideas. We're proud to know this great and honest pony." Alistair said putting an arm around her as she smiled.

"We're gonna miss ya, Applejack." Dustin said with a smile.

"Same here sugarcubes." She hugged them back.

The two went to Rarity, "Rarity representing the element of generosity has been so generous to us. Making us new outfits for us whenever we needed them and allowing us to showcase other styles she would come up with. This ponies generosity will always be remembered by us." Dustin said as Alistair spoke.

"Thanks for making us all those outfits for us to take home Rarity." He motioned to Zyphon carrying two cases containing the outfits she made for them for the theater and the Fashion show.

"It was my pleasure darlings." Rarity said nuzzling with them.

They stood before Rainbow Dash as Alistair spoke, "Rainbow Dash here being the most loyalist of ponies we ever met here has shown us that she will always come through even in a pinch. We're lucky to have met an awesome Pegasus like her."

"Ya got that right," she replied and noogied the two, "And I'm glad to know two awesome humans like you guys."

They stood next to Pinkie as Dustin spoke, "Pinkie Pie lives us to her reputation as the element of laughter. Whenever me or Alistair was ever feeling down and gloomy, she'd always be there to makes us laugh and put bright smiles on our faces."

"And let's not forget her parties," Alistair added, "I don't think I've ever partied as hard as I have at her parties in my life. And she taught me how to bake. For that I am very grateful to her." He hugged Pinkie who hugged him back.

Dustin hugged the party pony and spoke, "The next time we meet Pinkie we expect you to throw the biggest most Bestest party that you've ever thrown. Even bigger than this one."

"It's a Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie cheered as the three did the Pinkie Promise before laughing.

They stood next to Twilight as the dark warrior explained, "Princess Twilight Sparkle being the element of magic has shown us magic we never knew about. With her take charge, leadership, and love for her friends we wouldn't have been able to take down the Serpentine as well. Plus we owe her the biggest of thanks, for she stopped me and Dustin from destroying our friendship. You're the best, Twi." The two hugged her as she hugged them back.

"We're glad to have you as a friend." Dustin added.

"Thanks guys, you guys are some of the best friends I could have too." She smiled.

They then approached Spike as Dustin nudged him, "Keep your hopes up about Rarity, Spike." Spike raised a brow at his words as Alistair continued.

"We think you stand a chance with her."

"Thanks guys." Spike smiled.

The boys stood next to Wildcard, "Wildcard here offered us a part time job in his game shop. It had to be one of the best jobs we could ever ask for. We'll sure miss working for you." Alistair said.

"You two will always be my best workers." Wild admitted as he high hoofed it with them.

The two then stood next to Muse, "And let's not forget Muse, the pony who supplied us with all the info we needed to combat the snakes. We'll also miss the great plays she came up with during our stay here." Dustin said.

"Next time we meet I'll make sure the adventure we had will be my next biggest hit." Muse promised them.

The boys smiled and approached Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, "If ever you need extra support to ensure Equestria is safe from other monstrosities like the Serpentine…" Dustin began as Alistair continued.

"We would be more than happy to come back here and lend you our support…" the two got down on one knee each and bowed their heads before speaking together, "You're excellencies."

The princesses of day and night smiled at each other as they leaned down knighting the boys with their horns, "Consider yourselves honorary knights of Equestria boys." Celestia said.

The two looked at each other before high fiving, "WHOA-OH!" they cheered.

"And you won't have to worry about the Serpentine tribes," Luna continued, "They've all been locked up in Tartarus, where they won't be causing trouble any time soon."

"That's good news." Zyphon replied in relief.

Domino meanwhile was saying his goodbyes to his new love interest; Philomena, "Though I have only know you for awhile I feel as though you are my soul mate do you feel the same my darling..." Domino said in a faux French accent.

"Domino!" Dustin called to him.

Domino's face turned deadpan and spoke in his normal voice, "Killjoy," he looked back at Philomena, "Wait for me my darling. One day I shall return…" he kissed her wing, making the phoenix blush and hide part of her face beneath her wing.

Fievel grabbed his pal, dragging him off, "Let's go Romeo."

When they were away from Philomena Domino spoke, "Did you say your goodbyes to Opal yet?" he teased the mouse.

"I did, but alas it was not meant to be, for we are two different creatures. And the laws of nature are not ready for such a pair," Fievel answered until he saw Opal approach him, "Opal?"

Opal dropped something she was carrying in her mouth down to Fievel, "Meow."

"Hmm?" Fievel looked down seeing it was one of Opal's bows she would normally use in her fur, "This is… Opal." He gasped.

"Meow." The cat nodded.

Fievel smiled as he held onto it, "I'll cherish this forever."

"Come on you two, home's a calling!" Alistair called as their familiar went back over to their respective humans.

Celestia and Luna used their magic to open a portal out of nowhere, surprising the ponies, and the boys, "This is our way back?" Dustin asked the princesses.

"Yes, we've also added a time spell to it," Celestia explained, "It should send you all back to the same place and time when you left it."

"Awesome, that way it would be like we never left." Dustin said to Alistair in excitement.

"Well masters I guess this is it." Zyphon said acting emotional.

"Hey don't worry Zyphon, this isn't goodbye forever." Dustin assured his robot.

"Yes, I know." Zyphon brightened up his face.

They approached the portal before looking back at the Ponyville inhabitants and all their friends, "Until next time everypony!" Dustin called.

"We'll be back one day!" Alistair called as the ponies cheered before all of them entered the portal that closed upon their departure.

When they were actually gone Pinkie started crying, "Oh I'm gonna miss those guys!" she sobbed and was being comforted by the others.

"We all are Pinkie, we all are." Applejack assured.

"But like they said, we'll see each other again." Twilight added with confidence.

Pinkie's face brightened up again, "Yeah! Oh I better start planning ahead for their welcome back party. After all why wait until the last minute?" she asked and the group of friends laughed.

* * *

Through the portal, Dustin, Alistair, Zyphon, Domino, and Fievel were flying through it screaming as they were reaching the light. Suddenly in a flash they woke up on solid ground. They looked around seeing they were back at the very spot in New York where they vanished from, "Guys, look!" Dustin called.

"We're home!" Alistair cheered as they saw where they were.

"And look!" Zyphon called pointing to a nearby clock reading 7 PM.

"The exact same time we vanished." Fievel gasped.

"Just as the Princess said!" Domino cawed in joy.

"Which means we can still make it in time for dinner!" Alistair called.

"You think we should tell them about what happened to us?" Dustin asked.

"Normally I would say no, but this is something we really shouldn't keep to ourselves. Let's just try and explain it to them as slow and sane as we possibly can." Alistair explained and Dustin nodded.

"Well come on race ya!" Dustin called as he raced off with Alistair, Zyphon, and their animals following.

When they were out of sight, appearing around the area was a black cloud that took the shake of a shadow colt's head with a unicorn horn, **"So this is where that portal brought me?"** he asked himself, **"Those two princesses really do take after their parents in the field of magic. And I'm lucky that the one dark being was there when I needed him. He provided the perfect camouflage for me from the princesses' magic by latching onto his person. And I'm ever so grateful to the Serpent King for stirring up enough fear in the ponies' hearts which allowed me to feed off it and manifest in this form. Now that I'm out of the reach of those elements of harmony I can first take over this new land before I become strong enough to take Equestria. Although I will need to first obtain more fear energy to restore my body to its proper form. So I will need to acquire some assistance. And when I regain my pony form, all of this land will quiver before the might of King Ebon!"** he cackled before flying off into the city at night.

* * *

In Ponyville, three months had passed since the invasion of the Serpentine, and everything had more than since returned to normal. That is as normal as Ponyville could get with its inhabitants. Though they never could find out how Muse and Wild were able to use magic given their heritage as a Pegasus or an Earth pony, but Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence vowed they would help them find out how and why. Inside Golden Oaks Library, Twilight Sparkle was studying as she did even before the boys landed in Equestria, with Spike assisting her. Suddenly Spike belched up a scroll, "A letter from Princess Celestia?" Twilight gasped as she used her magic to unravel it and read its contents.

"What's it say Twilight?" Spike asked as he got back on his feet.

Twilight was surprised and concerned, "Spike we need to round everypony up." She ordered.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Princess Celestia says there's a matter of great importance that requires our attention. Come on!" she ordered as Spike got on her back and she galloped out of the library determined to find her friends. For she knew a new adventure was about to begin for her and the Elements of Harmony.

**(And that's my fic. Not a bad try for my first MLP fic. Hope you enjoyed it guys. And don't worry I got a sequel in mind as well. Keep looking out until then.)**


End file.
